


Storm Over Still Waters

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hela, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Hela (Marvel), Bucky is Steve's Child, Consent is my kink y'all, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Angst, Hela is a Good Bro, Hospitals, Human Trafficking, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra was evil okay?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Bucky Barnes, Lawyer Hela, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Angie Martinelli, Omega Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paganism, Parenthood, Past Sexual Abuse, Phone Sex, Police Officer Brunnhilde, Police Officer Thor, Post Mpreg, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sex Toys, Sex does not fix everything, Slow-ish burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Therapy, There is no magical healing cock in this fic, Thor is good with kids, Thor's family is pagan, because of course they are, but they get busted, you will pry that headcanon from my cold dead fingers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 86,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: The doorknob jiggled against the lock for a moment. A second later, it burst open as someone kicked it in. Steve didn’t think, he rushed the intruder and swung. He landed one punch in the face before the intruder grabbed Steve’s wrists and pinned them to his sides.“Shh, shh, it’s okay, you’re safe,” he said. He had a deep, smooth voice like a breeze blowing through grass. Steve looked up as he paused. The man was big, taller than Steve was with a wide, gentle smile against a square jaw covered in a blond beard. “My name is Thor Odinson, captain of the NYPD. You’re safe, now."Steve stared up into Thor’s face while the words registered. Safe. NYPD. Captain. Thor. The adrenaline that was coursing through his veins dissipated as relief flooded his body.“Oh, thank God,” he sobbed. He crumpled to the floor. Thor caught him before he could fall the whole way. Steve sobbed with relief into Thor’s shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”“It’s okay,” Thor murmured. “We’ll take care of you. They won’t hurt you again.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I Used To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 



> Hello, my loves! Welcome back to Thundershield with actual plot. Before we begin, this fic was inspired in part by a prompt on [tumblr](https://unpajarogordo.tumblr.com/post/179470517122/okay-so-this-is-kinda-based-off-another-au-that#). The premise is inspired by and/or somewhat loosely based on the fic, [What I Used To Be, by thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553), which is great if any of you are fans of a/b/o, stucky, and recovery fics. 
> 
> Now to the actual business. Due to the premise of the fic, there will be discussion, though never graphic depiction, of themes such as non-con, rape, sexual assault, trafficking, and certain natural psychological/emotional responses to such things. Those of you who have read Ballad of the Thundering Heart will know what to expect with this, since these themes will be discussed along that vein.

Hela worked diligently at her case. As a prosecutor for NYPD, it seemed like there was a never-ending case load. Rape, homicide, larceny, assault, and manslaughter were all pretty typical in her line of work. It was hardly the sort of work she had envisioned doing as a teenager (a time of her life that he’d spent high more often than not), but it was satisfying, challenging, and opened a lot of doors. 

Nearly everyone among her family and friends were shocked when she announced that she had applied and been accepted to Harvard Law. Some people who knew her now suspected that her father had leaned heavily on the acceptance committee to get her in, but Hela had never once asked the man to do that, or anything, for her academic career. Whatever might have been said about her earlier in life, she got to where she was on merit. 

Not that she cared what people thought. She wasn’t interested in the rumors about her. And frankly, having ties to the underworld came in handy every now and then in catching and putting away real criminals. What did she care about petty theft, pot smokers, and pickpockets? If she could get them to testify about murderers, rapists, and the like, all the more reason to maintain such contacts. 

Right now, she was waiting for evidence to come in about a sex trafficking ring. The NYPD had known for months that there was one in Brooklyn, that a gang known as Hydra had been pimping omegas to the highest bidder. Hydra was an offshoot of the Russian Mafia that focused primarily on human, drugs, and weapons trafficking. The police commissioner (aka, Odin Borson, Hela’s father) had been riding the precinct’s ass trying to catch these people. 

And by evidence, that meant that Hela was waiting for Hydra to contact her. She took another drag from her cigarette as she leaned against the side of a building in a warehouse district near the Naval Yard. Over the past several weeks, Hela had had Loki instruct many of his contacts, as well as her own, to subtly spread rumors that she was interested in whatever Hydra was selling. It was public knowledge that she was an alpha and a former partier. Spreading a rumor that she was interested in pursuing… illicit vices had been easy. She just hoped that Hydra would take the bait. 

She had received a call from a blocked number and a disguised voice telling her to come here. She kept her exterior cool and collected. She was hooked up with a wire beneath her expensive clothes. The only worry she really had was if they asked her to strip to prove that she wasn’t a threat. Even then, she would probably just punch them. It was only a mild concern. She could handle herself in a fight if it came to that and there were plainclothes officers tailing her just in case. 

She turned as she spotted a man with striking, if brutish, features. He walked with the confident, measured stride of someone who had done military service at some point and thought too highly of himself for it. He was flanked by two other men who had that same swagger. Hela stopped herself from looking smug (well, too smug, anyway). He had spiky black hair and Hela could see a pistol on his person. There was no chance that the man had a permit for it, but Hela put it from her mind. The man made eye contact with her and Hela smiled that easy, sly smile that people feared. 

“Hela Friggasdotir?” the man asked as he approached. “My name is Brock Rumlow. I understand you’re an… interested party.” 

_Who taught this man how to do his job?_ Hela thought as she held out her hand. “I am, if your… organization is as discreet as the person who contacted me claimed.”

“We are,” Brock replied with a smile. “I understand you’re looking for some… company.” 

“Indeed,” Hela said. “But I assume I would be allowed to peruse your selections before I make any purchase.” 

“Well that depends,” Brock said. “Got anything on you we should be worried about? We can’t risk damage to the merchandise.” 

Hela held out her hands as one of the men behind Brock came forward and started patting her down. He missed the wire completely, much to Hela’s relief. She didn’t have a weapon on her, so she wasn’t worried about that. Apparently satisfied, the man turned and nodded at his boss. 

“She’s good.” 

“Thanks, Rollins,” Brock said. “Well, come with us, Ms. Friggasdotir.” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said with that sly smile. 

“I have to say,” Brock continued. “Don’t spook them. They’re stupid and some of them startle easily and we’d hate for you to decide that you’re not interested because they tried to bolt.”

 _Despicable_ , she thought. She kept her face neutral, however. “Just take me to them,” she said. “I don’t have all night to dilly dally with you.”

Brock huffed and continued on. She caught the hint of an approving smile, though. _Typical alpha male_ , she thought. _More concerned about strength and machismo than anything else._

Not to say that alpha women could be much better, but Hela liked to think that her mother had taught her differently. Her father had set a good example in his relationship with Frigga and when all three of his pups turned out to be alphas, he made sure to tell them that there was no room in the family for those who disrespected their partners or took them for granted. Strength was a born of character, not muscle. It was a truth she saw reflected in her omega mother, time and time again. She’d learned her lesson well.

But tonight, if she had to don the persona of a corrupt official who wanted a pliant, silent body to stick her clit in, she would. Setting one asshole straight wouldn’t get her any closer to finding omegas he was helping to traffic. She plastered a smile on her face as she stepped into their car and they drove towards the docks.

* * *

Steve huddled in the corner of a room in the warehouse out of the way of the Hydra members. It was cold. February had been a rough month so far and every piece of extra clothing and blankets he could find went to his son. Bucky was a young, energetic boy of nearly 4 that Steve had because a client 4 years ago had thought that using a condom was for lesser people or something. Point was, the guy never used one and then ended up shocked that Steve got pregnant. The only reason Hydra let him keep his boy was because he’d managed to hide his pregnancy until he was halfway through the third trimester and no doctor Hydra contacted would perform an abortion. 

As horrible as his life was, Steve was grateful for the little boy in his lap. Another person might have gone for an abortion, or put the child in foster care. But Steve, Steve didn’t trust the outside world to do right by his boy. And once he realized that he was pregnant, he couldn’t bring himself to have an abortion. 

_Too late to do anything about it now_ , he thought. He gently cleared Bucky’s face of the stray strands that landed there. _Just wish he could get out of here somehow. See the sky for longer than a couple hours._

The only time Bucky left the warehouse was with Steve after he was purchased. Even then, it was for maybe half an hour in the dead of night and they were never allowed to roam any of the places they were taken to. The curtains remained closed if they were windows and Steve never let the boy out of his sight unless he was… working. 

Bucky lay sleeping in Steve’s lap. He was small for his age, but healthy. It was the only thing that Steve was happy for, as it were. Having a healthy child in a life like Steve’s seemed more than he could hope for. Steve pet Bucky’s hair idly as he heard the door to the shitty warehouse open. He scooted back against the wall, trying to avoid attention. He’d only recently returned from an alpha’s custody, one who quickly lost interest due to Steve’s need to care for Bucky. He had no interest in getting selected again. 

“We have a variety to choose from, Ms. Friggasdotir,” came a voice. Steve recognized it as Rumlow. He grimaced. The man was a Grade A asshole. At one point in time, he had demanded sexual favors from Steve between clients. Steve hated him. The good thing was that Rumlow seemed less interested in him now that Bucky was in the picture. “Big and small, male and female, any age, any race, whatever strikes your fancy.” 

“How convenient,” came the voice. “My tastes can be varied. How thoughtful for you all to provide such a wide variety.” 

It sounded like a woman. _A female alpha, then_ , Steve thought. He relaxed a bit. Female alphas tended to take less interest in him due to his size. He was built like an alpha, though malnutrition and lack of exercise had caused his muscle to atrophy a long time ago. Male alphas generally liked him for the novelty of fucking a big omega, but generally tired quickly. Their excuse was usually something about not wanting to feel emasculated by their partner being bigger than him. 

If it got him out for a bit, Steve would take it. 

They turned the corner and Steve was able to get a good look at her. She was a striking woman; tall, dark hair and eyes, and a long, sleek green dress. She exuded power and confidence in the way she walked and held herself. Rumlow and his men tended to walk like they were compensating for something and making up for it by trying to seem more powerful. 

Steve didn’t shrink back as her gaze fell on him. There really wasn’t any more room for him to back into. The best that he could hope for was that she would take his defiance to mean that he was unsuitable. He wrapped the arm that wasn’t on Bucky’s head around his tiny body in a protective gesture. 

It didn’t work. She walked right towards him without pausing to check the other omegas that were in her path on the way. Steve swallowed, but kept his look defiant. No one would hurt Bucky. 

“And this one?” she asked. 

“Ah, Steven,” Rumlow said. He stopped a bit behind her and scowled at him. Steve ignored him. “He was popular, but unless you’re interested in taking care of the brat, I’d leave him.” 

“Watch your mouth, Rumlow,” Steve growled. 

“Spirited,” the alpha woman commented. Her green eyes flashed with approval. It sent a chill down Steve’s spine, but he didn’t let it show. “But you’re right. I’m not interested in caring for a child.” 

She walked off and Rumlow bent to spit in Steve’s face before he followed. Sometimes she asked questions about their operation or about the omegas. Rumlow shared some things, but not others. Honestly, Steve wondered how Rumlow still had a job with Hydra. He was too stupid to know when to shut up and frequently blabbed to potential buyers about things that Steve thought would probably be considered… best kept secret. 

He kept an eye on them until they left his line of sight. He didn’t relax until he heard the woman leave. She implied that she would return in a few days after she’d had time to think it over. Rumlow left with her. It was something. 

“Mama?” said a small voice. “What’s wrong?” 

Steve looked down at Bucky, who was looking up at him with big, nervous eyes. Steve smiled down and stroked his hair. 

“Nothing, sweetie,” he said. 

“I heard voices,” Bucky whimpered. “Are there bad people?”

“There were, but they’re gone, now,” Steve said gently. Bucky tucked his feet in and sat up to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“‘M scared, Mama.” 

“It’s okay, baby,” Steve said. “Mama won’t let anything happen to you. Mama’s right here.” 

_I won’t_ , he swore for the umpteenth time. He’d die before anything happened to his boy.

* * *

Hela practically burst through the door of the 84th Precinct. It wasn’t terribly far from the navy yard and the thought that people in the area could be taking advantage of the omegas Hydra was trafficking turned her stomach. She was torn between wanting to grab her own guns and go on a killing spree, finding her brother and their father right away, or taking a long, hot shower to rid herself of the feeling of filth crawling over her.

Eventually, she decided that it couldn’t wait. She marched straight to her brother’s office and burst through the door. Thor and their father were standing near the window overlooking the city below. Thor was the police chief and Odin was the police commissioner. Thor’s department was the one working on the case and the one to send her to spy on the operation. It meant that she might not be able to prosecute Hydra, but she sure as hell would testify about what she saw if nothing else. She thought of the omega with the young boy sleeping in his lap and the fire in his eyes as he protected his son. 

_Gods only know what will happen to them if we do nothing_ , she thought. They turned to her, evidently not startled by her dramatic entrance. It was a trait most of them shared, honestly. Her mother sometimes bemoaned her “family of divas”. 

“You need to arrest them,” Hela announced as she walked over to join them. “Because if you don’t, you might need to arrest me when I kill them.” 

“I assume the mission went well, then,” her father said. 

“Well in the sense that I got lots of evidence,” she replied.

“Enough to justify a raid,” Thor said. “I’ll get my people on it.”

Thor walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. Hela left him to it as she turned to her father. 

“They had children there,” she said. “ _Pups._ I saw omegas who were nursing in rags that hardly seem enough to protect them from the cold. How soon can we move on these people?” 

Her father scowled in distaste. The situation left a sour taste in all of their mouths, as it would for any decent person. “By morning at the latest,” he said. “By afternoon, I will have the best prosecutors in the city building a case to make sure they pay for their crimes.”

Hela nodded in approval. She appreciated that about him. He didn’t celebrate a victory before it happened and took no joy at the prospect of putting people away for the sake of filling prisons. He was a genuinely decent man. It was a shame she wouldn’t be able to actually be part of the prosecution, but she would be satisfied with helping put Hydra away. 

“The sooner, the better,” she replied. “Some of them will need medical care.” 

“We’ll have ambulances on the ground to get them to where they need to go,” Odin assured her. 

Thor walked back over to them. “The raid will happen tonight at midnight,” he said. “I will call with news when it is available.” 

“Good,” she said. “Now if you two will excuse me, I feel disgusting. I’m going home to shower. Let me know if there’s anything I can do. If not, I’ll see you on the ground.” 

They nodded and she left the room. She sent up a prayer to her gods to protect the omegas and keep them safe.

* * *

Steve was woken up early, or maybe it was late, to the sound of shouting. It took him a full second to also register the sound of bullets. He flew awake and pulled Bucky against him quickly as he shuffled to a corner of the warehouse. It wouldn't be enough if there was trouble. Thankfully, there was a sizeable supply closet nearby. Steve clutched Bucky to his chest and ran past other confused omegas that were waking up over to the closet and locked them in. 

“Mama? What’s happening?” Bucky asked. “What’re those sounds?” 

“Nothing, baby, I got you,” Steve whispered. “Just stay behind me okay?” 

He looked around the room for something, anything he could use as a weapon. There was nothing. Hydra didn’t leave anything out just in case the omegas got ideas. Steve would have to just rely on his own fists. 

The shouting was getting closer. Steve pushed the fear to the back of his mind in order to protect his pup. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t kill them. All he needed was a chance, any chance, to escape, to get away, get his pup out of this God-forsaken life. Freedom was out there for them if they could just get out. 

But first they had to escape. 

“Check the rooms!” came a great, booming voice. “Leave nothing unturned!”

There was a chorus of “Yes, sir!” before people raced past. Whoever they were, they sounded… heavy. Like police officers or at least people prepared to deal with some kind of threat. Steve didn’t let himself hope though. 

Someone stopped at the door to the room where Steve and his boy were. Steve pressed Bucky further against the corner to hide him. 

The doorknob jiggled against the lock for a moment. A second later, it burst open as someone kicked it in. Steve didn’t think, he rushed the intruder and swung. He landed one punch in the face before the intruder grabbed Steve’s wrists and pinned them to his sides. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, you’re safe,” he said. He had a deep, smooth voice like a breeze blowing through grass. Steve looked up as he paused. The man was big, taller than Steve was with a wide, gentle smile against a square jaw covered in a blond beard. “My name is Thor Odinson, captain of the NYPD. You’re safe, now.”

Steve stared up into Thor’s face while the words registered. Safe. NYPD. Captain. Thor. The adrenaline that was coursing through his veins dissipated as relief flooded his body. 

“Oh, thank God,” he sobbed. He crumpled to the floor. Thor caught him before he could fall the whole way. Steve sobbed with relief into Thor’s shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

“It’s okay,” Thor murmured. “We’ll take care of you. They won’t hurt you again.” 

Steve barely registered the words as he fell apart. It was only for a moment, though. He turned to gesture for Bucky to come towards them. Bucky didn’t say anything, but he eyed Thor warily. Steve stood, his legs shaky now that adrenaline was no longer pushing him to defend himself. It had been days since he’d eaten. He usually skimped so that Bucky could eat.

“Can you walk?” Thor asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Steve said. He took a few hesitant steps before he stumbled against the wall. His stomach growled loudly. 

“When did you last eat?” Thor asked. Steve stared at him.

“Um, not sure,” he said. “It’s hard to tell time in here, but… a few days, maybe?” 

Thor raised his eyebrows. In Steve's somewhat delirious state, he thought the man looked unbelievably handsome. Not like any of the alphas Steve had had the misfortune to encounter over however long he'd been held captive by Hydra. “Here, sit,” he said. Steve sat against the wall with his legs out. He pulled Bucky into his lap. 

“You gonna call a stretcher?” Steve asked. “It’s fine, don’t need one. Just need a bit to get going.” 

Thor ignored him and looked into Bucky’s face with a smile. “Hey, what’s your name?” 

Bucky didn’t say anything. He hid his face in Steve’s chest. Steve couldn’t blame him, but he chuckled as he stroked his hair.

“His name is Bucky,” Steve said. 

“Bucky. That’s a great name,” Thor said enthusiastically. “Hey Bucky, do you think you can do me a favor? Can you hold onto your mama real tight? Don’t let go, okay?” 

Bucky nodded. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist and held him close. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked. Thor’s answer was to hook an arm beneath Steve’s knees and another around his side. Steve released a surprised shout as Thor picked him up off the floor and started walked towards the doors of the warehouse like it was nothing. His free hand was wrapped around Thor’s neck. Light streamed through the doors. Steve squinted against the lights shining and flashing against the stark blackness of the night sky. It seemed the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Thor was at a bit of a loss. When he was planning the raid on the warehouse tonight, he had known, of course, that there would be omegas who were terrified and who might be relieved to be freed from their situation. He had also been warned by his sister that there would be some with pups by their side. 

Somehow, he hadn’t thought to be nursing an ice pack against his face where one such omega had managed to land a rather impressive right hook. It was definitely going to bruise later. That the same omega would moments later admit to not having had food in days made it all the more impressive. 

_Adrenaline is a hell of a drug_ , Thor thought with a shrug. 

Said omega, along with his pup, hadn’t yet left his side. He’d tried to leave them with a medical unit to go assess the progress of the operation, but the omega had reached out and seized his hand. His eyes were uncertain and afraid and the scent of distressed omega filled his nostrils until Thor relented. The paramedic had explained that with all the excitement of the past few hours, he (the omega) might see him as a source of security and comfort. 

As though the combined scents of an omega and their pup in distress wouldn’t be enough for Thor to remain by their side if they needed it. The paramedic hooked Steve up to an IV to treat his symptoms of malnutrition. The man could barely stand, despite his protestations. The pup looked fine, or as fine as he could look considering the circumstances. Thor suspected that his mother had probably given his food to the pup. Aside from some nutrient deficiencies, Bucky was a pretty healthy child. He sat down next to the omega in the ambulance when the paramedics were done. 

“What’s your name, little one?” Thor asked. 

“I said his name is Bucky,” the omega replied. 

“I meant _your_ name,” Thor said. Strangely, the omega seemed to blush. The heart monitor registered an increase in his heart rate, but Thor paid it no mind. 

“Oh,” he said quietly. “I’m, uh, Steve. Steve Rogers.” 

“It is good to officially meet you, Steve,” Thor said with a smile. 

“Mama?” Bucky interjected. “Where are we?” 

“We’re outside, baby,” Steve said. Bucky stiffened and turned his head to glare at Thor. 

“Is he a bad man?” Bucky asked. To Thor’s credit, he gave no immediate reaction. “He smells like a bad man.” 

_He means I smell like an alpha_ , Thor realized. His heart swelled with pity for the young boy. The only alphas he’d ever met were probably with Hydra or the ones purchasing Steve’s body. 

“No, baby,” Steve said. “Thor’s a nice man. The others, they were bad man, but Thor’s nice. He saved us, got us out of that place.” 

Bucky looked sort of convinced, mostly due to Steve’s assurances. Thor made no move to comfort Steve or Bucky. Considering all that they’d gone through, they might not welcome such overtures. Bucky in particular seemed skeptical of him. He did, however, take his coat off and drape it around Steve’s shoulders. Steve looked startled initially, but gathered the coat around him while being mindful of the IV in his arm. Bucky turned away, probably because Thor’s scent was embedded in the fabric of the coat. 

“There you are,” came a voice. Thor turned to find Hela approaching him, as well as his lieutenant, Brunnhilde. “We were worried for a minute that you had encountered some trouble.” 

“I’m offended that you have so little faith in me,” Thor replied with a grin. “I was advised against leaving these two by the paramedics.” 

“You!” Steve cried. “You were the alpha Rumlow brought by tonight!” 

Hela looked down at Steve and nodded. Her eyes flashed with recognition and she smiled relief. 

“I’m glad to see that you made it out in one piece,” she said. “You will surely be glad to know that Rumlow was shot when he resisted during the raid.” 

“Oh,” Steve said. “That’s good. He had it coming.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know the half of it,” Hela replied. “But he was a dick, from what I saw.” 

Steve nodded, clearly a bit unsettled by the crowd of alphas that was forming around him. The beta paramedic had moved on to other omegas, so aside from Bucky, who was too young to have a designation, Steve was now alone among group of alphas. 

_Considering the people who exploited him, he must be terrified_ , Thor thought. Most of the precinct consisted of alphas or the odd beta. If every division came up to give their reports to him, Steve would surely never be able to relax. 

“Lieutenant,” Thor said. 

“Yes, sir?” Brunnhilde asked.

“Have each team report to you, then come to me with their findings,” Thor ordered. 

“Why?” she asked. She was effective, but had a tendency to question him. It was useful, since someone needed to be able to challenge him, but it was also frequently annoying. Thor nodded down at Steve and Bucky.

“I cannot leave them,” he said. “And I do not want a constant stream of alphas unsettling him. I would like to limit it to two at a time, if possible.” 

Brunnhilde glanced down at Steve, who was inching away from the group of alphas slowly. She returned her attention to Thor and nodded. She left to make the announcement to the teams present. 

“Hela, I hate to ask you, but I need you to leave, as well,” Thor murmured. 

“I’ll try not to be offended that you’re doing your job,” Hela drawled. “Make sure he’s taken care of, okay?” 

“You hardly need to worry,” Thor scoffed as he shoved her playfully. Hela replied by punching his shoulder. “Ow, I’m going to be black and blue tomorrow.” 

“Now that you mention it,” Hela said. “Where did you get that bruise on your face? Looks like someone got you good.” 

Thor jerked a thumb back towards Steve. Hela looked over Thor’s shoulder, then looked at Thor’s bruise, then burst out laughing. She doubled over and laughed with her whole body. Steve was startled by the sound and Bucky hid behind Steve’s body. Hela seemed to realize her mistake and came around to kneel in front of Steve. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to admire anyone who ever manages to land one on my brother,” she said. “You have my respect, for what it’s worth.” 

“Thanks, I guess,” Steve replied. “It was mostly the adrenaline, though.” 

“Still managed it, and that’s something, let me tell you,” she chuckled. “I hope that you’re feeling better soon.” 

She rose to her feet and walked off. Thor rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before he went over to sit back down next to Steve. For some reason, Steve inched himself a bit closer to Thor. Thor chalked it up to what the paramedic said about making Steve feel safe and accepted it. 

“Sorry. For bruising your face, I mean,” Steve whispered. Thor chuckled. 

“Think nothing of it,” Thor said. “I am impressed as well, and glad that you are safe. If a bruised face is the price to pay for your wellbeing, I am happy to pay it.” 

Steve studied him for a moment before returning his attention to the sky above them. There weren’t any stars to be seen, of course. There were never stars in New York City. It was almost as though Steve was studying the sky like it was about to disappear. 

“This might sound like a dumb question,” Steve said. “But where are we?” 

Thor pushed his surprise down. It was a reasonable question for someone who was part of a few hundred omegas stashed in a warehouse. Who knew where Steve was really from?

“Brooklyn,” he said. “The naval yard.” 

“Thought I smelled the ocean,” Steve muttered. “The last place I was in was Minnesota. For the Super Bowl, I think.” 

“The Super Bowl?” Thor asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, looking down. “Uh, Hydra got a lot of us together for it every year. Every now and then went to other places, but usually ended up in DC. Pretty sure they were about to ship a bunch of us down there in a couple weeks.” 

Thor tucked that information away. If they didn’t find the ringleaders here, it was another lead. The FBI would undoubtedly be grateful for such a tip and it might give them time to lay a trap for them. Hydra had gained some level of notoriety after breaking off from the Russian mafia. However, being much smaller and less resourceful, there was a chance that they could get caught.

"Where are you from?" Thor asked.

“Red Hook,” Steve replied. 

“Is there any family we can call for you?” Thor asked. Steve bowed his head down and avoided Thor’s gaze. He wrapped an arm around himself and Thor detected the rancid scent of sadness mixing with anger. It marred the otherwise pleasant scent that Steve exuded of apples, vanilla, and cinnamon. It made Thor curious as to what Steve would smell like when he was calm, or even happy. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“No, it’s just,” Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s been a while. I’m… not ready to see them.”

He didn’t say anything more. Thor didn’t ask anything more. Every now and then, Brunnhilde would come by and give reports she had received about the progress different teams were making on the mission. Thor remained planted beside Steve, never moving. Bucky eventually fell asleep on Steve’s lap sometime after the paramedic returned to set up another IV bag. 

“What’s going to happen to us?” Steve asked when she came by. The paramedic nodded thoughtfully. 

“Since we can’t tell the severity of your condition right this minute,” she said. “We’ll take you to the hospital so we can monitor your nutrition level. It might be for a day, might be for a few. You’re malnourished, so we need to make sure that you’re stable before we let you go.” 

Steve nodded. 

“We’ll leave soon, okay?” she continued. “We’re just getting the rest of the omegas who are in critical condition to the hospital. Your condition is relatively stable, so we’re not as worried about you.” 

“Okay,” Steve replied softly. The paramedic returned to what she was doing and Steve leaned back against the door. “Guess you’ll want your coat back?” 

Thor smiled and shrugged. “Feel free to keep it,” he said. “If you wish to return it, you may do so when you’re out of the hospital.” 

Steve looked up at him before he smiled shyly and dipped his head. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Thor moved a hand to comfort him, but thought better of it. An omega who had been trafficked for… however long Steve had been with Hydra for… might not take kindly to being touched by a strange alpha. It was a strange thing. Thor was a pretty tactile person. Trying to figure out how to comfort someone without touching them was difficult. 

“Thank you,” Steve said again. Thor turned to him. 

“For what?” 

“For saving me. For saving my pup from that life,” Steve said. “And for staying with me.” 

“It is no problem,” Thor offered with a smile. “If you like, I can visit you at the hospital in the next few days.” 

“I…” 

“Please,” Thor continued. “Do not feel as though you must do me any favors. You do not owe me anything for doing my job.” 

“It’s okay,” Steve replied. “Maybe in a few days when they release me? Don’t exactly have family to go back to.” 

“Yes, I can do that,” Thor replied. “And if you have no place to go, you may stay with me if you like. I have extra room.”

“I can’t ask that of you, Thor,” Steve murmured. “You’ve done enough, believe me.” 

“I can hardly let you live on the streets after I saved you from Hydra,” Thor countered. “What kind of hero would I be?”

Steve paused and looked at him. “Let me get back to you, okay?” Steve finally said. “Bucky might not be okay with it. He’s never really met any decent alphas.” 

“Whatever the two of you need,” Thor said. “The last thing that I want is for you and your pup to feel uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” Steve said again. Thor smiled as he got up.

* * *

Steve wasn’t sure what to think of this night. First Thor saving him and carrying him out of the warehouse to be treated by a team of paramedics and police officers, then meeting the woman who had been perusing the omegas in the warehouse just hours ago and finding out she had been a spy, and now Thor had offered him a place to stay after staying by Steve’s side for however long they had been out there. It was a whirlwind that Steve couldn’t start to sift through at this point in time. 

He felt relief, of course. It was a cautious sort of relief, though. He looked back up at the sky, almost wondering if all this was a dream, if he would wake up sore and stiff from lying on the cold floor. On the not unlikely chance that this wasn’t real, Steve didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

Then there was Thor. In the light of the car around them, Steve had gotten a better look at the man. He was gorgeous. And he smelled nice, like woodsmoke, petrichor, and something old. Like leather bound books or something. It was comforting. It all mixed well with the subtle, alpha musk that lay beneath it all. It wasn’t rancid and rotting like how the alphas of Hydra seemed to smell most of the time. They had inspired fear and anger. Thor made him feel safe. Maybe it was the endorphins, or maybe it was Steve trying to latch onto one of the only bits of goodness that he had found in the past few years. 

Either way, it made him want to be near the man. 

About 10 minutes later, the paramedic returned.

“Steve, we’re ready to take you to the hospital,” she said. “Can you get up into the back of the ambulance for me?” 

Steve nodded. He picked Bucky up gently and carried him to sit in the back of the ambulance. Another paramedic arrived to help monitor his vitals and the IV still connected to him. Steve really hoped that he would be able to eat regular food soon. It had been a while since he had gotten anything more than whatever half rotted scraps Hydra gave the omegas. Real food seemed like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Y'all may have noticed that I update on Mondays. I'm gonna keep to that schedule so be on the lookout for weekly updates from here on out! <3

The next morning, Steve awoke in a hospital bed. He had a brief moment of panic when he realized that Bucky wasn’t with him before he remembered that Bucky was in a bed next to Steve’s in the same room. He looked over to find his boy was _not_ actually in the bed. That was when the panic set in. He threw the blankets off as he got off the bed and—

“Mama, what’s that?” 

Steve let out all the breath he’d been holding in a rushed exhale. He relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. Light taupe walls surrounded them over a sterile, white tile floor. There was a pair of brown armchairs. Bucky was sitting on a bench connected to the window. Considering that Steve hadn’t actually seen a hospital in however long he’d been with Hydra, he thought it looked pretty decent. 

“Mama?” Bucky asked again. 

“Yes, baby?” Steve asked. 

“What’s that?” Bucky repeated.

Steve slowly got up and walked over to where Bucky was sitting by the window. The blinds were open, the bluish-golden light of the morning streamed into the hospital room. He sat down next his boy, who was looking up at the sky. Steve smiled. It was a beautiful sight. The sky was remarkably blue today with a few wisps of clouds billowing past. 

“That’s the sky,” Steve said gently. 

“But it’s wrong,” Bucky protested. “It’s the wrong sky.” 

“What do you mean it’s wrong, baby?” Steve asked. It looked like a normal sky. 

“It’s wrong!” Bucky insisted. Steve bit back a sigh. It wouldn’t help. He quickly reviewed everything he knew about the sky. It looked normal to him, and certainly a better sight than the sterile ceiling of a dirty warehouse like Bucky was familiar with.

Then it occurred to him; Bucky had never seen the sky during the day. At least, not since he was a baby. He probably didn’t know what the sky was supposed to look like, that there was supposed to be light streaming down from it and clouds being blown in the wind. 

“It’s okay, Bucky,” Steve said gently. “The sky is supposed to be blue. It’s daytime.” 

“How do you know?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s bright out, see?” Steve said. “You can see all the people walking around and the buildings and the cars—”

“What are cars?” Bucky asked. 

“Do you see the things moving on the road down there?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. “Those are cars.” 

“Did the bad men have cars?” Bucky asked. Steve swallowed. 

“Yes, yes they did,” Steve said. “But Thor has a car, too. Thor’s a good man, you remember him?” 

“Yes,” Bucky said. He didn’t seem wholly convinced, but Steve couldn’t really blame him. Honestly, Steve wasn’t sure how he would feel around Thor if he really did come by to visit them like he said he would. Last night was… an extreme circumstance and all the nurses and doctors that attended Steve were either betas or omegas. Steve suspected that the hospital was deliberately keeping alphas away from the rescued omegas so as not to distress them. 

“Is he coming for us?” Bucky asked. 

“He said he would visit us to see how we’re doing,” Steve replied. 

“But you said he wasn’t a bad man,” Bucky countered. 

“He’s not, baby,” Steve said. “He won’t do anything bad; he just wants to make sure that we’re doing all right.” 

Bucky frowned and crawled over to sit in Steve’s lap. Steve smiled down and began petting Bucky’s head. 

“He smells like a bad man,” Bucky murmured. “But… not like a bad man, too.” 

“He smells like an alpha,” Steve replied. 

“Are… affas bad people?” Bucky asked. 

“ _Alphas_ ,” Steve corrected. “And no, not all of them. Some are, some aren’t.” 

“How do you tell who the bad ones are?” Bucky asked. 

Steve chuckled wryly. It was a hard question to answer. How do you tell a child to trust their instincts, after all, that sometimes you just know when someone is bad? It was especially hard when the only people the child had ever met who were alphas were bad. Thor seemed like a good one, as did Hela, and Thor’s lieutenant. 

“Thor’s a police officer,” Steve began. “His job is to protect people. You can trust him. Do you understand?” 

Bucky nodded. It was probably related to the simple fact that Bucky trusted his mother more than he trusted Thor, but it was enough for now. Steve would have to think about how to answer his question later. 

A nurse came by about 20 minutes later. He was a beta man who looked to be about 30 with light, almond colored skin and wide, round eyes. He looked Korean, from what Steve could tell, but it was sort of ridiculous trying to tell because this was New York and wherever you generally meant where in the boroughs rather than where in the world. 

“Hello, Steve. How are you feeling?” the nurse asked kindly. His badge said, “Trevor.” 

“Fine, I guess,” Steve replied. “Bit hungry.” 

“Good, good,” Trevor said with a smile. “It’s almost lunch time. Unfortunately, it’ll be a few days before you two are clear to eat solid food. Do you want to try going down to the cafeteria or do you want something brought up here?” 

“What about Bucky?” Steve asked. 

“We’d like to monitor him for a couple days, too,” Trevor replied. “Just to make sure that he’s stable.”

“What do you say, baby? You want to go get something to eat?” Steve asked. 

“Is it good?” Bucky asked. The nurse, bless him, kept his face neutral but pleasant. 

“It’s better than what the bad men gave us to eat,” Steve replied. Hospital food was notoriously bad, but Hydra didn’t even bother checking to make sure the food was edible half the time. Steve considered the fact that Bucky wasn’t smaller than he was already was something of a miracle.

“Okay,” Bucky said. Steve stood up with significantly greater ease than he could have mustered a day ago. The IVs pumping nutrients into his body must have been good for something. He still needed assistance with the walking, though, and he leaned on Trevor. 

“While we’re at it,” Trevor continued. “Dr. Cho asked me to tell you that while Bucky is obviously behind on his immunizations, we do not want to risk anything by giving him any more than strictly necessary for now. We want his condition to be as stable and healthy as possible.”

“Is he not stable?” Steve asked. He managed to keep the note of panic out of his voice. 

“He’s fine, from what we can tell,” Trevor said. “But since he’s spent almost four years in… that situation… we want to monitor his health for a few days before we go forward.” 

Steve nodded in understanding. He knew nothing of Bucky’s health aside from the fact that he was alive. If his immune system was compromised from living the way he had throughout his life, Steve had no way of knowing. Sure he got sick, but he always got better on his own. 

“I’ve been wondering something,” Steve said before they left.

“I’ll try to answer as best I can, sir,” Trevor replied. 

“What year is it?” Steve asked. Trevor looked at him. Steve felt a pang of annoyance at the look of sympathy on his face. 

“It’s February 10th, 2018,” Trevor replied. 

It took a moment for that fact to sink in. _Has it been nearly 10 years?_ Steve wondered. _I’m 25._

It didn’t seem real. It felt like a long time, sure, but a decade? He’d just turned 16 when he was taken. He and his friends had been hanging out together and Steve was on his way home. He’d spent his childhood small and sickly, but several months before had seen a rapid growth spurt in both height and breadth. He had felt sure that his appearance would protect him. It didn’t. He shook his head and pushed the memories from his mind.

They walked out of the room with Bucky hugging Steve’s leg. Steve reached down to pet Bucky’s hair gently. His pup was nervous, but really it was pretty understandable. A lot had changed and Bucky was in a world he knew nothing about. 

He seemed to relax in the elevator, but as soon as they reached the floor with the cafeteria, he looked out at the mill of people gathered there and shrank back against the wall. Steve knelt down to look him in the eye. He smiled gently. 

“What’s wrong baby?” he asked. 

“Don’t wanna go in there,” Bucky mumbled. His eyes were wide and Steve could smell the prominent, sour scent of fear on him. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe here,” Steve said. 

“No!” Bucky said. “I wanna go back, Mama.” 

Steve nodded. “Okay, we can go back,” he whispered. He picked Bucky up and held him to his chest with his left arm wrapped around his legs. Bucky wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in Steve’s scent glands. Steve turned back to Trevor.

“Guess we’ll have lunch in the hospital room,” he said. Trevor said nothing, just smiled with an understanding look full of sympathy. Steve kept his face neutral. He didn’t like people feeling sorry for him. Yeah, he had a rough time of it the past several years, but that didn’t mean that he wanted people looking at him like he was made of glass. 

Trevor stayed behind in the cafeteria. Steve went back up to the floor where he was staying. He had to stop and ask for help part of the way back, due to his not being strong enough to actually walk the whole way. One of the nurses got a wheelchair and took him the rest of the way. He held Bucky in his arms the whole way there. He sat down on his bed and held Bucky in his lap. 

“It’s okay, now. We’re back,” he said. Bucky hummed. 

“I’m sowwy. Do we get to eat today, now?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, baby, we’re gonna eat lunch,” Steve said. “And in a few days, we’re gonna start eating dinner. And then in the morning, we’ll have breakfast!”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “3 times?!” he asked excitedly. Steve smiled at the look of happiness on Bucky’s face. Steve used to tell him that their food came whenever the bad men felt like it. And even then, they had to compete with the other omegas in the warehouse for food. Steve had made few friends among them in the past few years. 

“3 times,” Steve confirmed. “And you can eat as much as you want, baby.” 

“When?” Bucky asked. 

“Soon,” Steve said. “The nurse is bringing it to us in a few minutes.” 

“The nurse?” Bucky asked. 

“That man who was in the elevator with us,” Steve said. “Remember, when we went down to the cafeteria.”

“Oh. He smelled nice,” Bucky said. 

Steve didn’t bother pointing out that he hadn’t actually paid attention to what Trevor smelled like. But now that it was on his mind, his thoughts returned to Thor’s scent. For some reason, he couldn’t get the scent out of his mind. Steve blamed it on the fact that Thor had been the one to save him. 

His reverie was interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked up to see not Trevor, but a woman in a hospital gown like his. She looked at him nervously, as though she was unused to whatever she was doing. She had curly hair down to her shoulders framing a diamond shaped face. Her clear, blue eyes, which might have been piercing, were instead full of uncertainty. 

“Um, hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Steve replied. She looked familiar, though Steve couldn’t say from where. “Can I help you?” 

“One of the nurses told me… that you were from… you know, the warehouse,” she said. 

Steve raised an eyebrow before he looked away with a scowl. “Don’t wanna talk about the warehouse,” he said. 

“No! No, me neither,” she said. “I just… I saw you around sometimes,” she went on. 

Steve returned his gaze to her. It was somewhat softer, now. “You were one of the omegas?” he asked. 

“Yup,” she muttered. Her voice was tinged with equal parts bitterness and relief. “Seems my nurse only wants to talk about that, like there’s nothin’ else to do.” 

Steve nodded. He’d complained about the first nurse he’d had when he got in last night. All she wanted to do was talk about what he’d been through. Steve didn’t think there was anything more humiliating than having someone treat what had been his life for years as a subject for juicy gossip. Dr. Cho had been completely understanding of the situation when he told her and Steve hadn’t seen the nurse since. 

“ _Do_ you… want to talk about it?” Steve asked. “You know, if it helps?” 

“Thanks, but that’s not really why I came,” she replied. She came over and Steve moved his body over so she could sit next to him on the foot of the bed. 

“Someone came by earlier,” she continued. “Said something about forming a support group for the omegas who were rescued. I’m… not sure I want to go. Not alone, anyway. They didn’t exactly let us socialize, you know?” 

Steve chuckled ruefully. “No, they didn’t,” he replied. “Guess they were afraid we’d rebel or something.” 

“So yeah, I recognized you, so I wanted to know if you were interested?” she asked.

Steve thought about it. On the one hand, part of him wanted to just put what happened to him behind him, never speak of it again, and hope that one day it would be just a distant, if painful, memory. On the other hand, he knew that it might help to talk about it. A counselor might be able to help him and there might be some good in talking about it with people who went through the same thing. 

“Yeah, I’ll go,” he said quietly. “When is it?” 

“The nurse who told me about it said it’d be on Thursdays at 2,” she said. 

“Thank you,” she let out her breath in a rush. “I wanted to go, but I don’t want to talk to strangers.” 

“I hear you,” Steve replied. “Even if we did all go through the same shit.”

“You remember that one asshole, Rumlow?” she asked. 

“Don’t remind me,” Steve groaned. “I hated that guy. Complete asshole.” 

“Apparently he’s dead,” she whispered. Steve’s eyebrows rose and she nodded. “I heard from one of the others that he got shot when the police captain came through. Tried to attack and got put down.” 

“ _Thor_ killed Rumlow?” Steve asked incredulously. 

“Mama, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky.

“Nothing’s wrong, Buck,” he whispered. “The bad man who hurt us… Thor sent him away. Sent him far, far away where he can never hurt us or anyone else ever again.” 

“Thor did?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, baby,” Steve said. “Thor saved us.” 

“You know this guy?” the female omega asked. Steve nodded. 

“He was the one who found us,” Steve explained. “I punched him in the face before he had the chance to explain what was going on.” 

She chuckled. “Good on ya,” she said.

Steve chuckled as well. “Yeah, well, once he said what he said, I collapsed and he had to carry me and Bucky out,” he continued. “Stuck with us until we left, too.”

“Sounds like something out of a fairy tale,” she replied. 

“Yeah, kinda,” Steve admitted. 24 hours ago, he wouldn’t have said he believed in such things. He wasn’t sure, now, but… something had happened. Steve got saved, along with his pup and every other omega. Maybe it wasn’t a fairy tale, but it sure as hell was preferable to what his life was before. 

There was another knock at the door and Steve looked up to see Trevor walking over with a tray of food in his hands. It was generic hospital food, but from what Steve had seen the past few years, it looked like Sunday dinner in comparison. Bucky certainly looked impressed. Steve was just glad that Trevor had brought kid food. There was a small amount of enriched milk, which was apparently all Steve would receive for a while, as per Steve’s dietary requirements. Steve had periodic IV’s with protein to help get his body back to healthy levels. Bucky, who was diagnosed with malnutrition rather than starvation, was given gummy nutritional supplements along with his own cup of milk. 

Bucky eyed the food with equal parts confusion and curiosity. Trevor put the food down on the table next to Steve’s bed before he left. Steve was glad that he would be able to eat in relative peace. 

“I should get going, too,” the female omega said. 

“Before you go,” Steve said. “I’m Steve. Steve Rogers. Bucky is my pup. What’s your name?” 

“Angie Martinelli,” she said with a hesitant smile. “See ya later, Steve.” 

Steve turned back to the food and took an experimental sip from the milk. It wasn’t terrible. It wasn’t anything to write home about, either, but it was better than anything he’d eaten in years. It settled in his stomach easily and miraculously, Steve felt like he could actually feel full from this. Going without food apparently did weird things to the appetite. He closed his eyes and hummed. 

“Mama, what’s this?” Bucky asked. Steve opened his eyes to Bucky’s smiling face with half a cup of milk in his hands. Dr. Cho had mentioned some kind of enriched milk to help treat Bucky’s malnutrition, which wasn’t as bad as Steve’s but still cause for concern. For now, he was limited to that and rice until the doctors deemed him stable enough to move on to other foods. 

“That’s milk,” Steve replied. “Do you like it?” 

“Yeah!” Bucky cried cheerfully. Steve felt his heart swell as he watched his boy drink the entire cup with glee. He also seemed to enjoy the novelty of the gummies and Steve didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop playing with his food before Bucky eventually ate them. 

Steve looked out the window. The sun had reached an angle that it seemed to shine directly into the room and filled it with light. If Steve went over to check, he was sure he would look directly into it. The thought of the sky within reach, always just a few steps from view, brought calm to his being. It felt like a dream. He was terrified of waking up.

But somehow the sky helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta for this story, now! Yay! Thank you, [verbosins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbosins/pseuds/verbosins) for agreeing to beta this fic! <3

The second time Steve woke up in the hospital room, it was cloudy and dark. Bucky was once again sitting by the window looking up at the sky with wonder and curiosity. How the child had the energy to wake up so early was beyond Steve’s ability to understand. The only thing he cared about, though, was the fact that he woke up in the hospital again. That and the fact that there was someone coming in talking about breakfast.

“Hey, baby,” Steve called. Bucky glanced towards him before walking over and huddling in Steve’s side. “You feel up to going down to the cafeteria today for some food?”

Bucky looked uncertain and eventually he shook his head. Steve didn’t so much as sigh. Being around so many people talking and laughing and who knows what else seemed intimidating to _him_. Bucky, who had never been around so many people, must have been terrified.

“We’ll just eat here, if that’s okay,” Steve said. 

The day was passed in the slow, liminal way that time passes in hospitals. It was quiet and boring and nothing much happened, even when nurses came by to check their vitals. Slow and boring, however, were far more preferable to Steve than fast-paced, exciting ones. Those generally meant that Steve had to be wary, that he had to be ready to “earn his keep”, and that he had to make sure that Bucky was safe and out of the way. It meant that Bucky would be out of his sight and thus, in danger.

Unfortunately, slow days had been something of a rarity with Hydra. Hydra didn’t make money off idle omegas. If they weren’t being sold off, they were being whored out. Being bored in the hospital was practically heaven in comparison. If he was bored or Bucky got antsy, they took a walk around the floor. It wasn’t much, but seeing as Bucky had no toys and lots of energy, it was better than nothing. With Hydra, Steve had to make sure Bucky didn’t attract too much attention, lest Hydra get perturbed.

Boring days weren’t perfect, though. Steve found that the longer he was allowed to stew in his own thoughts, the worse they became. His mind became an endless loop of the things he could’ve done differently. He could’ve tried to go home. He could’ve swallowed his pride and agreed to let one of his friends walk home with him instead of thinking that his sudden and dramatic growth spurt would protect him. He could’ve let Hydra abort his baby. He could’ve put Bucky up for adoption.

There was a laundry list of could’ve/should’ve/would’ves. All the mistakes he made because he was an idiot who trusted too quickly and didn’t have the guts to try and fight back. Sometimes, he took Bucky walking just to try and avoid thinking. He had to take a walker, though, since his legs were weak. How, exactly, Steve had managed to stand, let alone land a punch, on Thor a few days ago, he had no idea. He smiled politely at the nurses and other omegas he encountered while he kept a close eye on Bucky while he ran on ahead.

Beneath it all, beneath the veneer of calm and relief, was the question that simmered quietly: why? Why was he saved? Why was he allowed to live when others died of frostbite or sickness? Why was he here in these sterile, sanitized halls getting treated while others hadn’t survived?

The real question lay buried beneath all that. What about him was worth saving?

He shook his head and tried to push it out of his mind as he returned his attention to Bucky, who ran out ahead of him. Some nurses laughed and tried to play with him. He avoided them, though. Steve wasn’t sure what to do about that. He was the one who told Bucky to stay away from other people back when they were held captive. After Hydra agents, and sometimes even other captive omegas, struck him for being underfoot, Bucky eventually stopped leaving Steve. Even now, he never went farther than a few feet away from Steve.

 _Guess old habits die hard, even at that age_ , Steve thought. He paused to look outside. The dreary clouds seemed to match his mood. Another thing he couldn’t do anything about. He walked on.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Dr. Cho returned with a nurse. Steve felt a little nervous in spite of himself at the sight of a number of clipboards with them. Bucky had been receiving the vaccines he’d missed for the past few days and while Steve knew that they were for his health, he hated seeing Bucky cry. He hated needles, as any child his age probably would.

“Mr. Rogers,” Dr. Cho greeted as she approached. “How are you doing today?”

“Pretty okay, for the most part,” Steve replied. “Time for the next round of vaccinations?”

“Among other things,” she said. “We were also wondering if you could help us with something.”

Steve blinked. “Yes?”

“Obviously, your son doesn’t have a birth certificate,” Dr. Cho explained. “We were wondering if you knew when Bucky’s birthday was.”

Steve glanced at his pup before lowering his eyes to the bed. He shook his head.

“They—they didn’t…” Steve murmured.

_Pain and blood filled the cold, unwelcoming room. Steve was sprawled on the floor, or as much as he could be in the small room. It was a closet barely big enough to give him room to spread his legs. It was no place, no place to have a baby, but there was no hope to escape and get to a hospital. The contractions were getting closer together and the pain was overwhelming. Steve’s throat was hoarse from screaming so long—_

“Mr. Rogers?” Dr. Cho asked. “Are you all right?”

Steve blinked and looked up at Dr. Cho, who smiled kindly. The nurse was holding a light up to his eye for some reason. Once she was satisfied, she moved on to check his pulse. Steve sighed as he looked around and realized that he was back in the hospital room, not the cold, cramped closet where he’d been forced to give birth to his pup.

“What happened?” Dr. Cho asked. “You spaced out for a bit, there.”

“I’m fine, it’s just…” Steve replied. His heart was racing. “Bad memory.”

Dr. Cho seemed to understand. She nodded. “A flashback?”

“I guess it might have been,” Steve said vaguely.

“Would you like to talk to someone?” Dr. Cho asked.

Steve didn’t reply. He could go to the support group. Did he really want to admit to a bunch of strangers that he was crazy? Did he want to tell people that what he’d been through had driven him insane? He shook his head.

“It’s your choice,” she said. “But considering what you’ve been through, my professional opinion is that it could help your recovery.”

Steve paused for a while. “I’ll think about it,” he said finally.

“Take as much time as you need,” she replied. She put one clipboard aside and picked up another one. “Now, on to the fun part.”

Dr. Cho either had a very twisted idea of fun or a terrible sense of humor. Wrangling Bucky to let the doctor and nurse give him shots did not fall under Steve’s idea of fun, but eventually, they were able to get through the round of shots. As soon as it was done, Steve pulled his pup into his arms and cradled him gently as he cried.

* * *

A couple days later, he received an unexpected visitor. There was a soft knock on the door and Steve looked up to see Thor standing in the frame. He was still dressed in a police uniform like he had been working almost non-stop since he rescued Steve and his pup and the rest of the omegas.

He looked different. It took a minute, but Steve was able to identify two things. First, Thor’s hair was down and it was quite a bit longer than Steve would’ve expected. It was still tied back into a neat ponytail. Second, the place where Steve had punched him had bruised. Thor sported a nice shiner that had turned purple in the past couple days. Steve broke into a smile with a mixture of pleasant surprise and actual shock that they had let an alpha into this part of the hospital.

“Hey, Thor,” Steve greeted with a smile. He moved to get up, but Thor held up a hand.

“Please, do not trouble yourself,” Thor said. “I hardly need formality from you,”

Steve chuckled. “Thanks. Please, sit down,” he said. “Been walking around with Bucky a lot. Kinda tired, honestly.”

Thor walked over and sat in the only available chair in the room. He didn’t point out the walker that Steve had, which had been given to him to help him move around. Steve could smell Thor’s smooth, comfortable alpha scent. It felt like Steve might have been sitting in a comfortable armchair in a living room by a fire instead of sitting in a hospital bed surrounded by sterilized walls. As soon as he was there, Bucky rushed over from the couch by the window and climbed up on Steve’s lap to sit between the two of them. He tucked his head into the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve smiled and stroked Bucky’s back soothingly.

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve said. “It’s just Thor. You remember Thor. He rescued us from the bad men.”

Bucky made a noncommittal sound. Steve held back a sigh as he looked up at Thor.

“I’m sorry about him,” he said.

“Please don’t be,” Thor replied. “I would be more worried if he wasn’t mistrustful of me.”

“At least you’re honest,” Steve sighed with a bit of relief. “A lot of people have been skirting around the subject the past couple days. They mean well, but still.”

“I’m sure. Do you know when you will be released?” Thor asked.

Steve shook his head. Honestly, he didn’t want to think about that. As much as life in the hospital was preferable to Hydra, he also knew that it was temporary. He had nowhere to go when they released him. Living on the streets was how he ended up with Hydra in the first place. He didn’t want to risk it again, especially with Bucky.

He closed his eyes against the shivers that overtook him at the thought of Bucky growing up on the streets in shelters around drunks and crackheads, begging for food and hoping for the chance to sleep in a shelter so that he wouldn’t freeze. He remembered. One stupid decision, desperate for warmth during a bitter winter and food for an empty stomach; that was all it took. Like an idiot, he’d sold his freedom for a crust of bread and a blanket.

“Hey,” Thor said. His voice was gentle, but firm. Steve opened his eyes to find Thor looking at him intensely. “It will be okay, little one. Just breathe.”

Steve released a shaky breath at the words. He breathed in again. He kept breathing until he stopped shaking. Thor smiled softly at him.

“There,” he murmured. He got up and left the room. Steve sighed and covered his face with a hand. He felt strung out. A moment later, Thor returned with a cup of water. He set it down on the table next to Steve.

“You didn’t have to,” Steve said as he took the cup. Thor looked confused.

“It is common decency,” Thor countered. “I do not mind in the slightest, especially considering all that you have been through.”

Steve blushed and hid his face in the small paper cup.

“I have something for your pup, too,” Thor continued. Steve looked up, a bit startled. Bucky shifted on Steve’s lap, leaning forward but also keeping his grip on Steve’s hospital gown. It was like he was curious but careful at the same time.

Thor produced a simple plastic bag. He reached in and Steve smiled at what emerged. Thor held three simple items: a red blanket that was big enough to wrap around Bucky’s body with room to spare, a yellow triceratops with purple dots that rattled, and a simple, brown teddy bear. Steve was torn between thinking the triceratops was hideous and adorable. Maybe both. As it was, Bucky seemed fascinated with the rattling and laughed as he shook it.

“What is it?” Bucky asked.

“It’s a dinosaur,” Thor explained. He made his voice go high in exaggerated excitement. His face also lit up and Steve smiled as Bucky’s face mirrored Thor’s. “Its horns protect it from bad dinosaurs who are mean.”

“What’s a… dinner sore?” Bucky asked.

“Dinosaur,” Thor corrected. “They were great, big animals that lived a long, long time ago! This one is good, though. It only ate plants.”

“What’s ‘protect’ mean?” Bucky asked.

“It means to keep safe,” Thor explained.

“Can it keep me and Mama safe from the bad men?” Bucky asked.

“Yes it can,” Thor replied.

“Is this a dinosaur, too?” Bucky asked, holding up the bear.

“No, that’s a bear,” Thor replied. Before Bucky could ask what a bear was, Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and googled pictures of bears. When he turned the phone around, there was a picture of two round, brown bear cubs. “See?”

“Aww, I like bears,” Bucky cooed.

“I like bears, too,” Thor said with exaggerated excitement.

“What do you say to the nice man?” Steve asked. Bucky looked at him in confusion for a moment before Steve realized that Bucky had never actually received a gift before. “You say thank you.”

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“Because Thor was a nice man and he was nice to you,” Steve replied. “And it’s good to be nice to nice people. Do you like the toys he gave you?” 

“Yes!” Bucky cried.

“Then you need to say thank you,” Steve said. Bucky turned and looked at Thor.

“Fank you, For!” Bucky cried. He ran back over to the seat by the window and began shaking the triceratops and laughing at the jingle it made.

“Thank you,” Steve said quietly.

“It was no trouble,” Thor replied. “There was a gift shop downstairs.”

Steve nodded. It was still more than what they had. They had a few pairs of clothes donated from somewhere. The clothes for Bucky were a bit big, like they should have been and baggy on Steve, but it was better than their ratty clothes from before. Steve had thrown them out yesterday as soon as the opportunity arose. He didn’t tell Thor this. Not because Thor probably already knew, because he probably did, but because he didn’t need another fucking person feeling sorry for him.

“I have a question for you, if you don’t mind,” Thor continued.

“Well, considering that you gave my boy something he seems to love, I suppose I can answer one question,” Steve replied.

“I know it has been less than 48 hours since you were rescued,” Thor said. “But the police commissioner has the best prosecuting team in the city working to build a case against Hydra. The FBI followed up on that lead you gave us and they found Hydra’s headquarters in DC. We were wondering if you would consent to testify about what they did to you.”

Steve’s smile deflated. “You… you’re here on business,” Steve said. _Idiot_ , he thought. _Of course he’d be here on business. Why would he just visit a random omega he knows nothing about? He probably rescues lots of omegas and doesn’t think twice about any of them._

“I’m afraid so,” Thor said with a rueful smile.

Steve had no idea what to say. Did he testify? Did he try to put away the people who made him hurt, sold him to cruel, grimy alphas who only cared about knotting a warm body? Did he move on, try to get on with his life and forget that those dark, terrible years happened to somebody else?

He looked over at Bucky. He was the only good thing to ever come out of that time. Steve loved that boy more than anything in the world and he was the product of one of those alphas. Bucky had the blue eyes from Steve’s family and the cleft chin that skipped generations that Steve’s father had. His hair and complexion probably came from his father, since Steve’s family were Irish and about as fair skinned as one could possibly get.

He loved his boy. There was never an ill thought towards him, aside from the few that were born of weary nights when he’d been crying and Hydra agents had told Steve to shut him up. Bucky had the chance at a brighter, better future. Did Steve really want to gamble that on a court case that, in all likelihood, could take years? Could Steve himself go through with that himself?

In the end, he shook his head. “I know why you ask,” he murmured. “But I just can’t. Bucky—”

“You do not have to explain,” Thor interjected. “I understand. We’ve had several people say that they will testify already, so you need not worry about us lacking evidence. If you would like to leave a statement, however,” Thor reached into a pocket and took out a business card. Chief Odinson, 84th Precinct NYPD. Beneath that, it had a phone number and email address. “Feel free to call me.”

"I'll... I'll think about it," Steve said as he reached for the card. As he did so, their fingers brushed. Steve blushed and withdrew his hands quickly. He did end up taking the card, though. Thor made no mention of it and gave no mocking glances. He merely smiled gently and politely as he stood to put his hat back on.

“Well, if that is all, I shall see you, tomorrow,” Thor declared. Steve felt relieved until he processed the words.

“Wait, what?” Steve asked.

“Do you not remember? I said I would come to see how you are doing,” Thor explained. There was no note of teasing or condescension in his voice that Steve could detect. “I understand if you do not. It was a rather trying day for you, I imagine.”

“Didn’t you do that today? Just now?” Steve asked.

“No, I did not,” Thor said rather emphatically. “I am here on official police business, to collect testimonies from whatever people are willing to give them. There is a team here doing the same and I must continue with my work if we are to finish.”

“How long have you been here?” Steve asked.

“A few hours,” Thor replied. “And there are yet a couple hours before visiting hours are done.”

“Well… don’t let me keep you,” Steve said.

Thor smiled and tipped his hat, like one of those fucking classy, old-school detectives from an old black-and-white police show.

“Until tomorrow, then, little one,” Thor said. “I promise.” He turned around and left. Steve looked away once Thor was gone. He didn’t move until the lingering vestiges of Thor’s scent dissipated.

It was dumb. It was completely and totally irrational. It didn’t make a lick of sense. Was Steve really one of those pathetic omegas who got out of one bad situation and latched onto the first alpha who showed a bit kindness?

 _Well, you were one of those idiots who got snatched by a gang off the streets for walking alone at night_ , Steve thought. _This isn’t that much different._

His reverie was interrupted by Bucky returning to sit with him on the bed. Steve looked down at his boy, with his hands full of the little toys and trifles Thor gave him. He smiled up at Steve.

“Mama?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, baby?” Steve replied.

“I like For,” Bucky declared. “He’s nice, isn’t he?”

Right, Steve thought. Thor’s nice. He’s a good guy. “Yes, he’s very nice.”

“Are there other… alphas like him?” Bucky asked.

Steve paused. He remembered his own father, a man who never once raised a hand to anyone who didn’t start something first. Was he still alive? Did he wonder about his son? What about Steve’s mom? Were they still together or was one of them widowed?

“Mama?” Bucky asked. “Are you sad?”

Steve wiped his eyes. “Sorry. Yes, Bucky, there are many alphas like Thor out there,” he said.

“Then why did the bad ones hurt us?” Bucky asked.

Steve chuckled, though it had not a shred of humor in it. _Why couldn’t he ask an easier question?_ Steve wondered.

“I don’t know, Buck,” Steve replied after a minute. “Some people are just bad, I guess.”

“How do you tell the good ones from the bad ones?” Bucky asked. _That question again_ , Steve thought.

“Sometimes you just know,” Steve replied. “I’ll tell you more about it later, okay?”

“Okay,” Bucky replied. “Can I play here? You can have the dinner sore. Thor said it can keep you safe.”

“Thank you, baby,” Steve replied. They played together with Steve following Bucky’s lead until Bucky fell asleep next to Steve’s lap. Steve covered him with the little red blanket Thor brought.

Whoever might have been bad, whoever might have ulterior motives or hidden agendas, Steve was inclined to place a certain, hesitant trust in Thor. He just hoped that his judgment could be trusted this time.

It wasn’t until about an hour after Thor left that Steve realized that he’d forgotten to give the coat back to him. He got up and hobbled to the hook where Thor’s jacket hung. He took it off and pressed his nose to the fabric. He breathed in the scent of aged leather and sandalwood. His body relaxed at the scent. Something about it made him instantly feel better.

He would be sad to return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta, [verbosins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbosins/pseuds/verbosins)! <3

Steve woke up in a cold sweat later that night. He leaped out of bed before his feet hit the floor of the hospital room in which he was staying. The loud, rapid beating of his heart monitor rang in his ears. A nurse appeared at the door to his room, saw him up and out of bed, and walked over to him. She took his hands, but he snatched them away.

“Don’t touch me!” Steve shouted. She held up her hands and backed away.

“Mr. Rogers, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I—I don’t know,” he replied in a panic. “I, I don’t remember. It was just…”

“It was just a dream,” she said gently. “It’s okay. You’re in the hospital, you were rescued two days ago. You’re safe.”

Steve breathed. He could smell Bucky; he could smell the fear in his pup. He turned around and found him huddling back on Steve’s bed, clutching the red blanket in his hands. He didn’t say anything. Steve walked over to the hook and grabbed Thor’s coat. He relaxed as he held it to his face and sat down heavily in the chair by the bed.

“What day is it?” he asked.

“Thursday,” the nurse, whatever her name was, replied. Steve nodded. Something important was supposed to happen today. _That’s right, the support group_ , he thought.

He still couldn’t remember what happened in the dream. There was a block. There was nothing there, just the clear, persistent feeling of what had happened. It was almost as though he had been back there, getting pimped just enough so that Hydra wouldn’t punish him. He could feel the fear, anger, despair, and the complete and utter, hatred he always felt.

Not for Hydra, though he did hate them. Not towards the alphas who bought him, though he hated them, as well. He was filled with a dark and virulent self-loathing. He was weak. He was a coward. He was a fool. He was nothing more than a dumb slut. He deserved what happened to him.

The nurse knelt in front of him. There was gentle kindness mixing with uncertainty in her eyes as she looked at him. Steve hated it. He couldn’t stand the thought of people pitying him. They ought not bother with it. There were surely other omegas that were rescued who were more deserving of sympathy.

“Do you want to talk to someone?” she asked.

“No,” he said simply. “Besides, I’m goin’ to that support group later.”

“You could see someone on your own, too,” she replied. “No one says that you can’t do both.”

Steve thought about it. But then, it wasn’t a huge deal. He’d had nightmares for years and always dealt with them. He never remembered what happened in them. Was that really such a big deal? It was probably for the best. Enough shitty stuff had happened in his waking hours that he didn’t need to be able to remember the shit that happened in his dreams, too.

The idea of talking to someone else about what happened to him made him nervous. It was different with the support group because everyone there had gone through the same shit. Being alone with someone seemed worse, for some reason.

On the other hand, what harm could it possibly do? Steve was already about as fucked up as someone could get. There was a pretty slim chance that he could get worse.

“I’ll think about it,” he said quietly.

The nurse nodded. “Do you want anything?” she asked. “Some water, perhaps?”

Steve gave a weary nod. The nurse got up and walked away. Steve got up, too, and sat back down on the bed. He probably wouldn’t get back to sleep. He felt too wound up to really sleep properly. Bucky crawled over to him and offered Steve the little jingly triceratops.

“Th-thank you, baby,” Steve replied.

“You can hold it for a bit if you want to,” Bucky murmured. His voice was slurred with sleep.

The nurse returned a couple minutes later with the water. Steve drank some of it. He should’ve asked for ginger ale. He felt sick to his stomach for some reason. It happened sometimes when the nightmares were especially bad. The water helped a little bit. Bucky fell asleep in his arms a few minutes after that.

Steve stayed awake. He glared at the door to his room. Whether he was daring someone to come and try to hurt him or if he was actually terrified of it, he couldn’t tell. The dream had expelled the need for sleep from his body. There was nothing to do but keep watch.

* * *

Group was worse than Steve had thought it would be. For one, he had to leave Bucky at a children’s care center on his own for the hour or so that the support group would be meeting. It was a tearful separation, with Steve going back to Bucky as much for his own comfort as Bucky’s. Eventually, he was able to convince his son that he really would be back soon.

The second thing was that the support group was a room full of nervous omegas, some of whom Steve recognized, like Angie, and some he didn’t. Angie was sitting next to a young woman with bold, red hair. The other chair next to her was empty and Steve went to sit down.

The group was also smaller than expected. There were 11 seats and so far only 5 of them had shown up. Though, considering that one of them was clearly the counselor, Steve dropped that number down to 4. He was a professional looking man with greying hair, a purple button-down, and khaki pants. Steve couldn’t smell him from here, but judging by his appearance, he was willing to bet against him being an alpha.

“Trouble with the pup?” Angie asked with a degree of sympathy. Steve nodded. “Don’t worry, babes. You’ll be back there with him in no time.”

“You have a pup?” asked the man next to the woman with long red hair. Steve immediately saw their resemblance. Their faces were similar, though his hair was blond with dark roots.

“I do,” Steve replied. “His name is Bucky.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” the man said. “That you had him… there, I mean.”

Steve smiled. “At least we’re out, now,” he said.

The man hummed in reply. “Pietro Maximoff,” he said by way of introduction. “This is my twin sister, Wanda.”

“Steve Rogers,” Steve replied. “And I’m assuming we all know Angie.”

“Of course,” Wanda said with slight smirk on her face. “The person who was practically a walking billboard for the support groups.”

“Someone had to get the word out,” she said, sitting back in her chair. Her arms and legs were crossed and her shoulders were hunched, like she was drawing in on herself. Steve related. The idea of meeting this many new people here was daunting at the very least. He wanted to crawl back into his hospital room. “The hospital sure as hell didn’t do a great job telling anyone. I was the only one I talked to who knew about it.”

They chatted a bit while the rest of the omegas trickled in. Steve didn’t recognize any of them. None of them seemed all that inclined to socialize, either. The oldest looked like an older man of nearly 40. The youngest seemed to be Pietro and Wanda, who looked like they were in their early 20s, maybe. The conversation was a bit tense. It wasn’t as though any of them had much to talk about.

“What were you doing when the police came?” Pietro asked eventually. “Rumlow was threatening to beat me if I didn’t go out again and bring more cash in.”

“Asshole,” Angie muttered. “I was still out on the streets. Guess I get to keep the tips, now.”

“At least you have that,” Wanda said. “Our parents, we learned that they were deported back to Romania months after we were taken.”

“That’s rough, Scarlett, I’m sorry. What does that mean for you, then?” Angie asked.

“Scarlett?” Wanda asked.

“I’m the sort that gives nicknames,” Angie shrugged.

“You are?” Steve asked.

“Sure,” Angie said with a grin. “Tryin’ to reinvent myself and decided I wanted to give folks nicknames.”

“You will end up a stereotype in a diner somewhere, I think,” Pietro remarked.

“Thanks,” Angie replied. “It’d be a hell of a sight better than Hydra. But what does your parents being deported mean for you two?”

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other and shrugged. They seemed to have that silent conversation that twins were purported to be capable of. It was in various minute movements that they each knew to look for. Steve caught some of them, but didn’t understand any of it.

“We don’t know,” Wanda said eventually. “We were born here, so we will stay. Perhaps we will be able to return. Perhaps we will find a way to make a living here. Who knows?”

“I’m sure you guys will figure it out,” Steve murmured.

“What about you? What were you doing when the police arrived?” Wanda asked Steve.

“I was hiding out in a supply closet with my pup,” Steve answered. “Heard the commotion and got as out of the way as possible.”

“What happened?” Angie asked.

“The police captain, Thor Odinson, burst in,” Steve answered. “I punched him in the face.”

The three of them burst out laughing. It actually startled a few of the other omegas who had arrived in the circle. Steve blushed at the attention being turned on him, but eventually began laughing as well. It was kinda funny.

“That’s poetic justice right there, Cap, or I’m the Queen of England,” Angie said.

“Really? That’s what you’re calling me? Cap?” Steve asked.

“Well, yeah. You punched a Captain,” Angie cried. She wiped a tear from her eye as she composed herself. “That takes some real balls.”

“What happened then?” Pietro asked. He looked fascinated, as though he was hoping that Steve got his pound of flesh from Thor’s unsuspecting form.

“He said I was safe,” Steve continued. “I collapsed, he carried me and my pup out of the warehouse, and stayed with us until the paramedics brought us here.”

Wanda offered a small smile and Angie chuckled at him. Pietro seemed a bit dubious about the whole thing.

“Sounds like something out of one of those old fairy tales,” Wanda said. “Swept off your feet and everything.”

“I suppose,” Steve admitted. “He came by last night on his rounds collecting testimonies. He gave my pup some toys.”

“Was he the big one with the blond hair?” Angie asked. Steve nodded and she whistled. “I could eat him with a spoon.”

Steve blushed and looked down at the floor. He hadn’t thought about it. He was too busy noticing the man’s scent. It made him feel at ease whenever he smelled it. It was strange and novel. It had been so long since he’d actually smelled an alpha that he liked. Part of him was always nervous around Thor. Another part couldn’t get enough of it.

“Well, we all seem to be here,” the counselor said a few minutes later. “My name is Dr. Bruce Banner and my specialty is in working with trauma survivors.”

They went around the circle sharing their names and where they were from. Steve was surprised to find that he was the only one from Brooklyn. Angie was from Queens. Wanda and Pietro were from DC. Everyone else was from other parts of the country. Steve would be impressed at the diversity if it were any other circumstance.

The session was mostly just introductory exercises and gauging how people were adjusting to being free from Hydra over the past few days. Steve was grateful that Bruce didn’t ask any questions about what it was they suffered. No matter how helpful the group would be, he wasn’t ready for that.

“I think the hardest part has been nights,” Steve said when the question about what challenges they’d been experiencing was put forth. “I keep wondering if this is all a dream, that when I wake up, I’ll be back in the warehouse.”

“It must make it hard to adjust,” Bruce replied.

“A little,” Steve admitted. “I woke up from a nightmare in a sweat last night and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“What was it about?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t remember,” Steve said. “I don’t really remember my dreams. Just what they felt like.”

“I suppose that’s enough to make them distressing,” Bruce replied. “I’m sorry.”

Bruce moved on to another person. Steve only half listened. They said something about having flashbacks. Several of the people in the circle also had trouble sleeping. It was surprising, but Steve took some comfort in it. Pietro had dreams where he was just running from something as fast as he could that he always woke up as if he’d actually been running. Wanda’s dreams were violent and seemed to center on various ways to exact revenge on her abusers. Angie was like Steve, but she woke up with a panic attack the first night.

By the end of the session, Steve felt a little bit validated in the fact that he wasn’t the only one struggling. Even so, as soon as it was over, he rushed over to the nursery and picked Bucky up. Bucky was sitting in a corner. One of the nursery workers was sitting next to him. He stared uncertainly at the other children but didn’t move.

Steve walked over softly and sat down next to his pup. “Hey baby, I’m done,” he said.

“Mama!” Bucky cried. He climbed into Steve’s lap and curled up against him.

“Aw, I missed you, too,” Steve murmured. He turned to the nursery worker and smiled. “Thanks for helping him out.”

“Didn’t do much, but you’re welcome,” she said as she got up. Steve held Bucky for a bit longer, petting his hair and letting his pup scent him. He took some comfort from the fact that Bucky seemed reassured by his presence.

“Mama?”

“Yes, baby?” Steve asked.

“Did somefing bad happen?” Bucky asked.

“No, baby,” Steve replied. Then he smiled. “Mama’s fine. Nobody hurt your mama.”

Bucky frowned in confusion. “No bad men?”

Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead. “No bad men,” he whispered. “You wanna go back to our room?”

Bucky nodded. Steve stood, grunting as he lifted his pup. He was still working on building back muscle and fat in his legs and, well… everywhere. His body was emaciated from lack of food. His diet was slowly growing from milk to soft food in small doses (mostly rice). He was still weaker than he used to be, but it was better than he was a few days ago. It was good to have something in his stomach regularly. Angie, Pietro, and Wanda were waiting for them when they left the nursery.

“Everything good with Bucky?” Angie asked. Steve nodded.

“This is your pup?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah, this is him. Give him some room, though,” Steve said. “He’s still not used to other people.”

“Hey, Bucky,” Wanda said with a smile. “My name is Wanda.”

Bucky just hugged Steve harder and shied away from her. Steve was trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation. He was still kinda weak and carrying Bucky this long was actually a bit difficult. Unfortunately, spending 10 years being pimped with limited contact with others didn’t do much for his social skills. Thankfully, Angie seemed to pick up on his discomfort.

“All right, fellas, let’s give them some space,” she ordered. “You guys don’t like it when the nurses gawk at you, let’s not do it at Bucky.”

With that, Wanda and Pietro took a step back. They looked sufficiently apologetic, too.

“Do you want some help getting back?” Pietro asked. Steve shook his head.

“No, thank you, I’m fine,” he replied. “I just want to get back.”

“Don’t let us keep you,” Angie said. She smiled as she walked away. The twins also smiled their farewells as they headed towards wherever they were staying.

Steve sighed quietly and headed to an elevator. It was awkward, trying to use the walker and carry Bucky at the same time. Maybe he should have taken Trevor up on his offer to take them down in the wheelchair. But Steve wanted to get back to walking on his own as soon as possible and he couldn’t do that from a wheelchair. As soon as he was inside, he set Bucky down.

“Mama! Up!” Bucky whined.

“Not now, baby. Mama’s tired,” Steve sighed. He leaned against the wall of the elevator to support himself.

“Mama!” Bucky shouted. Steve gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He dropped a hand and Bucky grabbed his finger. He kept tugging, though.

“In a minute,” Steve sighed. Bucky apparently wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

“Mama!” he yelled again. His voice was sharp and piercing. Steve squeezed his eyes shut. He still didn’t have the strength to bend down and pick Bucky up. He just hoped that Bucky would grow tired of yelling at him.

Steve suppressed a groan when the elevator stopped. He looked up and realized that it was his floor and sighed with relief. The doors opened and revealed a large, familiar man in the doorway. The warm scent of petrichor and sandalwood hit Steve and he felt a bit of comfort seep into his body.

“Thor,” Steve said.

“Steve,” Thor replied.

“Mama! Up, up!” Bucky cried. Steve looked at Thor, weariness filling his gaze.

“May I?” Thor asked. Steve looked down at Bucky.

“Bucky, would you be okay with Thor carrying you?” Steve asked. Bucky looked up between them.

“Okay,” Bucky said quietly. Thor bent down and picked him up easily. Bucky laughed as Thor tossed him lightly when he righted himself. Thor smiled broadly at him. Thor was wearing a burgundy sweater with black jeans that hugged his legs just as well as the police uniform had last night.

“Thanks,” Steve breathed. “Getting heavy.”

“I can tell,” Thor said, still smiling at Bucky. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?”

Bucky glanced nervously between Steve and Thor before he simply nodded. Thor seemed unfazed by Bucky’s lack of enthusiasm and simply turned his attention towards Steve.

“After you.”

“Yeah… yeah, give me a minute,” Steve replied. He was still a bit out of breath from all the exertion. He leaned against the rail in the elevator for a short moment before he pushed himself off before the elevator could close on them. He managed to make it out a few steps before he leaned on his walker again. Thor appeared near him but made no move to touch him. Steve wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, just… it’s been a… busy morning,” Steve replied. Thor nodded. Steve didn’t have to avert his gaze to know that Thor was big and all muscle. The guy probably lived in a gym or something when he wasn’t at the police station or sweeping omegas off their feet.

Why the guy had taken such an interest in him, Steve had no idea. Surely he had better things to do than track down omegas who could barely stand without assistance.

Thor didn’t go on ahead. He stuck with Steve and moved at his pace, slow as it was. It took a few minutes, much longer than a normal person with functioning legs would have taken, to make it back to Steve’s room. Thor set Bucky down on the bed when they returned.

“Would you like some help getting on the bed?” Thor offered gently. Steve was too tired to be proud (not that he had much to begin with because of the walker) and he nodded. Thor helped him up just as gently. Steve had to stop himself from purposefully scenting the man.

Thor’s scent was unlike the alphas that used and abused him. Almost all of them had turned his stomach, with a handful that were only mildly unpleasant, at best. Thor’s scent made him feel at ease. It was pleasant and warm and gentle, which was strange considering Thor’s occupation.

Thor pulled the blankets over Steve’s body and Steve smiled in appreciation. Thor, shockingly, smiled back. It seemed genuine, too, not like the fake smiles from some of the nurses that hid how tired they were or doctors who came with bad news. Dr. Cho, thankfully, didn’t take that approach. When she told Steve that he would need physical therapy and a careful diet to be able to walk on his own again, she was gentle and optimistic, but she didn’t pretend like his situation wasn’t bad.

Steve yawned and then shook himself. “Sorry, long night.”

“Do not worry,” Thor replied. “Rest. We can talk if you wish after you wake up.”

Steve nodded. His eyes seemed to close of their own volition, whether it was from the lack of sleep last night or his physical exertion, or both. Somehow the thought that Thor would be there when he woke up comforted him.

* * *

Steve slept soundly on the bed. Thor took a couple moments to selfishly admire Steve’s scent. Now that he was calm instead of unsettled and terrified, his scent was sweeter, more enticing. Rationally, Thor knew that he shouldn’t find the smell of an omega that he’d rescued this appealing, but it was… intoxicating. Steve smelled like a summer day, like vanilla ice cream melting into an apple pie.

Thor forced himself to avert his gaze from Steve. He checked on Bucky, who was staring out the window clutching the triceratops Thor gave him yesterday in one hand and the blanket and bear in the other. Thor got up and walked over to him. Bucky looked up as he sat down. He scooted away a bit before returning his gaze to the sky. Thor looked up as well. It had been cloudy for the past few days. The forecast was calling for snow soon.

“Um, For?” Bucky asked.

“Yes?” Thor asked. It was adorable how Bucky slurred his letters. He made a note to buy children’s clothes. Whether or not Steve took Thor up on his offer to stay with him, Bucky needed something other than what the hospital had given him. The pants were a bit baggy and slipped down over Bucky’s bottom a few times and the long sleeve shirt was similarly too big and wouldn’t do much to keep the cold out. Thor would also need to get diapers.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m here checking on your mother,” Thor replied.

“But he’s fine,” Bucky countered. “You’re still here.”

 _There’s something oddly endearing about the blunt honesty children have_ , Thor thought.

“I was hoping to talk to him about something important that I didn’t get to talk to him about yesterday,” Thor explained. “It is also good to visit people in hospitals, especially if there are no people to visit them.”

“What about Trevor?” Bucky asked.

“Who’s Trevor?”

“He’s a nice man that comes to check on us,” Bucky said. “He brings us milk.”

“That’s very nice of him,” Thor said with a smile. He raised his inflection a bit as he said it. Bucky seemed to relax a bit. “Do you like Trevor?”

“Yes,” Bucky said a bit shyly. “He doesn’t take Mama away.”

Thor wasn’t sure that he wanted to ask what happened when Steve “went away.” He wasn’t trained as a psychologist, nor to work with children. Just because people said he was good with them didn’t meant that he knew what to do with the ones that had been through what Bucky had gone through.

Thankfully, Bucky didn’t seem inclined to elaborate. His attention returned to the sky, which he seemed fascinated by.

“Do you like the sky?” Thor asked. Bucky shrugged.

“I dunno,” he said. “When is it coming back?”

“Coming back?” Thor asked.

“Mama said that those were clouds,” Bucky said, pointing towards the sky. “Why did they make the sky go away?”

“Well you see,” Thor whispered conspiratorially. “Sometimes the sky gets tired and it goes to sleep. The clouds come to be its blanket until the sky wakes up.”

“Really? The sky gets sleepy, too?” Bucky asked.

“Everyone gets sleepy,” Thor replied.

“Even you?” Bucky asked. Thor nodded solemnly.

“Every night.”

“Do you have a blanket, too?”

“Yes, I do,” Thor replied with a smile. He left out the part that he had numerous blankets in his home. “A very big one that keeps me very warm and comfortable at night.”

Bucky looked down at the blanket in his arm. He laid it out next to him and put it over his legs. He placed the bear, but clung tightly to the triceratops in his arms.

“I never had a blanket,” Bucky said. “I like it. It feels nice.”

Thor felt his heart break. It was easy to forget, at times, that simple creature comfort such as blankets, toys, and clothes that fit were foreign to the boy. They ought never to have been. Bucky should have been born into a loving family and cribs and soft clothes and doting parents.

“I like the dinner sore, too,” Bucky continued. “It makes a nice sound.”

He shook it to demonstrate and the toy made a high pitched jingling sound. Bucky’s small face lit up at the sound and he shook it again. Thor smiled at the simple pleasure Bucky derived from the toy.

“I am glad that you like the toy,” Thor said with a smile.

“Do you have toys, For?”

“Yes, but grown-up toys tend to have things like engines,” Thor replied. How he would explain engines to a 3 year-old, he had no idea.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked. _Damn_ , Thor thought.

“An engine is something that makes cars run,” Thor replied.

“Like those?” Bucky asked. He got up and pointed down to the street outside the hospital where cars were driving by.

“Yes, like them,” Thor confirmed.

“Do you have one?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, I do,” Thor said. “I have one for work and one for me.”

“Oh,” Bucky said. He held up the bear. “Do you want to play with me?”

Thor smiled and took the proffered bear. “What are we playing?”

It turned out that they were playing police and even though Thor knew all about police officers and procedure, he let Bucky tell him what to do. The bear was the bad guy and Thor let Bucky and his triceratops chase him quietly. Or well, as quietly as he could while playing with a toddler. He didn’t let Bucky leave the room and they had to steer clear of the medical equipment, but other than that, they had fun.

It lasted about 2 hours or so before Steve stirred, his eyes finally coming awake. As soon as Bucky noticed that his mother was awake, he made a beeline towards him. Thor helped him up onto the bed and Bucky clambered over to sit next to Steve.

Steve was a strange sight. He was long and had a broad frame, but his limbs were thin and his body seemed almost completely skin and bones. He was gaining weight, from the looks of things, as he didn’t look as bad as he had the night Thor rescued him. Thor had never had the urge to protect an omega so strongly as he felt it for Steve.

“Morning, Mama!” Bucky cried cheerfully. Steve smiled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning, baby,” Steve replied. “Did you have fun with Mr. Thor?”

“Yeah! We played police!” Bucky said. “I caught Thor and put him in time out!”

“I have emerged completely reformed from my time out,” Thor added solemnly.

“What’s that mean?” Bucky asked.

“It means he used to be bad, but now he’s good,” Steve replied with a soft smile. He turned to Thor. “Thank you for entertaining him.”

“It was my pleasure,” Thor said. “I am glad that the two of you are doing better.”

Steve scoffed. “I think I’m mostly not dying anymore to be honest,” he said. “But Dr. Cho says that I’m gaining weight, so that’s good, right?”

“Indeed,” Thor replied.

“You wanted to talk about something?” Steve asked.

“Mostly about how you have been doing,” Thor said.

“Ah. Well…” Steve trailed off and rubbed the back of his head. “I’ve certainly been in worse places. I’ve met a few people from the warehouse. Went to a support group this morning. It’s… weird.”

“I imagine,” Thor replied. He didn’t want to ask if Steve saw those people as friends. It was too soon for that, but maybe they could be. Being isolated for so long probably made meeting people strange.

“Anyway, how have you been?” Steve asked. “You look… um, well?”

Thor smiled graciously. “I am better,” he said. “We had been looking for that warehouse for a long time. It feels good to have solved that particular mystery, especially since it helped you.”

“Can I ask how the case is going?” Steve asked.

“I am afraid not,” Thor replied. “That information is being kept fairly close to the vest. And since the FBI got involved in taking out Hydra’s headquarters in DC, it is now a federal investigation that is out of our hands.”

“So you don’t know anything,” Steve finished.

“Well, I know someone who does,” Thor said. “But I’m afraid my sister is not forthcoming with that information.”

Steve stared at Thor for a moment before his eyes lit up with realization. “Hela knows?”

“Well, she was recruited to be on the prosecution team,” Thor clarified. “I’m not sure which strings she had to pull to get that position, but I am not surprised she succeeded. She always was good at getting her way.”

“Is she good?” Steve asked.

“She’s the best prosecutor in the NYPD, hands down,” Thor declared. “She’s looking to become a judge or Attorney General. She’s a woman of great ambition and ability.”

Steve whistled. “Good for her.”

Thor smiled. “On to another matter,” he said. “Have you had a chance to think about what you will do when you are released from the hospital?”

Steve stared at him for a minute before he looked away. He stared out the window. Thor didn’t press the subject. The last thing that he wanted to do was to push Steve into making a decision.

Eventually, Steve returned his attention to Thor. “You’re sure that we wouldn’t be a bother?” he asked. “I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“I am certain,” Thor replied.

“What… what if I can’t get back on my feet soon enough?” Steve asked. “You won’t kick us out?”

“Of course not,” Thor assured him gently. “Steve, you have been through an ordeal. You should take as much time as you need to recover. If providing a warm, safe place for you to do that is how I can help you, then I will.”

Steve stared at Thor for a moment. Thor could see the uncertainty in his eyes as Steve weighed his options. Thor could see pride and desperation battling for dominance. He couldn’t blame Steve for deliberating. Thor was an alpha that Steve had only met three times. It was a tall order to ask an omega who had been through what Steve had to let another alpha take him in.

“Okay,” Steve said quietly. “I’ll do it. On two conditions.”

“Name them,” Thor said.

“I… I’m not doing you any favors, okay?” Steve declared. “You don’t get to ask me for… that stuff… just because you’re giving me a place to stay.”

Thor frowned. “Of course, that goes without saying,” Thor said.

“I need to be able to leave,” Steve said. “Like, to get my own job when I’m strong enough to do it. I don’t want to be a stay at home omega.”

“I would not expect you to,” Thor replied easily. “It is not as though we are mates, after all.”

Steve’s face turned red as a beet at that for some reason. Thor paid it no heed. Part of him wondered if Steve liked his scent as much as Thor liked Steve’s, but it was more an idle curiosity than anything else. He was not doing this in the selfish hope that Steve would feel anything for him, nor as a way of finding a mate. After everything that Steve had gone through, he deserved better than that. He deserved the chance to find his own way and make his own choices.

“I… thank you,” he said. “It… it means a lot, Thor.”

“It is no trouble,” Thor replied. “You are welcome to stay as long as you require.”

Thor stayed a while longer, though they did not speak of logistics. Thor made a note to start preparing his home for guests, but did not talk to Steve about it. Steve didn’t know what Thor’s home looked like, so there was little point. He did, however, make a note to ask one of his friends or Loki to help him prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta, [verbosins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbosins/pseuds/verbosins)!

The next few days flew by for Thor. At the same time, they also felt agonizingly slow. During the day, he would go to work as he normally did and help oversee his division of the precinct. He would spend the idle moments running through the list in his head of all the things he needed to do to prepare for Steve and Bucky.

Baby-proofing a house wasn’t quite as easy as Thor had thought. Just a quick google search had revealed things that Thor hadn’t thought to consider, but made sense. It was a good thing that most of it wasn’t that expensive.

2 days after Steve had agreed to live with Thor for a while, Thor had visited Steve again. Steve said that the doctors wanted to keep him for another week; at least until they were certain that he and Bucky would be able to handle solid food. It made sense. Steve and Bucky were hardly patients that could be released out into the world as soon as they arrived.

The day before they were scheduled to be released from the hospital, Loki arrived to help Thor ensure that everything was in place. He was also there to entertain himself, sure, but Thor had never known Loki to do something that he didn’t find at least a little amusing.

“Really, brother, I’m surprised at you,” Loki drawled as he surveyed Thor’s home with a critical eye. “Taking in an omega and his pup that you saved from the ravages of the criminal underworld? I always knew that you were sentimental, but this is bordering on irrational.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Surely the fact that I joined the police force to help people rather than pursue power is not so surprising, Loki,” he said. “They have nowhere to go, what was I to do?”

“How many other omegas there have nowhere to go?” Loki asked. “Do you plan to take them all in? Or do you have something else planned to help them?”

“If you wish to mock me—”

“Trust me, I am mocking you,” Loki replied with a grin. “But only because you are so easy to mock.”

“Thank you,” Thor drawled. “I feel so loved.”

Loki’s Cheshire cat smile morphed into a serious look. “I do want to know, Thor,” he said. “Do you know what you are getting yourself into?”

Thor wanted to say yes, that he knew exactly what he was in for. He wanted to say that he had everything under control. But in truth, he was terrified. What did he know about supporting an omega? What did he know about supporting a pup, for that matter?

He sighed. “Please, Loki,” he said. “I just need to know if you think the place needs anything.”

“The floors need a good polish,” Loki replied. “When was the last time you did that, anyway? You can’t just ignore your floors. At least you don’t have carpets.”

“I put carpet down in one of the rooms upstairs,” Thor admitted. “I wanted Bucky to have a soft surface to play on.”

Loki scoffed. “Well, I suppose that’s an acceptable reason,” he said.

“I’m serious, Loki,” Thor growled.

“As am I,” Loki replied. “I truly do not know what you want me to say, brother. I know no more about taking care of a child than you do. I am just confused. You have never asked a significant other to move in with you, yet you are willing to take this one in? He must be quite special.”

“I assure you, I have no ulterior motives,” Thor growled. “If you seek to accuse me of impropriety, you need not bother.”

“Peace, Thor,” Loki said. “If I believed you to be capable of such, I would not be speaking with you about this.”

“Then speak your mind, for once,” Thor replied.

“I merely wonder why you are so quick to offer so much assistance,” Loki said. “Why this omega?”

Thor sighed. “I do not know,” he admitted. “I was the one who rescued him. Perhaps I merely wish to ensure that he will be okay. I did not carry him out of the warehouse to have him wandering the streets of New York in the winter, after all.”

“And his scent and appearance truly have nothing to do with your decision?” Loki asked.

“I will freely admit that I find his scent appealing, Loki,” Thor growled again. “But that is hardly the only reason why I have offered to help him.”

“We are only human,” Loki said. “We are bound to find some people’s scent appealing and others not. It is not your fault that you are both kind and attracted to him.”

“I have no intention of pursuing him,” Thor reiterated. “I merely wish to make sure that he’s okay.”

“I know,” Loki repeated. “You are a kind man, and surely a hell of a lot better than any of the alphas this Steve has encountered in the past few years. I’m just saying, stranger things have happened than a dashing hero rescuing a captive omega and the two of them falling in love.”

Thor side-eyed his brother. “This is hardly a fairy tale, Loki.”

“No, but they are stories for a reason,” Loki replied.

Thor glared at Loki before the look turned into a grin. He slung an arm around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him into a headlock. Loki yelled in protest as Thor began to nuggie his head.

“Damn you, Thor! You’re ruining my hair!”

“You know what I think?” Thor asked. “I think that underneath your calm, mischievous demeanor, you’re actually a secret romantic and the reason why you haven’t settled down yet is because you haven’t found your prince charming.”

“I hate you,” Loki growled. “I hate what you’re insinuating.”

“Why? Because it’s _sentimental_?” Thor asked. “Admit it, you're a sap!”

Rather than do anything of the sort, Loki wriggled out of Thor’s grip as easily as a snake might. He jumped away from Thor as soon as he was able and glared at him. Then he pulled himself up and brushed his clothes off.

“I will never admit anything of the sort,” Loki declared.

“Sure,” Thor countered with a grin. “I know for a fact that you cried during _The Notebook._ ”

“Slander and lies,” Loki insisted. “Now, if you’re done assaulting my character, I need to go. I need to get the bar ready for tonight.”

Thor shooed him off as he chortled to himself. Loki had, despite being aware of the problematic aspects of the genre, made rom-coms something of a guilty pleasure. The only reason Thor knew was because he’d walked in on Loki crying to The Notebook when they were in high school. He’d never let Loki live it down since.

He got up and took another look around the apartment. There were barriers at each end of the stairs, medicines were as high up as they could get, knives were out of reach (theoretically), everything Thor had looked up to do for every room of his house was complete. All that was left was to wait until tomorrow morning when Steve would be released from the hospital.

For some reason, Thor had butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

Steve hardly slept a wink that night. Which made it infuriating that Bucky slept like… well, like a baby. Steve smiled wearily down at his pup. Ever since Thor had given him the toys and the blanket, Bucky had refused to sleep without them. Ever since the first group session when Bucky hadn’t had them and spent the hour in the corner of the nursery, he never let them out of his sight. Steve didn’t have the heart to deny him.

Steve wasn’t sure how to feel about leaving the hospital. On the one hand, he was clear to eat solid food (some, anyway). Not consuming anything but enriched milk, juice, and broth made him crave real food. Just a few hours ago, they’d let him have a small portion of rice. It had felt like heaven to actually eat. He’d asked Dr. Cho when he could have something like a burger again. She told him that he had to be completely rehabilitated before he could eat something like that without repercussions.

Steve tried not to think too much about it. He was grateful to just be able to eat even a little bit of normal food again. He had a folder of dietary recommendations. It mostly involved eating little bits of food throughout the day. It limited him to crackers, small amounts of soup, rice, bits of scrambled egg, and slices of fruit for the first couple weeks.

His mind was racing. The thought of getting out into the real world was both a dream come true and more than a little terrifying. New York was full of people. It was full of people who knew what had happened or who wanted to know. Reporters had been clamoring for days trying to get to some of the rescued omegas. The hospital had hired extra security to secure their privacy.

That was the most terrifying thing, the fact that Steve wasn’t just free, but part of a national story or something. Steve just wanted to move on, to escape what had happened to him. The case the government was building against Hydra, Steve had mixed feelings about it. Part of him thought he should do everything he could to make sure they got put away. Another part of him wanted to forget, to take his pup and just forget that any of it had ever happened. He’d tell Bucky that he found him in a cabbage patch or from a stork, or anything other than the truth.

 _I should at least give a statement_ , Steve thought. _Maybe I wouldn’t have to take the stand. I could just tell Hela what happened to me. Maybe I could just leave it at that._

After that, maybe he could find a way to move on after 10 years of this.

There was a soft knock at his door. He glanced over and saw Angie, Wanda, and Pietro at his door. He smiled at them. After a couple sessions, Steve found that he enjoyed their company in small doses. Spending time with people all the time was intimidating.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey, Cap,” Angie said. “Thought we’d come to give you a send-off before you get swept off your feet by that handsome cop again.”

“I’m not getting swept off my feet,” Steve countered. The fact that he blushed was probably unrelated.

“Sure you aren’t,” Angie said with a grin. “How many people go through what we go through, get rescued by a handsome policeman, and then get taken in by him until they’re back on their feet?”

“I’ll admit that it’s not that common,” Steve said.

“Sure it is,” Pietro said. “In fairy tales.”

“All we need now is a dragon,” Wanda added. “Maybe a suit of armor and a horse.”

“He’s not my knight in shining armor or a prince charming,” Steve grumbled.

“Why not?” Pietro asked.

“He could have been a mounted police once,” Wanda pointed out. “He wasn’t always a police captain.”

“Look,” Angie interjected. “We’re just glad that you’ve got somewhere to go.”

Steve hesitated before he smiled shyly. “Thanks,” he said. “What about you guys? What are you gonna do?”

“My folks are still in town,” Angie said. “They’re taking me in. I persuaded them to take in a couple more and put them in the guest room.”

“Really? Where?” Steve asked.

“They live in Cobble Hill,” Angie said. “Got a nice place not that far from here, actually.”

“I’d say that we’d be neighbors, but I don’t actually know where Thor lives,” Steve said. “But… maybe we can meet up sometime.”

“Drinks are on me once you’re cleared to have alcohol again,” Angie declared.

“What are you going to do?” Wanda asked. “You were taken by Hydra for 10 years. You must have some kind of plan.”

Steve looked down. “I’m thinking of being part of the trial against them.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before Steve looked up. Wanda and Pietro had mirroring expressions with their eyebrows almost in their scalps. Angie seemed less shocked, but still a bit surprised.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to get on the stand,” Angie said.

“I don’t,” Steve replied. “You’re right, I was there for 10 years and honestly I just want to be done with it. But I also can’t just stand by and not help make sure that they pay for what they did. I just want to give a statement.”

Wanda and Pietro glanced at each other. Wanda sat down next to him and took his hand.

“We are here for you,” she said. “If you ever need us, you will let us know, yes?”

Steve nodded. “Same for you guys. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to do in this condition, but still.”

“And you know you can count on us to babysit Bucky if you and Thor really do work out and need to go out on the town. Or if you just need him to help you through your heat,” Angie said with a wink. Steve blushed furiously at the mere thought of going into heat. It hadn’t happened since he got pregnant. In the past few years, he’d barely been healthy enough to nurse Bucky, so he hadn’t gone into heat at all. Rumlow used to jab that the pup took away Steve’s best selling point.

“Th-that’s n-not—I don’t,” Steve stuttered.

“Chill, Cap,” Angie said with a chuckle. “But seriously, if you ever need someone to watch your boy, feel free to let one of us know.”

Steve chuckled sheepishly. “I will, thank you,” he said.

“We should let you rest,” Pietro said. “It’s a big day for you tomorrow.”

They left and the silence in their wake seemed enormous. It was strange that just a week and a half ago or so, he didn’t know anyone and would have loved to have a completely quiet day. Now, he knew people and while he still found them exhausting, he also felt anxious to be leaving them. Part of him wanted to stay just a little longer just to make the changes in his life seem less frequent.

Whatever happened next, Steve just hoped that it actually was his chance to turn his life around. If it didn’t work out, whether because Thor wasn’t actually as good as he seemed or because Steve just couldn’t handle being in the same place as another alpha again.

 _Guess we’ll find out_ , Steve thought. He closed his eyes. He could at least try to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a day late, I apologize. Finals have killed me!

Thor hardly slept that night. The image of Steve and Bucky coming home was at the forefront of his mind. He was filled with trepidation. After all, he had only seen the two of them three times, the first of which being when he saved them from that place. In the busy moments during the day, he reasoned that he was simply being kind out of concern for their wellbeing and that having an actual home would be better for helping them get back on their feet than government appointed housing. People needed more from a place than a mattress, walls, a tiny bathroom, and heating after all. 

At night, however, he couldn’t help but think about Steve. He pictured the angles of his face, his full, pink lips, beautiful blue eyes like the summer sky, and golden hair that had gone from down his back to cut short in the early days at the hospital. He thought of the way Steve felt in his arms. He was so light that picking him up was an easy task. 

Steve had gained a little weight in the week and a half that he had been at the hospital, but that wasn’t enough time to gain anything significant. Thor hadn’t asked, but he’d lifted enough weights to guess that Steve was _perhaps_ 100 pounds. Considering Steve was only a few inches shorter than Thor, it was little wonder the guy could barely get around.

If he tried to avoid thinking about it enough, he eventually got around to thinking about Steve’s scent. It was… so sweet. When Thor first rescued him, Steve’s scent was marred by the mix of nervousness, relief, fear, and general distress. When he visited him in the hospital a couple days later, Thor hadn’t been prepared for just how good Steve would smell when his emotional state was more balanced. He smelled warm and homey and the happy scent he exuded when he saw Bucky smile and play was sweet as apple pies. 

Thor’s dating experience was wide and varied, but never had he ever come across a scent that intoxicated him so effortlessly as Steve’s. Loki, as usual, was annoyingly right. As well intentioned as Thor was, he couldn’t deny his attraction to Steve. 

_It doesn’t matter_ , Thor thought as he stared up into the murky darkness. _I will not take advantage of his vulnerability._

Sounds of New York’s night life filtered through. Brooklyn Heights was rather quiet compared to other parts of Brooklyn at this time of night, but it still had its share of late night drunks, partiers, and other traffic coming in from other parts of the city. Normally the sounds were enough to get him to sleep, to relax him.

Thor rolled over and looked at the clock. It was nearly 3. He groaned softly and closed his eyes. Even if he couldn’t sleep, he could at least hope to doze before he had to be at the hospital to pick up Steve and Bucky. He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face against the pillow in the hopes that he could possibly will himself to get some rest.

* * *

Thor pulled up to the hospital at quarter to 11 the next morning, his tall travel mug of black coffee in hand. He parked as close as he could get to the front door. He’d pull up to the front when the time came to take Steve home. He didn’t manage to sleep much the night before and idly wondered if Steve was the same way. He shook his head as he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. 

He made his way up to Steve’s room. The bland, sterile scent of the hospital unnerved him. It wasn’t natural, but it was the best way to make sure no one was uncomfortable at the very least. People reacted to different scents in different ways. For example, Thor couldn’t stand the scent of citrus. It made him gag. He also didn’t care for berry or metallic smells. 

Any of those smells would be preferable to the sanitized smell in hospitals. Even so, he was not here because of the smell. When the elevator doors opened to Steve’s floor, he walked out and into Steve’s room as quickly as he could without seeming hurried. 

He knocked softly at the closed door and opened when he heard Steve’s voice invite him in. He opened the door and breathed in softly. After a week of living here, the room smelled like Steve and his pup. Bucky’s soft saltwater smell mingled with Steve’s scent. It set Thor’s mind at ease.

Steve sat on the bed dressed in slightly baggy sweatpants that were surely drawn tight around him so they wouldn’t ride down too far. He also wore a blue long-sleeved shirt. There was a heavy coat sitting next to him that looked heavy enough that Thor wondered if Steve would be able to walk in it. Regardless, Steve wasn’t wearing it. Instead, he wore Thor’s too big leather coat. It was almost comical in the way it nearly swallowed Steve. 

“Surely the other coat would be a better fit, little one,” Thor said with a chuckle. The nickname for Steve jumped out unbidden as it had the other times Thor had seen Steve. He didn’t know why it happened, but Steve didn’t object to it. Steve blushed and chuckled nervously. 

“I just like this one better,” Steve replied. “Besides, we’re going back to your place, anyway. Figured it didn’t matter which one I wore.” 

“So long as you’re warm,” Thor said. Steve nodded and got up to walk to the window. He was moving a bit more confidently, but Thor still watched him in case he stumbled, ready to leap to catch him should the need arise. Steve sat down next to Bucky, who looked at Thor with more uncertainty than Thor remembered. It was more like the day he rescued them. 

“Baby, you need to put your coat on,” Steve said. “It’s cold outside.” 

“I don’ wanna go,” Bucky replied so softly that Thor almost missed it. 

“Why not?” Steve asked. 

“Bad affa,” Bucky mumbled. 

“No, baby, Thor’s not a bad alpha,” Steve replied. Thor felt a pang of sadness stab his chest. He was debating how to handle the situation when Steve waved for him to come over. Thor walked over but sat at a safe distance so as not to frighten the pup. 

“Remember when you were playing with him the other day?” Steve asked. “Did you like that?” 

Bucky nodded shyly. 

“Did an alpha ever play with you before?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head. Thor tried not to let his sadness at that get to him too much. “Thor’s nice. He’s going to help us.” 

“What if he hurts you?” Bucky asked. 

“Bucky,” Thor rumbled softly. He knelt on the floor in front of the pup to look him in the eye. “I will never hurt your Mama. I promise.” 

“Promise?” Bucky asked. 

“It means that I will not do something I have said I will not do,” Thor replied. 

“Okay, baby?” Steve asked. Bucky looked up at Steve and nodded before he clambered into Steve’s lap. He placed his body very pointedly between Thor and Steve. “Okay, now you have to put your coat on, please.”

It took another 15 minutes or so to wrangle Bucky into his coat before a nurse walked by with a wheelchair. Steve rolled his eyes and Thor actually guffawed before he could stop himself. Steve turned a scowl towards him. 

“What’s so funny?” he demanded. 

“You are so indignant with the wheelchair,” Thor replied. “What has it ever done to you?” 

“It’s making people think I can’t do shit by myself,” Steve growled. It was a rather impressive growl, too. If it weren’t for the fact that Thor knew Steve was an omega, he would have assumed an alpha (albeit, probably a young alpha) made that sound. “I can walk out to the front of the building for crying out loud.” 

“Actually, hospital policy states that you have to leave in a wheelchair if you were treated for something serious,” the nurse said. “Please, Steve.”

“Please don’t make this as difficult as it was to get Bucky in the coat,” Thor said before he could stop himself. He slapped his hand over his mouth right before Steve slapped his arm indignantly. 

“You asshole,” Steve cried. “I take back every nice thing I just said about you!” 

“Does that mean you won’t use the wheelchair?” Thor asked innocently. Steve glared at him. 

“Fine.” He stalked over to the wheelchair and dropped into it dramatically. Thor couldn’t help but smile at the display. “Happy?” 

“Delighted, thank you,” Thor replied. He walked over to stand behind the chair and took the handles. “Bucky, do you want to ride with your mama?” 

Bucky nodded and walked over so Steve could pick him up and place him in his lap. Thor turned them around and walked out the door. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard,” he said. 

“I’m gonna punch you again when we’re out of here,” Steve grumbled. Thor just laughed at that.

Thor wheeled Steve out of the room and smiled at Steve’s scent. It was warm and happy, despite the grumpy look Steve resolutely maintained. Bucky, on the other hand, seemed excited, right up until they left the hospital and stepped outside and headed towards the parking garage. Thor smelled the nerves on the pup, but didn’t comment either way on it. The nerves were quickly replaced by curiosity. 

“Mama, what are those?” Bucky asked, pointing to the cars. 

“Those are cars,” Steve answered. 

“But they’re so big!” Bucky protested. “They were small before!” 

“Because we were farther away from them,” Steve explained. “Now that we’re up close, they look bigger.” 

Bucky seemed fascinated by them. He gawked at them all. He was particularly interested in each and every red car that they passed. Steve was beginning to wonder if Thor had inadvertently determined Bucky’s favorite color. They passed row after row of cars until Thor steered them to a rather nondescript red car. Steve didn’t recognize the brand or make, but honestly the same could be said for most of the cars they passed. 

“Is this your car?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes it is,” Thor declared enthusiastically. They stopped at the back seat and Steve got up to put Bucky in the car seat. 

“No, Mama!” Bucky cried.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. 

“Wanna sit with you,” Bucky said with a pout. 

“Baby, it’s gonna be a short ride and then you can sit with me again, okay?” Steve replied. “But you can’t sit with me now because it’s not safe and this seat is safer.” 

“No!” Bucky insisted. Steve sighed. 

“Okay, I’ll sit next to you, would that work?” Steve asked. 

“Do you have my dinner sore?” Bucky replied. 

“Yes, and I have your bear and your blankie,” Steve answered, holding all three of Bucky’s possessions. “Do you want one?” 

Bucky just reached out and the blanket and the bear, clutching them to his chest as Steve strapped him in. Then Steve walked around to the other side of the car and got in. Thor paid them no mind as he passed the wheelchair off to the nurse accompanying them and got into the driver’s seat. The engine roared to life and soon, they were driving down to the ground floor and out onto the busy streets.

* * *

When they returned to Thor’s house, Thor realized two things. First, he might have to have a ramp installed so that Steve could get to the door more easily. Steve just waved him off when Thor tried to help, saying that four steps weren’t going to do him in. Thor stayed close, just in case. Sure enough, Steve managed to make it up the stairs with little enough trouble. 

The second thing was that Bucky needed clothes that actually fit him rather badly. He stopped to inspect the snow and his pants fell down. Thor scooped him up quickly enough though. Bucky seemed delighted by how easily Thor held him. Thor gave an experimental toss (nothing too major, just a gentle toss). Bucky squealed with delight. 

“Again, again!” he cried. 

“Let us wait until we are inside,” Thor said. He turned the key in the lock and led them into his home. 

Steve took his shoes off at the door and looked around. Thor followed his gaze. His home was purposefully very warm. It was meant to counterbalance the fact that much of his life was spent at a police station, which tended to be very cold and unfeeling. Thor, however, enjoyed hosting and wanted people to feel comfortable and welcome in his home. His walls were light sage green that went well with the dark brown hardwood floors. 

“Here we are,” Thor said. He started giving them the tour. The living room had light, cream colored couches. Each of the couches were large, fluffy, and comfortable with red, orange, and brown throw blankets draped over them. In the center of the room was a coffee table that looked like it carved from the abandoned stump of a large tree and given a smooth, glossy, golden finish. 

“Wow,” Steve murmured. 

“It’s not much,” Thor said. 

“It’s nicer than any place I’ve seen in the past decade,” Steve pointed out. His scent was, indeed, pleased and Thor felt irrationally happy at being able to provide something for this omega. 

_Enough_ , he scolded himself. _You’re not courting him, you’re just helping._

He moved on to the kitchen and dining room. The cabinets were black beneath a white stone countertop. The dining room table was, similar to the coffee table in the living room, a round layer of a tree polished until it was smooth and propped up on four legs. 

He showed them to the office, next. He’d added another desk that matched the first in case Steve wanted to use the computer when Thro was doing something. The office also had a number of bookshelves, some with books that Thor had read, others with books that Thor meant to read at one point in time. The pile of books he was supposed to read kept growing. Steve didn’t make many comments until they went up to the second floor and Thor showed him the bedrooms. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted as far as your sleeping arrangements were concerned,” Thor said as he opened the first guest bedroom. “So there is a bed in here for you, should you wish to sleep alone.” 

The room was different from the rest of the house in that the walls were a dark, navy blue with white trimmings. In the middle of the room was a queen size bed piled high with pillows and blankets. Steve went to test the mattress and sighed happily as he sank into the soft, fluffy surface. His warm, happy apple pie scent filled the room as rolled over on the bed. 

“God,” he sighed. “It’s been so long since I had a bed, I forgot what they feel like.” 

Thor stamped down the sadness and pity that welled in his chest at that. He forgot how many simple pleasures that he took for granted that Steve hadn’t gotten to experience in a long time. Bucky went to climb up onto the bed. Steve picked him up and placed him on the bed next to him. 

“I’m not sure I even want to know what the other room looks like,” Steve mused. 

“The choice is yours,” Thor said. “Bucky, would you like to see your bed?” 

Bucky looked uncertainly between Steve and Thor before he crawled over to Steve and hugged him. 

“I want to sleep with Mama,” he said. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Steve murmured to him. “We can sleep in the other room if you want to.” 

He crawled up off the bed and carried Bucky to the doorway where Thor stood. Thor led them to the room next door and opened it up. This room was the one he’d carpeted so that Bucky would be able to play around on something soft. It also contained a queen size bed, but it also had a smaller, toddler size bed against the wall in the style of a racecar. Bucky liked it immediately. 

“Mama, look! I have a car, too!” he cried. 

“Yes you do, baby,” Steve replied with a smile. The room was filled with the Bucky’s happy scent. Thor couldn’t help but be pleased with himself. Steve tested out the bed here, too. 

“I think I could just fall asleep, like this,” Steve sighed. He closed his eyes. Thor waited for him to open them again. A minute turned into five, and Thor crept over to check on him. Somehow, Steve had managed to just fall asleep. Thor chuckled softly at the sight. 

“Mama, can we play?” Bucky asked. Thor knelt down next to the pup. 

“Your Mama is tired and needs rest, Bucky,” he murmured. “You and I could go downstairs and play, though, if you want.” 

“When will he wake up?” Bucky asked. 

“I do not know, sweet boy,” Thor replied. “But if we let him rest, he may wake up on his own soon and be ready to play with us.” 

“Okay,” Bucky replied. “Will you carry me?” 

“Of course,” Thor said. He tried not to feel just a little (a lot) satisfied that Bucky wrapped his arms around his neck the same way he did with Steve as he carried the boy down the stairs. “What shall we play today?”

* * *

Steve stayed asleep for the remainder of the day. Thor debated waking him briefly once the afternoon started to draw on with no sign of his beginning to stir, but decided against it. Hospital beds were by no means the most comfortable things in the world and if Steve was enjoying the simple pleasure of sleeping and luxuriating in a comfortable bed, Thor was hesitant to disrupt it. 

Bucky began yawning around 3. Thor suppressed a sigh of relief. Bucky was an energetic little youngster and while Thor was happy to entertain him, it was somewhat exhausting to keep up with him. 

“Come sweet boy,” Thor said. “Let us see how your mama is doing.” 

Bucky nodded sleepily. Thor gathered the boy into his arms, grabbed the toys and blanket in his other hand, and walked up the stairs. Steve was still sleeping, though he seemed to have ended up under the covers on his stomach since Thor had left him. Bucky didn’t protest when he arrived. Bucky curled up against Steve’s side, clutching the blanket to his chest. Thor silently pulled the covers over Bucky’s body and closed the door before he headed back downstairs. 

This situation was strange, to be perfectly honest. While Thor was no stranger to opening up his home to others and offering hospitality, inviting an omega that Thor had saved not a few weeks ago to live with him was definitely unorthodox. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen to see Hela’s name there. He grimaced. There was probably a very specific reason why she’d called today. 

“Hello?” Thor said. 

“Thor Odinson,” Hela said frostily. “Tell me that I didn’t hear that you took in an omega that you rescued from Hydra.” 

“I did not take in an omega that I rescued from Hydra,” Thor recited. 

“Oh, really? Then tell me what exactly Loki was talking about when I met him today for lunch?” she asked in the same tone. 

“You know our brother,” Thor said. “He’s a slippery one. I’m sure he thought it would be a fine jest.” 

“Drop the act, Thor,” Hela finally snapped. “Explain yourself.” 

Thor sighed. “What was I supposed to do, Hela?” he asked. “Let him go on his own out into the streets with a toddler and barely any clothes to keep him warm?” 

“Hardly,” she replied with a deadpan. “But, as I’m sure you know, there are programs and shelters that would be able to help him. You might have tried to help him look up any of those first before doing something that would look horrendously bad if the right people found out. I’m sure you don’t need to be reminded just how frail the reputation of the NYPD is.” 

Thor sighed again. She was right, he’d acted rashly. Maybe it was Steve’s scent that Thor couldn’t seem to resist or the fact that he was the one to rescue him and his son from their situation, but Thor felt a strange sense of obligation and protectiveness towards them. It muddled everything, despite the best of intentions. 

“Why did you do it, exactly?” Hela asked. 

“I don’t know,” Thor replied. “I just… I wanted to protect them. You know as well as I do how dangerous the streets can be.” 

Hela was silent for a few moments before she hissed. “Gods, you fell for him, didn’t you?” 

“No!” Thor protested. 

“Shut up, you have and you know it,” she snapped. “If this were literally anyone else, I’d kick you in the ass until you got your shit together.” 

“I still have the distinct impression that you’re about to kick me in the ass,” Thor drawled. 

“Someone has to,” Hela replied. “Might as well be me.”

“I can handle my own affairs,” Thor growled. 

“Name one time where that’s ever happened,” Hela countered. 

“Jane,” Thor replied. 

“That’s fair, I suppose,” Hela replied neutrally. “It’s also been 5 years since you and she broke up, so I’m not sure how that helps your case.” 

“Get to the point,” Thor said. 

“If you’re really in Steve’s wellbeing, you need to let him be his own person,” Hela said. “Howard Stark is starting a program for the omegas we rescued. He bought up an entire apartment complex in Crown Heights and is in the process of fixing it up. They’re accepting applications. There’ll be education for those who need it, lessons in life skills like driving, cooking, filling out job/college applications, resume building, you name it. There’s even going to be childcare.”

Thor paused. It sounded too good to be true. “What’s the catch?” he asked. 

“The program won’t start for another month and a half or so,” Hela said. “The only reason it’ll start so soon is because Stark has contractors from all over the city working double time. And the program itself is temporary, max of 6 months.”

“That’s not much of a downside,” Thor observed. “Where did this sudden generosity come from, anyway?” 

“Apparently Howard Stark’s wife leaned on him pretty heavily when she heard the news,” Hela replied. “But who knows? Howard’s always been known as a bit eccentric. He does things for his own reasons.” 

“Right. Thanks, I’ll pass the information along,” Thor replied. “But not for some time yet. Steve deserves at least a couple days to rest before he needs to worry about this.”

“Fair enough, but see that you do. And Thor?” Hela said. “I want you to be happy and I’m sure Steve could do worse than you, but don’t do anything stupid until Steve’s settled, okay?” 

“I will,” Thor murmured. “Thank you, sister.” 

“Anytime.” 

Thor hung up and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He grudgingly admitted that she was right. This situation could be seen as dubious at best, manipulative at worst. As much as Thor wanted Steve to recover in relative peace, he also wanted Steve to be able to be on his own. Having never had that experience in his life, it might be overwhelming at first. At the same time, Steve might appreciate being able to make his own choices. 

He sighed and turned on the tv, but kept the volume low so he wouldn’t disturb his guests. Maybe some football ( _real_ football, not the wimpy American version of rugby) would take his mind off his troubles for a while.

* * *

Steve woke slowly. The first thing he noticed was that his body was comfortable, almost floating on whatever surface he was lying on. _Maybe Hydra gave me to someone who actually takes care of their omegas for once_ , he thought. A moment later he remembered that he wasn’t with Hydra anymore. He groaned as he opened his eyes. He was in Thor’s guest room. The navy blue walls were comforting and dark as he slowly looked around. Morning light filtered through the window. He must not have been asleep for long. 

The second thing he noticed was that his bladder was very full. He groaned again and rolled out of bed. There was an open door that led to a bathroom and Steve dashed towards it. He sighed with relief as he relieved himself and washed up. Then he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. 

His head was tussled with sleep, his hair sticking up this way and that as though he’d been asleep for a long while. That’s weird, he thought. He remembered being tired, lying on the bed and thinking how comfortable it was. The next thing he knew, he had woken up. But it was still morning outside. 

He looked down at himself. His clothes were rumpled and wrinkled from sleeping. He’d need to find new clothes or something. The hospital had given him a little extra in the way of clothing before he and Bucky left. It wasn’t the best fit, but the clothes were warm, so Steve didn’t complain. 

The third thing he noticed was that he didn’t know where Bucky was. Steve was gripped in a sudden panic. He poked his head out of the bathroom. There was no sign of Bucky anywhere. He rushed out of the room and checked the other rooms upstairs. Bucky wasn’t in any of them, either. He ran down the stairs. He smelled food being made and burst into the kitchen. 

“Where’s Bucky?” Steve asked. Thor turned around, a bit startled. 

“He’s at the table,” he replied. Steve looked. Bucky was sitting in a high seat with an open box of crayons and a coloring book scribbling away nonsensically as children did. Steve sighed with relief as he went over and sat down. The adrenaline seeped out of him and weariness replaced it once more. 

“What’cha got there, baby?” Steve asked. 

“Mama!” Bucky cried as he looked up. “Good morning!”

“Yes, good morning to you, too,” Steve chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. 

“You were asleep a long time!” Bucky said. “For said to let you sleep cause you must be tired.” 

Steve blinked before he turned to look at Thor. “How long was I out for?” he asked. 

“20 hours,” Thor replied with a wry chuckle. “I cannot say that I blame you. Hospital beds are hardly comfortable.” 

“Jesus,” Steve murmured to himself. 

“Indeed,” Thor replied. “Bucky was worried about you.”

“Did he get something to eat last night?” Steve asked. Thor nodded. 

“He had some rice and egg,” Thor replied. “He seemed to like it.”

“Have you had egg, Mama?” Bucky asked. 

Steve tried to find a diplomatic way of saying that he hated eggs. At least, he had when he was taken by Hydra. He imagined they would taste much different now after enduring what his captors considered food for the past 10 years. Instead, he gratefully accepted a small bowl of grits and a plate with a single fried egg when Thor put it in front of him. He took an experimental bite of the egg. It was… not as terrible as he remembered. Actually, he sort of liked it. He ate slowly so as not to choke on his food. 

“Sorry for passing out like that yesterday,” Steve said between bites. Thor sat down with a much larger serving. He looked confusedly at Steve for a moment. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Thor said. “You need not worry about offending me if you need food or sleep or anything else. You are my guest.” 

Steve blushed at that. “Then… thank you,” he said. “For taking care of Bucky yesterday.” 

“It was no problem,” Thor replied with a smile. The look seemed to take over his whole face and the room seemed to brighten. Steve smiled in spite of himself. The rest of the morning felt light and happy, better than anything Steve remembered experiencing in his life. He was almost afraid of getting used to this. He didn’t want to stay too long. He had his freedom and he intended to use it. 

But for now, he could enjoy the peace while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dead(ish) from finals, but now I'm recovering! I'm also behind because of Christmas things, but hopefully I'll be back to actually updating on time by the new year. <3

Steve lay on the couch with Bucky wrapped in a blanket like a burrito next to him. Where Bucky got all that energy, he had no idea, but the boy seemed to have tuckered himself out finally. Steve wasn’t sure what to feel about that. On the one hand, playing with Bucky and keeping him entertained was exhausting. On the other hand, it also kept himself from thinking too hard about what his life was now. 

It all felt like a dream. Time sometimes seemed to run together with slow ease in Thor’s home. It was warm and comfortable and over the first few days, Steve found himself dozing frequently like he was a cat in a sunny windowsill. He found himself waiting with baited breath for the other shoe to drop. When he wasn’t playing with Bucky, he was catching up on news he’d missed in the past 10 or so years that he’d been held captive by Hydra. He found one article saying that Hydra’s leader, Schmidt, and his top goons were to be tried for human trafficking and expected to serve time. He felt some measure of satisfaction in that. 

Other things were more mundane, such as who won the most recent presidential election and such. None of it seemed all that important in comparison to what he’d experienced. Steve was curious, obviously, about the state of the world, but it was… strange. The world had gone on without him in the years he’d been gone. Everything was the same… and different. 

Steve wasn’t sure what to think of it all. He wasn’t sure what to think of his life, now. He had no intention of staying here long term, no matter how appealing Thor’s scent was or how kindly he treated him. Ideally, he would find a way to make it on his own, but being 25 without a high school diploma, degree, or work experience (aside from being whored out) didn’t make his job prospects all that promising. There was also the fact that he had to think about his son. With no money to his name, he wouldn’t be able to pay for childcare. 

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Life didn’t used to be this hard. Every possibility seemed to have downsides to consider. The only thing that Steve was certain about was that he wanted to keep his freedom and care for his son. There seemed to be a very few ways to make that happen. At the moment, the best way for him to make that happen seemed to be moving back home to live with his parents. 

Steve sighed and leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. His parents… they weren’t bad people, but… he was terrified of seeing them again. At this point, all he knew was that they were alive. There were times during the past 10 years when he used to fantasize about his dad storming the warehouse to rescue him and his fellow captives. When he was pregnant, he used to cry himself to sleep wishing that his ma was there to help him. 

That was nearly 4 years ago, now. What would his parents, as staunchly Catholic as they were, think about him having a child out of wedlock? He’d gotten himself kidnapped, after all. He’d gotten himself passed around, raped, beaten, knocked up, and all sorts of other things over the years. 

_They’d probably hate me_ , he thought sadly. He couldn’t even bring himself to step inside a church or talk to a chaplain at the hospital. Was there forgiveness for someone like him? 

It was part of the reason why he was staying with Thor for the moment. Thor already knew the worst about Steve. He knew where Bucky came. He knew why Steve was so strange about what to do with his life. 

Steve shook the thoughts from his mind. It was too easy to entertain thoughts about staying with Thor for the long term, pretend that Thor was his alpha, protecting him from the outside world and all the dangers that lay waiting in it. 

Except… Thor wasn’t his alpha. He probably wouldn’t take an interest in him. Even if he did, Steve wouldn’t know how to handle that knowledge. It would probably terrify him. He wasn’t ready for that sort of thing. 

A cold feeling crept down his spine. What if he was hoping that Steve would fall for him? But then, Steve had already said that he wouldn’t give him any sexual favors just because he was Thor’s guest. Thor himself was away at the station like a normal person would be, not dicking around and hanging out with Steve just because Steve was his guest. Those who expected things from him generally tended not to leave him be, let alone go to work. 

Still, the idea that Thor might want something from him made him… uneasy. It was easy, after all, for someone to say something with no intention of keeping their word. Steve knew very little about Thor aside from the fact that he was a police chief. It wasn’t that different from what Steve had wanted to be when he was kidnapped. He’d planned to join the military, like his dad. He’d have gone into the Army, most likely or maybe the Marines if he’d been able to get through the boot camp. 

It seemed laughable, now. Steve looked down at his emaciated body. He’d put on weight in the past few weeks, but he still looked like a weak, pathetic version of what he used to be. The muscles that made him physically imposing and the star of his high school football team had wasted away until he was nothing but skin and bones. Maybe one day, he would be able to build it back up again, but that seemed like a pipe dream for now. 

At any rate, he was inclined to trust Thor, either because of his scent or his occupation, or both. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t also be uncomfortable being in a strange alpha’s home. As welcoming as it was, Steve was wracking his brain to figure out how to leave as soon as possible. He couldn’t think of anything. 

He wished he could talk to someone about it. Making his own decisions was stressful. _Maybe I should go home_ , he thought. Home was familiar, but terrifying. It was better than going to a shelter, though. Dragging Bucky around to shelters and never being able to settle down and struggling to find jobs that would make it so Steve could make a life for them. Everything just seemed so… much. 

Steve bent over and cradled his head in his hands and closed his eyes. _How am I supposed to do this?_ he wondered. _I can’t do this! I don’t know the first thing about supporting myself, let alone a child!_

At that moment, the lock at the front door opened. Steve’s head shot up, his existential quandary abandoned. He bolted to his feet, ready to grab Bucky and run, get away, keep him safe. The door opened and Thor stepped into the room. Steve felt the tension leave his body as he slumped back down on the couch. 

“Thor,” he said. 

“Did I startle you, Steve?” Thor asked. 

“Uh, maybe a little?” Steve said. “I was just deep in thought about something when you got back. It’s fine.” 

“What about?” Thor asked. 

“Hm?” 

“What were you thinking about?” Thor clarified. Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“It was nothing,” he said. Thor studied him for a moment but said nothing. Steve had a feeling that Thor didn’t believe him, but he was grateful that someone respected his privacy. 

“Well, if you have no pressing concerns,” Thor replied. “I will get started on dinner.” 

The fact that Thor cooked was something that continued to shock Steve. His dad’s cooking skills were limited to grilling during the summer and while he was pretty good at it, his ma had been the one to cook most of the time. Steve had only learned a couple things before he was kidnapped. 

“Can… can I help?” Steve asked. 

“I thought you did not want to do things for me,” Thor remarked.

“I don’t,” Steve replied. “But... I want to learn how to make something. I don’t really know anything.” 

Thor smiled. “I would be happy to show you,” Thor said. He led Steve to the kitchen and dug around for what he needed. Steve’s diet was still mostly bland foods like rice, eggs, grits, bread, and soups that were mostly broth. It was good stuff, but to be honest, Steve was getting tired of having bread and rice and eggs with almost every meal. He wanted cheese and meat and dairy and pasta and all the things he used to fantasize about having when he was free. 

Thor instructed him to fill a pot with two cups of broth. Most of what came next was just waiting for the pot to boil. Once it was and they put the rice in, he had Steve melt butter in a nonstick pan and crack eggs in it. Thor’s technique at scrambling eggs led to them tasting pretty good. Steve was surprised by how simple it all was. He took mental notes in his head for later. 

“And now we just keep the eggs warm while we wait for the rice to finish cooking,” Thor declared. “I wish I could teach you something a little more extravagant.” 

“Don’t,” Steve replied. “Bucky and I couldn’t keep it down, probably. Better to teach me something I can actually eat, right?” 

“That is true, I suppose,” Thor said. “Perhaps when you are stronger, I will teach you more things.” 

“I won’t be here when that happens, most likely,” Steve murmured. 

“No, you should be able to make your own way,” Thor agreed. “But if you would like me to teach you, I would be happy to do so.” 

_Don’t_ , Steve thought. Instead, the idea of Thor being around that long, helping Steve to learn how to take care of himself, it made him smile. It made butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

“I’d like that,” Steve said. “Thank you, Thor. You’re… you’re too good to me.” 

Thor studied him again. “Nonsense,” he replied. “I am merely doing my best to help.” 

“I don’t deserve it,” Steve countered against his better judgment. 

“You didn’t deserve _them_ ,” Thor said with a soft intensity. “You deserve kindness. You deserve to have people help and support you. You deserve someone who would’ve helped you with your son, not left you alone to have him yourself. This? Eggs and rice? This is the least you deserve.” 

Steve blushed and stepped away. It was nice to hear but… if he didn’t deserve what happened to him, why did it happen? He was stupid and now he was damaged. The only reason he was still going was because of Bucky. Bucky was innocent. He shouldn’t suffer just because Steve was an idiot. 

“You don’t believe me,” Thor said. It wasn’t a question. “That is hardly surprising, but I hope that someday you are able to.” 

“I don’t need your pity,” Steve said, turning away. 

“You do not have my pity, Steve,” Thor replied. His voice didn’t rise, nor did anger taint it. It was still gentle, the words laced with the kindness Steve supposedly deserved. “You have my admiration.” 

_That_ brought Steve up short. He turned around faster than he could think and stared gobsmacked into Thor’s face. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Thor… admired him? Why? How? It made about as much sense as fish walking about on land. 

“You can’t,” Steve said. 

“Why not?” Thor asked. 

“What is there to admire about me, anyway?” Steve demanded. “I’m not even attractive, anymore. I’m just skin and bones, now!” 

“You survived,” Thor said. “That is something to be proud of. You survived long enough to be free from them. The rest of your life is yours.” 

Steve set his jaw. “I was kidnapped because I was walking home alone after my sixteenth birthday party,” he said. “That’s why I was captured by Hydra, because I was a fucking idiot. Not because I wanted to be with them or anything like that, but because I was a damn fool.” 

Thor didn’t back down. “There is a big difference from joining a criminal organization willingly and being forced into a human trafficking ring,” he said. “No matter your choices that night, you did not deserve what they did to you. That is not your fault.” 

Steve was about to say respond when he saw steam rising from the pot of rice. He rushed over to the pot and took it off the heat, stirring it around. He sighed with relief as he noticed no sign of the rice burning. 

“I think dinner’s ready,” Steve said. “I’ll wake Bucky up.” 

He managed to catch a glimpse of Thor’s face and a whiff of Thor’s scent. He seemed annoyed for some reason. Steve decided he didn’t want to know what it was that was bothering Thor. It was probably him, in all likelihood. That was the only thing that would make sense. He’d always been stubborn. His ma used to say that he was like his dad in that way: stubborn as a mule. 

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he turned the corner and found Bucky sitting up on his own playing idly with his toys. Steve smiled and sat down. Bucky looked up at him nervously. 

“Mama, is For mad?” Bucky asked. Steve kept from grimacing. 

“No, baby, he’s not mad,” Steve said. “We just had an argument.” 

“Are we gonna go away, now?” Bucky asked. 

“No, we’re not going away,” Steve replied. 

“I don’ wanna leave, Mama,” Bucky said.

“You really like Thor, don’t you, baby?” Steve asked with a smile. Bucky nodded. 

“He’s nice,” he said. “And he’s fun to play with. He said I should think of something to call my dinner sore and bear.” 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Steve said. “What do you wanna call them?” 

“I don’ know,” Bucky said. “For said a name is like what you call someone.” 

“That’s right,” Steve replied. “My ma named me Steve, just like I named you Bucky.” 

“Will you help me pick a name for them?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, I will, but dinner’s ready, now. Are you hungry?” 

“Yeah!” Bucky said excitedly! He jumped down and ran into the kitchen. Steve stood up and chuckled as he shook his head. He walked back into the kitchen and got a small bowl of rice and eggs to take over to his son. Thor had a slightly bigger bowl and a much larger bowl for himself. 

“Sorry I cut you off,” Steve said. 

“We may talk about it later, if you wish,” Thor replied. 

Dinner passed more or less peacefully, if a bit tensely. Bucky was less chatty than usual and while Steve sometimes regretted the fact that Bucky learned how to talk, the idea of him being quiet like this was somewhat disturbing. Steve took back every time he wished that Bucky would be quiet. 

“I’m full,” Bucky announced sometime later. “May I be… esscused?” 

Steve smiled in amusement. “Of course, baby.” Bucky jumped off his high seat as soon as Steve unstrapped him and ran off with as much energy as ever. Steve chuckled. 

“I wish I had half his energy,” Steve said. 

“Indeed,” Thor replied with a chuckle of his own. 

Neither of them spoke for some time. Steve stared awkwardly at his bowl, pushing food around that he couldn’t bring himself to eat. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. He’d eaten about two thirds of it. He just couldn’t eat any more. It was strange. He wanted to eat more, but he felt so full already. He cleared his throat.

“So,” he said. “About the argument we had.” 

“Yes?” Thor asked. 

“I… I don’t know,” Steve said. “You were upset.” 

“I just…” Thor sighed. “I want you to know that you’re not a bad person for what happened to you.”

Steve swallowed but didn’t respond to that. He had group in a couple days and a nurse had mentioned that there was a counselor who was able to work with traumatized people individually. Maybe he would talk to them, see if he could get something out of that. 

“You do not have to believe me,” Thor went on. “But I choose not to believe what you said about yourself. I admire you for managing to survive what you did. You may take it or leave it.” 

Steve nodded. He really didn’t know what to say to that. It was… so different from what he’d expected people to react. Nurses were one thing and they had probably been advised not to talk about it. Police officers, though? People talked about how quick they were to blame victims, especially of sexual crimes. Thor was so accepting, though. It was bizarre.

“Thanks,” Steve replied, just to say something. Thor got up, took the remaining dishes to the sink. “You don’t have to.” 

“You cooked, I can clean,” Thor replied over his shoulder. 

“You taught me how to cook,” Steve protested as he got up. Thor sighed. 

“Have you always been this stubborn?” he asked. Steve walked up behind him and grinned. 

“Could ask the same of you,” Steve replied. He grabbed a dish towel and waited for Thor to hand them to him. As before, they worked in companionable silence. It would’ve been quick work, but apparently Thor had left old dishes to soak from previous days. Steve suppressed the urge to channel his ma and ask Thor why he let the dishes pile up. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Steve said after a few minutes. Thor nodded. 

“What about?” 

“About… what comes next,” Steve replied. “I probably have to get a job or two or something to support Bucky. Maybe when he starts school in a couple I can see about getting my GED.” 

“There is another way,” Thor said. 

“Which way is that?” Steve asked. “I’ve been wracking my brain and I can’t come up with shit to do about any of this. Hell, if it weren’t for you, I’d probably be in a shelter or something.” 

“You would find a way,” Thor said. “Howard Stark has started a program to help the omegas who were trafficked by Hydra.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “What kind of program?” 

“It is designed to coach them in life skills, help them adjust to normal life, provide remedial education, connect them to resources and jobs, and provide childcare,” Thor said. Steve’s eyes narrowed. 

“What’s the catch? Do I need to sell a kidney? My gallbladder? My ovaries?” Steve asked. 

“The first 6 months are free,” Thor said. “Afterwards, those who choose to stay must pay rent unless their case indicates that they require more time.” 

“Seriously?” Steve asked.

“I have it on good authority that the price would be affordable,” Thor replied. 

“This is assuming that I can find a job,” Steve said. 

“You were thinking of looking, anyway,” Thor pointed out. “Besides, this program will take care of everything else you said you needed to consider, too.” 

Steve thought about it for a while. It sounded too good to be true. “Where did you get this information?” 

“My sister,” Thor replied. “She has a gift for ferreting out falsehoods and scams. It serves her well in the courtroom. She would not have told me about it if she had not done everything she could to verify that it was indeed there for the good of the omegas it claims to serve.” 

“Honestly, at this point it’s that, or go back to my parents,” Steve said. “I’m not ready for that, yet.” 

“I understand,” Thor said. “By the way, I found something that should interest you.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “What might that be?” he asked. 

Thor walked over to a file that he brought home with him and took out a form. He handed it to Steve. 

“Hydra may have been a despicable organization, but they took meticulous records,” Thor said. “It came back to bite them in the ass, thankfully, but somehow, I doubt that this will be something the court will find useful.” 

Steve looked down at the form. The top read, _Birth Certificate_. His hands began to tremble as he looked down. 

_This certifies that James Buchanan Rogers was born to Steve Rogers and John Doe on 03/10/2015 at 4:37 a.m. in Brooklyn, NY._

Steve felt his legs buckle. Before he could fall to the floor, he was caught by Thor, who steadied him gently. Steve didn’t even register Thor’s presence in that moment. He held a hand up to his mouth and began to sob. 

“Thank you,” he managed to choke out. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

He collapsed against Thor’s bulk. Thor froze for a moment before closing his arms somewhat hesitantly around Steve’s body. Steve sobbed with joy into Thor’s shoulder as he clung to the little sheet of paper that suddenly seemed like the most important thing in the world. 

After a few minutes, Steve managed to get ahold of himself. He wiped his eyes and looked down at the copy of his son’s birth certificate again. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, after his own pup, anyhow. It didn’t answer all the questions. Steve would probably never know how big Bucky had been when he was born. But now, Steve could say that he knew what day Bucky’s birthday was. Then a thought occurred to him. 

“What’s today?” Steve asked. Thor pulled out his phone and checked. 

“Today is March 7th,” he replied. Steve’s eyes widened. 

“His birthday’s in three days!” he exclaimed. “I… I have nothing to give to him!” 

“If you like, we can look online for something that he might like,” Thor said. 

“I don’t want to impose,” Steve replied with uncertainty. 

“If it were imposing, I would not have offered,” Thor insisted. “Besides, it is his birthday. Even if he cannot celebrate quite the way you might like, we can make the day special for him, can we not?” 

“Pretty sure this is all you, Thor,” Steve said. “But… thank you. Again. This is too much.” 

Thor just smiled instead of arguing the point this time. Steve was somewhat grateful for that. He didn’t feel like hashing out that argument again so soon. It was just nice to know that he could celebrate Bucky’s birthday at all. 

“I will get my laptop,” Thor said. 

They spent the evening looking up toys online. Bucky was pulled aside for his input, and he excitedly declared that he liked a colorful little bright red plastic car, the kind with the open roof so kids could put other toys inside. Bucky’s eyes lit up the moment he saw it. Then he got bored by the adults looking at a screen and ran back off to play with the toys he had already.

Steve eventually decided to get him a little blue cat toy. He had no idea if Bucky would like it, but considering that he seemed to like animals and cars, Steve figured he had a 50/50 shot at getting something Bucky liked. Thor didn’t get him anything. Steve figured that it was because he had already given Bucky toys. 

“Thank you, Thor,” Steve said. 

“It is no trouble, Steve,” Thor replied. “I’m happy to help.” 

“Do you… do you think tomorrow you can help me walk through the application to that program you mentioned?” Steve asked. Thor nodded. 

“Of course,” he replied. 

“Thanks, I’d do it now, but… I’m suddenly really tired.” 

“I understand,” Thor said. “Perhaps we can introduce Bucky to Disney movies.” 

Steve smiled. “That sounds like a great idea.” 

They ended up watching the best Disney movie ever created: _Lion King_. Bucky watched in wonder as the screen changed before him. Steve smiled down at him. It was all so surprisingly normal that Steve was able to forget for a while that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my loves! Here's a chapter, it's a bit late, but in my defense, the holiday season has been really hectic. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! <3

The night before his pup’s birthday, Steve awoke in a cold sweat. In the dark, he couldn’t tell where he was. He smelled an alpha. Everywhere smelled like an alpha. Steve bolted up and jumped out of the bed. The first thing he did was rush over to his pup. Bucky was sleeping soundly in his own bed. It was a relief. He scooped him up into his arms and made for the door. He was shocked to find that it was unlocked. 

He hesitantly peeked out. The coast looked clear. It was weird. Usually when Hydra whored him out to a specific alpha who’d purchased him for a certain amount of time, he was kept in basements or motels or ratty apartments if he was lucky. This wasn’t either one. It looked like a normal part of the house. 

Steve didn’t stop to think about it. He rushed down the stairs as quietly as he could. The smell of the alpha was even stronger now. His heartrate spiked and he steeled himself. He couldn’t let them hurt his pup, whoever they were. Alphas hated Bucky, hated having to pay to keep him alive. 

Steve rounded the corner. He had to get food before they left. They wouldn’t get far if Steve collapsed from hunger or exhaustion. As soon as he did, he ran into someone, the alpha. He froze. The scent was everywhere. He had to get his fear under control, but his body wouldn’t start shaking. This alpha… he was huge. He was also half naked in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. Steve could see the hard muscles in his back. There was no way Steve could fight him off, but if it came down to it, he would try. Maybe he could get a weapon or something. 

The alpha turned around and looked right at him. Steve’s fear spiked even more. At that moment Bucky groaned softly and stirred. No, no, no, Steve thought. 

“Mama?” Bucky asked. “Wha’s goin’ on?” 

“Steve, are you well?” the alpha asked. There was concern in his voice, but every instinct in Steve’s mind screamed that it was a trap, that he had to run. He put Bucky on the ground behind him and put his body between Bucky’s and the alpha’s. 

“Stay away!” he shouted. The alpha ignored him and stepped closer. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe here,” the alpha said. He took another step. 

Steve punched him. He lashed out and punched the alpha in the face. The alpha shouted with surprise and staggered back. Steve ignored the pain in his hand from the alpha’s surprisingly hard face. He turned and grabbed Bucky and rushed off. 

“Mama!” Bucky shouted. “Mama why did you hit For?” 

_For. For what? The alpha? What kind of name was that? Why did Bucky know it?_ Steve almost never knew the names of the alphas he was sold to. He never told Bucky what they were. He didn’t pause to wonder and instead ran, hoping to come across a door or something. 

He finally found it a moment later and hastily turned the lock. 

“Mama, are we leaving?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, yes, we’re leaving,” Steve replied. He pulled on the door and it didn’t budge. 

“But what about my dinner sore?” Bucky asked. “Or bear or blankey?” 

_Dinner sore? Bear? When did I get him a blanket?_ Steve wondered. He groaned as he fumbled with lock. He heard steps behind him and the alpha appeared. He placed the items Bucky mentioned on the floor and stepped back. 

“You are Steve Rogers,” he said. “You were rescued from the Hydra warehouse a month ago. It’s March 10th, 2018. My name is Thor Odinson, captain of the NYPD. You have been living here for about a week. You are safe. I am here to protect you.”

Steve stared at the man for a minute. Slowly, he felt the adrenaline fade from his body. Bucky felt heavier and Steve began to feel exhausted. The memory returned and he sighed as he slumped against the door and slid down. 

“Thor,” he breathed. “God, I’m sorry.” 

“It is okay,” Thor replied. “You’re safe. That’s what matters.” 

“I punched you again,” Steve sighed. He drew into himself and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he assumed a fetal position. He felt raw and exposed, like a live wire. Everything seemed more intense. The anger, the sadness, the shame, all of it seemed so much worse than it was normally.

He felt someone near him and he looked up to his right. Thor was sitting at arm’s length holding a glass of water. Steve accepted it gratefully. 

“Don’t chug, try to sip it,” Thor said gently. Steve nodded and took a few sips of water. It didn’t make him feel better immediately, but it helped a little bit. 

“Can you take Bucky back to bed?” Steve asked. 

“Of course,” Thor replied. 

“Baby, will you let Thor carry you back upstairs?” Steve asked. Bucky just nodded and yawned. Steve felt a stab of guilt lance through his heart. He’d woken him up because of his dumb panic. Whatever nightmare he’d had while he was sleeping kept him from realizing what was going on or where he was. He watched Thor carry Bucky away, who already looked like he was sleeping again with his head on Thor’s shoulder. 

Steve took another sip of water. He couldn’t summon the energy to stand. He felt like he’d run a marathon. His legs felt like jelly and his head hurt. Everything was terrible. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the door. Why did he have to be like this? 

A moment later, Thor returned with a shirt on and resumed his position sitting a fair distance from Steve. Steve appreciated both the distance and the fact that he was no longer staring at Thor’s very muscular chest. He wasn’t sure he could handle being in such close proximity to any alpha at the moment, even Thor. He did breathe deeply. Now that he was in his right mind again, Thor’s scent made him feel more stable and grounded again like it usually did. 

“I think I’m broken,” Steve mumbled. 

“You’re not broken, Steve,” Thor replied. “You are traumatized.”

“There’s a difference?” Steve asked bitterly. 

“Yes,” Thor said emphatically. “But this is not the time to have such a discussion.” 

“Why not?” Steve demanded. 

“Because it is late and you are tired,” Thor replied. “I can tell you about the officers that have sought out therapy for PTSD because of what they have seen. How are you different from them?” 

“They got it because they were trying to help people,” Steve replied instantly. “I got it because I was stupid and dumb and—”

“You protected your son, did you not?” Thor asked. “You kept him safe.” 

Steve looked at him blankly. No response came to his mind. He could argue that ending his pregnancy might’ve been kinder than skulking around in secret to keep the agents from knowing about his condition. Somehow, he’d succeeded and none of them knew until Steve was already going into labor. He never knew why they let Steve keep him, frankly, he didn’t want to know. All he knew was that he had a son that he would fight tooth and nail to protect. 

He slumped as the little bit of fight in him died. He tried to get up, but the effort seemed monumental at the moment. 

“I am sorry,” Thor said. “I should not have said those things. You are tired and need rest.” 

“It’s okay,” Steve said. “I’m glad that you say them, even if I don’t seem like it.” 

“You are gracious,” Thor replied. He grunted as he stood. “Do you need help getting up?” 

“Yes, please,” Steve said quietly. He took Thor’s hand and stood as Thor pulled him to his feet. When Thor let go, Steve took a wobbly step and braced himself against the wall. Thor reached out to steady him. “I… might need some help getting up the stairs,” Steve admitted. “Sorry.” 

“It is no trouble,” Thor replied. “Do you want to finish your water here, or take it upstairs with you?” 

“Upstairs,” Steve said. “I’m not sure how long it’ll take me to fall asleep tonight.” 

“How long does it usually take?” Thor asked. 

“With something like this? There are times when I can’t do it at all,” Steve admitted. Thor simply nodded and Steve appreciated that he didn’t ask for him to elaborate. Thor took the glass and crept softly up the stairs. When he was gone, Steve leaned against the wall. He wanted to do this, to walk by himself like he had been doing for days successfully. Maybe running had taken it out of him. 

When Thor returned he stopped in front of him. “Do you want to lean on me, or do you wish to be carried?” Thor asked Steve thought for a moment. Could he handle having Thor carry him again? It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before, but now… now it felt more complicated than just being rescued. 

“If it’s all the same to you,” Steve said. “Just let me lean on you.” 

Thor nodded. He came to stand beside him. “Hold onto me,” he said. Steve nodded and lifted his arm to grab a fistful of Thor’s shirt, trying very hard not to think about what Thor looked like beneath it. Thor’s arm wrapped around him and helped keep him steady. The walk up the stairs was still slow. Thor kept him steady with patience and ease. Steve wondered if this was even difficult for him. The guy was massive. He probably could’ve carried Steve up and they would’ve taken care of it by now. Instead, Thor went at Steve’s pace.

When they finally made it to the top of the stairs, Steve sighed with relief. Thor didn’t push him towards Steve’s room, just waited patiently for Steve to make the first step. They weren’t long steps. They were more of an old man’s hobble. All Steve needed was a cane. Eventually, they made it and Steve practically flopped onto the bed. 

“Thanks, Thor,” he whispered. 

“It is no trouble,” Thor replied. “I will see you in the morning.” 

Thor turned and left. The room felt colder without his presence, but Steve just gathered the thick blankets around him tightly. Sleep didn’t come easily. The rest of the night was spent getting little bits of it here and there, but at least it came and Steve’s dreams were blessedly quiet.

* * *

Steve woke up with the sunrise. This was mostly because Bucky was up and jumping on the bed. He stifled a groan as his eyes cracked open. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

“Mama, Mama, wake up, wake up!” he cried. 

“Yeah, Buck, I’m up, I’m up, I swear,” Steve replied.

“I’m hungry!” Bucky said. “I want food!” 

“Buck, what did I say about asking nicely?” Steve asked. 

Bucky pouted, utilizing his big, blue-grey eyes to their fullest effect. He was going to slay people some day with those things. No one would stand a chance. Of course, Steve was going to try and teach him to be polite as well, but Steve could already tell that his boy was going to be a charmer. 

“Please, Mama?” he asked. Steve smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“Yeah, baby, we can get something to eat,” he said. “Just let me get up, okay?” 

Steve flipped his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, stretching and yawning as he prepared to greet the day. He realized as he stood that it was Bucky’s birthday and he smiled. Since it was the first time that Steve was able to celebrate his birthday on the actual day and in a place that was safe, he was immediately determined to make the day special. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s see if Thor has something tasty for us today.” 

He carried his boy downstairs. This time, Thor decided to surprise Bucky with something different. Instead of grits, which Bucky enjoyed both eating and wearing, Thor presented Bucky with toast and jam, as well as whole milk. Bucky immediately tasted the jam and demonstrated that he liked it by smearing it all over his face. Steve sighed, simultaneously exasperated and amused. It was the sort of thing that parents talked about that he used to dream about seeing. The fantasy was definitely cleaner than the reality. 

By the time breakfast was over and Bucky’s face was clean, Steve had successfully eaten a bit more than half the food in front of him, which was a new personal record. He felt full and though he knew it wasn’t much, he really couldn’t bring himself to eat anything more. Thor left no comment either way as the plate was replaced by his supplements. Bucky’s were gummies shaped like dinosaurs and he liked to play with them, roaring before he ate them. 

Wish I could have gummies instead of these things, Steve grumbled to himself. He downed them with a bit of his leftover milk, anyway. 

“Mama, can we watch a mo… mo… mooovie?” Bucky asked when he was done. 

“Yeah, baby, what do you wanna watch?” Steve asked. 

“Can we watch something with dinner sores?” he asked excitedly. “Like _Lion King_ , but with dinner sores?” 

Steve nodded and picked Bucky up and carried him to the living room. He had Thor bring up the second _The Land Before Time_ movie because he absolutely refused to show Bucky the first movie where the mother died. He didn’t want to think about it himself. Bucky probably wouldn’t understand what was happening and Steve didn’t feel like explaining it. 

Bucky stared at the screen the entire time, transfixed by the creatures in it. Steve began planning for how he would make up for missing Bucky’s other birthdays. By the end of the year, God willing, Bucky would have an entire collection of dinosaur toys. 

“Mama, I wanna name my three-horn Cera!” Bucky said at the end of the movie. 

“You wanna name her that?” Steve asked. “You can do that if you want to.” 

“Yay!” 

“Shall we commence with the presents?” Thor asked. Steve smiled nervously and nodded. 

“Hey, Bucky, I got something for your birthday,” Steve said. 

“What’s that?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s a day to have fun and celebrate being a year older,” Steve explained. “4 years ago, you came out of my tummy.” 

“I did?” Bucky asked, looking down at Steve’s stomach. “How?” 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Steve replied, not quite sure what he would tell him. With any luck, the first few years of Bucky’s life would be forgotten and he wouldn’t have to ever tell Bucky about the circumstances of his birth. “Do you want to open your presents?” 

“What’s a present?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s something someone gave to you,” Steve said. 

“Like my three-horn and bear and blankey?” 

“Yes, baby, exactly like them,” Steve replied. “I got you some more.” 

Bucky’s eyes lit up excitedly. Steve had insisted on wrapping the presents. Bucky was still not quite at the point of being able to eat cake, but maybe by the time Steve’s birthday rolled around, that would be different. Barring that, however, Steve had determined that he would have all the other trappings of birthdays he could get. Thor brought out the wrapped presents and party streamers and hats. 

Bucky liked them for the colorfulness. He liked the sounds of the party noisemakers and the way they unfurled when they were blown. He and Thor sang Happy Birthday, somewhat badly, but Bucky didn’t seem to care. Steve held up the first present wrapped in a playful blue wrapping paper. Bucky held it somewhat cluelessly. 

“You tear the paper to see what’s inside,” Steve explained. He made a tiny tear to demonstrate. Bucky looked up in wonder and started to tear the rest enthusiastically. He gasped when he found the box with the little red car that he’d seen on the computer the other day. 

“Mama, it’s the car!” Bucky cried. “It’s the car from the ‘puter!” 

There were two more presents that Bucky received, all of which were officially from Steve even though Thor was the one who paid for them. Bucky was just as excited to get the blue cat. He clutched it tight to his body and asked to see pictures of cats on the Internet. It soon devolved into the special section of the Internet that involved cat videos. Bucky shrieked with laughter video after video and Steve had to admit that he enjoyed doing something as mindless as watching cats do stupid shit. 

Eventually, Bucky got tired of sitting around and watching stuff and jumped off the couch to run off and play with his new toys. Steve sat back against the couch, feeling tiredness seeping in. 

“Thank you,” Steve murmured. “Means a lot.” 

“You’re welcome,” Thor replied. “Get some rest, you will need your strength if you hope to keep up with him.” 

Steve just nodded and closed his eyes. He was still tired from last night, but seeing his pup’s smiling face made it better, at least somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks passed in the relative peace and quiet of Thor’s home. When Thor was at work, Steve was left to his own devices. It was one of the strangest things he’d ever experienced, being on his own with nothing to do. He tried reading, but after a while the need to move overwhelmed his curiosity about what would happen next. He made a little bit of progress on the application to the program Thor mentioned, which he insisted on doing on his own. The program started in a few weeks and if Steve wanted to be admitted, he needed to finish it soon. It was both stressful and exciting. 

Steve slowly reintroduced himself to the outside world, or at least, the world beyond the walls he lived in. He also avoided any and all social media. He didn’t want to know what the people he knew from before, the few whose names he could remember, had managed to achieve in the years since he was taken. He focused more on the physical outdoors, getting used to being outside again. Thor had a little bit of yard, nothing elaborate, just a space for entertaining guests on occasion. 

Bucky was decidedly mixed about the whole concept. He liked the clouds, but he got nervous being outside for long. He liked watching cars go by and he took to driving his car along with his other toys along the floor. Steve tried to get him outside as much as possible, but he didn’t ever want to make him spend more time than he was comfortable. 

Life was quiet. Life was peaceful. And yet, Steve couldn’t relax. He was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, whatever that would entail. Maybe Thor would decide that supporting an omega and his child had lost its appeal and kick them out or Hydra would find out where he was and take them back. He woke up in a cold sweat often. He would go downstairs and huddle on the couch. Sometimes Thor would be awake, but most of the time, Steve would be there, staring vigilantly at the front door in case it opened when it wasn’t supposed to. 

Saturdays were the only times he really left and that was for group, which was still at the hospital. Bucky still hated being separated from Steve, but Steve still hoped that Bucky would learn how to socialize with other kids, even if only a few of them were actually close to his age. 

It was also the only time he got to see Wanda, Pietro, and Angie, so he always looked forward to the sessions, if nothing else. This particular week, the group was talking about how they were adjusting to normal life. 

“I just can’t seem to relax,” Steve said forlornly. “Like, I know that I’m okay, that I’m safe, but I don’t _feel_ it.” 

Angie reached out to take his hand. He breathed in shakily. “I wake up at night in a sweat and sometimes I forget where I am or what’s happened,” he continued. 

Bruce nodded calmly. Steve appreciated how quiet and peaceful he was. Sometimes the group could get heated from people talking about something they experienced either with Hydra or on the outside. 

“How often does this happen?” Bruce asked. 

Steve shrugged. “Three or four times a week,” he said. “Sometimes more.”

“What do you do when you realize where you are?”

“Sometimes I have some water,” Steve said. “I cry and most of the time I can’t go back to sleep. I just… what if it happened again, you know?” 

“I imagine that makes adjusting to life much more difficult than you would like it to be,” Bruce said. “I’m sorry.” 

Steve nodded in lieu of thanks. Bruce looked around at the rest of the people in the group. 

“Does anyone else have problems sleeping like Steve?” he asked. Steve was surprised and maybe a bit relieved that most people’s hands went up, including each of his friends. Even Angie, who seemed so strong and confident in the wake of what happened, raised the hand that wasn’t touching Steve. “It seems we could probably spend an entire session discussing methods to help you all sleep at night. What would you think of that?” 

There was a series of tentative nods from the group and Bruce wrote down that they had decided to go forward with that at another time. Steve felt better. It gave him some time to prepare. Maybe he could’ve talked about it more today, but given the option, he probably wouldn’t. 

The rest of the session focused on how they were adjusting to life outside. Some were in government housing that they found somewhat distressing because of the similarity in layout to Hydra’s operation. Others, like Steve and his friends, were taken in by family or friends. Steve was unique in staying with someone who was a relative stranger. More than one mentioned Howard Stark’s program. Maybe Steve was going crazy, but he could’ve sworn that Bruce looked pleased he was applying. 

When their time was up, Steve stood quickly.

“Steve, a moment, please?” Bruce asked. Steve turned somewhat hesitantly. Bruce led him to one side of the room so they could talk in relative privacy. “Due to the… unique nature of your experience with Hydra, I think you would benefit from some individual counseling as well as group.” 

Steve blinked. “Okay… what is he, like a specialist?” 

“Yes, he specializes in working with omegas who have been traumatized by acts of sexual or domestic violence,” Bruce explained. “He’s actually been contacted by Stark Industries to help some of the omegas who get accepted into their upcoming program.” 

“I mean, that’s most of us here,” Steve replied. “Isn’t it?” 

“Of course, I just meant that since you were there for a much longer time than the others, you might benefit more from some one-on-one work to complement what we do in group,” Bruce said. “If you’re interested, I can give you his contact number.” 

Steve hesitated. It was a lot and a bit sudden as far as change was concerned. That seemed to be his life these days. One more should hardly be significant, and yet, Steve found himself unsure about how to feel. It meant being alone with someone he wasn’t familiar with, who he had never met before. 

“What’s his designation?” Steve asked. 

“He’s an omega,” Bruce replied. Steve let out a relieved breath. 

“Um, can I have some time to… think about it?”

“Of course, take all the time you need,” Bruce said. 

“Thanks,” Steve said with a nod. “See you next time.” 

He walked over to his friends and then to the nursery to pick up his son. He looked inside and saw Bucky playing with some of the other pups. There was a small gaggle of pups around his age. Steve smiled and watched for a little while. He had no idea what they were playing, but Bucky was smiling and having fun and that was all Steve cared about, really. 

Eventually, Bucky caught him staring and his smile grew wider. “Mama!” he shouted. He jumped up and ran over. He hugged Steve’s knee and Steve reached down to pet his hair. 

“Hey, baby, did you have fun?” he asked. 

“Yeah!” Bucky said. “We played firefighters! Do you know what firefighters are?” 

“Yes, I do,” Steve said. 

“You wanna play with us?” Bucky asked.

“I’m sorry, baby, but it’s time to go,” Steve replied. “Thor’s gonna be waiting for us.” 

Bucky pouted and Steve steeled himself as his pup looked up at him with big, blue-grey eyes. 

“Do we have to?” Bucky whined. 

“Yes, baby, but maybe you’ll see them again next time,” Steve said. Bucky whined again, but let Steve pick him up. He was getting heavy. He carried his pup back to his friends. “I guess we’ll see you next week,” he said. 

“Yes,” Wanda said. “Pietro and I have been thinking of applying for that program you mentioned in group today.” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile. “Really?” 

“Yes, knowing that you will be there, too makes it easier,” Pietro replied. “Angie’s parents, they…” 

“They’re struggling,” Angie said. “One traumatized omega is bad enough, but three? It’s a bit more than they’re capable of.” 

“You’re not coming, then?” Steve asked. 

“I might,” she replied. “Maybe it’ll be good for me, but for now I think I’m okay staying with my folks. They know me, ya know?” 

Steve thought about his own parents. He had no idea what they’d be like, if they would be pleased to hear from him, but… he did miss them. 

“They didn’t… you know?” Steve asked. Angie blinked and was silent for a moment before she shook her head. 

“No, they didn’t blame me,” she said. “Honestly, they were just happy to hear my voice. My ma still cries sometimes when she realizes that I’m back.” 

“It’s sweet,” Wanda said. “They helped us skype our parents in Romania. You should’ve seen their faces when they saw us for the first time.” 

Steve swallowed. “I never asked. How long were you… you know, there?” 

“Two years,” Wanda said quietly. 

“Almost 5,” Angie said just as quietly. 

“Christ,” Steve murmured. 

“Maybe we can talk about it more some other time,” Angie suggested. “When we’re alone.” 

Steve nodded. “Thanks. I think… I think I’d like that.” 

She nodded again and smiled. “Go on, now!” she said. “Don’t keep Prince Charming waiting!” 

Steve blushed and bid a hasty retreat before she could continue. He’d given up on insisting that Thor wasn’t his knight in shining armor. The three of them never listened anyway and he always left in a red, blushing mess. 

He walked as quickly as he could to the front door. Thor was sitting quietly in the foyer reading a book he’d been working through while Steve was at group. As he approached, Thor looked up and smiled warmly and Steve felt his breath catch and his heart leap at the sight. He smiled in spite of himself. 

“How was the session?” Thor asked. Bucky reached out for Thor and Steve gladly handed him over. Thor took him without complaint and smiled at the pup. Steve’s breath caught again. 

“It was fine. Lots of talk about the program and such,” Steve replied, trying his best to sound as calm and collected as possible. The longer he was around Thor, the more he noticed how… attractive he was. Not that it was hard to see his attractiveness to begin with, but the little things, like how Thor was with Bucky or how gentle he was with Steve, those things all seemed so much more endearing. “Bucky was playing with some of the other kids in the nursery when I picked him up.” 

“Was he?” Thor said turning to Bucky. “Did you have fun, sweet boy?” 

“Yeah!” Bucky said. “We played firefighter!” 

“You did? I used to want to be a firefighter,” Thor said. 

“Really?” Bucky asked. “Why did you become a police?” 

Steve and Thor exchanged a look. “Because I wanted to help people in a different way,” Thor replied. 

“Mama, what did you want to be when you grew up?” Bucky asked. 

Steve paused for a moment. All the things that he would’ve, might’ve been ran through his mind as they had for all the years he’d been held by Hydra. 

“I wanted to be an astronaut,” Steve lied.

* * *

Steve fell asleep for his afternoon nap almost as soon as they got home. Thor drew one of his throws over his body before he moved on to quietly go about his business. Dishes needed washed, as did laundry. Thor prided himself on being self-sufficient. Just because he was an alpha bachelor didn’t mean that he couldn’t keep his place clean. If there was a part of him that liked the idea of keeping his home clean and orderly for Steve, that was no one’s business but his own. 

At that moment, though, Bucky ran into the room roaring and growling as he played with his bear and triceratops. Thor smiled but bent to look Bucky in the eye as he shushed him softly. 

“Your mama is sleeping,” he whispered. “We must let him rest and be as quiet as we can.” 

“Why is he tired?” Bucky asked. 

“Because he does not sleep well,” Thor replied. He shuddered to think about what could possibly be in his dreams, but Steve always said that he couldn’t remember. “It is important that we let him sleep whenever he can.” 

Bucky sighed but nodded. Thor smiled and stood up. “Would you like to assist me with a game?” 

“What kind of game?” Bucky asked. 

“The laundry game,” Thor replied. “There are clothes that must be washed.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a game,” Bucky said. 

“It doesn’t?” Thor asked, raising the pitch of his voice slightly. “You have not played my version, then.” 

“Is this a fun game?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s a very fun game,” Thor said. He held out his hand. “Do you want to come?” 

Bucky looked up at him for a couple seconds before taking his hand. Thor led him to the door that went down to the basement and Bucky backed up with a whimper. 

“What’s wrong, Bucky?” Thor asked. Bucky just whimpered and shook his head. “Are you afraid of the basement? I promise there is nothing down there that you need to worry about.” 

“You promise?” Bucky asked. Thor nodded solemnly. 

“I promise,” he said. Then a thought occurred to him. “What if you were a superhero?” 

“What’s a superhero?” Bucky asked. 

“A superhero is a special person with superpowers,” Thor said. “They’re strong and fast and they’re never afraid of anything because they can never be beaten.” 

“How do I become a superhero?” Bucky asked. 

“Do you know where your blanket is?” Thor asked.

“It’s on the couch with Mama,” Bucky said. Thor went and fetched the blanket. When he returned, he knelt in front of Bucky and tied it around his neck so that it trailed behind him. 

“There,” Thor declared. “Now it is a cape. All superheroes have capes and now you don’t have to be afraid.” 

Bucky smiled and laughed. “But what about you?” he asked after a moment. 

Thor smiled and stood. “Wait here.” He returned to the living room and plucked a red throw that wasn’t in use and tied it around his neck he returned to where he left Bucky in the kitchen and struck a dramatic pose with his hands on his hips. “There, now I have a cape, too and together we can win against any scary things we find.” 

“Yeah!” Bucky cried. Thor shushed him again. They waited a moment but when there was no sign of Steve waking up, he sighed with relief. He took the basket of clothes down to the laundry room first before he returned for Bucky. He picked him up and as he approached the basement door, he felt Bucky tense. 

“Remember,” he said softly. “We are superheroes, now, and superheroes don’t have to be afraid.” 

It seemed to work, because Bucky nodded and smiled after a moment. Only then did Thor take the first step down the stairs. The basement was useful for two things: his personal workout equipment for the days when he didn’t make it to the gym (which was becoming more and more commonplace) and his laundry. Aside from that, there wasn’t space for much else. It was all the space he needed, though. He walked up to his laundry machine and set Bucky down. 

“What is this game?” Bucky asked. 

“Do you see this?” Thor asked, placing his hand on the laundry machine. Bucky nodded and Thor opened the on top. “Well, the game is to toss clothes inside. If it goes in, you get a point!”

“Really?” Bucky asked. Thor nodded and handed him a sock. 

“Try to get it in,” he said. Bucky threw it… and it hit the washer. Thor picked it up and handed it back to him. “Try it again.” 

Bucky threw it more up and this time, it went inside. Thor threw up his hands excitedly and shouted, “Goaaal!” Bucky laughed. 

From then on, Bucky grabbed whatever clothes Thor handed him and threw them in. Stuff like t-shirts were harder since they were all bigger than Bucky, so Thor got most of those points. Thor also made sure to hand Bucky clothes that matched the colors they were cleaning first. At first he wasn’t sure if this idea would work, but it soon became clear that Bucky was really having fun. 

When they were done and the washer was full, Thor started it up. As soon as he turned around, he found the basket upended conspicuously with Bucky nowhere to be found. Thor smiled as he caught sight of Bucky’s red blanket through the slots of the basket. 

_Hide and seek, is it?_ Thor thought. _Well, I did say that we were playing._

“Hmm, where could Bucky have gone?” he wondered aloud. He moved away and checked each obvious place in the room. He checked behind the washer, the dryer, in the closet, in the cabinets, and everywhere else, except beneath the basket, following the basic rule of playing hide and seek with children: never “find” them right away. He spent about 10 minutes milling about the room wondering aloud about where Bucky might be. 

“Or maybe,” he said, creeping closer to the basket. “He’s under here!” 

He picked the basket up and Bucky shrieked with laughter as he was found. Thor’s turn was harder. He was, after all, much bigger than most people. He ended up hiding behind the treadmill and acted very put out that Bucky found him so quickly. The game continued until the washer began to shake. 

“What’s going on, For?” Bucky asked. 

“The washer is making our clothes clean,” Thor said. He put Bucky’s hand to the machine as it shook. Bucky’s eyes lit up in amazement as the machine shook against him and set vibrations up his arm. 

“Wow!” he gasped. “Does it always do that?” 

“Yes it does,” Thor replied. “It’s part of the process of making the clothes clean.” 

“Why? What’s it doing?”

“It’s getting the water out,” Thor explained. “That way our clothes are just wet and we don’t get water all over the floor when we move it to the dryer.” 

“Oooh,” Bucky said. Thor smiled at the boy’s simple amazement of a washing machine. 

The rest of the afternoon passed relatively smoothly. Bucky was eager to play the laundry game when the opportunity next presented itself after they moved everything over to the dryer. After they finished loading the second load in the washer, Thor turned around to find Steve leaning on the doorway. 

“What’s going on here?” he asked. 

“Mama! Thor and me are playing the laundry game!” Bucky shouted. 

“I can see that,” Steve said with a smile. “Is there room for another player?” 

“Of course,” Thor replied. “But I’m afraid you will have to wait for the next load. You may join us for hide and seek, though.” 

“I’d love to.” 

The game lasted until the dryer buzzed, signaling that the clothes were done. They ventured beyond the basement to find better hiding places now that all three of them were playing. Steve turned out to be really good at hiding when Thor was the one seeking. Bucky tended to hide in obvious places like on beds and couches and such. Thor was almost impossible and almost always stuck to something ridiculous. Once, he hid behind a vacuum cleaner and insisted that Bucky couldn’t see him. 

By the time the laundry was done, Bucky had tuckered himself out and Steve laid him down for a nap in a freshly cleaned blanket. Bucky burrowed in the soft linens with his blanket still tied around his neck and his blue cat tucked safely in his arms. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Steve said as he and Thor folded clothes. “What’s with the blankets as capes?” 

“Ah,” Thor replied. “Bucky was afraid to go into the basement, so I told him that wearing this would make him into a superhero and he wouldn’t have to be afraid.” 

Steve chuckled, though the sound seemed somewhat hollow. Thor didn’t bring it up. Gods knew that Steve had suffered more than his fair share and had plenty to be afraid of. That Steve kept going was something that continuously amazed him. Thor wasn’t sure he would be that strong in Steve’s position.

“Next time you do this,” Steve said. “Would you mind showing me? I never really took my ma seriously about learning how to do this before.” 

Thor pushed the sadness down. He would think about that later when Steve was asleep, like he always did. Instead, he smiled widely as he folded another shirt. 

“I would be happy to,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Steve said. “I—”

“If you are about to say that you do not deserve it, I will throw this shirt at you,” Thor warned. Steve laughed, but said nothing. “You deserve so much more than what you’ve received in life.”

“I was going to say that I don’t know how I can ever repay you for what you’ve done,” Steve said. “But it’s nice to hear, regardless.” 

Thor blinked, then chuckled shyly. “Well, you never need worry about repaying me. I do not know that I could ever accept it.” 

“I suppose we’ll have to live with that, then,” Steve replied. 

Thor smiled “I suppose we can agree on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	11. Chapter 11

Getting accepted to the Stark program was easier than Steve thought it would be. Despite the fact that he had been part of the group that Hydra had exploited, Steve was convinced, somehow, that he would be rejected, that the program would find so fault in him. 

However, just a few days after he submitted the application, he received an email with an acceptance letter. Steve thought it was a dream, until he also received a physical copy of the letter in the mail a few days after that. It included instructions about how and when to move in and what to do next. Part of that included making a list of approved people who could visit him and submitting his son’s information so that the program could provide adequate child care.

Thor was so excited to hear that Steve got accepted that he picked Steve up and hugged him tightly. Steve blushed at the ease in which Thor held him, like he was no heavier than Bucky. By the time Thor set him on the ground, Steve was a blushing mess. He stepped away quickly, but couldn’t hide the smile through the warm scent of happy alpha. 

“I knew you would be accepted,” Thor declared, a large, excited smile having taken over his face. “I never doubted it. This will be good for you.” 

“I hope so,” Steve replied. “I just hope that it’ll all go to plan.” 

“It will, little one,” Thor said gently. “Everything will get better, I give you my word.” 

Steve chuckled. “Since when did you become an expert in psychology?” he asked. 

Thor’s smile didn’t falter. “I admit, I do not know how they will seek to help you,” he replied. “But I can be optimistic, can I not?” 

“One of us has to be,” Steve remarked. 

“You could hardly be blamed for being cautious,” Thor said. “I have seen horrible things, as well. It comes with the job, but you, I think, have come through the worst. And I think that your worst days are behind you.” 

Steve smiled as he felt warmth flood his stomach. It felt good. Thor never agreed with his grim outlook. He pointed towards the brighter, better things, kept him focused on all the things that could go right instead of wrong. It defied all logic. Thor never talked about his job, about the things that he must have seen in order to get where he was. 

With Steve, he always focused on better things. Once, about a week ago, Steve woke up in the dead of night screaming. Once Thor had calmed him and Bucky down, he spent the next couple hours talking about sunrises. Not anything symbolic or metaphorical, but just how Thor preferred them to sunsets. He liked watching how the sky went from dark to light and seeing the colors the sun made in the clouds.

Another night, Thor talked to him about seasons. He talked about how much he liked springtime, how he liked to take walks in local parks and Central Park to watch the trees come to life after the winter was over. He liked the flowers and the different colors that filled the world again. 

Steve never said anything, though he usually thought about his responses. Steve liked midday, when the sun was highest in the sky and bright as can be. He liked staring at sunbeams through the clouds. After so many years living in the dark, he found comfort when the sun was bright out. 

He liked summer for similar reasons. Summer meant that there was no danger of freezing to death, but Steve also liked thunderstorms. Part of it was selfishness. Bucky used to cry during storms and Steve would clutch him to his chest and hum softly until he went to sleep. Part of it was the sound of wind and rain and thunder outside, a reminder that the outside world was still there. 

Without fail, Thor never left Steve alone until Steve himself was ready to go back to sleep, or at least, ready to be alone. Thor would leave as quietly as he left and Steve would think about the things that Thor talked about. He had a way of filling Steve’s thoughts with nice things. 

Steve loved that about him. Part of him wasn’t sure how he would get on without that in his life once he left. He would find a way, like he always did, but… part of him didn’t want to. 

Which was why he knew he had to leave. He needed to know what life was like on his own. Thor was a good man, but he could easily become a good crutch. More than anything, Steve wanted to stand on his own two feet.

* * *

The day arrived when Steve and Bucky would move into the complex where the program was being held. It was smaller than Steve was expecting. There was an apartment complex for the residents, a center meant for meals and classes and mental health services, a gym for people who needed physical therapy and self-defense instruction, and a child care center. 

Looking at it, he felt nervous. He stood rooted to the ground in front of the sliding glass doors on the front of the building with Bucky in one arm and a backpack in the other. He stared up at the simple concrete building. 

“It’s okay,” Thor murmured, resting a gentle hand on the small of his back. “You have nothing to fear.” 

“I know that,” Steve replied. 

“I know you do,” Thor said. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Steve swallowed and nodded. Then he steeled himself and stepped forward. The doors opened silently and Steve stepped up to the counter. A middle-aged woman with black hair, thick glasses, and a navy blue cardigan sat behind it clicking away. As they neared the desk, she looked up. She smiled, though her beta scent spiked with uncertainty, like slightly overripe fruit. It made Steve nervous. 

“Welcome, how may I help you?” she asked, looking at Thor. Steve grimaced. Thor paid it no mind. He stepped back and looked at Steve. Steve cleared his throat. 

“I’m… I’m here to move in for the omega support program. I’m enrolled,” Steve announced. The secretary finally turned to him, her smile affixed to her face as though nothing were amiss. However, the stale scent of unease remained. 

“I apologize, sir,” she replied. “May I have your name, please?” 

“Steve Rogers.” 

She typed his name in. “And your… guest?” 

Steve was starting to get annoyed that she seemed so fixated on Thor instead of the omega standing in front of her. It was probably because he was an alpha rather than an omega or a beta like she was expecting. It was like he was invisible and he hated it. 

“He’s a friend,” he said firmly. 

“Will he be added to your approved list of guests?” she asked, her voice hinting with disapproval. 

“Yes. Will that be a problem?” Steve asked with a frown. She clicked her tongue and turned to her screen. 

“Name?” 

“Captain Thor Odinson,” Steve supplied. “Of the NYPD.” 

“Contact information?” 

“Why do you need that?” Steve asked. 

“In case you decide to take him off the list in the future,” she replied evenly. “Or in case there was pertinent information that we needed to communicate with him.”

Thor supplied the information without batting an eye. Steve was annoyed, though. Sure, he hadn’t really expected to be taken in by an alpha after being saved from Hydra, but Thor was a decent person and the way he was being treated here wasn’t right. 

“Will there be anyone else?” she asked. 

“My… my parents,” he said. “I don’t know their contact information.”

“If you like, I can get it for you,” Thor said. “I’m sure it would not be difficult.” 

“Thanks,” Steve replied. 

“If that will be all,” the secretary interjected. “Your apartment number is 32-D. The introductory social is tonight at 7. You are not required to come, but it is strongly recommended. Child care will be provided.” 

Steve thanked her and walked promptly out the door to Thor’s car. Thor opened the door for him and Steve buckled Bucky in. He hadn’t said anything since leaving the house. His eyes were either affixed to the sky or looking dubiously at the large buildings around them. Steve could smell his uncertainty. Part of him felt bad for uprooting him again, but it was better for them if Steve learned how to be independent rather than using people as a crutch for the rest of his life. 

“Come on,” he said to Bucky. “Let’s go see our new home.” 

“Why?” Bucky asked. 

“Because this place will be good for us,” Steve replied. 

“I don’t wanna leave For!” Bucky protested. The scent of his distressed pup filled his nostrils and it broke his heart. In all honesty, this much change in such a short period of time might be difficult for Bucky, but Steve didn’t have many options at the moment. 

“Bucky, this is a chance to get better,” Steve said softly. 

“I don’t wanna get better!” Bucky cried. “I wanna stay with For!” 

Bucky began sobbing and wailing and Steve rocked him against himself, humming softly and letting his boy cry. Thor guided them to a bench and Steve sat down with his crying son in his lap. Bucky made quite a ruckus, but Steve just let him cry until he calmed down a bit. 

“Bucky, he’s not leaving forever,” Steve whispered. 

“He’s not?” Bucky asked. Thor took out a handkerchief and Steve used it to wipe up Bucky’s face before putting it in a back pocket. 

“No, sweet boy,” Thor said softly, bending down to look him in the eye. “I will come back to check on you just as I did when you were in the hospital.” 

Bucky sniffed. “Promise?” 

Thor held out his hand with his pinkie extended. 

“What’s that?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s a pinkie promise,” Thor explained. “It is the most serious promise a man can make. It means you can never break it.” 

“Never ever?” Bucky asked. 

“Never ever,” Thor replied, nodding solemnly. 

“How do you do it?” Bucky asked. 

“You take your hand,” Steve explained, holding out his right hand and curling all his fingers except the pinkie into a fist. He hooked his pinkie around Thor’s. “And then you do that.” 

It took a bit, but Bucky was able to get it after a couple tries. When he finally hooked his pinkie with Thor’s he laughed cheerfully. With that, they got back up and made their way to the building where Steve’s apartment was located, which was thankfully a short distance from the welcome center. 

The apartment was bigger than he was expecting. Honestly, Steve was convinced that this would be little more than a glorified hotel room for him and his son to sleep in. This was, it turned out, an actual apartment as advertised. 

There was a kitchen complete with a fridge and stove with an oven and microwave and even other appliances like a toaster and food processor. There was a living room with a simple three person couch and coffee table and television. The bathroom was even a similar size to Thor’s. Steve was half convinced that it would be a tiny thing, but thankfully, he would be able to have bath time with Bucky instead of having to teach him how to use a shower. 

The bedrooms were most impressive, and most concerning, in Steve’s opinion. Per his situation, there was a room with a queen size bed, which looked comfortable enough. It had a dresser, a small closet, and a nightstand. It was a perfectly acceptable living space. 

The other room, however, was clearly designed for a child. Which was fine, in theory, except that Steve and Bucky had never spent a night in separate rooms since Bucky was about two. Even this short distance might seem strange. 

Steve decided to give it a night and see what happened. After that if it didn’t work, he would see about making his room fit Bucky’s bed. It was small enough that it would probably be easy enough to move and fit in Steve’s room. If it did work… well, Steve would have to get used to sleeping alone eventually. 

With all their belongings stuffed into a duffel bag, there really wasn’t much to unpack. All Steve’s clothes barely filled two of the drawers in his dresser. All of Bucky’s fit easily into a third. Bucky got out his toys and began to play. Steve took a deep breath and looked at Thor. 

“I guess this is goodbye for now,” he said. 

“For now,” Thor agreed. “I will be in touch about when I can visit next.” 

“Assuming you can get past the guard dog down there,” Steve replied. Thor chuckled softly. He walked Thor to the door in silence. He could hardly believe that Thor was actually leaving. It was strange to think about, but… Steve would miss him. He was sure of it. 

When the door opened, Thor turned and held out a hand. Steve took it and Thor covered his with both as he smiled. 

“It was an honor and a privilege to give you shelter, Steve,” he said.

“Thanks for helping us,” Steve replied. “I…” 

Thor waited for a moment before Steve blushed and looked away. “I’ll see you around, I guess.” 

“Steve,” Thor said. Steve turned to look back and him. Thor held up his hand and closed his fingers into a fist save for the pinkie. Steve actually chuckled as he hooked his pinkie around Thor’s. It was childish and sweet and strangely enough, it filled Steve’s heart with warmth and happiness. 

“I will return soon,” Thor said. “You have my word.” 

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Thank you.” 

Lastly, Thor took Steve’s hand and kissed it. Immediately, Steve’s face erupted in a fierce blush. Thor stepped away and smiled and it filled Steve’s stomach with butterflies. 

“Until we meet again,” Thor said. With that, he turned around and walked down the hallway. Steve closed the door and leaned back against it. He let out a breath as he clutched his hand to his chest. He could still feel Thor’s gentle lips and the soft scratch of his beard against his skin. 

He stayed like that until Bucky came to him wanting to play. Even then, Steve found it hard to think about anything else. He wondered what it meant, if anything.

* * *

Thor’s day passed strangely slowly after he left Steve at the campus. Intellectually, he knew that this would be good for Steve and Bucky. The people there would have more resources and more expertise to help him than Thor ever could, despite being a police captain. Steve could learn skills that he needed to live on his own and be independent, receive more accessible care for his mental state that Thor only knew how to help vaguely from his own sessions with therapists, and childcare that would allow Steve to try and go out and find work to support his pup. 

These were all excellent reasons to be glad that Steve had found a place with them. At the same time, Thor was uneasy. It wasn’t his professional instincts. Hela had checked the credentials of those working there and Thor had had his own people check them just to make sure. They were all clean. It wasn’t the receptionist, whose reaction to Thor’s presence was… unwarranted, but not entirely unexpected. Steve’s displeasure on his behalf had been more unexpected than her attitude, honestly. 

It wasn’t even the fact that he had kissed Steve’s hand as he left with the promise to return. It was a chivalrous gesture, nothing more. 

Right?

Thor groaned as he left the office at the end of the day. These days were mostly paperwork and ass-kissing and frankly, Thor was tired. The ass-kissing was worse, but unfortunately, it was a necessary part of the job. 

He walked up the stairs to Hela’s office. He knocked before walking in. She glared up at him, but the look gave way to a smile. 

“Hello, Thor,” she said. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was wondering if you were interested in grabbing a drink,” Thor replied with a shrug. “It’s been a long day.” 

“Has it?” she asked. She surveyed the papers on her desk before she stood. “I suppose it has. The usual place?” 

“Where else?” Thor replied.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were sitting at a booth at Loki’s bar, Sly Fox. It was a higher end bar in Manhattan, but it was the only place Thor and Hela ever got drinks if they were together. The three siblings didn’t have enough time to spend together normally, so it was good to unwind on occasion. 

Loki sat next to Hela with his own glass of whiskey. Hela nursed her bourbon while Thor was on his second glass of scotch. The three of them toasted as Loki joined them. 

“So, not that I’m not glad to see my beloved siblings, but what brings you here tonight?” Loki asked. “This was hardly our scheduled night to meet this month.” 

“Our dear brother is pining,” Hela explained in a stage whisper. “This is the part where we offer our unconditional love and support by berating him mercilessly until he sees reason.” 

"As usual, then," Loki chuckled.

“I’m not pining. I don't pine,” Thor grumbled, burying his face in his glass. Loki and Hela shared a look before they laughed loudly. A bit too loudly than was strictly necessary, but Thor was always the least dramatic of his siblings. 

“Dear brother, I respect that you are a noble and romantic soul,” Hela began. 

“But you’re an idiot,” Loki finished. 

“I hate you both,” Thor grumbled. “I’m not sure why I wanted to see either of you tonight.” 

“Because we are both sensible and offer rational, level-headed advice,” Hela replied. This time it was Thor’s turn to laugh loudly. 

“Dear sister, I remember one time when you fought a man who called you a hag,” Thor said. 

“Yes, well, I was drunk and an undergrad, and he was rude,” she replied off-handedly. 

“It was a Halloween party,” Thor drawled. "And you were dressed like a hag." 

" _I_ was dressed as Cerridwen," Hela replied sternly. "Celtic goddess of magic." 

"Who is a hag," Thor countered. 

"The term is _Crone_ ," she insisted. "And if memory serves, it was a Halloween party that I got you into despite being too young to legally consume alcohol."

“Touché,” Thor said. 

“And you’re dodging the point,” Loki interjected. “Which is that you’re an idiot and that you’re clearly pining after this omega of yours.” 

“He’s not my omega,” Thor grumbled again. 

“You’re pouting in my bar on a Friday night,” Loki drawled. “Shouldn’t you be at home with him, providing for his every need and caring for his pup like he was one of your own like you have been the past month or so?” 

“I do not do those things,” Thor objected. 

“You missed our meeting last month for those exact reasons,” Hela said. “By the way, Howard Stark’s omega rehabilitation program just started up.” 

“Yes, I dropped him and Bucky off there this morning,” Thor replied. Hela and Loki shared another look, but thankfully they didn’t laugh this time. 

“No wonder you’re pining after him,” Hela said. Thor sighed and rolled his eyes. “What happened?” 

Thor told them about how he’d dropped them off and helped them move in. He told them about how he’d promised to return to check on them and… how he’d parted ways with Steve by kissing his hand. He didn’t know why he did it. It had just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Steve had blushed but not expressed objection or smelled distressed by the gesture, at least. 

“Aside from the fact that that could’ve gone badly had you been anyone other than the person who offered him hospitality for the past month and a half, I’m not sure what the problem is,” Hela said when he was finished. Then she glared at him and pointed a finger. “As long as you go slowly and carefully from here on out.” 

“You think I would not?” Thor asked. “That is not the point, anyway.” 

“Really?” Loki asked. “Because it sounds as though you like him but you are uncertain how to approach this since his situation is… unique.” 

Thor was silent. Loki had hit the proverbial nail on the head. He sighed. 

“Were this any other person, I would simply declare my interest,” Thor said. “But if I do that with Steve, he may be scared off and I could not say that I would blame him.”

“Seems to me like you’ve got the answer right in front of you,” Hela replied. “Go slowly. Be there for him when you’ve said you’d be there. Check up on him like you said you would. Show him that you care for him with deeds rather than words.” 

“And if he happens to feel the same way as you,” Loki added. “Let him be the one who makes the first move. If he does become interested, let him set the pace for the relationship and let him have the power to set boundaries and determine what he wants.” 

Thor grimaced. “This will not be easy.” 

“Of course not, but you know what mother says about these things,” Hela said. 

“‘Nothing that matters in life is ever easy’,” Thor recited. “It would be nice if she were wrong about that for a change.” 

“I’ll drink to that,” Hela declared.

They drank a few more drinks, each sharing what had happened in their lives recently. Despite the dilemma before him, it felt good to unwind with his siblings again. By the time they left, Thor wasn’t drunk, but there was a pleasant buzz. 

He walked through the door to his home and for the first time in a month and a half, his house was empty. The walls bore the memories of what had happened in that time, the floors creaked with the echoes of the life that had resided here. Now, his home was colder, emptier. The rooms seemed larger than the way he left them this morning. 

When he turned in for the night, he grabbed a pillow from the bed where Steve had slept. He held it to his face and breathed in the familiar scent of sweet apples and summer rain. It soothed an ache in his soul and lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: victim blaming

The alarm on Steve’s bed blared loudly the next morning and he woke up feeling less rested than he’d hoped. Bucky had refused to sleep in a separate room and rather than force the issue, Steve had allowed him to sleep in his room. Moving the bed had taken some doing, but eventually he’d managed it. 

To be honest, he didn’t mind all that much. The social last night was… poorly planned and he’d come out of it drained rather than hopeful. A lot of the omegas there were scared or nervous rather than sociable so much so that the stench of omegas in distress reminded him of the warehouse. Howard Stark had shown up, but Steve hadn’t paid attention to anything he said. 

Thankfully, Wanda, Pietro, and Angie were also there and the four of them ditched the “party” in favor of hanging out on their own. It turned out that Pietro and Wanda were his roommates, living just a few doors down from him. Steve immediately felt better about being here, knowing that he had friends nearby. 

The alarm clock read 6:30, which meant that there was about two hours before he had to be at his first class. It was a cooking class, so at least there would be food. Steve would eat early, just to make sure that he wouldn’t get dizzy at the stove. 

He woke Bucky up and took a quick shower before giving Bucky a quick bath. He could smell the nerves on him. He wasn’t scared like he used to be when Steve first dropped him off at the nursery at the hospital. After that they had a simple breakfast of cereal. Steve was relieved to learn that Bucky liked fruit loops, both because of the colors and the flavors. 

Eventually, Steve dropped Bucky off at the daycare facility and headed toward the location with the cooking classes. It was a large room with about 20 stations. He went to one at random. He was the only one there so far. He glanced nervously at the clock on the wall. He was about 20 minutes early. 

The next person who entered was a smaller man with light brown hair, freckles, and green eyes. Steve waved politely, which the wan returned before he sat down a couple rows ahead of him. Steve didn’t say anything. He wondered what Thor was up to right now. 

“Hey, my name is Marcus,” the man said. Steve smiled politely.

“I’m Steve,” he replied. 

“Glad I’m not the only one who got here early,” he said. “Haven’t really met anyone, yet.” 

“I met a few people, but it was at the hospital before this,” Steve replied. 

“I heard there was someone here who wasn’t supposed to be,” Marcus said conspiratorially. 

“Like, someone who’s not an omega?” Steve asked 

“No, worse,” Marcus said. “I was talking to some of the staff before I came here. Apparently, there was someone who brought an alpha with them the first day.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, even as his stomach sank. “Really?” 

“Yeah, he wasn’t related to the omega, either,” Marcus said. “Whoever brought him here had a kid, too.” 

“That’s not exactly strange,” Steve said. “A lot of us have kids here, you know.” 

“Yeah, but most of us didn’t bring alphas with us,” Marcus countered. “People have been saying that maybe this guy wishes he was still with Hydra and decided to keep being a whore.” 

Steve’s stomach sank even further. “How… how many people are saying this?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Marcus replied. “The kitchen ladies said they heard it from the custodians, who heard it from a secretary who saw them come in together yesterday.” 

“Do you think it’s true?” Steve asked. 

“It might be,” Marcus said with a shrug. “I mean, that’s a thing, right? Stockholm Syndrome or something? Maybe someone just learned to like their lot in life with Hydra.” 

“Or maybe the secretary is way off base,” Steve said. 

“Who knows?” Marcus asked. “Why? Do you know something?” 

Steve debated saying that he was the one that the rumor was about. If he did, though, there was no way he could convince the entire staff that he brought a friend with him. Hell, the secretary had been dubious about Thor being there at all. His defending Thor might just lead people to confirm what they already suspected about him. And what about Steve? What would they think about him?

Of course, if he said nothing, they would think that about Thor anyway. Thor was a good man, he didn’t deserve to have people making him out to be a bad guy. 

“I brought him,” Steve finally said. “Thor was with me.” 

Marcus looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. Then they narrowed to accusatory slits. 

“Why would you bring one of them here?” he demanded. “Don’t you care about what people would think?” 

“Yeah, he’s a good guy,” Steve said. “He helped me.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he helped you when you bent over,” Marcus growled. “Just a slut, aren’t you? You probably liked what those people did to us!” 

Steve got up and stalked closer. “I hated it,” he growled back. 

“Look at you! You’re trying to be one of them right now!” Marcus cried. He shoved Steve away. “Posturing and growling like—like an alpha!” 

Steve seized Marcus by his shirt collar. “10 years!” he shouted. “I was with them for 10 years, don’t you dare tell me that I wanted what they did to us!” 

“Yeah, because everyone would believe you,” Marcus said. “From one alpha to another to another and another. This Thor is just your latest one because you don’t know what to do with yourself unless you’re getting knotted like a whore!” 

Steve saw red right before he smacked him. Marcus flew to the floor. 

“What’s going on here?!” came a voice. Steve looked up to see who he assumed was the instructor arriving. He was pushed back up against one of the counters. “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Steve glared at the instructor. “He was saying shit about my friend!” he growled. “Spreading rumors when he can’t defend himself!” 

“So you start throwing punches?” the instructor demanded. “Woulda thought your ma taught you better than that.” 

“This is the one they’re all talking about,” Marcus said. “The slut who brought the alpha here yesterday.” 

The instructor looked between them. “Is that right?” 

“He was my friend!” Steve said. “He helped me get back on my feet, of course he brought me here!”

“What, did your parents find out what happened to you and decide they didn’t want you?” the instructor asked. “They say you went straight to the first alpha who agreed to put you up, just like you did for Hydra.” 

“They’re wrong,” Steve growled. “Thor’s a good man!” 

“Right, why don’t you sit this out?” two security officers dragged Steve out to the hall. “We don’t need troublemakers like you when people who actually care to better are here.” 

Just like that, Steve was thrown out on his ass.

* * *

Steve stewed in his emotions as he stalked towards the administrative section of campus. With no class to be in, he needed something to do and he sure as hell wasn’t about to pick up his pup from the nursery. Bucky needed more time around kids his age, especially since he didn’t’ get that in his early years. It was barely 9:00 and, hard as it would be for both of them, Steve intended to let Bucky stay there as long as possible. 

That meant that Steve needed to do something other than twiddle his thumbs while he waited for his next class to start. It was a class focused on building resumes and applying to jobs, so Steve cared about being there. With any luck, he could find something that would help pay the bills a bit. The first thing he would do was buy a damn smartphone like Thor had. He needed one badly, it seemed. 

He arrived at the offices and walked up to the front desk. The woman from yesterday was there, as well as a couple other office workers. She glanced up at him as he approached, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge his presence. Steve cleared his throat and she looked up. 

“How may I help you?” she asked. 

“I’ve just been kicked out of my cooking class,” Steve replied. “I was wondering where I had to go to file a complaint.” 

The woman pursed her lips together. “I am afraid that the instructor is within their rights to have you leave if you proved to be a… disruptive influence.” 

“The class hadn’t even started yet,” Steve growled. “It was based on some rumor, I hadn’t done anything.” 

“I cannot speak to what the instructor was thinking,” she said carefully. “But if you feel you’re being treated unfairly—”

“I am.” 

“Then you can certainly go to the office of human resources,” she said. “They can walk you through the process.” 

“And where are they?” Steve asked. 

“The next floor up,” she said. “Down the hall, third door on the left.” 

“Thanks,” he muttered and walked out. He managed to resist the urge to slam the door as he left. 

Human resources was slightly more helpful, but apparently, what the prejudiced secretary had told him was correct. Instructors could remove people from their classes if they believed that their presence was disruptive. They even had the ability to recommend that they be dropped form the class entirely if the behavior went on. It was justified by the claim that the organization was working in the best interest of the omegas. 

Steve thought it was bullshit. Who made an omega support program that didn’t support or empower omegas? Some rich asshole, apparently. The entire organization seemed structured under the premise that omegas needed protection and guidance. 

Steve stayed and filed the complaint anyway. Maybe if he was lucky, someone would actually take notice. 

“Try to behave yourself from now on, okay?” the human resources lady asked him as he left. 

Steve bristled at that and glared at her as he walked out. It was nearly 10:00, now. He had to get back to the campus center before his next class started. Maybe this place wasn’t as great an idea as it sounded on paper, but he could at least learn what he needed to get out of here. 

He was winded by the time he got back and dashed inside the classroom. What he wouldn’t give to be able to run and move as quickly as he had when he was a teenager. He leaned against the wall for a moment before pushing himself off. The room was already full and no one paid attention to him, except for one. Pietro and Angie were sitting together and they waved him over to their table where there was one open seat left. Steve sighed in relief and dropped into the seat. 

“What have you been up to, Cap?” Angie asked. Steve groaned softly. 

“I’ll tell you later,” he said. They frowned at him with concern and Pietro laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Steve debated saying that he was fine, but… that was technically not true and he trusted his friends. He trusted them a hell of a lot more than he trusted anyone else at this place. He shook his head. 

“Later,” he repeated. The instructor walked in and set their bag down on the table before logging into the computer and starting a rollcall. Steve was really annoyed to hear that Marcus was in the class, too, but he didn’t’ say anything. When the instructor got to his name, Steve raised his hand and the instructor paused. 

“Ah, you,” he said. Steve bristled again. At this rate, he was liable to turn into a porcupine with the way he kept doing that. Angie, God bless her, shot her hand up into the air and didn’t wait to be called on. 

“What the hell does that mean?” she demanded. 

“None of your business,” the instructor snapped. 

“But it is mine,” Steve said. “If you’ve got a problem with me, come out and say instead of hiding behind your computer.” 

Some of the other omegas in the room whistled at the combative tone Steve and Angie assumed. Others became notably nervous. The instructor simply looked annoyed. _Where did they find these people?_ Steve wondered. _You would think that people hired to help rehabilitate omegas would be more… professional._

“Contrary to what you might think, Mr. Rogers,” the instructor drawled. “I don’t owe you anything. Behave yourself in this class, or you will find yourself in need of a replacement.” 

“Why? Because I stand up for myself?” Steve demanded. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to be doing, empowering omegas instead of pushing them down?” 

“The purpose of this program is to teach whatever essential skills you need in order to live well in the world,” the instructor replied. 

“Seems to me like standing up to assholes is an important skill,” Steve said. 

“Well, then, perhaps you can sign up to teach that class,” the instructor replied. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a class to teach.” 

Steve sighed and sat back in his chair as the instructor read the names off the rest of the roster. Pietro leaned over. 

“What an asshole,” he muttered. Angie nodded in agreement and Steve sighed. 

“Nothin’ for it,” he replied. “Got kicked out of my last class before I got this far into it.” 

Pietro’s eyebrows shot up. “How?” 

“I’ll tell you later, I promise,” Steve replied.

* * *

The class was more introductory than anything. There was a review of the material they would cover and a basic overview of what a resume should look like. It was useful information, at least, and Steve filed it away for later. Class let out and he was starving. Before he and his friends left the classroom, though, they were stopped by one of the other students. 

Steve braced himself for another tongue lashing, but she simply smiled. She had rich, dark skin and beautiful brown eyes and her brown hair was styled in dreads tied back into a bun. 

“I just wanted to say that I respect how you stood up for yourself,” she said. “Not many people would’ve done that, especially considering where we came from.”

Steve blinked. “Thank you, ma’am,” he said. He held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.” 

She took it warmly and smiled. “Darlene Wilson,” she replied. 

“Nice to meet you, Darlene,” Steve said. “This is Angie and Pietro.” 

“I’m glad to see that you stood up for him,” Darlene said. “We omegas need to stick together.” 

“Definitely,” Angie said. “We were heading to lunch, you wanna join us?” 

“In a bit,” she said. “I have to get my son from the nursery.” 

“I have to get mine, too,” Steve said. “We’ll tag along.” 

“Fine by me,” she replied. 

They made their way over to the nursery. The kids were taken outside to play on the playground, which was excellent, from what Steve could tell. There were slides and monkey bars and structures for climbing on and plenty of space for running around. There was even a pirate ship and a castle on opposing sides. Steve was duly impressed. The teachers and staff might be garbage, but someone clearly went above and beyond for the kids. 

He spotted Bucky fairly quickly. He was lying on the grass in the middle of the playground between two other kids. They looked like they were cloud gazing. The other boy had skin a similar shade as Darlene and the girl on Bucky’s other side had bright red hair and pale skin. Steve idly wondered if the boy was hers, though he knew that she couldn’t possibly be the only black woman here and the boy was probably not the only black child. Darlene walked straight towards them, though, and Steve followed. 

“Bucky,” he called as he approached. Bucky shot up and looked right at him with a big, toothy grin and Steve’s entire day seemed brighter. 

“Mama!” he shouted and ran over to him. Steve knelt and caught him in a tight hug. Bucky smelled like grass and lots of other scents mingled on him. He must’ve had a lot more fun that Steve did. Steve was glad. Bucky deserved better than what people were thinking about his mother. 

“Hi, baby, did you have fun?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah!” Bucky said. “I made some friends!” 

“You did? That’s wonderful!” Steve said excitedly. “Who are they?” 

Bucky ran over to the girl and took her hand. “This is Na-tash-a,” Bucky said, pronouncing each syllable carefully. 

“I’m happy to meet you, Natasha,” Steve said kindly. Natasha looked down and shied away behind Bucky. He turned to Bucky. “We’re about to get lunch, baby. Say goodbye to Natasha, you can play together when you get back.” 

Bucky held her hand tighter. “She can come with us,” he argued. 

“Baby, I can’t take her, what would her mama think?” Steve asked. “They would be so scared.” 

Bucky shook his head. “She don’t have a mama, Mama,” he said. Steve’s blood froze and he looked at Natasha, who was still staring at the ground. “Can she come? Please?” 

Steve sighed as Bucky looked up at him with those big, plaintive eyes. He took his hand and smiled. “Come on, we’ll see if we can have lunch with her,” he said. He looked at Darlene. “Did you find your son?” 

“Yup, here he is,” she said with a wide, proud smile. 

“Mama, that’s my other friend!” Bucky said, pointing excitedly. “His name is Sam!” 

“Is that right?” Steve asked with a smile. “Pleased to meet you, Sam. My name is Steve.” 

Darlene nudged Sam and he walked up and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you… Steve.” 

“Well, we’re all accounted for,” Darlene declared. “Let’s get something to eat, why don’t we?” 

“In a minute,” Steve said. “We have to ask someone about Natasha.” 

The workers, it turned out, reticent to let Natasha leave with someone who wasn’t her family or guardian. And since she didn’t have a mother in the program, that meant the social worker who put her there. Steve wondered why she wasn’t placed with a foster home. Maybe they were having trouble finding one or something. 

“Ain’t right to have a kid like that alone in the world,” Angie said as they left. “Wonder if I could be a foster parent.” 

“I think you at least need a job and a place of your own before that can happen,” Steve said. 

“Well, yeah, but where’s she staying now?” Angie asked. “Someone has to be taking care of her aside from this place. It’s an institution, not a person.” 

“Maybe you can find a way to persuade the social worker to let her stay with you while we’re here,” Pietro suggested. 

“Maybe,” she replied. She hummed thoughtfully as they made their way to the cafeteria. 

Steve sympathized. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be that young and have no one. He actively tried not to think about what Bucky’s life would be like if Steve wasn’t around. He squeezed Bucky’s hand a little tighter. 

If there was someone or something looking out for them, he hoped that they would throw Natasha a bone.

* * *

Steve managed to make it through the week, somehow. Marcus disparaged him at every opportunity. Steve was able to ignore him for the most part, though he was able to limit the times when he confronted him to when he had backup. Darlene proved to be a fierce ally and directly called Marcus out for being so against Steve over nothing more than a rumor. 

Steve and his friends started having dinners together in the evening. It was a good opportunity to practice their cooking. Angie was the best at it, though Steve wasn’t terrible, either. Pietro was hopeless. He was too impatient and frequently burned food trying to get it to cook faster. 

After some finagling, Angie was able to convince Natasha’s social worker to let Natasha stay with Angie, so Bucky spent most nights playing with Sam and Natasha. Steve actually started having difficulty getting him to eat his food instead of playing with it, but he couldn’t be mad at Bucky. It was good to see him making friends. Natasha was nervous around them for the most part, but Angie was gentle and patient with her and gave her space when she needed it. 

It was a surprisingly simple life. It wasn’t perfect, but thankfully, Marcus seemed content to leave him be unless they were alone together. The first week made Steve eager to leave and be on his own, but still, there were worse things than having friends over and watching his pup make friends of his own. 

Steve started filling out applications to nearby places fairly quickly. He focused mostly on office jobs He had some experience with Microsoft Word and such. He could learn the rest. Angie was looking at restaurant work for the most part. She found something fairly quickly at a nearby diner. She was just a waitress, but the owner was apparently one of those new types of owner who believed in actually paying waiters instead of making them rely on tips. 

“I go in for an interview on Wednesday,” she said as she stirred around some vegetables in a pan. They were making spaghetti, something simple enough that they didn’t have to think too much about it. “I have until then to figure something out that looks presentable and not like I spent the past few years being trafficked.” 

“You’ll figure something out,” Steve replied. “Maybe we can use the allowance we get to get you some clothes at a thrift store or something.” 

The allowance wasn’t much, but it helped pay for little things. Clothes and food and such came through donations or food pantries or some such, but sometimes there wasn’t a good fit or all people donated were coats or shoes. Steve had managed to find a couple sweaters that fit him. Wanda found a cardigan and some shirts. Pietro found some jeans. Angie had found some stuff, but nothing that she could really wear to an interview. 

“Maybe,” Angie mused. She shrugged. 

“At least you’ve got something lined up,” Steve said. “I’ve yet to hear back from any of the places I’ve applied to. Who knew looking for jobs was this hard?” 

“I know, right?” Angie asked. “Hopefully this one will pan out and I’ll be done for a while.” 

“What have you got planned?” Steve asked. 

“I’m gonna save up some money, try to get my own place,” she said. “Gonna stay here for a while, though. Can’t save money if I’m spending every penny on rent.” 

Steve shrugged. It was true enough, he supposed, but having never had a job, he couldn’t really say. He sympathized with her, though. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the phone on the wall ringing. Angie waved him away and Steve picked up the phone. 

“Rogers,” he said. 

“You have a visitor,” came a voice on the other end. “A Thor Odinson.” 

“Really?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, should I send him up?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure!” Steve replied. He hung up the phone. “Thor’s here.” 

“Really?” Angie said, turning around with a grin. “Have I been helping you out with a date or something?” 

“No!” Steve said hastily. His face blushed furiously, though. 

“Aww, you’re so cute!” Angie said. “You said he kissed your hand when he left last week, maybe it’s not as bizarre a thought as you think.” 

“It was my hand, not my mouth,” Steve replied, though he couldn’t say how he would’ve felt about Thor kissing him on the mouth. Part of him daydreamed about it sometimes, what it would be like to have someone as gentle as Thor kiss him. “It could’ve meant anything.” 

“Right, because people definitely go around platonically kissing each other’s hands,” Angie deadpanned. “I don’t know why you’re so hesitant about this. He’s hot and nice and sweet and he likes you!”

“Yes, you do,” Steve replied. Angie shrugged and nodded. 

“Okay, I do, but still,” she said. “You deserve at least a chance at happiness after everything that’s happened. Just step out. The worst that could happen is that he says no.” 

Steve almost said that that was hardly the worst that could happen, but he knew Thor wasn’t like that. He didn’t have a chance to reply before there was a soft knock at the door. He went over and opened the door slowly and smiled as he saw Thor standing there in civilian attire. 

“Hey,” Steve said. Thor smiled.

“Good evening,” Thor said. “I am sorry for stopping by unannounced, but you don’t have a phone.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to work on that,” Steve replied. “Kinda hard when you don’t have money.” 

“Actually,” Thor said, taking out a box. “I… brought you something that might help.” 

Steve stared down at the box dumbly. There were a limited number of things that it could be. It could be a box of razors, but that seemed unlikely. He took it after a moment and his hand shook as it opened the lid. Sure enough, inside was a smartphone. All Steve could tell was that it wasn’t an iPhone, which didn’t matter because he had a phone. 

“Thor, I—I can’t accept this!” Steve protested. “This is, this is too much!” 

Thor took his hand and it steadied Steve’s trembling just a bit. Thor’s touch had a way of calming and grounding Steve and honestly, he’d missed it these past several days. 

“You need a phone,” Thor said. “I have added this one to my plan, so you need not worry about the cost. These days, people need to be able to connect to the internet for all sorts of things, so you need a phone, especially if you go somewhere on your own.” 

Steve didn’t say anything in reply. It made sense. The ease with which people communicated was astounding, especially since Steve didn’t have a way of doing that. He set the phone still in its box on the counter and stepped closer to Thor. He hugged the larger man, who seemed stunned for half a second before he wrapped his arms around Steve and hugged him tightly. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a voice saying that he should pull back, but he didn’t. He let himself be held by Thor, feeling safe and secure in the officer’s strong arms. His anxieties and uncertainties seemed more distant the longer he stood there. 

“Thank you,” Steve said. “I… I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done for me.” 

“You are welcome, Steve,” Thor murmured. Steve could feel the deep rumble of his voice in Thor’s chest. It made him shiver in his arms and he hugged Thor tighter. 

“For!” came Bucky’s voice. Steve pulled away and looked down at his pup who ran to hug Thor’s legs. “You came back!” 

“Of course I came back,” Thor replied with a wide smile as he bent to pick Bucky up. “Did I not say that I would?” 

“You did,” Bucky agreed. “Come on, you can meet Natasha!” 

Thor looked at Steve who smiled broadly. “He made a friend this week,” he said. “He made a couple, actually.” 

“That is wonderful news,” Thor said with a wide smile. “Lead the way, sweet boy. I wish to meet this friend of yours.” 

Thor walked off and Steve stared after them. A moment later, Angie came around the corner and grinned at him. Steve blushed. His entire face erupted in a blush that consumed his face. 

“What?” he asked. 

“You sure it’s not a date?” she asked. “Because I can leave if you want.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Steve replied. “If you leave, you have to take Natasha and then Bucky will be sad.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s true,” she said. “Still, pretty sure this isn’t just platonic care going on here. I mean, who gives their friend a phone just because they don’t have one?” 

Steve was about to object, but he swallowed his words. It was a nice phone and Thor went out of his way to look nice and take care of Steve whenever he could. Maybe it wasn’t what Angie thought it was, but… what if it was?

“What do I do?” he asked. “I’ve never… done this before.” 

Angie walked up to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. “I don’t know, Steve,” she said. “It’s been a while for me, too. But… I would just talk to him, you know? Who knows? Maybe he feels the same way.” 

“Maybe,” Steve replied uncertainly. 

He grabbed his new phone and turned it on. There were already three contacts in his phone: Thor himself, which was indicated by a selfie with that big, happy smile that Steve loved. Steve found himself smiling at the picture in the completely ridiculous way that he hadn’t done since he was a boy in high school having his first crush on Mark Thompson from second period biology. 

The other two… were his parents. He nearly dropped the phone from his hands. His parents were alive. They had… cell phones? Did they even know how to use those? Apparently they did and… they were in his phone!

“Angie,” he whispered. “He found my parents.” 

Angie looked down and squeezed him tightly. “That’s great! That’s fantastic, Steve!” she cried. “Are you gonna call them?” 

Steve took a deep, fortifying breath. “I—I don’t know, I… never actually thought this far ahead!” 

“Well, whatever you decide to do, you know we’ll be here backing you up 100%,” she said. “And for the record, I think that Thor is a good one. You could definitely do worse if you did like him.” 

Steve looked out into his apartment at Thor. He was sitting in the living room playing with Bucky and Natasha, who seemed to come out of her shell a bit and was playing with the blue cat that Bucky had. Steve smiled and Thor caught his gaze and smiled back. The gesture made his stomach flutter. 

_Yeah_ , Steve thought. _I definitely could do worse than him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'll probably be moving back to updating every other week because honestly grad school is hard, y'all and I can barely keep up with my stories at this rate. 
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! <3

Another week passed before Steve finally met with the counselor that Bruce mentioned. He and his friends still attended group, which was one of the few spaces where Steve didn’t have to worry about what people thought about him. Bruce was kind and understanding and the rest of the omegas in the group were either his friends or had been there long enough to know a bit about his story. 

He walked into the office one Monday. The counselor was an older man, about the age that Steve’s father would be. His hair was wispy, his skin was a light brown, and he spoke with a German accent. He and his office felt calm and welcoming and Steve found himself relaxing easily. His omega scent smelled like cloves and cardamom, warm and soothing. Steve relaxed a bit. 

“I am Dr. Abraham Erskine,” he said, holding out his hand. “I believe Dr. Banner mentioned me.” 

Steve nodded as he took his hand. “Steve Rogers,” he said. “But you probably know all about me already.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Dr. Erskine said. “I know that you are one of the many omegas rescued from Hydra. I know that you have been in counseling with Dr. Banner’s group. I know that you were accepted into the support program, obviously. Beyond that, no, I know only a little.” 

“You know all the important things,” Steve replied. Dr. Erskine shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” he said. 

“You probably know about Thor,” Steve said. Dr. Erskine waited patiently without saying anything until Steve scoffed. “Seriously? You don’t know? I thought everyone did by now.”

“I assume you are talking about a person rather than the Norse god,” Dr. Erskine said dryly. Steve scoffed again and nodded, a bit bewildered at this whole conversation. “Tell me about him.”

“Well…” Steve trailed off. He hadn’t actually had to talk about Thor to anyone new since Darlene, and she had found out through class. Steve had just filled in the gaps. 

“Perhaps it would be best to start at the beginning,” Dr. Erskine suggested. Steve nodded. 

“Thor’s the captain of the NYPD who led the raid of the Hydra warehouse,” Steve said. “He found me and my son in a closet. I… punched him in the face before I knew who he was.”

“You were in a closet?” Dr. Erskine asked. 

“Yeah, there was a big commotion and it was the closest place to hide,” Steve replied somewhat defensively. 

“My apologies, I did not mean to question your actions,” Dr. Erskine said. “What happened next?” 

“He said who he was, that we were safe, and that no one would hurt us again,” Steve said, his voice coming quietly as he recounted the events. He hadn’t told the exact nature of what happened to anyone in weeks. His friends knew, of course, but not much of the details. 

“How did you feel when you heard that?” Dr. Erskine asked. 

“Relieved,” Steve said. “I collapsed to the floor and Thor caught me. I was a bit malnourished and he carried me outside and stayed with me until the ambulance drivers could take me back. They waited because my condition wasn’t critical and there were apparently some others in worse shape.” 

Dr. Erskine nodded. “Clearly you did not stop seeing him after this,” he said. Steve shook his head. 

“He came to visit me at the hospital after I said I didn’t know where my parents were,” Steve explained. “He brought my son, Bucky, some toys and a blanket. He also invited me to stay with him until a better option presented itself, and I agreed.” 

“What made you decide to do that?” Dr. Erskine asked. There was no hint of malice or judgment in his voice and Steve relaxed a bit. It was probably the first time in the past couple weeks that someone had asked him about Thor without judging him for it. 

“I trusted him,” Steve replied. “I still trust him. Bucky likes him and Thor’s good with him. And it was… good. Better than here, in some ways.” 

“How so?” 

Steve drew his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He wasn’t sure he wanted to admit to the bad dreams, the feelings of guilt that still haunted him, the difficulty he had with relaxing, and the shame he felt for letting himself get captured. 

Eventually, he shook his head. Dr. Erskine blessedly didn’t press for details and Steve was silently grateful for it. He would probably have to talk about it to him at some point, but he wasn’t ready for it at the moment. 

“You mentioned that I probably knew about Thor,” Dr. Erskine said instead. “What did you mean by that?” 

Steve shrugged. “Just that there have been a lot of people around here who knew,” Steve said. “He was the one to drop me off here and I added him to the list of approved guests, but that didn’t seem to go over well.” 

“In what way?” 

“Some people, teachers and other omegas, think that I learned to like what Hydra did to us,” Steve explained. “Because I brought Thor with me and because I like him and I trust him as much as I trust any of my omega friends.” 

“What happened?” Dr. Erskine asked. Steve shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “Some secretary took offense to him being here at all when I arrived and it just kinda snowballed from there, I guess. I went to classes the next morning and it was apparently general knowledge. I’ve been kicked out of a couple classes and had confrontations with some other residents and teachers over it.”

Dr. Erskine frowned thoughtfully. “That sounds frustrating.” 

Steve chuckled wryly. “Yeah, it has been,” he said. “Especially when he’s been so kind to me.” 

He fished out his smartphone that he was still getting used to, but was starting to love. He could pass the time on it when times were slow. Cat videos were still hilarious and Bucky could spend hours watching them. Steve didn’t mind. During the day, Steve could play a game while he waited for class to start if his friends weren’t around. 

The best times, though, were the texts he received from Thor on a daily basis. Every evening, around 8 or 9 o’ clock, he would get a text asking how his day was. Steve, who was trying to set up a sleep schedule for Bucky. He would tuck Bucky in with his toys every night around 8 or 8:30 at the latest and stay up talking to Thor for a couple more hours. Thor never talked about his job, beyond it being slow or busy, but he was always very interested in Steve’s life. 

“He got me this phone at the end of my first week here,” Steve told Dr. Erskine. “Because I didn’t have a way of communicating with the outside world or using the internet.” 

“That was kind of him,” Dr. Erskine said. 

“Yeah, and it’s only the latest thing he’s done,” Steve replied. “He found my son’s birth certificate and helped me buy presents for his birthday back in March. He found my parents and their contact information. He’s never once asked for anything in return.” 

“He sounds like quite the person,” Dr. Erskine said. “Do you have feelings for him?” 

Steve paused and blushed furiously. He was pretty sure he did feel… something for Thor. Granted, the last person he’d had a crush on was an alpha girl named Peggy who also happened to be a childhood friend of his. He casually wondered what had happened to her. 

Thor was… different. Thor was big and strong and gentle and sweet. Yes, Steve’s heart fluttered every time they touched, every time Thor bent to kiss his hand like he was some old, romantic knight, every time they hugged and Steve felt like he could just melt into Thor’s strong, gentle embrace. He thought about Thor in his spare moments. He thought about Thor’s smile, his hands, his hair, and his gentle, blue eyes. 

Apparently, Steve’s blush was all the answer that Dr. Erskine needed because the older omega chuckled. It only served to deepen Steve’s blush. 

“It is nothing to be ashamed of,” Dr. Erskine said. “It is normal to have feelings, and from the sound of it, I would be surprised if you didn’t feel something for this man.” 

“Yeah,” Steve said. He cleared his throat. “But it’s… not the right time, you know?” 

“Yes, I can imagine, but in what way do you mean that?” Dr. Erskine asked. 

“I’m here,” Steve said. “I’m trying to become my own person, not just latch onto the first sympathetic alpha who appears in my life, you know?” 

Dr. Erskine nodded. “I think that is a wise decision,” he said. “But what about later?” 

Steve shrugged. “Well, by the time six months are done, I’ll hopefully be out of here,” he said. “Maybe something could happen then, but I would want it to wait until then, at the very least.” 

Dr. Erskine nodded. “What will you do in the meantime?” 

“Well, he comes over at the end of every week,” Steve said. “Bucky enjoys his visits and he’s good with the other kids my friends have. I guess I’ll just take the time to get to know him better.”

“It sounds like you have a plan to go forward,” Dr. Erskine replied. “What about your parents? Have you spoken with them, yet?” 

Steve swallowed and shook his head. He looked down at the floor partly in shame. A normal person would probably have called their folks right away to let them know they were alive after so long. Hell, that’s what Angie had done. 

“What is stopping you?” 

“It’s been 10 years,” he said. “What if… what if they hate me?” 

Dr. Erskine smiled gently. “Steve, as a mother, myself, I can say that if my child returned after so many years alive and well, I would be over the moon with joy.” 

Steve could relate. He couldn’t, wouldn’t imagine Bucky in his kind of situation, but no matter what happened to him, Steve would always love him. 

“Perhaps it is something to think about,” Dr. Erskine said. “I do not know your parents or what your relationship was like with them, but if there is a part of you that wishes to speak with them, perhaps it is worth considering.” 

Steve nodded. He was right, but it didn’t make his nerves feel any better. Dr. Erskine looked down at his watch. 

“We are out of time,” he announced. “I must ask, do you wish to make these appointments regular? We did not have time to get into the things that Dr. Banner briefed me about.”

Steve found himself nodding. Something about this individual counseling seemed… not necessarily better than group, but he liked the ability to focus on the stuff that he’d experienced. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but it would still probably be good for him to do this. 

“Very well, considering your situation, I believe it would be beneficial for us to meet every week,” Dr. Erskine said. 

“Sounds good,” Steve said. “I… I appreciate it.” 

“Of course,” Dr. Erskine said. He got up and wrote down something on a piece of paper before handing it to Steve. It was an email address. “You can have that if something comes up between this week and next that you want to talk about during the next session.” 

Steve tucked the card into his pocket. “Thanks, Doc,” he said. Dr. Erskine walked him out of the office and Steve walked outside. The sun was shining and sky seemed clear. Oddly enough, Steve felt somewhat better about the state of the world. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

Thor came over at the end of the week like he had the past two. It was becoming almost part of the routine at this point. Steve would spend his weeks in class learning how to cook or sew or knit or fill out applications or learn other skills and at the end of it all, he and his friends and Thor would come together and have fun on Friday night. Thor proved to be popular with the kids, too. This time, Steve was alone with Bucky instead of having a cooking night with his friends. Steve was cooking something himself when his phone chimed and Thor let him know he was there. 

“Thank God you’re here,” Steve said. “Bucky’s been bugging me nonstop about when you were getting here.” 

“Well, you know me,” Thor said, chuckling. “I’m always happy to save the day.” 

“For!” Bucky cried. He ran up to Thor, who scooped him up with his great booming laugh and smiled. The image made Steve’s heart soar with delight. “You’re here!” 

“Yes, sweet boy, I am,” Thor replied. “How has your week been?”

“Good. Me and Natasha and Sam learned how to play with blocks!” Bucky said. “We built a really big tower and then knocked it down!” 

“The best part of building any tower,” Thor agreed.

“You two go ahead, I’ll finish dinner,” Steve said. 

“Do you want some help?” Thor offered. 

“Yes. Keep him entertained,” Steve replied. Thor saluted before he took Bucky to the living room. 

Steve went back to the food. The spaghetti had lasted a few days and it had been a rousing success among the kids, but Steve didn’t want to make it all the time. He also wanted to try and get Bucky to eat more vegetables. How hard could it be?

He was sautéing broccoli florets in butter. In the oven he had more kid friendly foods, like chicken nuggets and fries, but he wanted to at least make sure that Bucky had something healthy instead of just junk food. 

It wasn’t long before he called Thor and Bucky to the table and served the food up. Thor seemed absolutely fine with having something more along the lines of what kids would eat and happily dug into the dinosaur shaped nuggets. Bucky’s face immediately lit up with delight. 

“Mama, they’re dinner sores!” Bucky cried. Steve chuckled as he sat down.

“Yeah, baby, they are,” he replied. “I got ketchup and ranch if you want to dip them in something.” 

Thor immediately reached for the ranch and drizzled a little bit onto his plate. Bucky looked conflicted for a moment. Steve watched in mild amusement as Bucky glanced between them. 

“You wanna try the ranch like Thor, baby?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded and Steve reached over and squeezed some out onto the plate. 

“How has your week been?” Thor asked casually. Steve squeezed some ketchup on his plate and shrugged. 

“It was sorta the same as last week,” Steve replied. “People got some sorta issue with me that I can’t do anything about, but I’ll have you know that I got kicked out of only 4 classes this week.” 

Thor didn’t find that funny. Of course, Steve didn’t really find it funny, either. It was more out of annoyance and bitterness. It was harder than he expected, being here. He still hadn’t had any luck finding a job, though he had filled out some applications online. It was somewhat hard when most places wanted at least a couple references or something and Steve had spent the past decade getting trafficked. Cooking was about the only thing he was really good at and while he didn’t necessarily want to do restaurant work, it was better than nothing. 

“You are still finding difficulty adjusting?” Thor asked. 

“Yeah, but it’s not all bad,” Steve replied. “I got friends, Bucky’s got friends, I’m looking to get a job soon, and I’ve been going to counseling.” 

“How is that going?” Thor asked. 

“Good, I think,” Steve said. “I just had my first session today. He wants to meet every week on top of the group stuff that I have already. I like him and he seemed to take issue with what I told him about the difficulties I’ve had.” 

“I am sorry, by the way,” Thor said. “For causing you distress here. It was not my intent.” 

“I know that,” Steve replied. “But I trust you, all right? It’s sort of a short list these days and honestly, I’d feel better if I kept it as long as possible, you know?” 

Thor nodded. Before he could say anything, though, Bucky held out one of the broccoli florets. 

“Mama, what’s this?” Bucky asked with a dubious look on his face. 

“That’s broccoli, it’s good for you,” Steve said. He suddenly got a somewhat vivid flashback to his ma saying something similar to him when he wasn’t much older than Bucky. There had been a large stretch of time in which Steve had refused to eat mushrooms. He actually hadn’t tried them since he got out and he was sort of not interested. 

“I don’t like it,” Bucky whined. 

“You haven’t even tried it, Buck,” Steve replied patiently. He pointedly stabbed a couple pieces of broccoli with his fork and ate them. They didn’t taste that bad in his opinion. The butter probably helped, in all honesty. “See? It’s good.” 

“I don’t like it!” Bucky insisted. 

"Are you sure?" Steve asked. 

"No!" Bucky cried. 

Steve sighed. “Fine, you don’t have to eat the broccoli tonight,” he said. “But you have to eat the fruit tomorrow morning.” 

“Okay,” Bucky replied. He went back to eating the dinosaur nuggets happily, biting their heads off in the savage tradition of 4-year-olds.

* * *

A couple hours later, Steve tucked Bucky into bed and walked out to the living room. Thor was sitting on the couch and didn’t look like he was in any hurry to leave, so Steve sat down next to him. He sighed as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. It was quiet and peaceful at last. Thor’s scent draped over him like a warm blanket, silent and comforting. 

“Can I hug you?” Thor asked. Steve nodded silently and Thor wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Steve let himself lay his head on Thor’s shoulder, tucking himself into Thor’s gentle strength. 

“I sort of miss your place,” he murmured. “There were fewer people around and less problems and you never blamed me for what happened to me.” 

Thor didn’t say anything for a moment, but he wrapped his other around Steve’s body. Steve kept his eyes closed and smiled. It felt nice to be held. It felt safe. Thor’s chin brushed against his forehead and Steve hummed as he felt the smooth bristles against his skin. 

“I must admit that I have missed having you around, as well,” Thor replied. “The house seems emptier without you.” 

Steve might’ve felt strange hearing that any other alpha missed having him around, but hearing it from Thor made him feel warm and gooey. He preened at the thought of Thor missing him and his pup. 

“Wish I could go back,” he said. “But… gotta stay here.” 

“I know,” Thor murmured. “It is better for you to remain here where you can learn how to live on your own.” 

“It fucking sucks,” Steve groaned. Thor chuckled over him and Steve’s skin broke out in goosebumps as he felt the vibrations. He nuzzled closer to him. 

“I know, little one,” Thor replied. Steve smiled at that. Thor hadn’t called him that in a while. He missed it, just like he seemed miss everything else about Thor. They stayed that way for a couple more minutes before Steve sat up. 

“I’ve been thinking of calling my parents,” he said. “But… I’ve been kinda nervous to do it. Needed… I don’t know, a bit of support.” 

“What about your friends?” Thor asked. Steve shrugged. 

“I… I don’t know. I wanted it to be you when I did it,” he said. “I feel… safe with you, you know?” 

Thor smiled softly at that. “I am glad to hear that,” he murmured. “And I would be happy to help you call your family.” 

Steve took out his phone and went to his ma’s contact. His thumb froze over the number. What if she didn’t pick up? Worse, what if she didn’t want to talk to him? This could all be for nothing. He swallowed around a lump in his throat. Then he felt Thor reach down to hold his hand. He looked up and Thor offered him an encouraging smile as he squeezed his hand. Steve let out a breath and dialed the number. 

The phone rang. Steve’s heart was pounding in his throat, but he couldn’t do anything but let it ring. It was terrifying. Finally, the line picked up. 

“Hello, Sarah Rogers,” she said. Steve sighed and tears came to his eyes as he trembled. His ma’s voice. That was his ma’s voice. God, he’d dreamed of her voice for so long, he’d forgotten what it sounded like. She sounded… the same as when he’d last talked to her. 

“Who’s this?” she asked. Steve swallowed again. 

“Hey… ma,” he said. “It’s me.”

He heard a clatter on the other end of the line and a moment later Steve heard her take a long shuddering breath. 

“S-Steve?” she asked. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. “Is that you?” 

“Yeah, it’s—it’s me,” Steve replied. He fought the urge to cry himself. He squeezed Thor’s hand, willing some of the strength in Thor’s body to seep into him. 

“Oh my God,” she breathed. The next thing he heard was the sound of her crying. “Oh my God, is this real? Am I dreaming? Are you real, baby?” 

“Yeah, ma, I’m real, I’m okay,” Steve said. His voice broke with a sob. 

“Oh, thank God,” she sobbed. “W-Where are you? Are you okay? Can we see you?”

Steve sobbed and blinked away the tears. “I’m—I’m at the S-Stark Omega C-Center,” he managed to get out. He took a deep breath. “Y-You’re on the g-guest l-list.” 

“When can we visit?” she asked. “Are you eating enough, are you warm, do you have clothes that fit all right, are they treating you right?” 

“Uh…” Steve trailed off. He glanced at Thor. Did he want them to meet Thor? They weren’t coming tonight, he needed time, but Thor was coming over every Friday. Part of him wanted Thor to be there the night before just to help support him and make him feel better. “Next Saturday?” he asked. “Could you do that?” 

“Yes, baby, we can do that. I’ll bring your father,” she said. “Do you need anything? Blankets? Do you need food? Medicine?” 

Steve would’ve laughed any other time. Or maybe he would’ve groaned. His ma hadn’t changed at all. It was probably the best feeling in the world, her wanting to make sure he was all right. When he was with Hydra, he would’ve given a limb or organs or something to have her mother him again. He took a deep breath. 

“Maybe… maybe some of my old toys?” he asked. “For Bucky.” 

“Who’s Bucky, baby?” she asked. Her tone said that she knew, though. Steve swallowed. This was the part he was most unsure about: telling her that she had a grandson. 

“He… he’s my pup,” he said. “He just turned four, ma.” 

She gasped on the other end of the line before she started crying. Steve was torn between wanting to cry and wanting to hang up and run away in a panic. His body trembled with apprehension while she cried. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped after a moment. “Steve, I’m so sorry you had to do that all alone.” 

Steve’s eyes started tearing up all over again. “It—It’s okay, ma,” he sobbed. 

“It’s not okay,” she said. “I should’ve been there, I should’ve helped you! It’s my fault you got taken, I shouldn’t have let you go out!” 

Steve didn’t have anything to say to that. Tears fell down his face silently. 

“It’s not your fault, ma, it’s mine,” he said. 

“No, don’t you dare say that, Steven Grant,” she cried. “Don’t you dare blame yourself!” 

“You can’t blame yourself, either!” he replied. She sighed, then she laughed. It was a bit weak, but it was a laugh, and Steve found himself laughing along with her.

“We’ll see you next weekend, Steve,” she said. “And I look forward to meeting my grandson.” 

“Okay, ma,” he said. 

“And Steve.” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” she said. “We love you. We never stopped missing you, baby.” 

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I love you, too, ma.” 

The call ended and he let his hand fall. Thor handed him a tissue and Steve blew his nose in a distinctly ungraceful way before he wiped the tears from his face. 

“How do you feel?” Thor asked. Steve smiled and shook with another, relieved sob. Thor pulled him back into an embrace and rocked him gently back and forth. 

“She loves me,” he croaked. “They love me. Oh, God, they don’t hate me.” 

“I knew they wouldn’t,” Thor murmured. “I am so happy for you. And proud.”

“Proud?” Steve asked. He felt Thor nod before Thor stroked up and down along Steve’s spine. It felt good and Steve hummed at the gesture. 

“Yes, I’m proud of you,” Thor said. “You were very brave just now. I’m not sure how I would’ve been in such a situation.” 

“Thank you,” Steve breathed. “I don’t really feel brave, though.” 

“You are,” Thor assured him. 

“Will you… come?” Steve asked. “Not on Saturday, but the night before. I… would like your support.” 

“Of course,” Thor murmured. “Do you wish for me to be here before or after Saturday?” 

Steve thought about it for a moment. His immediate thought was that he wanted Thor to help settle him before he met with his parents, but also that he wanted to talk to him about it afterwards. That would probably be too much, though and Thor probably had his own plans for the weekend that didn’t revolve around Steve’s own emotional crises. He was probably one of those people who had work or barbeques or work barbeques or whatever people like him did on weekends. 

“Could you… come on Sunday?” Steve asked. “It would be nice to talk to someone about it afterwards, even if it goes well.” 

“I cannot think of any reason why it wouldn’t go well, but I will come, yes,” Thor replied. 

“Thanks,” Steve said. He tucked his head against Thor’s shoulder again and Thor wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders again. “Tell me about your week?” 

Thor’s deep voice reverberated in his chest and Steve listened as he recounted some of the office shenanigans that happened in the past week or about his siblings or his parents. Thor never talked about the specifics of his job, the cases that were being worked on, or the crimes being investigated. Steve appreciated that. He didn’t really want to know about them. He wanted to know about Thor’s life. 

Eventually, he fell asleep on Thor’s shoulder. When he next woke, Thor was carrying him to his room. If it were anyone else, Steve might’ve panicked. With Thor, he just stirred and yawned. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” Steve said. 

“Literally or figuratively?” Thor asked with a chuckle. 

“Both, I guess,” Steve replied. Thor walked him through the room and set him down on the bed. Steve sat up and looked Thor in the eyes. “Thank you,” he said. “For everything. I’m glad I met you.” 

“Are you talking about the time I saved you or when we were talking at the ambulance after?” Thor asked. Steve stared at him before Thor’s face broke into a grin. Steve laughed and shoved him lightly. 

“You jerk,” he said. “Both. I’m glad you saved my life. Maybe one day I’ll be able to repay you for it.” 

“I require nothing from you, little one,” Thor murmured, kneeling in front of him. “Just your happiness and that of your pup.” 

“I don’t deserve your friendship,” Steve said. Thor just smiled up at him and shook his head. 

“You deserve everything,” Thor said. With that he rose. “I will see you next week, little one.” 

Steve’s smile faltered as Thor turned to leave. He glared after him. “What, no kiss this time?” he asked before he could stop himself. 

He had no idea what made him say that, but Thor stopped in the doorway and turned around. Steve almost apologized for the outburst. He wasn’t entitled to Thor’s affections, but… he liked them. He was even willing to admit that he might have some feelings for Thor, even though he’d never really asked for Thor’s little gestures. 

“I was not sure if you wanted one,” Thor replied. Steve blushed and looked down. 

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said. “I just… you started doing that and I kinda, I don’t know…” 

Thor sat next to him on the bed but said nothing. Steve blushed furiously at their closeness, which was frankly ridiculous, considering that they’d spent literally all evening cuddling together on a couch. This time, though, Steve had asked for it. Steve had been the one to invite Thor to be close to him and Thor had consented and it was honestly exciting and terrifying all at once. 

“Do you like it when I kiss your hand?” Thor asked. Steve nodded. He didn’t say anything else. Thor might’ve just been doing something out of kindness or something and the last thing Steve wanted was for him to stop. Who knows? Thor might just be one of those people who was just freely affectionate with their friends. Thor, however, smiled at him. 

“It would be my pleasure,” he said. This time, however, instead of taking his hand, Thor stood and bent over to kiss Steve on the forehead. Steve’s face burst into a hot, flaming blush as he felt Thor’s lips and beard against his skin. It was over almost as soon as it began. He looked up at Thor, who smiled down at him fondly. “Until next week, little one.” 

Steve watched him go. He curled in on himself and smiled like a lovesick loon. His entire body felt warm and happy and a little floaty. Maybe it was stereotypical of him to be like this, but he didn’t really care. He fell asleep feeling safe and secure and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a week later than I said, but in my defense, I got sick last week (yay...) and now it's midterms. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised that I managed to get this chapter up as soon as I did. Hope y'all enjoy! <3

The week leading up to Steve meeting his parents was excruciatingly slow. Fortunately, he managed to stay out of trouble with the other people in the program. Steve made himself imagine anything but the impending meeting. As it turned out, unless Bucky was there with him needing something, the only other thing Steve could think about was his ma’s parting words. 

They never stopped missing him. They never stopped loving him. It wasn’t his fault. 

Whether he believed her about that last bit was… unknown. He spent every spare moment over the past decade thinking that he was to blame for what happened to him. Every desperate alpha who used him to satisfy their craving, every beta who used him to pretend that they were something they weren’t, every rape in the warehouse, and every night spent working the streets, he’d blamed himself for all of them. 

Hearing someone say that it wasn’t his fault took some getting used to. Whether it was Thor or Dr. Erskine or his ma or Angie or one of his other friends, every time someone said it, it took him a moment to realize what they were saying. He was still trying to make sense of that. 

He pushed those thoughts aside for now. Darlene and Angie were with him helping him to get his apartment ready for his parents’ arrival in the morning. When he was 16, he’d groaned at the need to pick up after himself. Now, as a 25 year old mother, he suddenly cared very much about what his apartment looked like, especially since his parents were coming over. He wanted it to be spotless. 

“Steve, I think the counter is clean, hon,” Darlene said. “There’s nothing you can do to make it better, trust me.” 

Steve blushed and stilled himself. He’d been scrubbing at some spot that he was convinced was dirty. It looked clean, now, though. 

“Sorry, just want it to be perfect,” Steve said. 

“Can’t make it perfect, but the place is clean and that’ll be enough,” Angie said. “Trust me, they’re going to be more concerned about you than the apartment. How long did you say it’d been since you saw them last?” 

Steve swallowed. “I was 16,” he said. “I’d just turned 16, actually.” 

“Right,” Angie said. “And you came back. That’s a miracle, right there. Hell, I was gone for 5 years and my folks were over the moon to hear that I was alive. Wanda and Pietro were gone for 2 and their parents are probably the same way. Who cares about the apartment when your child came back from the dead?” 

Steve nodded weakly. “Thanks,” he said. Darlene guided him to the couch. Their kids were playing in Bucky’s bedroom, the one part of the apartment that Steve didn’t much care about. It would just get messy again, anyway. “Let’s talk about something that’s not me.” 

“Well, I got a job at a diner,” Angie announced. Steve looked up at her and smiled broadly. 

“You did? That’s great!” he said. 

“I’m just a waitress,” she said with a shrug, but she was smiling, too. “Hours might be long, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right?” 

“Right, especially if you wanna get your own place,” Steve said. “I don’t suppose we would be able to find a place together.”

“Who knows?” Angie replied. “It might make childcare easier, if nothing else.” 

“If worst came to worst, I have my parents,” Steve said. “My ma seems excited to meet Bucky.” 

“Who wouldn’t be excited to meet Bucky?” Angie replied with a smile. “He’s so cute and a sweet little guy. Anyone would be lucky to have him in their life.”

“They’re gonna spoil that child rotten, just you wait,” Darlene said. 

Steve smiled to himself. “Still, I’m glad you found something,” he said. 

“You’ll find a job soon,” she replied. “Who knows? Maybe your folks know someone who’s hiring.” 

“Maybe,” Steve said. 

They were quiet for a little while. The kids were off playing in Bucky’s room from the sound of it. Steve resisted the urge to go check on them out of habit. He was trying not to be one of those helicopter parents. Who would blame him, really, but he was still trying to let Bucky explore the world on his own. 

“What we need is a tv,” Darlene said. “You’d think that Stark would’ve been able to afford to give us a way to see what’s going on in the outside world.” 

“They’re probably trying to protect us from it or something,” Angie said. Steve scoffed at that. 

“Makes you wonder what they’re protecting us from,” Steve said. “Who knows what the media thinks about us?” 

“Who cares what they think?” Darlene asked. “They weren’t there. They don’t get to tell us what it was like.” 

Steve smiled. “Right. We’re in charge of our lives, now,” he said. “The only thing that matters is how we choose to act.” 

“Lookit you, Cap,” Angie said, shoving him playfully. “So confident! See, you’ve got this. Your parents are gonna be so happy to see you again.” 

Steve smiled and blushed slightly at her praise. He hoped so.

* * *

Steve hardly slept that night. By the time morning came, he had gotten maybe three hours of sleep. He trudged to the kitchen and made himself some tea. He’d tried coffee before. His stomach didn’t agree with it. Whether it was from his months or years of malnutrition or just because he didn’t like coffee, he had no idea, but he hadn’t tried it since. 

His phone said the time was 7:30. Even so, he had a text from Thor that wished him luck with his parents. It made him smile as he read it. What would his parents think of him? Would they approve? Hopefully they wouldn’t be like the secretary or the staff here. 

Steve made himself put those thoughts from his mind. They would be here in a couple hours, which gave him enough time to figure out breakfast for Bucky and get him dressed and presentable and then clean up afterwards. 

It didn’t go to plan, of course. Bucky wanted to play with Natasha and Sam today like he usually did on Saturdays. When he was told no, he wanted to see Thor, and after being told no again, he threw a little temper tantrum. Steve sighed and tried to wait it out. 

“I wanna play with For!” Bucky cried. “Why can’t I play with For?!” 

“Baby, Thor’s coming by tomorrow, okay?” Steve said as patiently as he could manage. 

“But I wanna play with For NOW!” Bucky yelled. Steve winced at the shrillness of Bucky’s voice. 

“You can’t play with him now,” he said. “You can play with him tomorrow. You can play with Sam and Nat later. Right now you need to get dressed and eat breakfast. My ma and dad are coming over soon.” 

“I wanna play!” Bucky protested. Steve sighed and bent down to pick him up. “No!”

“James Buchanan Rogers,” Steve said as sternly as he could. He strode over to the kitchen table and sat him down. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to cut it out. You won’t play with anyone today unless you start behaving yourself.” 

Bucky sighed and sat back against his chair in as dramatic a sulk as a four-year-old could muster. Steve bit back a sigh and got up to start making breakfast. Bucky would either sort himself out or he wouldn’t. Either way, Steve needed to get some food in him before his parents got there or Bucky would be even crankier. 

Steve didn’t really know how to cook anything fancy. He knew how to make eggs and microwave sausage and cut up apples and that was about it as far as breakfast was concerned. Bacon would be nice, of course, but he didn’t have any around. Besides, he was trying to make sure Bucky had food that was good for him and he had a feeling that if Bucky ever discovered bacon, he’d want nothing else.   
He tried to keep his nervousness under wraps until it was around the time for them to arrive. Finally, the phone rang on the wall and Bucky looked excited. Steve smiled to himself, even though he knew it wasn’t Thor. 

“Hello?” 

“You’ve got visitors,” the operator said. “A Joseph and Sarah Rogers.”

“Yup, I’m expecting them,” Steve replied. “Send them up.” 

He hung up and Bucky climbed up to stand on the chair. “Is it For?” he asked. 

“Sit down before you hurt yourself,” Steve said. “No, it’s not Thor. It’s my mama and Dad.” 

“You have a mama, too?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, baby,” Steve said with a chuckle. “She took care of me when I was little just like I take care of you.” 

“Wow,” Bucky said. “What’s she like? Is she nice?” 

Steve smiled. “My mama was an angel,” he said. “She was the nicest, sweetest person in the whole world. She was always kind and she always took care of me after I got into trouble and never said anything mean.” 

“What’s an angel?” Bucky asked. 

“An angel is someone who’s always good,” Steve replied. 

“Are you an angel, mama?” Bucky asked. Steve laughed shortly. 

“I don’t know, I hope I will be,” Steve said. He sat down next to Bucky and Bucky climbed out of his seat to sit in Steve’s lap. 

“I think you are, mama,” he said. “You’re the nicest mama ever.” 

Steve smiled and pulled Bucky in to scent him. Bucky scented him right back. Steve’s nerves calmed somewhat as he scented Bucky. It was comforting to know that he was happy and safe. He used to wonder why his ma scented him after he got into fights all the time. He understood a bit better, now. 

A moment later, a soft knock sounded at the door. Steve let go of Bucky and wiped his eyes. 

“You wanna come meet your grandparents?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded cheerfully and Steve got up and took Bucky’s hand. He went to the door and opened it. 

“Stevie,” Sarah Rogers said. She was hardly changed at all. He was taller, now, but she was still a blond, petite little omega woman with a thin frame and striking blue eyes. There were tears in her eyes and she stepped forward almost hesitantly and reached out with a trembling hand. 

“Ma,” Steve said. His voice was thick with emotion. Her hand landed on his face and her fingers stroked his cheek. Tears fell from her eyes down her face. 

“My baby,” she sobbed. 

She moved forward and suddenly, Steve caught her as she hugged him more fiercely than he’d ever been held before. All of a sudden, he was 15 again, coming home from another scrape and she was the same as she’d always been. Her gentle lavender and vanilla scent was as calming as it ever was and _God_ , Steve never fully realized how much he missed her scent. 

They scented each other for a while before she finally stepped back. Before Steve could say anything, his dad stepped forward and hugged him just as fiercely. It was the only time in his life that Steve had ever seen his dad with actual tears in his eyes. His auburn hair had disappeared completely, now and his once strong body had grown flabby with age, but he was just as strong as he had been the day Steve disappeared. He smelled like coffee beans and musk. 

“Dad,” Steve choked out. 

“Son,” his dad said. “God, it’s really you.” 

“It’s really me,” Steve said. “It’s me. I’m here, I’m back.” 

“It’s a miracle,” he murmured in wonder. 

Steve choked out a sob. His dad held him close as he shook with tears. His mom came around and laid a hand on Steve’s arm. 

“I w-was so s-scared you’d b-be mad,” Steve cried. His dad just held him tighter. 

“Oh, son, I could never be mad,” his dad said softly. “We thought you were dead. We had a memorial service and everything. Now you’re back. This is the best day of my entire life. My son is home.” 

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat and breathed. “Thank you,” he said. With that, he stepped back and looked behind him. Bucky was standing back in the kitchen watching with cautious interest at what was going on. Steve walked over and he held his hands up to be picked up. Steve obliged and turned back to his parents. 

“This is my pup, James Buchanan Rogers,” Steve said. “I call him Bucky, though. Bucky, these are my parents.” 

His ma was the first to step forward. She smiled gently and her scent was sweet and happy. 

“Hello, Bucky,” she said softly. “My name is Sarah. I’m your grandma.” 

“Hi,” Bucky said shyly. 

“I’m your granddad,” Steve’s dad said as he stepped around and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Bucky repeated his greeting and Steve smiled. 

“Why don’t you come in?” he said. “Bucky’s just a bit shy. There’ve been lots of new people around lately.” 

“Yes, let’s,” his ma said. “I look forward to catching up.”

* * *

The afternoon was simultaneously one of the best and one of the most awkward Steve had ever endured. However, awkward was preferable to how much of his life had been in recent years. Bucky very hesitantly sat on Sarah’s lap at first, but soon began charming her the same way he charmed everyone else in his life. 

Steve’s parents didn’t ask about Hydra and Steve didn’t volunteer any information. He doubted that he was ever going to be comfortable talking to his parents about the years he was absent, just like he didn’t want to tell Bucky about the circumstances of his birth. 

“I do want to know one thing,” his dad said sometime in the early evening. “The story about the docks… were you there?” 

Steve swallowed and nodded. “We were. It’s… a bit of a miracle, or that’s what it seems like sometimes.” 

“How did it happen?” his dad asked. “If you’re… okay with saying.” 

Steve nodded. He gave his own version of the events again, as he had several times before. Bucky paid more attention this time. When he got to the end of the night, his parents stared at him in amazement. 

“You punched a police officer?” his dad asked. Steve nodded. A slow, proud smile grew on his old man’s face. “That’s my boy. You’re a strong man.” 

“I never expected to hear that about punching a policeman,” Steve said with a chuckle. 

“I like For,” Bucky said. “He’s really nice. He gave me my dinner sore and blanket and bear!” 

“He did?” Steve’s ma asked with a smile. “He sounds like a nice man.” 

“Yeah!” Bucky said. “One time, we went down to his basement to do laun-der-y and I was scared and he tied blankets around our shoulders so we could be superheroes!” 

“Wow, he sounds like a smart man, too,” Sarah said with a smile. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah!” Bucky said. “He plays with me every Friday, too when he comes over! Me and Nat and Sam all have lots of fun.” 

His parents looked at Steve and he blushed. “He comes to visit us every week,” he said. “He helped me come here, gave me the phone I used to call you. He’s done so much for us. He’s a good man.” 

“I see,” Joseph said. “Do you like him?” 

“Wh-What?” Steve asked. 

“Joseph,” Sarah chided. 

“It’s a fair question,” Joseph replied. 

“For kissed Mama on the head one time,” Bucky said unhelpfully. Steve’s face grew hot as he blushed even more. His dad just smiled. 

“Well, he saved you,” Joseph said. “Bucky likes him and the man seems to like you. Be hard not to like someone like that.” 

“Yeah, he’s been good to me,” Steve said. “Doesn’t push for anything or ask me to do anything. It’s nice.” 

“I’m glad,” Joseph replied. “Seems like you could do with some nice things for a change.” 

Steve smiled slightly. “Thanks… for not thinking badly of me,” he said. 

“Way I see it, you deserve to be happy and if someone comes in like Prince Charming, who am I to judge?” Joseph asked. 

“It’s a little surprising,” Sarah added. “But as long as he treats you right and you’re okay, that’s all that matters.” 

“Good,” Steve said. “He’s coming over tomorrow. I asked him to come by after today for support. He texted me good luck this morning. He’s been real supportive about all this. My friends say I could do worse than an alpha like him.” 

“Do you want to?” Sarah asked. 

Steve blushed a bit more as he shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “I want to get back out in the world. I want to take care of my pup. I want to figure out who I am after… what happened. And sometimes I want him to kiss me and he does, but we’ve never… kissed kissed. He’s just… kissed my hand or my forehead.” 

“Well, someone seems downright chivalrous,” Sarah said with a smile. “I’m glad he makes you happy.” 

Steve smiled and leaned back in his chair to hide himself a little bit. _Me, too_ , he thought.

* * *

Monday morning was about as uneventful as they always tend to be for Thor. He got up with a smile, having heard the wonderful news about Steve’s reunion with his parents from him the day before. He was happy for him. Thor hadn’t been that worried about him, but it was always good to hear that these things went well. 

After Steve was done telling him what happened, they’d cuddled together for the evening and watched a movie on YouTube. It was perhaps less romantic than having a tv, but it was nice all the same. At the end of the evening, Thor had kissed Steve’s forehead again as he left and Steve had blushed and smiled that adorable, shy smile of his. 

He made himself a cup of coffee before he headed out to the office. The weather was starting to turn, now. Winter was almost gone and Thor was looking forward to not having to wear heavy coats all the time. He wondered at how Bucky would respond to spring time and flowers and the world being warm again. 

He also idly wondered if Steve was one of those omegas who liked flowers. Thor might try with a simple flower first before he tried something bigger. Steve might also be uncomfortable with a big bouquet. A phone had been different, since it was needed for communication. Thro suspected that he should hold off on any more gifts so as not to smother him. 

He arrived at the office at half past 8. The office was still waking up and he grabbed a donut before walking back to his office. His lieutenant, Brunnhilde, was there and she nodded at him as he passed. He offered a friendly smile but said nothing. She wasn’t one for small talk and that suited Thor just as well. 

The morning was slow for the most part. A couple of his teams were investigating crimes in his district. There were a couple murders and some other lesser offences, but nothing that required his direct supervision. His people were intelligent and capable and unless someone really fucked up or if someone from higher up took an interest in the cases, he rarely needed to become directly involved in them beyond staying up to date about what was going on. 

A couple hours into his day, there was a sudden knock at his door. He looked up to see his lieutenant with an somewhat familiar man. He was large and broad, around Thor’s father’s age with a bald head and a handsome face. 

Thor couldn’t place who the man reminded him of, but he tended to take notice when unfamiliar people showed up at his door. Generally, they either had some kind of case that they wanted one of his teams to take care of, or they were coming from higher up. This man wasn’t dressed like he was coming from higher up, though. He didn’t appear particularly upset or bereaved, either. 

_This should be interesting_ , he thought. He nodded at Brunnhilde and she opened the door. 

“This man says that he needs to talk to you,” she said. “Won’t say about what, but he seems insistent.” 

“It’s private,” the man said. 

“Well, I’ll be happy to hear whatever it is you have to say,” Thor replied with a smile. He was wary, but he didn’t let it show or let his scent give it away. Years of crisis training was good for something, anyway.

“Right, try not to scare anyone,” she said as she walked out. They were quiet for a moment before the man spoke. 

“You Captain Thor Odinson, then?” the man said. Thor stood up and the man raised his eyebrows. “Well, he wasn’t lyin’ ‘bout your size was he? What did they feed you growin’ up, son? Giant beans?” 

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage, sir,” Thor said with a friendly smile. “Why don’t you tell me your name before we see how we can help you?” 

“Oh, I’m not here for me,” the man replied. “I’m here for my son. My name is Joseph. Joseph Rogers. Everyone calls me Joe.” 

And just like that, Thor realized who the man reminded him of. Steve shared a strong resemblance to him, especially in the face. They had the same strong jaw, the same righteous determination in their eyes, the same broad shoulders, and the same mouth. Thor had even seen that same look in Steve’s eyes. It was the look he got when he was getting ready to protect his own. It was one of the things that Thor admired about him, even though he was usually on the other end of that look for one reason or another. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Thor said. “Steve was beside himself with joy yesterday when I met him.” 

“Yes, that was what I wanted to talk to you about,” Joe said as he stepped forward. “I want to know if you have any kind of… ulterior motives in your courting my son.” 

Thor was unfazed by the directness of the inquiry. If he were a detective still, he might demure and dodge and play as close to the vest as possible. He wasn’t, though, and honestly, he hated the games that politicians played. 

“I don’t,” Thor replied. “Steve is a good man who has suffered unjustly. Bucky is a good child. I simply want to ensure that they are living well.” 

“An alpha always wants to make sure the people they care about are protected, don’t they?” Joe said. “I lost my son once to cruel alphas who didn’t think of anything but their knots. I’m sure you’ll forgive me for taking an interest in the alphas who pursue my son from now on.” 

“I do understand,” Thor replied. “I assure you that I have done nothing that Steve has not consented to. My only intention is to see that he and his pup are happy.”

“As is mine,” Joe said. “I’ll say this only once: if you hurt my boy, if you lead him on or abuse him in any way, there will be hell to pay. Got it?” 

“Yes, sir,” Thor replied. “I give you my word that I will treat your son only with the utmost respect and decency as he deserves.” 

Joe hummed. “Well, I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?” he asked. He turned on his heel and left Thor’s office. Thor let out a breath. The room stank of alpha fight pheromones, of strong coffee and stronger musk. He took out some air freshener and sprayed a bit in the room to counter the scent Joe had left behind. 

“So,” Brunnhilde said as she strolled into the office and leaned on the doorframe. “Mr. Rogers’ neighborhood has a bouncer. Apparently his name is Joe.” 

“It’s rude to eavesdrop,” Thor drawled. 

“I just happened to overhear,” she replied. “You know, just in case you needed backup or something.” 

“Right,” Thor replied with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. “Anything else?” 

“Nothing,” she said with a grin. “Just think it’s interesting that you’re dating an omega you saved.”

“Says the woman whose mate is the doctor who patched up a gunshot last year,” Thor countered. “How is Bruce, by the way?” 

She shrugged. “His heat’s coming up in a few weeks,” she replied. “Gonna need a few days of leave to help him through it.” 

“Well, good for you, I suppose,” Thor said. 

“Look, I’m not judging you,” she said as she came over to lean on his desk. “I think it’s great that you found someone again. Who was your last boyfriend? The pretty alpha guy?” 

“Fandral,” Thor replied. “We broke up a year ago.” 

“Seems like you have a type,” she said with a grin. “Pretty blond guys.” 

“Jane had dark hair and she was a woman,” he said. 

“Jane was five years ago,” she countered. 

“Is this interrogation about my love life going anywhere?” he asked. Brunnhilde just shrugged. 

“Not particularly,” she replied. “Just glad to see you interested in someone again is all I’m saying.”

Thor hummed, not at all convinced that that was it. Brunnhilde was similar to his siblings in that she tended to call him out on his shit and give him shit in equal measure. She never missed an opportunity to get on his case about something. Unfortunately, Thor had stepped in it enough times to give her ample opportunity. 

“Just let me know when it’s time for you to take heat leave, eh?” she continued with a smirk. “You know how much I enjoy being your deputy. Being the real deal should be fun.”

Thor chuckled and shoved her good-naturedly. “Right, that’s assuming that he’ll want me there when he goes into heat,” Thor replied. “Don’t get your hopes up.” 

“As if anyone would pass up having you help them through their cycle,” Brunnhilde said with a laugh. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll stage a mutiny and you’ll be the deputy when you get back.”

“You’re welcome to it,” Thor drawled. “See how long you last kissing ass to the rich and powerful in this city.” 

“I’d be fine and you know it,” she replied. “The mayor likes me and everything.” 

Thor rolled his eyes. “Get back to work,” he growled, though it lacked heat. “See if any of the detectives have made any headway in their cases or something.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said as she left the office. “Busy body.” 

Thor rolled his eyes again and went back to his reports. They were dull stuff, but there was nothing for it. It was all part of the job. Before he did anything else, though, he got his phone out and sent a good morning text to Steve. He’d probably be in class by now, but the thought of him made Thor smile, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lemons because Steve goes into heat unexpectedly. 
> 
> Also, mentions of Steve's sex work, the non/con nature of it, and forced abortions. Just so y'all know.

Steve woke up about a week and a half later feeling odd. It was still dark outside, which wasn’t odd in and of itself, but the fact that he felt odd in a vaguely uncomfortable way was different. He didn’t feel nauseous or sick, just warm and a bit off. It took him a few minutes of thinking before he realized that he was also starting to feel slick. 

_God dammit_ , he thought to himself. He actually hadn’t been expecting his heat. It was actually kinda dumb. He should’ve been expecting it. It was late for the season. His cycle was usually pretty close to the beginning of the season, but being malnourished probably delayed it significantly. 

A moment after he realized what was happening, a wave of panic swept through him. Heat meant sex. Sex meant work. Work meant that Bucky would be in trouble, needed to be protected, needed to be hidden away so he wouldn’t draw attention. 

He closed his eyes to try and will his heat away, as though through sheer force of will, his body would cool down and his hormones would calm down. He couldn’t deal with a heat right now. Life was going so well, too. 

_How many people will they try to whore me out to this time?_ Steve wondered. His heats were his best business. Alphas and even a few rich, insecure betas would pay through the nose to spend an hour or two with an omega in heat. Added to the fact that Steve always smelled more… fertile than the average omega (or so he’d been told) his appeal was generally heightened even more. 

Bucky was the result of one such time. Steve had no idea who was the father. There was no way of knowing. Bucky wasn’t the first, either, just the only one that Steve had managed to hide. The rest had been… terminated. 

Steve rolled over on his bed and whimpered. He didn’t want this. He hated being in heat, not least of which for being vulnerable and desperate, wanting and not wanting to be fucked until he couldn’t think straight. He hated being used. He hated that he wanted it. He hated that he wanted to be pinned to the nearest surface and taken. He hated that people had seen value in it. 

It had been a long time since he’d let himself fantasize about the first time he’d gone into heat. His ma had taken the first couple days off from work to take care of him. She’d made him soup, given him cool rags, and stayed with him until he fell asleep. During the second half of his heat, his dad had taken time off. He’d kept Steve comfortable and let Steve scent him. His alpha scent had calmed Steve’s heat urges somewhat. 

It had been the only time when someone had taken care of him during his cycle. A few weeks later, he’d been taken. 

At the thought of his parents, Steve realized that he wasn’t with Hydra anymore. He relaxed with a steady, relieved exhale. He had people who would take care of him, take care of Bucky. He wouldn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to and Christ he could cry just from that thought alone. 

He grabbed his phone. It was shortly after 5. If his dad was anything like what he was 10 years ago, he’d be awake by now. He went to his dad’s number and tapped the name. A moment later, his phone was ringing. Steve worried at his lower lip as the phone rang. 

“Hello, Steve,” his dad said. “What’s goin’ on? This is a bit early for a call.” 

“Dad, my heat’s starting,” Steve whispered. “Look, I know it’s probably an inconvenient time, but do you think you and ma could come by and give me a hand with Bucky?”

“Oh, of course, son,” his dad answered. “I’ll wake your ma up, I’m sure she’d love to help you out. You’ll probably have to push her out the door when you’re done.” 

Steve chuckled weakly. Then he sniffed. God, this was better than he’d ever imagined it being. 

“Steve, what’s wrong?” his dad asked. 

“Nothing, just… thank you,” Steve replied. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“All right, son,” his dad said. “We’ll see you soon. How bad is it so far?” 

“Not too bad,” Steve said. “I think I’m in the early stages, yet. I’ll probably have a few hours before it really starts.” 

“Well, that’ll give us time to prepare a bit,” his dad said. “Do you need anything?” 

Steve didn’t even know how to answer that question. His needs hadn’t exactly been a major concern for most of his heats. He didn’t know what kind of food he should have or drinks he should get or hell, even what kind of toys he should use. He didn’t even know if he wanted anything near his ass this time around. 

“I don’t know,” he said quietly. “Can you just bring whatever it was that helped ma when she went through these? I don’t… I don’t know what I want.” 

His dad was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I can do that,” he said. Steve could hear the unspoken guilt that his father carried for what happened. His heart broke a little. 

“Thanks, dad,” Steve said. “I really appreciate it. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bye, Steve. See you soon.”

* * *

Steve managed to fall asleep again while he waited for his parents to arrive. The only reason he woke up again was because of the phone ringing somewhat persistently. He groaned as he got up. He felt even worse than before, but still not quite into the full blown heat. He trudged over to the phone, eager to have someone there to help him out. 

“Yes?” he said. 

“Your parents are here,” the operator said. “Should I let them up?” 

“Please do,” he replied before hanging up. He turned around and went to check on Bucky. Bucky wasn’t in his room. Steve walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside, Bucky was huddling in a corner with his dinosaur, bear, cat, and blanket. He looked up with such a look of fear in his eyes that Steve felt his heart break. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Steve asked as he crouched down. Bucky didn’t respond as he huddled even closer into the corner of his closet. “Is it me? Do I smell funny?” Bucky nodded. 

“Are bad men coming?” he asked. His voice was small and quiet and Steve realized that every time he’d ever been in a heat in Bucky’s life, he’d had to hide him away. This was exactly what Bucky expected to have to do if he smelled that Steve was in heat. 

“No, baby,” Steve said. “The only people coming over are my parents. You remember them, right? You met them a week and a half ago.” 

“Why are they coming?” Bucky asked. 

“They’re coming to take care of us,” Steve said. “They’re gonna help us while Mama isn’t feeling good.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what, baby?” 

“Why don’t you feel good?” Bucky asked. Steve leaned back against the closet door as he considered how to answer the question. Again he wondered why Bucky couldn’t ask easy questions that came with simple answers. Then again, it was a natural question to ask considering what was going on and what Bucky’s experience was. 

“I’m going into something called heat,” Steve explained. “It’s something omegas like me and Angie and Wanda and Pietro and Darlene go through every now and then. It’s our bodies’ way of saying that it’s ready to have a baby.” 

“A baby?” Bucky asked. “What’s that?” 

Steve took out his phone and realized that he had no baby pictures of Bucky. He pushed down the feelings of loss and sadness he had with that. He looked up pictures of babies and found one to show his pup. 

“That’s a baby,” Steve said. “They’re people who just came out of someone’s tummy.” 

“Like I did?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, baby,” Steve said. “You came out of my tummy four years ago. These came out of someone’s tummy a few days or weeks ago.”

“Wow,” Bucky said. “Are you gonna have a baby?” 

Steve chuckled. “No, not this time, anyway,” he said. “I’m just going to have one baby for now.” 

“So nothing bad is gonna happen?” Bucky asked. 

“No, I’m gonna be okay,” Steve said. “We’re gonna be fine. Mama’s just gonna feel weird for a few days and then I’m gonna get better. You don’t have to afraid of anything, I promise.” 

Bucky nodded and crawled out of the closet and into Steve’s lap. Steve hugged him close and scented his pup. Bucky scented him back, but it was a little more hesitantly than normal. 

“You smell funny,” Bucky said. 

“I know,” Steve said. “I’ll be back to normal in a few days.” 

As soon as he said that, there was a knock at the door. Steve groaned as he stood up and carried Bucky to the door. He checked the door, just to make sure that it was, in fact, his parents at the door before he opened it. 

“Hey, Ma,” he said with a relieved smile. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course, baby,” she said. She immediately stepped into his space and hugged him. Steve relaxed at his ma’s comforting scent. His entire life seemed better with her here. Bucky reached out for her and she smiled as she took him from Steve’s arms. 

“How you holding up, son?” his dad asked. 

“It hasn’t really hit, yet,” Steve said. “Just feeling a bit warm, for the most part.” 

“That’s good,” his ma replied. She walked inside and turned into the kitchen. “You’ll be able to have some food before it starts.” 

“Thanks, Ma,” Steve said. His dad guided him to the kitchen. He sat down with his family and managed to have another meal with them before his body started feeling hot and his ass started to feel slicker as his arousal started to build. He groaned in discomfort. 

“Come on, son,” his dad said. “Let’s get you back to your room. I’ll bring you some water and your ma will watch Bucky for now.” 

Steve just nodded and went to his room. He closed the door and stripped out of his clothes before climbing into bed. There was a knock at his door. 

“Come in,” he groaned. His ma walked in holding a box in her hands. 

“I got you something to… make it easier,” she said. “You don’t have to use it, but lots of omegas who have to be alone during their heats find them useful.” 

With that, she set the box on the bed and left, closing the door behind her. Steve opened the box with shaking hands. Inside was a medium-ish, alpha sized knotting dildo. He almost dropped the box. The idea that his ma would just give him one of these things was shocking. 

At the same time, he felt somewhat relieved. It had been so long since he’d been able to spend a heat on his own without any expectation to be with anyone, he hadn’t even thought about how he would deal with the arousal aspect of heat. Maybe he’d use it, maybe he wouldn’t, but it would be his choice. 

He set the box aside and went to his closet. He arranged a rudimentary nest from the various blankets and sheets that were inside. It was better than anything he was able to make in the shitty motels Hydra put him up in. Steve settled in, savoring the softness of the fabric against his increasingly sensitive skin. Hopefully it wouldn’t irritate him once his heat was fully under way. 

He closed his eyes again. With any luck, he would be able to get a bit more rest. God knew that it wouldn’t come easily later on.

* * *

He had no idea how long he slept. All he knew was that when he woke up, he was so horny that he groaned loudly into the pillow beneath him. His entire body seemed to be covered in sweat. He rutted against the mattress beneath him to get some friction against his leaking cock. He moaned at the miniscule amount of pleasure it brought him. 

Steve reached a hand back and dragged two fingers across his hole. He shivered and moaned at the sensation and pointedly ignored how ridiculously soaked he was. He pushed them inside and they entered him easily. He fucked himself on his fingers and it was both the most amazing feeling and the least satisfying thing he’d ever felt. It just wasn’t enough. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. 

His other hand wrapped around his cock and he started jerking it frantically. There wasn’t time for finesse or patience or technique. He chased his orgasm like a man dying of thirst. He came quick and hot. His climax crashed over him like a wave, giving him temporary relief. Just like the tides, though, his arousal returned just a moment later. 

He grabbed the box in his nest and almost tore it open in his haste to get the dildo out. As soon as it was in his hands, he reached back and pressed it against his hole. He took a deep breath and pushed it inside. It was better. It filled him up, stretched his hole around a long, thick length. It wasn’t quite like having the real thing, but considering his past experience with that, it was beautiful. 

He pushed it in until he felt the base rest against the curve of his ass. He groaned in satisfaction at the feeling of being filled. He didn’t even wait to give himself time to adjust before he started fucking himself with the synthetic dildo. He released a shuddering groan and moaned in pleasure. 

He couldn’t help but think of Thor, of what Thor would do if he was here. He imagined Thor would be courteous and gentle like he always was. He wouldn’t pin Steve down and take him. Maybe he would be strong and push his cock inside him and Christ, Thor probably had a huge dick. 

Steve groaned at the thought and started fucking himself faster on the dildo. Okay, maybe he would be okay with someone being fast and hard if it was Thor. Thor would cover him, lie over Steve’s body as he fucked him, give him soft kisses and maybe even pet his hair. Steve whimpered at the thought.

He pressed the button at the base of the dildo and the knot began to form. It caught on the rim of his ass as he kept fucking himself until the knot was fully formed. He groaned as he came, gasping for breath. The knot deflated steadily and when it was gone, he pulled it out of his body. 

His hormones seemed sated for the moment, so he got up and wrapped a towel around his waist and dashed to the bathroom. The water was cool against his fevered skin and it brought some small sense of relief. It wasn’t cool enough to do anything about his erection, however, and he jacked off again in the shower. 

When he emerged from the bathroom, his ma met him with a bowl of fresh fruit. They were chopped into little bite-sized pieces for easy consumption. There was pineapple, grapes, cantaloupe, apple slices, kiwi, and blueberries. 

“You need to keep up your strength,” she said. 

“Thanks,” he said. His voice was surprisingly gravelly, but that was to be expected. “How’s Bucky?”

“He’s doing fine,” she said. “Your father has been teaching him about trains and airplanes. He seems enamored with them.” 

Steve chuckled. “Maybe for his next birthday we can have a theme,” he said. His ma lit up at the mention of a birthday party for Bucky and Steve had to admit, the idea made him feel happy. 

“How are you?” she asked. 

“It’s… weird,” Steve said. “Not having someone to share it with is… strange. But I’m glad that someone is looking out for Bucky, at least.” 

“Of course,” she replied. “Have you told this alpha you’ve been seeing about it? This… Thor, was that his name?”

Steve blushed at the mention of Thor and at the implication that they were… involved. He liked Thor, it was true, but he had no idea how Thor felt about him. Even if he did, he had no idea what to do about that and he hardly had the mental faculties at the moment to think about such things. 

“I haven’t,” he said. “Thanks for reminding me. I should… do that while I’m feeling like myself.” 

“Eat first,” she said firmly. “You’re not going to want to eat when it hits you again and you need to keep up your strength.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. 

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. He kissed hers in return before he turned around and went back to his room. He took the fork and stabbed a chunk of fruit at random before popping it into his mouth. He hummed at the sweetness of the fruit and planted himself in the middle of his nest as he ate the rest of the bowl. 

By the time he was finished, he was starting to feel hot again. His arousal returned and he set the bowl aside as he grabbed the dildo again. Just as he was about to press it against his hole, though, his phone dinged with a text. He paused and grabbed the phone. Sure enough, Thor was texting him to see how he was doing. Steve unlocked his phone and called him. 

“Steve?” Thor asked when he picked up. “Is something wrong?” 

Steve shivered at Thor’s deep voice. Even if it was just over the phone, it helped soothe some basic need in his hindbrain. 

“Steve? Are you okay?” Thor asked a bit more insistently. 

“Alpha,” Steve whined. “Please.” 

Thor coughed on the other end of the line for a moment. “Steve,” he said. His voice was low and gravelly and fuck, Steve never thought that Thor’s voice could sound more attractive. “Are you in heat?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Steve replied. “Please, alpha, I need it. Need you.” 

“Steve,” Thor groaned. It was a low, sexy sound. “I would love to, but I cannot.” 

“Why?” Steve demanded. 

“You are not in your right mind to ask for this,” Thor said. “You cannot consent.” 

“Please, Thor,” Steve moaned. “I need you, been so long, it hurts.” 

The call ended. Steve growled in frustration. Before he could toss the phone aside, however, his phone started ringing again. This time, he could see Thor’s face on his screen. His eyes were dark and his face was flushed and Steve answered the call before he could think twice. 

“Steve,” he said. Steve just watched Thor’s mouth move. “How are you?” 

“Hot. Horny,” he said. “Want you.” 

“I know, little one,” Thor replied. His voice was soft and low and Steve whimpered at the sound. “I cannot be there, so this is the only way I know how to help you.” 

Help. That word cut through the fog of hormones and need and arousal. Thor would help him. 

“Please,” Steve begged. “I need you, alpha.” 

“Show me,” Thor said. Steve nodded and moved his phone back to his hole. It was dripping with slick. He needed something in him. “Gods, you are soaked, aren’t you little one?” 

Steve brought the phone back and whimpered as he nodded. Thor’s eyes were dark with arousal and he groaned in pleasure. The sound reverberated through Steve’s body and he moaned in response. 

“Do you have something to put inside you?” Thor asked. Steve nodded and showed him the dildo. “Do it. Put it in.” 

Steve swallowed and nodded. He reached back and pressed the head of the dildo against his hole. It went in easily and Steve moaned as his hole once again stretched around the length. 

“Are you thinking of me, little one?” Thor asked. Steve whimpered and nodded. 

“Always think of you, Thor,” he moaned. 

“Good,” Thor groaned. “How does it feel?” 

“Want more, alpha,” Steve whined. “Want it to be you.” 

“I know,” Thor said. “Push it deeper, all the way.” 

Steve obeyed. He pushed the dildo further inside him until it was fully seated in his ass once again. He sighed in pleasure at the bit of satisfaction he received from having something inside him. Thor moaned in return and Steve snapped his attention back to him. 

“You are so beautiful,” Thor murmured. “Flushed and aroused and stunning. Do you know that, omega?” 

Steve would’ve blushed if his entire body wasn’t already flushed with the heat of his arousal. He shook his head. 

“You are,” Thor said. “I have never seen a more beautiful being than you.” 

“Thor, alpha, please,” Steve whimpered. 

“Fuck yourself, omega,” Thor growled. 

Steve shivered again as he obeyed. He pulled the dildo out of him and slammed it back in, moaning as it dragged across his prostate. He fucked himself hard and fast at Thor’s urging, letting the alpha’s voice wash over him, guiding his actions and providing a different kind of relief he didn’t know he needed. It was probably related to his designation, but Steve didn’t much care at the moment. 

“Good, keep going,” Thor said lowly. “Such a good omega.” 

“Alpha,” Steve moaned. “Let me see.” 

“See what, omega?” Thor asked. 

Steve swallowed. “Your cock,” he said. “Please?” 

Thor nodded curtly and moved the phone back. He was wearing his police captain uniform and Steve saw the bulge in his pants. Fuck, he was huge. Suddenly, the only thing Steve could think about was how much better it would be to have Thor’s cock in him instead of the dildo, but at least he would get to see it. 

Thor unzipped his pants and fished his cock out. Steve salivated at the sight. He was long and thick, with veins traveling along the hard, red length. It was gorgeous. Thor wrapped a hand around the base and began to stroke himself. He groaned softly as he fisted his cock. 

“We must be quick,” Thor said. “I must get back to work soon.” 

“Alpha,” Steve whined. 

“Hush now,” Thor said. “Let me see you come, omega.” 

Steve nodded and knelt up. He fucked himself as hard and fast as he could as he held the phone at an angle to give Thor the best vantage point. Thor moaned and his hand flew over his cock. Steve couldn’t look away. 

“Are you close?” Thor asked with a harried moan. Steve gasped and nodded. “Knot yourself, omega.” 

Steve cried out as he pushed the button and the knot on the dildo began to form. It dragged over his prostate with every thrust and Steve almost saw stars as he listened to Thor grunt and groan as he chased his own climax. His eyes went to the base of Thor’s cock and the knot that was forming there. He watched Thor’s hand move over the swelling flesh. 

“Are you knotted?” Thor asked with a groan. Steve bit his lip and nodded. “Come for me, omega.” 

Steve moaned as he came, his come shooting out of his cock and his hole tightening around the dildo inside him. The knot pressed directly against his prostate as he squeezed around it. It sent sparks of pleasure up through his body. Thor groaned and grunted and growled as he approached his climax. Steve watched, unable to look away as thick come erupted from Thor’s cock and spilled over his fist. Thor jerked himself through his orgasm before his hand settled on his knot. 

“How do you feel?” Thor asked. 

“A little better,” Steve said quietly. 

“Good,” Thor said with a soft smile. His eyes were still dark with arousal, but he didn’t seem concerned with that at all. “If you want to, you can call me again in the evenings if you need someone to help you through it.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks, Thor,” he said. 

“Have you eaten anything?” Thor asked. Steve nodded again. “Good. Make sure you eat plenty, otherwise you will feel miserable by the end of your heat.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Steve said. “I’ve got people around to help me out with that.” 

“I am glad,” Thor said. “I have to get back to work, little one.” 

Steve pouted. “Okay,” he replied. “Later?” 

“Later, omega,” Thor said lowly. “I promise.” 

The call ended and Steve deflated the knot. When it was out, he lay in his nest and gathered the blankets around him. He let the echoes of Thor’s voice and his imaginary hands soothe him until he slept again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	16. Chapter 16

Steve’s heat lasted five more days before he woke up from a nap one afternoon feeling as though he wasn’t about to combust from arousal. It was something of a mixed blessing. On the one hand, he was able to think clearly. He sighed with relief that it was all over. He never knew how much he could miss sobriety than when he’d spent days feeling like he was going mad with lust. 

On the other hand, his body chafed. His ass and his dick were sore from overuse, though it was certainly a different kind of soreness than when he had been trafficked by Hydra. It was preferable, honestly. Sex was exhausting and it left him aching and spent more often than not. This time, he was tired, but it was less the bone deep tiredness and more the tiredness of having been physically active for several days. 

Even so, he was glad to have it behind him. He rolled out of bed and ambled around the room until he was dressed in soft clothes and walked out. His ma was in the living room reading a book to Bucky while his dad dozed in an arm chair. He leaned against the wall, just to watch the scene for a moment. 

“Mama?” Bucky asked. “Are you better now?” 

“Yes, Buck, I’m feeling better, now,” he said. 

“Well, not that I haven’t enjoyed being around and spending time with my grandson,” his ma said with a smile. “But I’m glad that you’ve come through it. That was a long one.” 

Steve chuckled wryly. “Yeah, turns out that not having one in over a year makes your body try to make up for lost time.” 

“Generally, that’s how it works,” she said. “You wouldn’t believe how often I’ve had to tell omegas who come in trying to get suppressants that they need to take a break every now and then to let their bodies actually have a cycle.” 

“How often do you recommend?” he asked. 

“I don’t, but I’ve heard plenty of doctors say that letting yourself have one cycle a year is best,” she replied. “Though to be fair, most of them are alphas and tend to not be all that supportive of giving omegas suppressants.” 

“Of course they’re not,” Steve said with a sigh. “So _is_ there something to be said for having your cycles every now and then instead of never at all?” 

“There’s something,” she answered. “It really depends on the person and what they want or need physically. Some people react badly to suppressants, others have difficult heats more often than not. And too much of anything can be bad for you.” 

“So if I wanted to start using them…” Steve said. 

“I could probably set up an appointment for you with a specialist,” she replied.

“Thanks, I’d like that,” Steve replied.

“Do you want us to stay another day just to help you recuperate?” she asked. 

Steve thought about it for a while. He did miss his parents and while they had been around for most of the last week, he hadn’t really had much time to interact with them. Aside from delivering food or him emerging to shower during more lucid moments, he’d barely seen them for the most part. 

“I’d like that,” he said. “It would be nice to have a meal all together as a family before you left.” 

“It’s decided, then,” she said with a smile. “I’ll wake your father up and get him to fetch some steaks. You deserve to have something good and hearty to celebrate reaching the end of your heat.” 

Steve almost moaned at the thought of steak. His dad was great at cooking them, too. Perfectly seasoned, medium rare, juicy, and filling, with caramelized onions and mushrooms. His stomach rumbled loudly at the thought. 

“What’s steak?” Bucky asked. Steve chuckled and walked over to the couch. Bucky climbed into his lap and Steve relaxed a bit at knowing his pup was all right. 

“Steak is a kind of meat,” Steve said. “It’s really tasty and your grandpa is really good at making them.” 

“But what is it?” Bucky asked. 

“Cow,” Steve replied.

“I thought cows made milk?” Bucky said. 

“Some cows are milk cows,” Steve replied. “Other cows are killed and that’s where food like beef and steak come from.” 

“Oh,” Bucky replied. “I like meatballs.” 

Steve smiled. “I like meatballs, too. You’ll probably like grandpa’s steak.” 

“My what now?” his dad asked tiredly as he roused from his sleep. 

“Ma said that you’re making steak,” Steve said. “Since I’m no longer in heat and everything.” 

“Oh. Okay, then,” he said. He groaned slightly as he got up. “Guess I better go out and get some stuff, then.” 

“Thanks, dad,” Steve said. His dad patted him affectionately on the shoulder before he stretched and walked towards the door.

* * *

Thor was caught somewhere between being relieved and being slightly disappointed when he received the text from Steve that his heat had run its course. On the one hand, he was glad that Steve was feeling better. On the other hand, he did genuinely enjoy their nightly… video chats. 

It was almost strange to think that they hadn’t even properly kissed, but they’d seen each other naked and horny. Thor had spent a significant portion of his spare time thinking about what Steve smelled like while he was in heat. It was also funny. If it wasn’t for the suppressants he took, he would’ve probably been in rut around this time, too. The prospect of spending a rut alone wasn’t ideal, but as he wasn’t interested in anyone but Steve, he would’ve done so before putting that sort of thing on him. 

In the end, Thor took himself in hand just like he’d done every day for the past week. This time, though, he took his time. Without Steve there to hurry and beg out of desperation, Thro could work himself up the way he preferred. His mind echoed with Steve’s voice calling him “alpha” and Thor’s breath hitched as he let out a slow groan. 

Part of him wondered if he should’ve been upset that Steve called him while he was at work. He’d closed the blinds to his office and locked the door, but he’d still jacked off while he was on the clock just because Steve had called him wanting his help. He had been so close to leaving, too. 

The only reason he didn’t was because Steve deserved someone who respected his ability to consent. That, and because Thor could never forgive himself if he took advantage of Steve in the same way so many others had. Steve deserved at least that much. 

When his climax came, Thor closed his eyes and squeezed his hand around his knot. He imagined Steve around him, squeezing his length and milking his knot. Steve’s beautiful body on top of him, riding him and taking his length beautifully. He imagined being able to touch Steve’s body the way his fingers itched to do whenever they were together. 

His knot deflated slowly and he sighed contentedly into the dark void of his room before rolling over to grab a rag and clean himself up. With any luck, he would be able to see Steve this weekend.

* * *

The next day, Steve arose earlier than usual. His body was still a bit sore, but otherwise he felt recovered from his heat. The only thing that could’ve made it better was if he had been able to have a bit more time off to rest. Alas, he’d already spent more than a week out of commission and he fully intended to make up for lost time. If nothing else, he could get back to looking for work to get out of this place. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Angie said while they in the cooking class. It was a very stereotypical thing to learn how to do for a room full of omegas, but Steve thought of it less as an employable skill and more like something he should know in order to survive life on his own and with a pup. 

“What about?” Steve asked. 

“Maybe we should get a place together,” she continued. Steve paused and looked over at her. “I’ve been looking up the price of rent in the area and it’s pretty steep. Maybe we’d be better off if we stick together. Better people you know than rooming with complete strangers, right?” 

“Makes sense to me,” Steve replied. “What about Natasha, though?” 

“You know Social Services won’t let me take care of her once I leave,” she said. “Not until I’m able to prove that I can make it on my own.” 

“You’ll be able to figure it out,” Steve said. “She likes you. You’d probably be the best bet for her.”

“Thanks, Cap,” she replied. “Still, I think it would be better for us to stick together.” 

“Yeah, you probably have a point,” Steve said. “At the very least, our heats would be easier to deal with around other omegas instead of who knows who we’d end up.” 

“There’s that, too,” she said. “Speaking of heats, that’s why you were out of commission last week, right?” 

Steve blushed. “Yeah,” he replied. 

“So how’d it go?” she asked. “You were out for almost a whole week.” 

“It was fine,” Steve said. “It was nice to have a heat without an alpha for once. Sort of.” 

“Sort of?” she asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Steve’s blush grew. “I called Thor,” he said. Her eyes widened before they narrowed. 

“But he didn’t come over.” 

“No, uh, we video chatted,” Steve replied. “He sort of… talked me through it, when he could.” 

Angie whistled. “You know, I’m not sure I would’ve been able to do that much,” she said. 

“Honestly, being in heat was probably a big part of it,” he replied. “I’m glad that that was all we did. I actually asked him to come over. He refused because he said I couldn’t really consent to it.” 

“Well, that’s good. Hot, successful, and a gentleman,” she said with a grin. “When can we expect wedding invitations?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Steve replied. 

“Okay, at this point, who’s ridiculous?” she asked. “The one who notices everything that’s going on between you two or the one who denies it?” 

“Whatever.” 

“Look, Thor’s a good guy,” she said. “I’ve met him. We’ve all met him and we all think so. If it were literally anyone else, I’d say be careful, but he really does seem to care about you.” 

“What are you trying to say?” Steve asked. 

“I’m not saying you gotta get in his bed or anything, but you know, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to date him a bit.” 

He stared at her. _Dating?_ Steve thought. He’d never done that. Some clients had taken him out, but they tended to be few and far between. He had no idea how to… date. 

“Are you serious?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, I am,” she replied. 

“Hey, you two,” the instructor snapped. “More cooking, less chatting!” 

Steve glared at him but pointedly started whisking again. He couldn’t even remember what he was supposed to be making, now. He decided to just copy whatever Angie was doing, since she was actually good at this sort of thing. 

“Later, okay?” he whispered. She nodded slightly and Steve took a breath. He’d figure this all out later.

* * *

Thor arrived as he always did at the end of the week. Unlike most weeks, though, Steve was out of his mind with nervousness. He had no idea what to expect right now. Bucky was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Steve made himself focus on something else, though the apartment offered little in the way of distraction. 

He heard the knock at his door like he always did and Steve practically leapt out of his skin. He walked over to the door and opened it. His hand shook like a leaf, but he still opened it. 

Thor smiled gently when Steve opened the door. He didn’t move towards Steve or enter his space or growl possessively or anything. He simply smiled. Steve couldn’t help but scent the air and he relaxed at the familiarity of it. 

“How are you feeling, little one?” Thor asked. 

“Better,” Steve replied. “I wanted to… thank you for not coming over like I asked. It was… well, it wasn’t what I wanted at the time, but I’m glad that you didn’t do anything more.” 

“Of course,” Thor said. “The last thing I would want is to make you uncomfortable.” 

Steve didn’t say anything. He just nodded. 

“For!” Bucky shouted. Thor laughed loudly as he knelt on the floor to catch Bucky as he ran towards him. “I missed you!” 

“And I, you, sweet boy,” Thor said. “Were you good for your mother while he was in heat?” 

“Uh-huh,” he said. “Grandma and Grandpa came over. We played games and Grandma read to me and Grandpa told me about firefighters!” 

“Did he?” Thor asked. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he regarded Bucky. “Do you prefer police or firefighters, now?” 

“Weeeeelll, I like firefighters’ trucks,” Bucky said. “They’re red. But I also like the police because you’re police. But Grandpa was a firefighter. But you smell nice. But Grandpa smells nice, too. So… I like both.” 

Thor chortled and hugged Bucky again as he picked the boy up. Steve smiled as Bucky scented Thor before Thor turned towards him. 

“And you?” Thor asked with a grin on his face. “Do you prefer police or firefighters?” 

Steve smiled. He almost said firefighters just to mess with Thor, but then a thought occurred to him. 

“I’ve always been partial towards nurses,” he said with a smile. Thor made a noise in protest. “Hungry?” 

“Well, seeing as we have reached an impasse in this discussion,” Thor said. “I would say that I’m famished.” He held up a bag of groceries. “I also thought that I would cook tonight.” 

Steve stopped. “You don’t… you don’t have to do that,” Steve said. “I can cook, you know.” 

“Steve, let me do this for you,” Thor said gently. “You are still tired from your heat. I do not mind.” 

“But why?” Steve asked. “Why me?”

“May I touch you?” Thor asked. 

Steve tensed up before he caught another whiff of Thor’s scent. Aged leather, thunderstorms, petrichor, and clove mingling with the musk that always tapped directly into Steve’s omega brain. Every time he smelled Thor, the thought Good Alpha ran through his mind, making him feel more relaxed and safe around him. 

“Bucky, go to the living room,” he said. “I’ll be in soon to play with you while Thor makes us dinner.” 

“Okay!” Bucky said. He ran off and Steve turned back to Thor. He nodded. 

Thor stepped into his space and wrapped his arms around Steve’s body in a gentle but strong hug. Steve closed his eyes and relaxed against the firmness of Thor’s strong body. He turned his face to the crook of Thor’s neck and scented him, relaxing a little more as he smelled Thor’s contentment. Thor’s answering rumble reverberated through Steve’s body and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Thor. 

“I care about you, little one,” Thor murmured in his ear. “Let me take care of you tonight.” 

“Why?” Steve asked. “Why are you doing this? Why me?” 

Thor paused for a moment. Steve was almost afraid of what his answer would be, but he felt so secure in Thor’s arms he couldn’t really feel afraid. He _was_ nervous, though. 

“You fill my thoughts, Steve,” Thor said. “From the moment I wake to the moment I fall asleep, all I can think of is how you are doing, your smile, your scent. All I want is to care for you like you deserve.” 

Steve was stunned speechless. This man, this amazing, beautiful, good and decent man cared about him. He wanted to be the alpha that his mom told him about in stories as a kid. And the most amazing thing was that Steve found himself wanting that, too. 

“What are you saying?” he asked. Thor pulled back and took one of Steve’s hands. He smiled gently as he laced their fingers together. 

“I would court you, if you let me,” Thor said. “You deserve all good things in this life and I wish to be the one who gives them.” 

Steve swallowed. “I… know you helped me with my heat, sort of,” Steve said. “You could’ve come, taken advantage of me, come when I asked, but you didn’t. You helped me in the way that I needed. Thank you.” 

“You are welcome,” Thor said. 

“But… I don’t want to jump straight into bed with you just because you’ve seen me naked,” Steve said. "And I don't plan on calling you 'Alpha' all the time, either." 

“Of course,” Thor said. “We can take it slow. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.” 

"Like... dating?" Steve asked. Thor smiled happily down at him. 

"Yes, little one, I would take you out on dates," he said. "Anything you want." 

“Thanks,” Steve said. He blushed and smiled. “Will you… kiss me?” 

Thor smiled gently and placed a hand on Steve’s face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve’s. His beard felt soft against the sensitive skin of Steve’s face. It was a nice, shallow kiss, full of warmth and affection and contentment. His lips were soft and gentle and Steve sighed contentedly. It made Steve’s toes curl. After a couple minutes, Thor pulled back and pressed his forehead to Steve’s. Thor scented him and Steve preened at the pleased rumble that he made. 

“That was… thank you,” Steve breathed. Thor pressed one last, light kiss to his lips before he pulled away. 

“I will always listen to you,” Thor promised. “I will never do something you do not want me to do or without asking. You deserve that much.” 

Steve hummed and pulled back to let Thor work on dinner. He couldn’t help the way his mouth smiled and his heart danced. It wasn’t quite enough to assuage his general fear of being courted, but he decided to trust Thor. He went back to the living room where Bucky was happily playing pretend with his toys. As soon as he sat down on the floor with him, Bucky stopped. 

“You smell nice, Mama,” he said. He climbed into Steve’s lap and scented him. Steve smiled. 

“I’m happy, baby,” he said. 

“Because of For?” Bucky asked. “He’s nice and fun to play with.”

“Yes he is,” Steve replied. 

“Are you gonna play with For?” Bucky asked. Steve’s immediate thought was back to the nearly week-long heat he’d just gone through and he blushed. 

“Maybe,” he said. “I’m gonna play with you, first. What are we playing?” 

“Cera is gonna save Koda from the fire!” Bucky said, holding up the bear he’d named after his daycare class had watched _Brother Bear_. Bucky had also named his cat Thomas O’Malley after they watched _The Aristocats_. Bucky had officially reached the point where he was obsessed with Disney cartoons and Steve loved it. He had already decided to get Bucky a lion and show him _Lion King_ when he finally managed to get a job and get out of here. 

They played together until Thor announced dinner was ready. It was a nice, fun, domestic night. Thor had Bucky help him wash the dishes when they were done and Steve was amazed that Thor managed to take things like laundry and dishes and make them fun for pups. The room was filled with the scents of happy Alpha and pup and it. 

“For, why did you kiss Mama?” Bucky asked suddenly. Steve blushed. He hadn't realized that Bucky had seen that, but Thor didn’t miss a beat. 

“Because I care for him,” he replied. “He makes me feel happy and I want to make him feel happy, too.” 

“Like when Mama kisses me?” Bucky asked. 

“Sort of,” Thor replied. “It is different, though. I wish to court your Mama whereas you are his pup and he kisses you to show that he loves you.” 

“Do you love Mama?” Bucky asked. Steve’s entire face blushed but he couldn’t flee. He remained rooted to the floor. Thor turned to look at him and smiled. 

“I hope to,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait! April was literal hell with grad school. I swear, I never thought I would get to the end of that month. I struggled a lot with how this chapter should go, but I hope y'all enjoy it! <3

Thor denied smiling like a loon when he received a text the next morning from Steve. He could still feel the kiss he’d shared with Steve, still taste his lips on his tongue. Unfortunately, he received the text just as Brunnhilde entered to give him a status report of what the teams in his precinct were doing. It was mostly the usual stuff, speeding, robberies, assault, though there was one team that was working on a suspicious death. It was nothing to smile about. 

“Aw, you’re so cute when you have a crush,” she teased. Thor growled half-heartedly, but it was ruined by the persistent smile, so she just laughed. “You’re like a little ray of sunshine.” 

“Bold of you to assume that I am not always a ray of sunshine,” Thor replied with a smile. “I could blind the precinct with my light.” 

“Please don’t,” she said, shoving him jovially. “So what’s with this guy? There’s got to be something about him other than the fact that you saved him from sex trafficking.” 

Thor actually did growl that time. “If you truly think so little of me that that would be my sole reason for courting him, perhaps we should take this to the sparring ring.” 

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. “You’ve never been able to beat me and you know it,” she replied. “And I know that there are lots of reasons for you to go after this guy. I’m just curious about what they are.” 

Thor rumbled as he thought. He’d been thinking about this same question for months. Why Steve? He was attractive, to be sure, especially once he stopped looking emaciated, but if were merely attraction, Thor wouldn’t have bothered. In the months that he had known Steve, he had encountered a strength in him, a fierce determination that seemed undimmed despite the years of abuse he’d suffered. 

Yet, Thor was always attracted to people of strong personalities. It was probably part of growing up in his particular family. A shrinking violet wouldn’t last long in his family, not with four alphas and an omega mother every bit as fierce as her alpha children and husband. All his major relationships had been with people, regardless of designation, who were strong in one sense or another. 

Each one of his previous relationships had ended because they grew apart, however. With strength came independence, and eventually, they had become less intimate until the relationship itself fell apart. Jane had moved across the country to pursue her career as an astrophysicist, Sif had been recruited by the FBI, Fandral had pursued his career in international politics. 

Each of them had been powerful in their own right and Thor had been proud to be with them. And in the end, none of them had satisfied his desire to take care of someone. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to Steve. 

Yet it wasn’t just a desire to be needed. If that was it, Thor wouldn’t have been drawn to any of his previous partners. Besides, Steve was strong enough that he probably didn’t need Thor. If left to his own devices, he would probably thrive just fine. There was, nevertheless, a pull that kept bringing Thor back to him. 

“I don’t know,” Thor finally said. “I cannot explain it. It’s simply… I need to pursue him.” 

Brunnhilde stared at him for a while before she laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Sounds like you’ve found your mate,” she said. Thor blushed and she laughed again. “Well in that case, congratulations. I hope it goes well with you two.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Thor replied. “We have barely even kissed, how could I possibly know that he’s my mate?” 

Brunnhilde chuckled and shook her head. “If you try to force it, it doesn’t work,” she said. “All I know is that that’s how it was with Bruce.” 

“Well that’s not exactly helpful,” Thor drawled. “If the only way I know is by not knowing, then how do I know if I am right or wrong?” 

“You’re over thinking it,” she said. “Just keep doing whatever you were doing already.” 

Thor sighed and waved her off. If she was going to be as unhelpful in his love life as she was as his lieutenant (except when shit actually mattered), she could be unhelpful away from him. He went back to his office and sat down, a momentary period of quiet having settled over the station. He took out his phone and went to Steve’s contact. 

Thor: **Do you want to go on a date this weekend?**

His heart hammered in his chest as he set his phone down on the desk. He turned to the paperwork he had on his desk. There was a never ending stream of it, but he only half paid attention to it until his phone buzzed. 

Steve: **I don’t have anything to wear…**

Thor chuckled to himself as the unbidden image of Steve naked arose in his mind. His cock twitched, but he pushed the thought from his mind. 

Thor: **Just wear what you usually wear. I promise not to take you anywhere where you will be underdressed.**

Steve: **Okay. I can leave Bucky with Angie or something. Where are you taking me?**

Thor groaned. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. He decided that rather than try for something original and elaborate, he should just stick with a classic. Bucky would probably not appreciate being separated from his mother too long, either. 

Thor: **I was thinking that we could get dinner or see a movie. Do you have a preference?**

Steve: **I haven’t been to a movie in years! Can we get something on the way, though, like ice cream?**

Thor: **Of course, little one. Whatever you want. :)**

Steve: **Thanks. I’m looking forward to it**

Thor sighed happily and put his phone away. It almost felt futile to try and focus on work after that exchange, but he did his best. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but think about what Brunnhilde had said about knowing when one found their mate. 

He took out his phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before the recipient answered. 

“Thor, how are you?” came the voice on the other end. 

“Hello, Mother,” Thor replied. “I am doing as well as ever. How are you?” 

“I’m good. This is unexpected, you don’t call nearly enough, dear,” she said. “It’s good to hear from you.” 

“I’m sorry for forgetting,” Thor replied. “It has been… difficult to get away from work.” 

“You are your father’s son, I suppose,” she said. Her voice was proud and it made Thor’s heart swell just a little bit to know that she was pleased with him. 

“I have to ask you something, actually,” Thor said. “I need some advice.” 

“If this is about work, your father would probably be better,” she replied. 

“It is… and it is not,” he said. “There’s someone, an omega.” 

She paused and Thor could practically sense her quiet, knowing smile. It was the kind that held knowledge and mischief that so frequently appeared on Loki’s face. He was a crafty one, that was for sure, and always the favorite of their mother. She loved them all equally, but it was fair to say that Hela and Thor took after Odin more. 

“I see,” she said. “So what is your question?” 

Thor took a breath. “How… did you know when you found your mate?” Thor asked. 

His mother hummed. “That’s a long answer,” she replied. “How’s your lunch schedule?” 

“Free as of now,” Thor said. 

“Good. Meet me at the Austrian café, at 12:30,” she said. “I’ve been craving their spätzle.” 

“Yes, Mother,” Thor said with a chuckle. It was a good place, one that had become a favorite of his mother, considering the fact that her home country was Scandinavia. She had a fondness for German cuisine, one that Thor and the rest of their family shared. “I will see you then.” 

“One more thing,” she said. “What is this omega’s name?” 

“Steve,” Thor replied. 

“I see,” she said. “I want you to tell me everything about this young man when we meet.” 

“Of course, Mother,” Thor replied. “I will see you later.” 

“Goodbye, dear,” she said kindly. He hung up and looked at the time. It was nearly 10. If he was going to meet his mother for lunch, he had better focus on his work.

* * *

Thor was, of course, late. In fairness, it wasn’t his fault. Work was relentless and ever present and there was little he could do to change that, short of somehow eliminating all crime everywhere in the world. His mother didn’t seem disappointed, though. She merely smiled and stood up to hug him as he approached. Her slim body belied the strength she possessed as she greeted him. 

“It is good to see you,” Thor said. 

“It’s good to see you, too,” she replied. “I should have your father organize a family gathering so I can see all my pups. It’s so difficult to see you all at once when it’s not the holidays.” 

“Indeed,” Thor replied with a smile. He picked up a menu and only sparingly perused it. When they made their order, Frigga leaned back in her seat and smiled. 

“So what’s this about an omega?” she asked with that knowing smile Thor had sensed earlier. 

“Wasn’t this supposed to be about how to know if you found your mate?” Thor asked with a faint blush. Leave it to her to put him on the defensive right out of the gate. 

“How am I supposed to know how to answer your question if I don’t know who you’re talking about?” she replied. “Who are they?” 

Thor cleared his throat. “His name is Steve,” he replied. 

“Good name. How did the two of you meet?” she asked. Thor glanced away. 

“He… was being held by the gang that we busted a few months ago,” Thor replied. “He punched me when I tried to rescue him and his pup.” 

She smiled with a strange mix of amusement and sadness. “He sounds like your type. Is he blond?” 

Thor rolled his eyes. “Yes, he is blond.” 

Frigga laughed and Thor scowled at her as he took a drink of water. How and why everyone seemed to find his love life amusing was beyond him. He was hardly amused by the track record thus far. 

“Fine, I’ll stop laughing at you,” she said. Her eyes still danced with amusement, though. “Now, on to knowing if he’s your mate.” 

“Yes, thank you,” Thor muttered. 

“How do you feel around him?” she asked. Thor shrugged as he thought. 

“I feel… happy,” he said. “It is strange, because his life has hardly been such, but I don’t merely enjoy his company, I feel happy when I am with him.” 

Frigga stared at him and nodded slowly. “And when you’re not around him?” 

“He is all that I think of,” Thor said. “I wonder if he is doing well, if the support center is treating him decently, if he needs anything. It is quite distracting.” 

“I see,” she said. “You said that he has a pup?” 

“Yes, his name is Bucky,” Thor replied.

“How do you feel about him?” she asked. 

“He is a sweet, tender soul,” Thor replied. “He was shy and curious when he first encountered the outside world, but he seems to be adjusting. It makes me happy to hear the things he is learning at the preschool they have set up at the center and to know that he has friends.” 

“The fact that he has a different father does not concern you?” she asked. Thor frowned. 

“The only thing which troubles me about Bucky’s birth is the circumstances in which it occurred,” Thor replied. “I admit, I don’t like the idea of Steve with someone else, but what’s past is past.” 

“And if someone were to approach him now?” she asked. 

“I would challenge them,” Thor said immediately. “Steve has already agreed to a date with me and we have said that we care for one another. I have… helped him through a heat, though not physically.”

“Oh really?” she asked with an amused smile. 

“Yes,” Thor replied. “So, enough questions. What can you tell me about mine?” 

“Ever the most impatient pup I have ever birthed,” Frigga sighed affectionately. “I cannot speak to the perspective of an alpha, but I suppose I know a thing or two about this.” 

At that moment, the waiter arrived with their food and they started eating. Frigga took a couple bites before she paused to speak again. Thor barely tasted the food. He was eager to hear what she had to say. 

“Odin has said that when he met me, the only thing he wanted to do was hold me and scent me,” she said. Thor pushed his natural squeamishness at hearing about his parents’ romance and listened. “He brought me so much food and gifts that I was afraid that I would become overfed with no room to move in my own home.” 

“I have cooked for him and taught him some cooking,” Thor replied. “It does please me to know that he enjoys my food. It is almost unreasonable.” 

Frigga smiled and nodded. “Well, that does feel good to most people.” 

“But what did it feel like?” Thor asked. Frigga set her utensils down and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. 

“It felt like… the only thing I ever wanted to do when he was around was lift my head submit,” she replied. “Odin has said that he wanted to claim me long before we mated officially.” 

Thor thought about the constant thoughts he had about Steve when they were around each other, how much he desired never to part from him. He had no way of knowing whether Steve felt the same way, but he did know that Steve wanted to be on his own for a while, to be independent. Thor would never want to push Steve into anything else. 

“There may be… something like that,” Thor said. 

“I am not surprised,” she said. 

“Why not?” Thor asked. She smirked at him in amusement. 

“Well, asking a question with a specific person in mind was a clue,” she said. “Something tells me you already know the answer to your real question.”

Thor swallowed. “I cannot just tell him this, though,” he said. “He wants to be independent, to be on his own, since he has never known anything else.” 

Frigga frowned. “How long was he with Hydra?” she asked. 

“Nearly 10 years,” Thor said mournfully. “Bucky only turned 4 and he was born among them.” 

“Mercy,” Frigga murmured. “I suppose it is understandable that he would want to be independent.” 

“I am happy to let him if that is what he needs,” Thor replied. “I just want his happiness.” 

Frigga nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, well, you will have your work cut out for you, that’s for sure,” she said.

“I don’t suppose you can offer any advice?” Thor asked. “Hela and Loki said that I should be careful, let him make the first moves.” 

“That is sound advice,” she said. “Do also make it clear that you are interested, but gently.” 

“I asked him out on a date earlier today,” Thor said. “He said that he wanted to see a movie.” 

“That is good,” Frigga replied. “Have you kissed?” 

Thor nodded. “At his request when I made my desire to court him known,” Thor replied. “He wanted to know why I wanted to take care of him so much.” 

“Understandable,” she replied. “Well, the only thing that I can say is go slowly. There is no telling how long it will take him to recover from his ordeal. You will need to be patient.” 

Thor sighed. “The one virtue I did not develop.” 

“Well, now you have a chance,” she said with a smile.

* * *

He didn’t see Steve again until Friday night, of course. He left work early to go home and get ready. He left his lieutenant in charge in case anything came up. When he finally got home, a commute that seemed to take longer than usual, he took a quick, thorough shower, blow dried his hair, and trimmed his beard a bit. 

Then he went to his closet to debate what to wear. He didn’t want to dress too fancy. Steve didn’t have much. He decided to go for a casual look and a dark V-neck, black jeans, and a dark red sports jacket. He finished getting ready and walked out the door. In the interest of making sure Steve was comfortable, he grabbed his keys before he walked out the door. 

New York being what it was, it took forever to get anywhere. The omega support center was only a few miles away from where Thor lived, but it took him nearly 45 minutes to get there. When he arrived at the building where Steve lived, he sighed as he got out and went to the front desk. 

“Thor Odinson. I am here to see Steve Rogers,” Thor reported as he did nearly every week. The secretary nodded and picked up the phone like she did every time. 

“Thor is here to see you,” she said. She was silent for a moment before she nodded and hung up. “Go on up.” 

Thor smiled politely and went to the elevator. He had to stop himself from pacing. He was, in fact, nervous. His palms were sweaty, his heart was racing, and his legs itched to move. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared up as the elevator steadily rose until it reached Steve’s level. He released a breath as he stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Steve’s apartment. He knocked and waited, still nervous. When Steve opened the door, Thor smiled widely as he took him in. 

Steve was, indeed, dressed in casual clothes. He wore a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black pants. He was freshly shaved and his hair was styled up. He smelled wonderful sweet cinnamon apple scent and it made his smile grow. 

“Hello, Steve,” Thor said softly, almost a purr. “You look lovely.”

Steve blushed and looked down at Thor’s body. Thor nearly preened at how Steve’s eyes lingered at certain places before rising back up to his face. 

“You, uh, you look great, too,” he said. He smiled a bit hesitantly. 

“Are you ready to go?” Thor asked. Steve nodded and Thor stood aside to let him out. As he emerged, Steve took one of Thor’s hands and laced their fingers together. Thor could smell the nervousness that mirrored his own, but he simply squeezed Steve’s hand. 

“What movie do you want to see?” Thor asked. 

“There was one movie that I thought sounded interesting,” Steve said. “Haven’t seen the other ones, but I thought… why not? _How to Train Your Dragon_.” 

“I’ve heard good things,” Thor replied. “I can tell you the basics of the first couple movies, if you want.” 

“Sure, not too much though,” Steve said. “Bucky might be interested in them some day.” 

“Of course,” Thor replied. He pressed the button for the elevator. “Where is he tonight, anyway?” 

“He’s hanging out with Natasha, Sam, and Angie at Darlene’s apartment,” Steve replied. “He seemed pretty excited to play with them tonight.” 

“I’m glad he is making friends,” Thor said with a smile. 

“Me too,” Steve said quietly. Thor squeezed his hand again and Steve looked up and smiled. “It’s… good to see you.” 

Thor smiled back. “It is good to see you, too,” he replied. “I have been looking forward to this all week.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Steve replied. “I’m just… never done this before, you know?” 

Thor smiled gently. “We will go slow,” he said. “You need not do anything you do not want to.” 

Steve blushed and looked away. “I… I want to kiss you… again,” he said. He glanced at him hopefully. Thor reached up with his free hand and stroked his face before he leaned in to press his lips gently and chastely against Steve’s. Chaste as it was, it sent sparks through his body and he couldn’t help but smile against Steve’s lips. He pulled back and Steve was smiling, too. 

“Thanks,” Steve whispered. “That was… really nice.” 

Thor smiled and kissed the back of Steve’s hand as the elevator door opened. “Let us be off,” he said. “I am eager to be away from here.” 

“Me, too,” Steve said as he stepped inside and pulled Thor along with him.

* * *

The movie was definitely the latest in a series, but Steve loved it. Toothless was definitely his favorite character in the whole thing, but Hiccup was a close second. He loved how much they loved and trusted each other, and how Hiccup was something of an outsider among his people. Steve felt he could relate. 

And of course, the fact that there were literally dragons everywhere was a bonus. He loved the idea of living in a village with his own personal dragon to keep him and his pup safe. 

Thor held his hand the entire time and Steve found he didn’t mind at all. He was pretty sure that his hand was sweating the entire time with nerves, but Thor didn’t seem to mind it either. Surprisingly, when they left the theater, Thor didn’t immediately take Steve home. Instead, Thor took him a couple blocks down until Steve saw an ice cream parlor. He smiled widely as Thor took him inside. 

“God, I’ve been wanting ice cream for weeks,” Steve sighed. “You have no idea.” 

Thor purred and squeezed his hand again. “You know you can have it whenever you like, yes?” he replied. 

“Not without Bucky finding out,” Steve countered. “Can you imagine him on ice cream? I’d never get him to settle down for the night ever again.” 

Thor laughed and it made Steve’s heart warm. “I see your point,” he replied. “I suppose we must make this one count, in that case.” 

Steve grinned. “Hell yeah.” 

Steve got a mix of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. He’d never really been one for the fancy flavors. Thor, meanwhile, got chocolate and caramel and Steve found himself curious. Thor caught him staring and pulled his bowl closer to him, growling playfully. 

“Jerk,” Steve said with a grin. 

“Get your own caramel ice cream,” Thor retorted. 

Steve pouted. He really did. He stared at Thor with pleading eyes and Thor narrowed his at him. It took all of a minute before Thor held up his spoon for Steve to taste. Steve accepted it and moaned at the sweet and salty flavor. 

“You are wicked, little one,” Thor grumbled. 

“It’s fun, though,” Steve replied. “Maybe I’ll get some next time.” 

Thor smiled at him and leaned forward. “You are already thinking towards our next date, then?” he asked, a gleeful light dancing in his eyes. Steve blushed and nodded minutely. 

“This was… this was fun,” he said. “There’s… not as much pressure as I was afraid of.” 

“I am glad that you are comfortable,” Thor said. The light in his eyes softened to fondness and Steve thought back to a week ago when Thor showed up to cook dinner.

“I have a question,” Steve said. Thor nodded as he took another bite of his ice cream. “What you told Bucky, about… loving me…”

“Yes?” Thor asked. 

“Did you… mean that?” Steve asked. Thor reached across the table and took Steve’s hand in his own. 

“I did,” he replied. 

“Why?” Steve asked. “Why me?” 

“Why not you?” Thor replied. “I care about you a great deal. It does not seem so strange to me that I could come to love you someday.” 

“But…I’m no one,” Steve countered. “I mean, you, you’re important. You’re a police chief. I’m just…”

“A good mother,” Thor interjected. “A good man. A kind man who deserves far better than what you have received thus far.” 

“And that’s enough for you?” Steve asked. 

“Why should it not be?” Thor asked. “It is all that I have ever wanted in a lover.” 

Steve blushed at the word. It was so… formal. And romantic. It seemed gentle and significant and important, more so than boyfriends and girlfriends. Thor saw him as… that. His face seemed hot, but he didn’t pull away. 

“I think you’re crazy,” Steve replied. 

“You would hardly be the first,” Thor said with a chuckle. 

“Well, as long as you’re crazy,” Steve continued. He swallowed. “I guess I can be a little crazy, too.” 

Thor smiled and Steve leaned in a bit. Thor met him the rest of the way. Their kiss was tender and sweet. Steve could taste the chocolate and caramel on Thor’s lips, sweet and softly inviting. When they separated, Steve laid his head on Thor’s shoulder and hummed happily when Thor’s arm curled around him, solid and strong, making Steve feel safe, even in the middle of a strange, public space. 

It felt like the craziest thing he’d ever done, making himself vulnerable like this to an alpha, after everything he’d been through. But… Thor made him dream of crazy things, want them. Things Steve never thought he would have. 

It was also nice. It was probably the nicest thing he’d ever felt in his life. For now, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple days late, but I hope it's worth it! <3

Steve woke up the next morning to Bucky bursting into his room and jumping on the bed demanding that he wake up. Steve groaned softly. He’d been having a pleasant dream about Thor. It was one of those dreams where the details were fuzzy, but the one thing that remained was the feeling of being happy. Whatever he and Thor had been doing was lost to the ethers of his subconscious, but that bit remained. 

Still, Bucky jumping on the bed and waking him up was decidedly unpleasant. 

“Baby,” Steve groaned. “How ‘bout we play a game?” 

“What game?” Bucky asked. Steve rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. 

“The one where we let Mama sleep a little longer since he was out late last night,” Steve replied.

“That’s not a game!” Bucky protested. 

“It is so a game,” Steve said. “And you’re breaking the rules.”

Bucky groaned in disappointment but settled down. Steve grinned to himself at the small victory. The next thing he knew, Bucky climbed in under the blankets. Steve shifted so that Bucky could cuddle with him. It might not be sleep, but it was the next best thing. Steve kept his eyes closed, though he was sure that Bucky wasn’t going to go back to sleep any time soon. 

“Is For coming over today?” Bucky asked. 

“I can ask him,” Steve replied. “Did you miss him last night.” 

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky said. “I like him, he’s fun.” 

“He is fun,” Steve agreed. “I’m sure he missed playing with you, too.” 

“When?” Bucky asked. Steve hummed and reached over to get his phone off the nightstand. Bucky wouldn’t let the matter drop until he knew for certain. He unlocked the phone and went to Thor’s contact. 

Steve: **Bucky was wondering if you could come over today because he missed spending time with you last night**

He didn’t expect an immediate reply. Saturday was one of Thor’s days off, after all, unless he had to go to the station for some reason. Steve set his phone back on the nightstand. 

“He’s probably still sleeping right now,” he told Bucky. “Let’s give him some time to wake up.” 

“Okay,” Bucky sighed. Steve chuckled and kissed his son. It felt like it was going to be a good day.

* * *

It was another couple weeks before Steve finally started getting replies back from jobs he’d applied for. Some mentioned that they would start the interview process in a couple months, which wasn’t helpful. Others were ones that he wasn’t all that excited for, but was getting to the point where he needed something that would let him move out of the complex. 

One of them was a job as a nanny. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, honestly. Steve never saw himself as the sort to spend all day with pups, even after he presented as an omega. This one was just one kid, so maybe it would be somewhat manageable. It was for some rich family where the parents had to travel a lot or something. 

_Who knows?_ Steve thought as he typed out his reply to the email he received about an interview date. Maybe they’ll let me bring Bucky to see if they can be friends.

The pay was extremely generous. Almost shockingly so. $35 dollars an hour, including times when the parents were out of town and he would be required to stay there to keep an eye on the pup. He would be provided with his own living space for those times, which seemed like it would be frequently. 

Maybe it was a sign. Or maybe the child had proved that much of a handful and Steve was going into a _Sound of Music_ type situation, but with all the devil pups combined into one. Either way, he needed to find something. Angie, Darlene, Wanda, and Pietro had all found decent jobs already and were planning on moving out together. Steve was the only one who hadn’t found something yet. To be fair, he was a little less interested in the sorts of jobs they had wound up with. Secretarial jobs, serving food, maid services, and whatnot. They were all stereotypical omega jobs, it seemed. 

Not that this one was any better in that regard, but still. He’d always been a somewhat ambitious person. What that meant for him now, he had no idea, but he figured that this could be a temporary job while he figured out what else he wanted to do with his life. 

He finished his reply and sighed with a fair amount of anxiety. How was he supposed to prepare for something like this? The interview was going to be in a couple weeks. Would the support center pay for him to get a suit or something? He needed something that would at least make him look professional, and all he had now were button downs.

He still had some time before he had to pick up Bucky and get ready for his date with Thor that night, so he went down to the lobby. The vocational building was good for lots of things. Actual jobs training, though, didn’t seem to be one of them. Perhaps the only thing they had in common with most other vocational schools was a program to train people as nurses. Steve kept debating whether he wanted to be one, though. Nurses had long hours and while the jobs tended to be more reliable, he wasn’t sure if he could be away from Bucky for that long. 

When the elevator opened he stepped out. He saw Marcus chatting up the secretary. Steve bristled at the sight. For all his talk about how Steve was a slut for being friendly with an alpha, Marcus himself seemed to constantly flirt with people here, both fellow omega residents and beta workers. 

Steve tried not to judge him for it, but it was difficult to be the better man when this one was the one responsible for the rumors around the complex about him. Secretaries, custodians, teachers, even the childcare workers sometimes gave him sideways looks and Steve didn’t need a degree in psychology to know what they were thinking. He never asked what the rumors were. He didn’t want to know. 

Marcus sneered at him as he approached. Steve glared right back. He refused to be cowed by someone as petty as Marcus. He turned to the secretary, who looked at him with mild disdain. Steve held back a sigh. The sooner he was out of this place, the better. 

“Do you know where I can get a suit?” he asked. 

“Why on earth would you need a suit?” Marcus demanded. “What kind of job are you interviewing for where you’d need something like that?” 

“It’s none of your business,” Steve replied. 

“I don’t like your tone, Rogers,” Marcus said. Steve shrugged and kept looking at the secretary. 

“Ma’am?” he asked. She blinked. 

“There are a few places I know of,” she said. “If you go to the resource center, you might be able to find something used that someone donated. Or you could try going to a thrift store. Getting one new would be expensive.”

“Not a problem if you’re already whoring yourself out,” Marcus replied. Steve closed his eyes and clenched his fist. Every confrontation he had with Marcus ended the same way and he was determined not to rise to the bait this time. 

“If you are interested in getting a new suit, I can certainly give you the names of some places nearby that sell them,” she continued. 

“I would appreciate that, thank you,” Steve replied politely. She proceeded to type away on her computer and Steve took his phone out. Marcus’s face flashed with some ugly emotion that Steve figured was jealousy. It was true that most omegas here didn’t have cell phones. He intended to pay him back for this as soon as he was able. 

“How many times did you have to whore yourself to your alpha for him to buy that for you?” Marcus asked. Steve glared at him but didn’t say anything. “Seems a pretty fine thing to buy someone if you’re just friends.” 

Steve blushed at that. He couldn’t help but think of the date he had gone on last week with Thor, and the one that he was going on tonight. He couldn’t help but think of the kisses they’d shared and how he’d felt afterwards. He thought about the way he had called Thor during his heat. Marcus smirked cruelly as Steve’s blush deepened. 

“Didn’t know you could blush like that,” Marcus said. “Do you do that for your alpha pimp?” 

“Do you have anything better to do than make jabs at someone you don’t even know?” Steve demanded. 

“I’ll have you know that I found myself a job,” Marcus declared with a smug grin. “I’ll be working at a bar starting next week.” 

“Good for you,” Steve said. “Hope you enjoy the late nights and the drunks.” 

“You got something better lined up?” Marcus demanded. 

“Like I said, it’s none of your business,” Steve replied coolly. The secretary cleared her throat and Steve turned his attention back to her. 

“There’s a couple department stores nearby that you could look at,” she said. “They might not be tailored to fit you, but it’ll be better than nothing. If you do decide that you want something tailored, I found some places that would be able to help you.” 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Steve replied. She gave him a list of the places and their addresses and contact information. He thanked her again and turned on his heel and walked out. He felt some bit of satisfaction as Marcus started grumbling as soon as Steve reached the door.

* * *

Thor decided that, since they went and saw a movie for the last date, this time, he would take Steve to a nice dinner. There were a number of places he considered. He didn’t want a place that would be too crowded in case Steve felt uncomfortable, nor did he want a place so devoid of patrons that they stuck out. 

Complicating matters was Steve, who hadn’t even been to a restaurant since he was kidnapped, couldn’t decide where he wanted to go. Thor was torn between playing it safe and taking him to some Italian or steak place and taking him to some new place where Steve might not even like the food. 

He finally decided that he was overthinking things and made a reservation at a local steakhouse. Steve might be an omega, but that didn’t mean that he was shy about the way he ate. It was something Thor liked about him. He wasn’t afraid to like something. Maybe that was because he’d spent so long in a place where he didn’t have that choice, but Thor still admired it. 

He picked up Steve just like last week. Just like last week, Steve answered the door a bit nervously. Thor smiled and Steve pulled him into a kiss. Thor hummed with some surprise, but returned it enthusiastically. The kiss was light, but long, like Steve was just glad to have Thor with him. Thor rumbled deep in his chest as he held Steve in his arms. 

“Sorry,” Steve said sheepishly when they separated. “I’ve, uh, been wanting to do that.” 

Thor took one of Steve’s hands and laced their fingers together. “There is no need to apologize,” he said. “How was your week?” 

“Good,” Steve said. “I have an interview somewhere next week.”

Thor beamed at him and squeezed Steve’s hand enthusiastically. Steve blushed and smiled. 

“I knew you could do it,” Thor said. “What’s the job for?” 

“Being a live-in nanny for some rich family that has to travel a lot,” Steve said. “Their butler is the one giving the interview, since they’re apparently out of the country at the moment or something.”

“Busy people,” Thor observed mildly. “I can see why they want someone to stay with their pup.” 

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “I just don’t get it. Why have a pup if you’re never gonna be around. At least the pay is good, though.” 

“There are worse things,” Thor agreed. He wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. “Are you ready to go?” 

Steve smiled. “Yeah, can’t wait.”

* * *

The restaurant was busy. Packed, even. Apparently Friday nights were the big date nights. Steve didn’t seem to mind, though. He seemed content to look at the menu and ignore the din of people around him. It was an encouraging sign. Thor hadn’t known whether crowds would be something that would bother Steve, but it was good that they didn’t.

“So,” Steve said after they had ordered their food. “What made you want to be a police officer?” 

“My father, I suppose,” Thor replied. “He’s the police commissioner for the city, and I admired him greatly as a pup. I wanted to be like him. Now, I’m less sure.”

“You don’t know if you want to be a police chief?” Steve asked. 

“No, I do good work and I try to run my precinct differently than many who have abused their power in this city,” Thor replied. “But I no longer know that I wish to follow him exactly in his footsteps.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Steve said. “I mean, no one expects you to be a carbon copy of your old man.” 

Thor chuckled. “It took me some time to learn that lesson,” he replied. “Your turn. If you could do anything in the world, without regard for money or limitations, what would you do?” 

“Travel,” Steve said immediately. 

“Really? Where would you go?” Thor asked. Steve was quiet for a moment, as though deep in thought. 

“I always wanted to go to Ireland,” Steve said at last. “My parents, their families came from Ireland like, 100 years ago. I’ve always been curious about it. I also kinda wanna go to Italy, see the art and the history and everything.” 

“You have a fondness for art?” Thor asked. Steve nodded. 

“It was my favorite subject in school,” Steve said. “I was good at other stuff, but art was the thing I enjoyed doing.” 

“Really?” Thor said with a smile. Steve looked at him with a strange look. 

“I haven’t drawn anything in years,” he said. “I… sorta miss it, but I can’t make a living for Bucky by making art.” 

“It would be very difficult without a wealthy patron,” Thor replied. 

“Your turn,” Steve said. He hummed thoughtfully. “What is your favorite movie genre?” 

Thor blushed and glanced away for a moment. “You must not laugh when I tell you this,” he said. 

“I promise not to laugh,” Steve said, though his mouth twitched with the effort to grin. 

“Romantic comedy,” Thor said. Steve’s mouth twitched a little more, amusement and glee dancing in his eyes. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.” 

“I’m not!” Steve replied. He giggled a bit before he shut himself up.” I swear, I’m not laughing at you!”

“You seem fairly amused by what I had to say,” Thor replied. 

“It’s just… unexpected,” Steve said. 

“Yes, people expect me to say something like action movies or Fast and Furious or horror movies,” Thor said. “I don’t mind them, but I’m a sucker for love stories. I will cry every time.” 

Steve smiled. The amusement was gone, to be left with a kind of admiration and fondness. 

“I never really expected to meet an alpha who admitted to that sort of thing,” Steve said. “It sorta goes against the whole, macho alpha thing.” 

“Yes, well, I moved away from that once I started dating other alphas,” Thor admitted. Steve’s eyebrows rose. “Yes, I’ve dated alphas. Does this surprise you?” 

“I mean… yes?” Steve replied. “I mean, I didn’t exactly get exposed to same designation dating for alphas and omegas when I was with Hydra, but I knew it was a thing when I was a teenager.” 

It hung in the air between them and Thor actually grew a little worried. Not everyone was accepting of such things, even today. Thor had never been all that picky when it came to people he was attracted to. The idea that it would bother anyone was frankly strange to him. 

“Does it bother you?” Thor asked. 

“No!” Steve said quickly. “It’s none of my business who you’ve dated before now. It’s just… a bit unexpected. I don’t mind who you’ve been with, I’m sorta the last person to judge.”

Thor smiled graciously and reached across the table to take Steve’s hand. “I’m glad,” he said. Steve smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I do not judge you, either.” 

Steve blushed and he glanced down at the table between them. “Thank you.”

* * *

Their dinner passed relatively well after that. The mood was somewhat less jovial, but it was still an enjoyable evening. Afterwards, they walked aimlessly down the sidewalks of the area nearby, letting their food digest and enjoying the pleasantly warm evening. 

“There’s something I feel like I should say,” Steve said eventually. “My therapist, Dr. Erskine said… I should try to be open about what I want from… this. And you, I suppose.” Thor looked at him and smiled. 

“That sounds like good advice,” he replied. “What is on your mind?”

“I want to have sex with you,” Steve declared. It pulled Thor up short and he stopped and turned fully to give Steve his complete attention. 

“Okay,” Thor replied. “I will not say that the prospect doesn’t please me, but I do not want to push you into anything.” 

“No, I know,” Steve replied. “I just mean… eventually, you know? When I’m ready.” 

Thor looked at him and nodded slowly. “When you are ready, it would be my honor,” Thor said. Steve actually grinned and raised a tentative eyebrow. 

“Just your honor?” he asked. Thor huffed and leaned in to kiss him lightly. 

“My honor, and my pleasure, then,” Thor replied. Steve purred a bit in contentment. 

“That’s better,” he said. “I do want you to enjoy yourself, you know.” 

“As I wish for you to enjoy yourself,” Thor replied, kissing him again. 

“I don’t want our first time to be… when I’m in heat, either,” Steve said. “I want… it to be special.” 

Thor pressed his forehead to Steve’s and rumbled deep in his chest. Steve closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist. Thor breathed in the scent of Steve, safe and content and happy, soft apple with cinnamon and vanilla. He smelled like a bright, warm summer day. Thor wanted nothing more than to bury himself in that scent for the foreseeable future. 

“It will be, Steve,” Thor said softly. Steve purred and Thor echoed the sound with his own rumble. Eventually, Steve opened his eyes and pulled away from Thor just a bit. He smiled and blushed a bit. 

“Thank you, Steve said.

“You are welcome,” Thor replied. “Whatever you want.” 

“I want dessert, personally,” Steve said. Thor chuckled and started walking again. 

“Then we will find some dessert for you,” he said. “Ice cream again?” 

“Hell yes,” Steve sighed. Thor chuckled again as he headed off for the nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

The ice cream parlor was different from the one last date. For one, it was technically frozen yogurt, not ice cream, but after hearing Thor’s explanation of what it was, Steve decided to try it. He would probably wait like, 10 years before introducing Bucky to it, if he could, but still. Still, if they were gonna get ice cream or something for every date, Steve would be totally on board with that. 

He was considering which types of candy to put on his yogurt when he heard someone whistle. His hackles rose and he froze. Suddenly he was on the streets again, being whored off to whatever alpha with enough spare change in their pocket. 

“Hey sweetheart!” the man said. “Damn, got a fine ass there. Why don’t you turn around and give me a smile?” 

It wasn’t until Thor laid a hand on his that Steve realized he was trembling. He looked up at Thor. He tried to plead with him, to ask for help, but the words didn’t come out. Thor looked like a thundercloud, dark and stern and full of wrath. He turned around instead. 

“Leave him be,” he growled. 

“What? I just paid him a compliment,” the guy said. “He should learn to accept them.” 

“He is not interested,” Thor said. 

“Whatever,” the guy replied. “Come on sweetheart, just give me a pretty little smile, huh?”

Thor growled again and stormed off. Steve turned to look just in time to see Thor pick up the offending alpha and pin him against the wall roughly. The other customers in the shop gasped at the development. Thor growled loud enough for Steve to hear it from the other side of the room. 

“You have a choice,” Thor said. “You can leave now, willingly, or I can arrest you for sexual harassment and you can spend the evening at the station.” 

“Fuck off, man, I haven’t done shit!” the man replied. 

“Fine. You’re under arrest,” Thor declared. He proceeded to read the man his rights, to which the man protested vocally. Thor cuffed him to a chair and made a call to the station to get him picked up. By the time the officers arrived to take care of it, Steve’s yogurt was melting. 

“Are you okay?” Thor asked. Steve nodded mutely. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly. 

“It is no trouble,” Thor replied. 

“Really?” Steve asked. 

“Well, there will be paperwork to do tomorrow, but that’s it,” Thor said. He reached out to touch Steve, but Steve jerked away. He didn’t say anything more, nor did he move to touch Steve again. Steve didn’t know how to feel at the moment. He felt… shaken. He hated that he’d done so well, but one crass remark from someone had made him… like this. 

The cashier gave them the frozen yogurt free of charge. Thor thanked them and led Steve out of the store. 

“I want to go back,” Steve said when they were out. Thor seemed to deflate just a bit, but he nodded. 

“Very well,” he said. 

“No,” Steve said. “I… want you to stay with me, I just want to go back to the apartment.” 

Thor brightened a bit at that. Steve reached out with a trembling hand and took Thor’s and laced their fingers together. Thor smiled down gently at him. 

“Home, then,” he said. Steve nodded and they walked together back to where Thor had his car parked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, those of you who read Sweet as Honey and Just as Pretty know that I've started posting that on Thursdays due to the scheduling of my online class that started this week (I know, I just finished finals a couple weeks ago and now I'm back in class). Anyway, I've decided to start updating this story on Fridays because it'll work better for my schedule.

Steve brushed a hand down the front of the suit his parents helped him buy as he stood outside the towering structure that contained the home of the pup he had applied to be the nanny of. Now that he was here, he was truly unsure of what he was going to say or even that he himself was qualified to do this. It was, after all, a very rich family, clearly. Why they would decide to interview someone with no relevant work experience, or _any_ work experience outside of prostitution (which he’d left out), was a mystery. 

A penthouse in downtown Manhattan felt about as far away from Brooklyn as he’d ever been. If he got this job, somehow, it would be nothing short of a miracle. 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and walked towards the doors. He walked inside and immediately walked to the desk. The building was quiet and there was a security guard by the elevator door that Steve tried to ignore. 

“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, I have an appointment with… an Edwin Jarvis,” he said. The secretary looked up at him with a friendly smile and typed away on her computer for a bit. 

“Yes, sir, Mr. Jarvis is expecting you,” she said. “Go right over to the elevator and tell him to take you to the penthouse.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he replied. 

He did as she said and spent the entire elevator ride in a mild panic. His heart was racing and it was all he could do not to pace in the elevator. After a far too short a time, the elevator opened and he stepped out into the penthouse. It was easily the most luxurious and expensive place he’d ever seen. The entire place was so spotless it seemed almost sanitized, though he could catch the subtle, beta scents of the people who lived here. One smelled like lilacs and lavender, while the other smelled like saltwater and coconut. 

He had all of two minutes to take all this in before a distinguished, middle-aged beta man came around the corner. He smiled pleasantly and approached with a hand outstretched. 

“And you must be Mr. Rogers,” he said politely. Steve smiled and took his hand. “Pleasure to meet you. My name is Edwin Jarvis, I’m the butler for Mr. and Mrs. Stark. Everyone calls me Jarvis.” 

Steve blinked. “The Starks?” he asked. “As in, Howard and Marie?” 

“The very same,” Jarvis said. “I understand you currently reside at the omega shelter they set up.”

“Yes,” Steve replied dumbly. “I was… actually wondering if you were aware.” 

“Indeed, I am,” he replied. “Let us commence with the interview somewhere more comfortable, shall we?”

He led Steve to a smaller, more comfortable room with plush, comfortable chairs and a small coffee table between them. Jarvis offered him tea and “biscuits” which turned out to be butter cookies. Steve accepted them gratefully and held a frankly delicious blend of white tea that had a subtle, sweet flavor that Steve found he liked quite a bit. Jarvis sat across from him with his own cup and relaxed back into the chair. 

“How is your tea?” Jarvis asked. 

“It’s great, thank you,” Steve said. “I’ve never had this kind before.” 

“It’s called Silver Needle,” Jarvis replied. “I quite like it after busy mornings.”

“I can imagine why,” Steve said. “So… tell me about this job.” 

Jarvis leaned forward and set his tea on the coffee table. 

“The Starks are, unfortunately, in high demand,” Jarvis said. “This requires that they travel frequently and rarely have time to stay home for long periods. It is not an environment conducive to raising a child, as you can imagine.” 

Steve nodded. “Of course.”

“They often also require me to travel with them as well to ensure that their work goes uninhibited by mishaps and scheduling fracas,” Jarvis continued. “So your job would require you to remain here full time to care for their son, Tony.” 

“I was wondering why the pay was so generous,” Steve remarked. “How long do they tend to be gone?” 

“They often travel for half the year and spend the other half intermittently in America,” Jarvis replied. “Although, much of that time is spent running the company and other matters that take up a great deal of time. Thus, your job would not only be full time, but year round.” 

“That makes sense,” Steve said. He swallowed. “Tell me, if you knew where I was from, why did you agree to interview me? Surely there must be others more qualified than me.” 

“The Starks have had… difficulty keeping a nanny to take care of Tony,” Jarvis replied. “Many of them were fully qualified, on the surface, but did not work well in practice.”

“So what are you looking for in a nanny?” Steve asked. 

“All the basic skills, really,” Jarvis replied. “The ability to provide for the needs of a child, including food, keeping the home clean, maintaining discipline, and socializing Tony with children his own age.” 

“How old is he?” Steve asked. 

“He turned three just a few months ago,” Jarvis replied. “Currently he attends a preschool nearby until 2:00 in the afternoon and returns to spend the day here.” 

Steve nodded. He sort of wondered how anyone could have a child that they never seemed to see and what sort of effect that might have on the child, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. What mattered now was trying to convince them to give him a chance. For Bucky, but also increasingly, for the child who seemed almost forgotten by his family. 

“So you need someone to provide a sense of stability for him,” Steve replied. “You need someone to stay on long term.” 

“That would be preferable, yes,” Jarvis replied. “Tony is a sweet, sensitive pup. He needs someone to help him.” 

“I see,” Steve said. “Well, I can’t say that I have typical experience raising a child, but I do have one of my own that I’ve had for a few years.” 

Jarvis smiled politely. “Really? How old is he?” 

“He’s four,” Steve said with a smile. “He’s becoming more lively and adventurous since we were rescued.” 

Jarvis’s face turned sympathetic. “That is good to hear,” he said. He thankfully didn’t remark on the circumstances in which he was born. “If you were hired, you would, of course, be provided with suitable accommodation for you and your son.” 

“That’s good to know,” Steve said. 

Jarvis asked him about his domestic skills, and suddenly Steve was glad that he’d learned various skills at the support center. Cooking, mending clothes, how to keep various places clean were all suddenly applicable skills (not that they hadn’t been before, but suddenly they all seemed like employable skills instead of just domestic ones).

Jarvis gave him a tour of the penthouse, which was even larger than Thor’s house, to be honest. Steve kept his incredulousness to a minimum, though. Jarvis even showed him the suite that would belong to him should he be hired. It really was a suite and it was on the third floor. It was easily three times the size of his apartment now, with multiple bedrooms, a spacious bathroom, and even his own kitchen, should he want to keep it stocked. 

The real interview, however, began later that afternoon. Someone, one of Howard Stark’s bodyguards, Steve figured, brought Tony home at 2:30. Steve looked at the child. He was cute, with brown eyes and a short tuft of dark hair. He was remarkably… normal for a child of one of the most famous billionaires in the world. 

“Hello, Tony,” Jarvis said with a smile. “How was your day?” 

“Tiffany was mean to me today,” Tony said. 

“Oh no,” Jarvis replied. “What did she do?”

“She knocked down my blocks,” Tony replied with a sniffle. “Three times!”

“Oh, well that was quite rude of her,” Jarvis said. “What did you do?” 

“I threw one at her,” Tony said quietly. “Got in trouble.” 

Jarvis sighed and turned to Steve at last. Tony looked down guiltily. Steve frowned. If his pup threw a block at a girl in anything but self-defense, he’d tell him off. 

“Mr. Rogers, this is young Tony Stark,” Jarvis said. “Mr. Stark, this is Mr. Rogers.” 

“Hello, Tony,” Steve said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Hi,” Tony replied. “Are you my new nanny?” 

“I might be,” Steve said with a smile. “It depends on what Jarvis here thinks of me.” 

Tony just grunted and started to squirm. Jarvis let him down and he ran off towards another part of the house. Steve didn’t follow him. If being in therapy and learning how to raise Bucky in the real world had taught him anything, it was that kids needed to invite the adults in their lives to participate in their world. If he was going to interact with Tony, it had to be on Tony’s terms, not Jarvis’s or his parents. 

Instead, Steve walked to the kitchen and started looking around and seeing what he had to work with. One of the most useful types of food he’d learned to make in his cooking classes were afternoon snacks. Bucky could have one when he got back from the daycare and it would tide him over until dinner. 

He found various fruits and such in the fridge. He thought about his options before he got out the box of strawberries, blueberries, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. He cut the strawberries in half and put little chocolate dots on the back to imitate ladybugs before using the syrup to attach a blueberry to the end of each.

Steve made a dozen of them and put them on a plate. Bucky could usually be tricked into eating fruits and veggies if they were decorative or fun in some way. Steve figured it might a way of getting himself off on the right foot with Tony. 

He walked to Tony’s room and knocked softly before walking in. Tony glanced up at him before a block on a broad stack. 

“What are you making?” Steve asked. 

“A castle,” Tony replied. 

“Is that what you were trying to make at school?” Steve asked. Tony nodded. “That must have hurt.” 

“She always does it,” Tony said with a sniffle. “I just wanna play with the blocks with my friends.”

“She doesn’t sound very nice,” Steve replied. Tony shook his head. “What about your other friends?” 

Tony shrugged. “They stopped playing with me ‘cause Tiffany always picks on me.” 

“I’m sorry, that sucks,” Steve said. He held up the plate with the strawberry ladybugs. “You want some ladybugs?”

“I like ladybugs,” Tony said quietly. He picked one up and took a bite. “Tasty! Mommy doesn’t let me have chocolate.”

“Well, it can be our little secret, in that case,” Steve said with a smile. “You want some help building this?” 

Tony smiled and handed him a block. “Put this one there.”

* * *

Steve returned to the omega support center later that day and sighed as he stripped out of the suit he’d been in all day. If he got the job with Tony, a sweet kid, honestly, he would probably never wear a suit. Playing with kids was not the easiest thing while wearing a suit. 

Bucky was as energetic as ever. He thanked God that Thor was coming over for their date tonight instead of going out. Steve honestly didn’t have the energy to go out again today, and Bucky wanted to play with Thor after several dates where Thor hadn’t played with him. So tonight, the date was board games. What Thor had in the way of such things, Steve had no idea, but he was excited. 

He dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a plain black t-shirt before going back out. He sat down on the couch with a sigh as Bucky was playing with the small collection of toys he had started accumulating between his parents and Thor. He had everything from stuffed animals to trucks to planes, though his favorites were still the triceratops, the bear, and the cat. 

It had actually gotten to the point where Steve had to go around and pick them up when Bucky was done. How he was going to start teaching discipline to Bucky eventually, he had no idea. Part of him figured he could start now. Part of him wanted to just focus on getting out of here. He could teach Bucky how to clean up after himself when they were in a place that was a little more stable than the center. 

“Mama, when’s For coming over?” Bucky asked. 

“He’ll be here soon, baby,” Steve said. “He’s bringing games with him tonight so we can all have fun together.” 

“Is he bringing Candyland?” Bucky asked excitedly. “They have Candyland at the daycare now!”

Steve groaned internally. “They do?” 

“Yeah, they said it’s really yummy, too!” Bucky said. “Ms. Johnson said that she’d bring some in on Monday if we were good today.” 

Suddenly Steve was debating the ethics of bribing children with candy. It wouldn’t work with bedtime, of course, but it might help with… something else. Of course, he didn’t want Bucky to get cavities, but… if it got him to do as he was told, it might be worth it. 

His reverie was interrupted when the phone started to ring. He groaned as he got up and walked over to let Thor up. 10 minutes later, he was there at Steve’s door, smiling broadly with a backpack full of games. Steve smiled and some of the tension in him eased at the sight of his… whatever Thor was to him. 

“Good evening,” Thor said as he stepped inside. Steve just wrapped his arms around Thor’s body and sighed as he scented him. Thor rumbled happily as he wrapped his arms around Steve. 

“It’s good to see you,” Steve said. 

“Did the interview go that badly?” Thor asked. 

“No, actually it went fine,” Steve said. “Aside from the fact that I was interviewed by Howard Stark’s butler.”

Thor pulled back a little and looked down at him with a look of surprise. “Really?” he asked. 

“Yup,” Steve said. “Howard Stark’s son, Tony, is the one I’d be taking care of all the time.” 

“That would explain the generous pay,” Thor said. “At least it went well, yes?”

“Yeah, Tony’s a sweet kid, actually,” Steve replied. 

“I sense that something is troubling you,” Thor said. Steve looked up at him and shook his head slightly. 

“Later,” he said. “Right now, all I want is pizza and board games… and you.” 

Thor smiled down at him and brushed his hand over Steve’s cheek. “You have me, little one.” 

“For!” Bucky cried. He ran up to him and Thor caught him and laughed as he lifted him up easily. He hugged him tightly and Bucky scented him just like Steve had. Steve realized that it probably had been quite a while since Bucky had seen Thor. He felt a bit guilty for hogging the alpha to himself. “I missed you.”

“And I, you, sweet boy,” Thor said. “Have you been good for your Mama?” 

“Yes,” Bucky said sheepishly. Thor looked over at Steve and Steve shrugged. 

“Mostly,” Steve said. “Still won’t eat his veggies.” 

“Well, you have to eat your veggies, sweet boy,” Thor said. 

“Why?” Bucky asked. 

“So you can grow up to be big and strong, like me and your Mama,” Thor replied. 

“That’s what Ms. Johnson says,” Bucky said.

“She sounds like a smart woman,” Thor replied. “But for now, let us play a game whiel we wait for pizza to arrive.” 

Bucky gave him a big smile. “Do you have Candyland?”

Thor smiled. “I do, indeed.” 

Steve groaned internally again in resignation. He’d lost this war. It was over.

* * *

“Mama, look, I won!” Bucky cried at the end of the first game as his little figure made it to the castle at the end. Thor had been stuck in the molasses swamp for more than seven straight turns. Steve hadn’t fared much better, to be honest, having gotten stuck for a while in lollipop forest, only to escape and be sent back to Plumpy at almost the beginning of the board. “Let’s play again!”

Thankfully, it was at that exact moment that the phone rang and Steve had to get up to let the pizza guy up. Thor set up another game with Bucky and Steve resigned himself to playing this game all night until Bucky got sick of it. 

As luck would have it, Bucky drew an orange card on his first turn and took the rainbow trail and gained a massive lead. Steve’s first card was a red one, unfortunately, so he got to go one whole square on the board. 

Thor graciously paid for the pizza when it arrived and tipped generously as always. When he brought it in, Bucky stopped and sniffed the air. 

“That smells really good,” he said. 

“You will love it, I’m sure,” Thor said. “Do you want pepperoni, sausage, or plain cheese?” 

“What’s pepperoni?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s a kind of spicy Italian sausage. It’s really tasty,” Steve replied. 

“Okay,” Bucky said uncertainly. 

Thor brought over a plate with a single piece of pepperoni pizza and put it in Bucky’s hands. Bucky took a hesitant bite and his eyes widened and sparkled with glee. Steve smiled and chuckled to himself. He started planning explanations for why they couldn’t have pizza all the time when Bucky asked later. 

“This is yummy!” Bucky declared and took a bigger bite. Steve sighed and wiped his chin off. 

“Try not to wear your food,” Steve said. Bucky ignored him and kept eating. Thor sat at the other side of the table and set the board down in the middle of the dining table so they could eat and play at the same time.

* * *

Bucky was particularly difficult to put to bed that night. Thor, in his ritual when he visited, read him a book to help him get to sleep, but had to do it five times before Bucky actually fell asleep. He seemed unfazed by the time he emerged and sat down next to Steve on the couch. Steve sighed and put his head on Thor’s shoulder. 

“You seem like you’ve had a long day,” Thor murmured. He took Steve’s hand and laced their fingers together. 

“I have,” Steve said. “But this is nice.”

Thor hummed. They were both quiet for a while and Steve felt no need to break it. Thor rubbed a thumb over the back of Steve’s hand for a while and Steve took pleasure in the simple, gentle gesture. 

“I have a question,” Steve said after a few minutes. 

“I may have an answer,” Thor replied. 

“What are we?” Steve asked. “Like… we’ve been on a few dates and… I guess it’s pretty clear that we have… feelings for each other, but what are we?”

“I mentioned before our first date that I intended to court you,” Thor murmured. “I fully intend to do just that.” 

Steve took a deep breath. “So… do you want to mate me?” Steve asked. 

“No,” Thor said. Steve looked up at him and Thor brushed his face gently. “I want to support you in what you want. You need never mate with me if you do not wish it.” 

Steve sighed a bit in relief. “But still, what are we?”

“What do you want us to be?” Thor asked. 

“So it’s all on me, is it?” Steve asked. 

“It’s on both of us,” Thor replied. “I feel no need to put a label on us, but if you want one, I will gladly use it.” 

Steve looked down and toyed with Thor’s hand as he thought. He had beautiful hands. They were strong and gentle with slightly rough calluses that Steve loved and his fingers were long and thick. He wanted to draw them, sometime, if he ever got the time and materials. 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend,” Steve said after a while. “It… might be nice. It sorta feels like what we do, to be honest.”

“I would be happy to be your boyfriend,” Thor said with a wide smile. Steve blushed and smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed Thor. It was sweet and chaste and Thor kissed him back gently. 

“I want that,” Steve whispered. Thor hummed. 

“Then it is so,” Thor murmured. He kissed him again. “Boyfriends.” 

Steve smiled and they began kissing again and kissed slowly and lazily into the night until Steve’s exhaustion finally drove him to sleep. Thor carried him to the bed and laid him onto the bed. He kissed Steve’s forehead. 

“Good night, little one,” Steve hummed happily. 

“I like it when you call me that,” he murmured. 

“Then I will keep calling you that,” Thor said with a smile. He kissed him again before he stood up. Steve groaned and took Thor’s hand to keep him from leaving. “I must leave, little one.” 

“Stay,” Steve said. He looked up at Thor with pleading eyes. “Please.” 

Thor’s breath caught and his hand tightened around Steve’s. “Are you sure?” 

“I don’t wanna do anythin’,” Steve murmured. “I just don’t want you to leave. Please?” 

“Shh,” Thor murmured. “I will stay. And nothing will happen that you do not want.” 

“Thank you,” Steve said. 

They got ready to sleep in separate rooms. Steve had a pair of sweats that fit Thor pretty well and he wore a shirt over his body. Steve himself tended to wear just pants. He pulled the blanket over him and Thor got in on the other side of the bed. Steve took one of Thor’s arms and brought it over his body. Thor pulled him close and kissed his cheek. 

“Good night,” Thor murmured. 

“Good night,” Steve echoed. He settled in Thor’s comforting alpha scent. Soon the sound of Thor’s deep, even breathing lulled Steve to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn’t until the following Monday that Steve heard back from Mr. Jarvis about the job as Tony’s nanny. He was actually shocked to receive a call at all, to be honest. He didn’t feel qualified at all to take care of someone else’s child, let alone for someone as wealthy and powerful as the Starks. He was actually in the middle of the class on mending clothes (how such a thing was supposed to help them find jobs was beyond him, but it was useful to know regardless). 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he set his work aside to step out and take the call. When he saw that it was Jarvis, he took a second to collect himself before he answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis replied pleasantly. “How are you today?” 

_Get to the point_ , Steve thought. “I’m doing well, sir, how are you?” 

“As well as can be,” Jarvis replied. “I’m calling to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Stark have agreed to hire you as Tony’s caretaker. When can you start?” 

Steve was floored. “Ah, well, I need some time to pack up my things and get my situation at the Omega Center sorted out.” 

“Would a month be enough time?” Jarvis asked. 

“Yeah, a month would be plenty,” Steve replied. 

“Excellent. In that case, I will put you down as starting in September,” Jarvis said. “Just in time for pre-school to start.” 

At the thought of pre-school, Steve suddenly felt nervous. Maybe Bucky should be enrolled in pre-school. Would he be okay like that? He was becoming rather independent and outgoing, after all, but what if he wasn’t sure about meeting the new kids or what if they didn’t get along or what if Bucky didn’t want to go to a new school?

“Thank you, sir,” he said. “Thank you for this opportunity.”

“Of course, Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis replied. “I look forward to your starting with us.” 

He hung up and Steve looked down at his phone, suddenly filled with uncertainty and excitement in equal measure. He had an appointment with Dr. Erskine today, though. Maybe he could talk about it with him.

* * *

Steve managed to hold it together until he got to his appointment with Dr. Erskine. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He was excited. He was nervous. He was afraid. He was eager. He was happy. It was a strange mix of emotions that occupied his mind and competed for dominance. 

“So you will be leaving soon, then,” Dr. Erskine said after he finished explaining what had happened. “As I recall, you were eager to interview for this position.” 

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “But…”

Dr. Erskine was silent as Steve searched for what to say. He didn’t give anything or try to finish Steve’s sentence. It was an annoying habit that Dr. Erskine had, letting Steve say what he wanted to say without helping him. It was probably good for Steve, but it was still annoyingly unhelpful in the short term. 

“I guess I’m… not really sure what to feel,” he said. “I wasn’t really expecting to get hired, especially after I found out that they were Starks.”

“You feel unqualified,” Dr. Erskine said. Steve nodded. “And yet you do know something about taking care of young pups. You raised Bucky, after all.”

“It’s not the same thing,” Steve replied. 

“How so?” 

“Bucky was in danger,” Steve said. “I had to keep him out of trouble. I had to teach him to be quiet so he wouldn’t get punished by the Hydra members. Everything I did with him was to keep him alive.” 

“Not everything,” Dr. Erskine said. Steve glared at him. 

“Really? What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I haven’t done right by him?” Steve demanded. 

“Not at all,” Dr. Erskine replied. “I just meant that since you’ve escaped, you haven’t just been keeping him alive. You’ve been helping him thrive, haven’t you?”

Steve looked down at the floor. “He’s been doing well,” Steve said. “Laughing, playing, making friends. He has the life he deserves.” 

“And you were the one who got him here,” Dr. Erskine said. “You’re the one who has made all of this possible. And now you’re learning how to take care of him beyond simply keeping him alive.” 

Steve nodded. “Is it… is it enough, though?” he asked. Dr. Erskine leaned back in his chair. 

“That is a question all parents must face,” he replied. “And none of us are able to avoid making mistakes, either.” 

“I’m just afraid that I’ll fail,” Steve said. “I have to take care of him, and now I have to take care of Tony, too. What if I fail?” 

“What does failing mean to you?” Dr. Erskine asked. Steve thought about it. 

“I guess… it would be not able to provide for them,” Steve replied. “If I were to end up homeless or something and Bucky would suffer for it. Or if he… hated me.” 

“Again, it is a concern that many parents have,” Dr. Erskine said. “Especially during times of great change. It is natural to be nervous in your situation, but I think you give yourself too little credit.” 

“So I should just… give it a shot?” Steve asked. 

“The choice is up to you,” Dr. Erskine replied. “But I think that someone as influential and powerful as the Starks wouldn’t have hired you if they didn’t think you could do the job.” 

That thought hadn’t occurred to him. He had assumed that they were being kind or charitable. The idea that they actually were impressed by what he had said and done during the interview hadn’t actually crossed his mind. It was an interesting thought, and more than a little comforting. 

“Thank you,” Steve said. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

Three weeks later, Thor was over helping Steve pack his things. No one was left at the center who was a friend to Steve. All the rest had found jobs and moved in together. Angie, Wanda, Pietro, and Darlene had found a place in Brooklyn. Angie, as ambitious and determined as she was, was still working on getting approved to be Natasha’s foster mother. She was working nearly all the time, from the sound of it. 

Wanda and Pietro were looking to go to school, get degrees and make something of their lives. Steve envied them, just a bit. They were smart kids, and young enough that they probably wouldn’t stand out. Even better, they didn’t have kids to worry about. Darlene was thinking of doing the same. 

And then there was Steve, who had once thought of doing something totally different with his life, off to take care of another person’s pup. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. There was part of him that was somewhat annoyed that this was how his life had played out. Another part of him was grateful that it hadn’t played out some other way. 

“I believe,” Thor said as he taped another box shut. “That this is the last of it, or at least the last of the nonessentials.” 

Steve nodded. “The rest can wait until later in the week,” he said. “I won’t need to take much else.” 

Bucky hadn’t been much help, but he’d tried. He’d held the edges of the lids together so Steve or Thor could tape them shut. Still, it was less thrilling than it had been at the beginning. 

“Mama, may I go play, now?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, baby, go ahead,” Steve said with a smile. Bucky ran off to his room and shut the door. Steve sighed and sat down on the couch. _At least I don’t have to figure out how to move this_ , he thought. 

“That was a heavy sigh,” Thor replied as he sat next to him. “What concerns you, my sweet?” 

Steve smiled at the name in spite of his mood. He laid his head on Thor’s shoulder and sighed again. 

“I don’t know,” Steve replied. “I guess I’m just… not sure what I’m doing with my life.” 

Thor hummed and stroked his hair gently. “What would you do differently?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Steve said. “Go to school, I guess. Try to get my high school diploma. Go to college.” 

“Why don’t you?” Thor asked. “You have been working towards your high school diploma for the past few months anyway.” 

“Because I have Bucky to look after,” Steve replied. “Now I have Tony Stark to look after, too. When am I going to have the time to do something like earn a degree?” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but did you not say that Tony would be attending pre-school in the fall?” Thor asked. “Perhaps you could enroll Bucky, as well. Then your days would be free and you could attend classes somewhere.” 

Steve actually picked his head up and looked at Thor for a moment. It was possible. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Maybe he could do something else with his life if he wanted to. 

“What would I study, though?” Steve asked. “What would I do?” 

“Whatever you wanted, little one,” Thor replied, kissing his cheek. “You can do anything you set your mind to.” 

“What about Tony?” Steve asked. 

“What about Tony?” Thor replied. “Unless you have signed a contract that says that you must work for the Starks for a certain number of years or until he is 18, you need not work for them any longer than you wish. You are free.” 

“I am free,” Steve whispered. It was a wondrous thing and even now it took some getting used to. “It feels weird, knowing that I can do whatever I want.” 

“I can imagine,” Thor replied. He leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. “Whatever you choose to do, I will support you.”

“Even if I wanted to move out of New York?” Steve asked. Thor shrugged. 

“There are many police precincts in the world,” Thor replied. “There are surely some who would need a captain or perhaps someone else higher up to work for them.”

“Really?” Steve asked. “You would abandon your life here and come with me if I asked you to?”

“I would,” Thor replied gently. 

“You’ve known me less than six months!” Steve protested. 

“And?” Thor asked with a smile on his face. “I know that I want you in my life, little one. I know that I want Bucky in my life. I believe that the two of you are worth it. Besides, my family has family across the sea. We are a widespread lot.” 

Steve smiled and kissed him. “I have no idea what I want to do or if I want to leave… so don’t go making any plans, got it? Who knows if people would even be hiring wherever I ended up, anyway.” 

“As you say,” Thor replied. “And if they are not… I could do something else. Maybe I could open a bakery.” 

Steve laughed and looked at him. “A bakery? Really?” 

“I will have you know that I am an excellent baker,” Thor said with a smile. “I follow the instructions on the box and everything.” 

The snort that escaped Steve’s nose was the least graceful sound he’d ever made in his life. He threw his head back and laughed long and loud from his belly. Just like that, the weight he’d been carrying around on his shoulders for the last few weeks seemed to dissipate and all that was left was him and Thor with Bucky in the next room. 

“Such a cruel omega I have,” Thor said, a fake pout on his face. “So cruel so as to laugh at my noble efforts.” 

“So dramatic,” Steve chuckled. He rolled his eyes and sat up to kiss Thor’s pouting lower lip. “I’m gonna miss you when I’m in Hell’s Kitchen.” 

“You speak as though I cannot come to you even there,” Thor replied with a chuckle of his own. “It is not that far, after all. I live in Brooklyn Heights, remember?” 

Steve nodded. “I just… never really went to Manhattan all that often as a kid,” he said. “It feels far away.” 

“Ironically, having you there means that nearly everyone I care about lives in Manhattan,” Thor replied with another chuckle. “My parents and my brother all live there. The only reason my sister does not is because she is one of the top lawyers for my precinct, for now.” 

“For now?” Steve asked. 

“My sister is an ambitious woman,” Thor said with a shrug. “I believe that she wants to become a judge soon and perhaps one day sit on the Supreme Court.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Can she do that?” he asked. 

“Who knows?” Thor replied. “She was never one to be satisfied with the simple life.” 

“I used to be like that,” Steve said. “I wanted to accomplish something, wanted to be of service, to help people.” 

“Who says you cannot?” Thor asked. “You are young, yet. There will be many years for you to benefit others and help them in some way.”

“Not like you, though,” Steve said. “I can’t protect people anymore.”

“Steve, I am merely the captain of a police precinct,” Thor replied. “We are not perfect, nor are we paragons of virtue. Some weeks it seems that I see as many incidents of my men drawing their guns on people they were supposed to arrest. It falls upon me to ensure that it happens as little as possible, but it happens nonetheless.” 

“Sometimes they deserve it,” Steve said. “You killed Rumlow, after all.” 

Thor’s face didn’t change. “Who told you about that?” 

“Angie, back when we were at the hospital,” Steve said. Thor sighed. 

“I cannot say that I regret it, knowing what he helped do to you,” Thor said. “But I did not want to kill him or anyone else. I did so in self-defense.”

“You don’t like killing people,” Steve said. Thor shook his head. 

“If I did, I wouldn’t be worthy of a policeman,” Thor said. “There are enough trigger happy men with delusions of honor and glory on the force as it is. Not enough care about what is right or just.”

“You’re a good man,” Steve said quietly. Thor pressed his forehead to Steve’s and held him for a time. 

“You are a good man, too,” Thor replied. “You are better than me, even.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous,” Steve said. Thor smiled and kissed him quietly. Steve hummed into the kiss, feeling and luxuriating in the strength of Thor’s arms around him. “Thank you. I’m glad that you’ll still be with me.”

* * *

A week later, Steve was standing outside the Omega Center central office waiting for the ride Jarvis had called for him and his pup. Bucky was clutching his hand nervously. It had taken him a long time to get him out of the apartment. Steve had checked half a dozen times to ensure that the dinosaur, cat, blanket, and little red plastic car were all accounted for. Bucky’s other toys had been packed into a box earlier that week, but these he refused to part with. 

He was more reluctant to leave the center than Steve had anticipated. He had yelled and hollered and Steve had spent an hour reassuring him that he would still be able to talk to his friends, still be able to see them. Bucky eventually settled down, but Steve still felt bad for him. 

He tried not to think about Natasha, who now had no one at the center but her social worker. This social worker was working quickly to try and get her a foster family, but it was proving difficult due to the fact that Natasha had no documents proving that her mother was a citizen or that she had been born in the country. Nothing had been found yet. She was, essentially, in legal limbo for the time being. 

While he was waiting for the van, too nervous to sit on the bench outside the office, he heard someone laugh behind him. He turned and found Marcus smiling smugly at him. 

“Well, finally leaving, are you?” he sneered. 

“Yes,” Steve said. “Found work and a place to stay, so I don’t need to be here, anymore.” 

“I’m not sure which to be more surprised by, the fact that someone wanted you to work for them or the fact that the center didn’t kick you out,” Marcus said. “Or maybe they just felt sorry for you.”

“Not in front of my pup, please,” Steve growled softly. “Don’t you have any sense of propriety?” 

Marcus just laughed cruelly. “I didn’t think you’d care about such things,” he said. 

“Shut up,” Bucky said. “Stop being mean to my Mama!” 

“Bucky!” Steve chastised.

“Mama says only bullies feel like they need to be mean to other people,” Bucky continued.

Marcus gave an affronted gasp and darted his gaze between the two of them. Steve tried really hard not to grin smugly at his pup. He was proud of him for telling Marcus off, but that would come later. 

“It’s not bullying if someone deserves it,” Marcus replied. 

“Only the worst bullies say things like that,” Steve said to Bucky. 

“Shut up!” Marcus whined. “No one’s coming for you, are they?! You’re just here because there’s nothing more to be done for someone like you, is there?” 

At that moment, a red van pulled up to the curb and Jarvis stepped out of the car to come around. He smiled and shook Steve’s hand warmly. 

“Good to see you again, Mr. Rogers,” he said. “Do you require refreshment at all?” 

“What’s refressmen?” Bucky asked. 

“Refreshment,” Steve corrected. “They’re like snacks.” 

Bucky smiled. “May I have some chocolate, please, sir?” he asked, his blue eyes big and wide and filled with the pure light of a young child. Steve chuckled softly. 

“It’s too early for chocolate, baby,” he said. 

“I am afraid that I do not have any chocolate with me,” Jarvis said. “I do have tea and some scones.” 

“What are scones?” Bucky asked. 

“They’re like biscuits, flaky, and they’re served with jam and clotted cream,” Jarvis replied. 

“May I have some scones, please, sir?” Bucky asked. 

“How charming,” Jarvis replied with a smile as he produced a scone with jam and cream mashed together. “I do hope you enjoy. And you, Mr. Rogers?” 

“Just some tea, thank you, Mr. Jarvis,” Steve said. 

“Please just call me Jarvis,” Jarvis said with a smile. “Everyone else does.” 

“Thank you very much,” Bucky said as he accepted his scone with both hands. “Your voice is funny, like F… _Th_ or’s.” 

“Is it? Is he from England?” Jarvis asked. Bucky shook his head and swallowed his first bite.

“He’s a policeman and he’s from here!” he said. 

“His family is from Sweden and Norway, though,” Steve said. “He’s Odin Borson’s son and he’s the chief of police at the 84th precinct.” 

“Odin’s son? Really?” Jarvis asked. “We’ve met.” 

“You’ve met Thor?” Steve asked. 

“Only briefly, but I’m more familiar with his father,” Jarvis replied. He looked around to survey the boxes. “Is this everything?” 

“Yup, not much to accumulate when you’ve been in my position,” Steve said with a sardonic smile. 

“Of course,” Jarvis replied. He bent to collect the first box and started to load them into the back of the van. Steve buckled Bucky into the back seat before he started helping Jarvis. Before long, everything was loaded and Steve went to sit up front. 

“What’s all this, then?” Marcus demanded.

“This is Mr. Jarvis,” Steve said. “Howard Stark’s butler.”

Steve tried his best to be a good man, but he couldn’t help the smug smile as Marcus’s eyes widened almost comically. He looked like a frog, but less endearing. 

“I’ve been hired as their son’s nanny,” Steve continued. Again, Marcus’s eyes widened and Steve had to stop himself from laughing. “But don’t worry, maybe someone will feel sorry for you.” 

With that, he stepped into the van and buckled up. Jarvis said nothing, but there was a knowing twinkle in his eye as he started driving off. It felt like a sign, honestly, a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	21. Chapter 21

Steve looked up at the building that held what was soon to be his new home. Bucky squirmed in his arms, partly from excitement and partly from nerves. Steve could sympathize. Looking up at this building, even though he had been inside where they would be living, it seemed like an impossible dream. He would never have imagined himself in this position ever in his life. 

It was amazing how often he had that thought these days. 

He braced himself and followed Jarvis into the building. Other workers were bringing in the boxes behind him. All Steve had on him was the bag with Bucky’s blanket, and his favorite toys. Bucky refused to put them in boxes. He didn’t want to lose them and Steve couldn’t blame him. No matter how many toys Bucky got, he always clung to his teddy bear, polka dot dinosaur, red blanket, blue cat, and the toy car he got on his birthday. 

“We’re living here?” Bucky asked as they entered the elevator. 

“Yes we are,” Steve said. “Not exactly like any other place we’ve been, is it?” 

Bucky shook his head. He seemed more nervous than he had been when they were outside. Steve could smell his unease growing as they went higher and higher. When the door opened to the sleek interior, Bucky looked around and clung a little more tightly to Steve’s shoulders. 

“Steve!” came an excited voice. Before Steve could think, Tony came barreling around the corner towards him. He flung himself at Steve’s legs and Steve grunted and chuckled as Tony clung to it. Steve chuckled and put his bag on the nearest surface to pick Tony up with his free hand. 

“Hello, Tony,” he said. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“Young Master Stark,” Jarvis said. “What do we say when we are greeted?” 

“Nice to see you, too, Mr.… Steve,” Tony said. Jarvis sighed. “I dunno your last name.” 

“You can just call me Steve, okay?” Steve replied. He turned to smile at Bucky. “This is my son, Bucky. You two are gonna be together a lot.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for the movers to bring up Steve’s things, but it did take him the rest of the day to unpack them from the boxes. Bucky spent much of the time exploring the new place, though he mainly stuck to the suite that Jarvis took them to. Well, it was called a suite. It was easily half again as big as the apartment that Steve and Bucky had just left, probably bigger. There were two bathrooms; one that connected to Steve’s room and the other connected to the living room. 

The fact that this was just a small part of the penthouse suite that the Starks lived in (at least in New York) was honestly staggering. Steve pushed it from his mind, for the time being. He would get used to it eventually.

Somewhat more concerning was that Bucky was hesitant to stray far from Steve. Steve wasn’t surprised, per se. Bucky’s curiosity was tempered by the fact that his early years were spent in places where curiosity was dangerous. It was a lot of change that happened in the last six months. It was dizzying sometimes, even for Steve. 

As Steve unpacked the last box, which contained mostly clothes, he sighed with relief. Their things barely filled half the space they had and while the furniture was nice, it felt… sterilized, like it was all for show and not actually for living in. 

He couldn’t do anything about that now, though. He would need to wait for a few checks to come in so that he could actually afford to redecorate. He might also need permission from the Stark family. It was their penthouse, after all. 

“Baby,” he said. Bucky looked up. “Why aren’t you playing with Tony?” 

“Don’t wanna,” Bucky said. 

“Why not?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged. Steve held back a sigh. “Well, we’ll have to see him at dinner tonight. What do you feel like having?” 

“Mac and cheese,” Bucky said.

“Okay, we can have mac and cheese,” Steve said. “What veggies do you wanna eat?” 

“Mama!” Bucky whined. “I don’t wanna eat yucky veggies!”

“You have to eat your veggies, baby,” Steve said. “You want to be able to tell Thor that you were a good boy and you ate your veggies, right?”

“Yes…” Bucky muttered forlornly. 

“Okay, so what veggies do you want to eat?” Steve asked. 

“Green beans, I guess,” Bucky said. Steve smiled to himself at the small victory. His mother told him that making green beans with pork fat made them taste better. He might try it to see if that made them more palatable to kids. He should also figure out something to go with the food meat wise so that it would be a balanced meal.

* * *

Thanks mostly in part to Jarvis’ assistance, Steve managed to get dinner ready while keeping the kids mostly out of the way. The Starks, it turned out, did not have normal kid things like chicken nuggets and fish sticks and other such protein options that were probably not the healthiest thing on earth but would get them to eat, at least. No, the Starks, being the elitist, snobby aristocrats that they were, had some kind of horrendous organic veggie burger. It was the only thing they had in their freezer which was packaged. 

Thankfully, some thoughtful soul (probably Jarvis) had put a package of chicken in the fridge to thaw and it was now appropriately thawed to start cooking. The Starks _did_ have normal people things like eggs, flour, milk, and shortening. Before long, he was frying strips of chicken breasts in oil in a cast iron pan.

After a few minutes of the sizzling, the smell of frying chicken filled the air and naturally drew the pups from wherever they had been to Steve’s side. Bucky kept well enough away from the hot stove, but Tony was curious. Thankfully, he was too short to be in harm’s reach. 

“What’cha makin’?” Tony asked. 

“Fried chicken,” Steve replied. 

“I don’t like chicken,” Tony said. 

“Well, that’s what we’re having,” Steve said. “You can tell me all about what you like and don’t like later.”

“But I don’t like it!” Tony whined. 

“Well, I’m also making mac and cheese,” Steve said. “Do you like mac and cheese?” 

“Yeah…” Tony replied. 

“Well, then, you’ll have something you can eat,” Steve said. “Tonight, we’ll have something Bucky likes and tomorrow we’ll make something you like.” 

“Okay,” Tony said with a sigh. 

Steve smiled and went back to his cooking. The chicken was done and he put it on a plate with some paper towels to absorb the excess grease while the mac and cheese and green beans finished. For the first time, he felt like some of the things he learned in that omega center were actually good, applicable skills beyond just cooking for his family. It was also somewhat amazing that he found he was enjoying it, not just getting paid to do it. 

Maybe, if he was lucky, this would all go off without a hitch.

* * *

Jarvis stayed for the next few days to help Steve get adjusted to both the job and the penthouse. It was a big place, after all, and it helped to know where everything was, especially since Jarvis would have to leave soon to join the rest of the family in… wherever they were at the moment. 

It mostly involved getting used to the routine. Tony spent much of the day in preschool from about 10 to 3. He was woken up at 8 if he wasn’t awake already and they left for the preschool at 9. That part, Steve was okay with. He was used to getting up early by now and the idea of having a schedule to adhere to made adjusting to the job easier. 

The only thing he would have to change would be the transportation. He didn’t have a license because he was a sane person who had grown up in New York and knew that living here and using public transportation went hand in hand. Besides, it would probably shave a good half hour off the commute if he didn’t have to drive there himself, not that he’d know the first thing about driving if he had to. 

The first thing that Steve planned on doing was to enroll Bucky in the same preschool as Tony. Without the omega center daycare, the cost of that sort of thing would fall on Steve, who sadly hadn’t gotten paid yet. The house was stocked with whatever he might need for the next couple weeks, but still, Steve would feel better once he got his first paycheck. 

His first ever paycheck, and it was going to be for a job like this. Life was crazy sometimes.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of crying. Steve flew into action. He raced to the source and as he turned the corner into the play room, he saw Tony on the floor crying and Bucky off on his own. Steve went and knelt next to Tony and drew him into his arms gently. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, baby?” Steve asked. “What is it?” 

“Bucky hit me!” Tony squalled. Steve paused and turned to look at Bucky who ducked his head guiltily. 

“He hit you,” Steve replied, returning his attention to Tony. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“I j-just w-wanted to s-see his c-car!” Tony cried. 

“Aw, I’m sorry he hit you, baby,” Steve said. He held Tony until he calmed down. When he was done, Tony scented Steve almost cautiously, as if he wasn’t sure if it was okay to do. Steve didn’t want to think about where he picked up that kind of notion, but he tilted his neck away so that Tony had better access. Tony calmed down after a bit of scenting and Steve sat him in his lap. 

“Feel better?” Steve asked. Tony nodded. “Good. Why don’t you go back to playing? I’ll deal with Bucky.” 

“Okay,” Tony said. He ran off to a chest and started taking blocks out. Steve watched for a short while before he turned got up and turned to Bucky. 

“Come with me, young man,” Steve said sternly. Bucky seemed to move away and he clutched his toys to his chest. Steve came over and took his hand and started walking out. 

“Mama!” Bucky protested. 

“Leave your toys,” Steve said. “You’re in big trouble.”

“He tried to take my car!” Bucky cried. 

“So you hit him?” Steve asked when they were in the living room. “I don’t care if he didn’t ask first, we do not hit other kids when we’re upset with them! We use our words.” 

Bucky looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry…” 

“I know, baby,” Steve said. “You’re gonna be in timeout for 10 minutes.” 

“WHAT?!” Bucky shrieked. “That’s not fair!”

“You hit Tony,” Steve said sternly. “That’s worse than what he tried to do to you, so you’re going to sit here until your ten minutes are up.” 

“Can I have my toys?” Bucky asked, sulking. 

“No,” Steve said. “You can have them back once your timeout is over.” 

Bucky wailed dramatically, but Steve just turned around and kept doing what he had been doing before Tony started crying. He put a timer on his phone for 10 minutes so that he wouldn’t lose track of time. 

He was looking through a list of schools nearby. Bucky was four years old now. He was almost old enough to start school, which was a terrifying thought in and of itself. Steve knew that he wanted Bucky to go to the same preschool as Tony because it would probably be helpful to get Bucky used to socializing with other kids, anyway. He didn’t want Bucky to slip back into never spending time with other kids again after months of hanging out with Sam and Natasha. 

That was the other thing he wanted to figure out: when he could see his friends. They were all still in Brooklyn and as Tony’s nanny, Steve couldn’t very well take weekends off. His only bit of free time would be when Tony and Bucky were at preschool during the day, a whole five hours Monday through Friday. Not exactly the best time to hang out with people. 

It was, however, the perfect time for a lunch date. It conjured images of Thor and Steve meeting each other for lunch, like a normal, domestic couple. Maybe Steve could still get to go out sometimes with Thor. He was basically Tony’s caretaker, right? He could hire a babysitter. He could go out and enjoy himself with money _he_ earned and buy things _he_ wanted. 

Some rational part of his mind thought that he should also put money away in savings in case something major came up. The other part of his brain felt really giddy at the prospect of getting a paycheck and having money. 

_I should probably make a budget_ , Steve thought. _How do I do that?_

The nice thing about living here was that he didn’t have to pay for things like rent and utilities. It left a lot of money free, assuming that those costs weren’t being taken out of his paycheck. He hadn’t been informed of anything like that, so he assumed that they weren’t. He wouldn’t know for sure until he got paid, though. 

He switched over to texting and sent Thor a text. 

Steve: **Hey, you wanna get lunch after I get paid next week? On me. :)**

Thor didn’t respond right away, but Steve wasn’t really expecting him to. He had a busy life being a police chief and everything. He would reply when he had the time. 

“Mama, has it been 10 minutes yet?” Bucky whined. Steve checked the timer. He had four minutes left. 

“Not yet,” he replied. Bucky groaned and started kicking his legs against the couch he was sitting on, but Steve ignored it. He started working on a meal plan for the next week. He would need to do some grocery shopping after he got paid, which meant that he would need to ask Tony and Bucky if they wanted any specific dinners.

“Bucky, what kind of food do you want to eat for dinner next week?” he asked. 

“I want freedom,” Bucky sighed dramatically. Steve smiled to himself. 

“You have… two more minutes,” Steve said. “And freedom isn’t a food.” 

“A guy can dream…” Bucky sighed again. Steve bit his cheek to keep from laughing as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, while you’re at it, can you think of anything you really want to eat next week?” Steve asked. 

“S’ghetti,” Bucky murmured. Steve caught it and wrote it down. 

“With meatballs?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed. It was amusing, for the moment. Steve wondered if this was what Bucky would be like when he was a teenager. The timer went off, though, and Steve got up to go sit with Bucky. He pulled him into his lap. 

“Why did you hit Tony?” Steve asked. 

“He tried to take my car,” Bucky said. “I didn’t wanna let him.” 

“Did he ask nicely?” Steve asked. 

“No,” Bucky said. 

“I’ll talk to him about it,” Steve said. “But you can’t hit Tony just because he wants to play with your toys, Bucky.” 

“But they’re mine!” Bucky protested. 

“Next time, when Tony wants to play with one of your toys, just tell him no,” Steve said. “And if he doesn’t listen, just come find me. Hitting other kids is not nice and it’ll get you into trouble.”

Bucky looked down. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not the one you hit, Bucky,” Steve said. He stood up and took Bucky’s hand in his. “Come on, let’s go tell Tony that you’re sorry.” 

They walked down the hall back to the play room. Tony was building something with blocks when they entered. He looked up hesitantly at them and Steve stopped in the doorway. He gave Bucky a gentle nudge forward. 

“I’m sorry I hit you,” Bucky said.

Tony was quiet for a moment before he held out a wooden block. “Do you want to build a castle?” he asked. 

Bucky hesitated and looked up at Steve. Steve smiled encouragingly and Bucky stepped forward and took the block. 

“I dunno how to build a castle,” he said. 

“That’s okay,” Tony said. “I do. Steve, do you want to help?” 

“I have to get started on dinner,” Steve said. “But we can play together after, how about that?” 

“Okay!” Tony said cheerfully. Steve turned and left the room. He glanced down at his phone and saw a reply from Thor. 

Thor: **I would love to, little one. We must celebrate your new job properly. How is everything so far?**

Steve: **Things are… interesting. Bucky’s having difficulty adjusting, but he’ll be fine. Tony is a sweet kid.**

He tucked the phone away and continued on to the kitchen. He really did need to get started on dinner if he was going to have it ready in time for the pups to eat and get to bed on time.

* * *

Unfortunately, the apology didn’t fix everything between Bucky and Tony the way Steve had hoped. Bucky didn’t hit Tony again, thankfully, but neither did he immediately warm up to Tony. That night, Bucky spent nearly every moment from the time Steve called them for dinner to the time Steve tucked him into bed practically clinging to Steve. He wasn’t usually this clingy and Steve made a note to ask him what was wrong later. 

When he tucked Tony into bed, Tony turned to him. 

“Steve, does Bucky not like me?” Tony asked. Steve paused, unsure of what to say. 

“Bucky has had a very difficult time lately,” Steve said instead. “A lot of things have changed lately and he’s just a little upset about it. It’s not your fault.”

“He said that you were his mama, not mine,” Tony replied. Steve closed his eyes and held back a sigh. 

“No, but I am the one who will take care of you,” Steve said quietly as he leaned in. “Which means that I’ll be like your mama in every way I can be.” 

“Will you… read me a bedtime story? The one about the spaceship?” Tony asked. Steve smiled. 

“Of course, baby,” he said. “Which one has the spaceship?” 

Steve ended up reading it three times before Tony fell asleep in the middle of the third telling. Steve quietly got up and put the book back before walking out. The nightlight in Tony’s room left patterns of stars on the wall and it was beautiful. Steve took a moment to appreciate them before he walked out. He walked back to his suite where Bucky was waiting for him in his new bed. 

“Ready for bed?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged. Steve sat down on at the foot of Bucky’s bed. “What’s wrong, baby? You’ve been in a bad mood all day.”

“You called him ‘baby’,” Bucky said. “You only used to call me that.” 

“Is that what this is about?” Steve asked. He pulled Bucky into his lap and Bucky went eagerly. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“You’re my mama,” Bucky sniffled. “Don’t wanna you to be his mama.” 

“Oh, baby,” Steve murmured. He held his pup tightly and kissed his head. His hair was starting to get long. It might be time for a haircut. “I’ll always be your mama, no matter what happens. You’ll always be my sweet little baby boy.” 

“So you’re not gonna be his mama?” Bucky asked. 

“No, but Tony’s mama isn’t here, remember?” Steve replied. Bucky nodded. “That means that I have to be the one who takes care of him and that means that I have to make him feel loved.”

“Why?” Bucky asked. 

“Because everyone needs to feel loved, baby,” Steve said. “Especially pups like you and Tony. You understand?”

Bucky nodded, but Steve speculated how much Bucky really understood about what Steve said. He supposed that there was no way of knowing for sure just how much Bucky understood. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Bucky asked. Steve kissed his forehead. 

“Of course you can, baby,” Steve said. “You ready for bed?” 

Bucky nodded with a grin and held up his dinosaur. He was also wearing his favorite dinosaur pajamas. Steve smiled and picked him up and started walking towards his room. He tucked him into the middle of the queen size bed before going through his own nightly routine. By the time he was done, Bucky was already asleep. Steve kissed his forehead one last time before he got into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first thing's first, thanks to [stfustucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/stfustucky) for her generous help with helping me understand realistic interactions between kids, it's been a huge help for the past couple chapters!
> 
> Also...
> 
> LEMONS

The first couple weeks were some of the hardest Steve had ever experienced. Bucky still seemed slow to warm up to Tony, despite the fact that he had been fairly quick to befriend Natasha and Sam. Steve wondered at times whether Bucky was affected by all the rapid changes that had occurred in the past several months. They had gone from the warehouse, to the hospital, to Thor’s home, to the omega center, and now they were here, in another place that was both theirs and not theirs. 

If he stopped for even a moment, Steve had to admit that he himself was slightly overwhelmed by everything. What it would be like for Bucky, someone who was much younger and less experienced than Steve was, Steve couldn’t even begin to imagine. Perhaps Bucky was just waiting to see what would happen here. Perhaps he felt out of his depth. Perhaps he felt lost or overwhelmed or afraid. 

Still, Steve did his best. He encouraged Bucky to play with Tony whenever he came home from his daycare. Tony would talk about the things they learned that day, which was usually something he seemed to understand almost inherently. Colors, letters, words, numbers, shapes, it all seemed to come naturally to Tony even though he was only three years old. Steve hesitated to think of Tony as a bright child, but he was clearly his father’s son. 

It was also the most fulfilling time that Steve had ever had in his life. He had things to do, work to keep himself busy. The times when Tony was away at the daycare quickly became his cleaning time and he was able to organize the frankly chaotic system that Tony’s rooms were. Even for three years old, it was an impressive amount of mess. 

Bucky also liked any time he could have Steve to himself. Steve tried not to be worried about it. He could’ve tried to arrange something between him and Sam or Natasha, but he wasn’t sure if he should use the money he had for work to arrange playdates for his son. At any rate, he was getting paid soon, so he could take care of that when that happened. 

Sure enough, the morning of the second Friday he woke up to a notification that he had received his first payment into his bank account. He had to blink a few times before he understood that the sudden appearance of a few thousand dollars in his bank account was, in fact, real. Then he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. 

_What the hell do I do with all that?_ Steve wondered as the morning light crept through the window. 

The light drew his attention and he gazed out the window over the city below. Steve did not like the curtains in his room for two reasons: first, they were a hideous shade of light brown; second, Steve did not like curtains in general. They reminded him of motel rooms where they symbolized an entire world just beyond his reach.

Still, he wanted to redecorate his space in the Stark penthouse. The Starks were rich, yes, but it also meant that they had very impractical ideas about what went in a home. The furniture could stay for now, but as for the walls… they could be changed. Steve wondered if he could get his parents and Thor to help him out and if Tony and Bucky would have fun helping or if they would just make a mess. 

Looking at the curtains, the dull, unpleasant things that they were, Steve couldn’t help but imagine what he wanted for his room in particular. He liked the idea of lace curtains. That way, he could keep them closed but they would let in the light, anyway and the room wouldn’t feel so dark and oppressive. 

As for the colors in the room, Steve wanted something soft and light. He couldn’t’ think what, but he could probably figure that out sometime in the next week while Bucky and Tony were at daycare. 

With that, the alarm on his phone went off. Steve sighed and hit the snooze button, even though he was already awake. There was no need to get out of bed any sooner than was required of him.

* * *

Later that morning, Steve was dressed and walked Tony through the doors of the daycare he attended. Bucky, as usual, seemed unsure of how to react to the flurry of motion and energy in the place. He practically clung to Steve’s side. Steve didn’t mind, but he was also a little worried about how Bucky would act when it was time for him to come here, too. One of the workers smiled and checked Tony in. Steve knelt in front of Tony. 

“Be good today, okay?” Steve said with a smile. 

“I will, Steve,” Tony said. With that, he ran off into the daycare straight to the blocks. Steve smiled and rolled his eyes. Tony knew what he liked, that was for sure. 

“Right, we’ll see you later today,” the worker said with a pleasant smile. She had a clean, smooth beta scent, like limes and lavender. Steve liked it and she had so far been friendly and pleasant with him. 

“Actually, I had a question,” Steve said. 

“Sure, what is it?” she asked. 

“I got paid this morning and I was wondering if I could sign my son up for this program,” Steve said. “Are there forms or something I need to sign to get him enrolled?” 

“Sure thing, right this way,” she said. She took him to a small office on the side and took out some forms from a folder. Steve looked over them as carefully as he could before he signed at the bottom. 

“Great,” she said. “We’ll also need proof from your family physician that your son is up to date on his vaccinations and then we’ll be all set.” 

Steve thought back to the barrage of tests and shots the hospital had given Bucky months ago and wondered if he should’ve been taking Bucky in. He hadn’t even had time to _find_ a doctor, let alone think of vaccines. He’d half to make an appointment at some point. 

“Thanks again,” he said. “I’ll get the paperwork to you soon. You guys got an email or something I can reach you at?” 

She gave him a business card and he tucked it safely into his wallet. 

“Anything else?” he asked. She shook her head. 

“Nope, when you bring him in with the proof that he’s been vaccinated, we’ll need the first two weeks payment then,” she said. “And payment after that will be biweekly.” 

_Conveniently after I get paid, then_ , Steve thought. Well, that was good.

“I understand,” he said. “Thanks.” 

“Of course,” she replied. He turned around and walked out. He checked the time on his phone. He had about an hour or two before he had to meet Thor for lunch. 

“Mama, what was that about?” Bucky asked. 

“You’re gonna start coming here with Tony next week,” Steve said. 

“What?! NO!” Bucky exclaimed. 

“Bucky listen,” Steve started. 

“No, I don’t wanna!” Bucky protested loudly. “I don’t wanna come here with Tony! I don’t wanna!” 

Steve bit back a sigh and knelt in front of him. “Baby, you have to,” he said. 

“Why?!” Bucky demanded. 

“Because you have to be around pups your own age, pal,” Steve said. “It’s good for you to have friends.” 

“Why can’t I be friends with Sam and Natasha?” Bucky asked with a pout. Steve’s heart broke just a bit. 

“You can,” he said. “But we live a bit farther away now and you can’t see them all the time, so you need more friends so you don’t get lonely. You understand?” 

Bucky shrugged and Steve figured he’d have to try again later if Bucky didn’t get it. It wasn’t an immediate concern for the moment. 

“We’re gonna see Thor today,” he said. Bucky gasped and looked up at him with a big smile. “You excited?” 

“When?!” Bucky asked. 

“In a couple hours,” Steve replied. “We’re gonna get lunch so you need to be on your best behavior, okay?” 

“Okay!” Bucky cried. “I’ll be extra good, Mama, promise!” 

“Okay,” Steve chuckled. “Come on, we need to get going.”

* * *

Steve felt somewhat awkward about bringing his pup with him on what was supposed to be a date between him and Thor, but there wasn’t much to be done about that. Unless Bucky was at the daycare or had a babysitter, he had to go with Steve. There were worse things. Thor knew and liked Bucky, so it would probably be fine. 

Sure enough, as they arrived at the place where they were meeting Thor, Thor was already there waiting for them. He smiled as he saw them approach and immediately went to hug Bucky. It was a family diner place. Steve was a bit relieved that they weren’t meeting somewhere fancy or where people would give him weird looks for bringing his pup. It also meant that the atmosphere was more relaxed. 

Thor was dressed well and Steve stopped in his tracks. He was in a suit. A nice suit. It was smart and black with red accents and Steve’s mouth went dry at the sight. Thor was gorgeous. 

“Thor!” Bucky cried. 

“Bucky, inside voices,” Steve scolded. 

“Sorry,” Bucky said. “I missed you, Thor.” 

“And I, you, sweet boy,” Thor chuckled. “Have you been good for your mama?” 

“Yes,” Bucky said immediately. 

“For the most part,” Steve replied. 

“Oho! Sounds like _someone_ might have been naughty,” Thor said, ruffling Bucky’s hair. 

“Mama!” Bucky protested. 

“Hush, Buck,” Steve said as he sat down. “You didn’t have to get dressed up for me, Thor.” 

“I didn’t,” Thor replied. “Well, not intentionally. The mayor decided to visit the precinct today.” 

“Really? The mayor of New York?” Steve asked. “What does he want with a Brooklyn precinct?” 

“I suspect it has more to do with me and my sister than it does with the precinct,” Thor replied. “My father is the police commissioner for the city, if you will recall.” 

“Right,” Steve replied. “But still, why not just call?” 

“The mayor is… eccentric,” Thor said. “If we are being kind. Weird or strange if we are not.” 

“Who is the mayor, anyway?” Steve asked. “I never got around to finding out.” 

“His name is Endwi Gast,” Thor replied. “He looks like Jeff Goldblum.” 

“A Jeff Goldblum lookalike is the mayor?” Steve asked. He chuckled to himself, unsure of what to think of such a fact. 

“Who’s Jeff Goldboom? Bucky asked.

“He’s an actor,” Steve said. “Someone who appears in movies and tv shows.” 

“Oh, cool!” Bucky cried. 

“Indeed,” Thor said with a smile. “Regardless, I have a difficult time getting along with him. He seems almost… He seems like someone who enjoys toying with people and does not have much regard for what the police are supposed to do.” 

“That sounds frustrating,” Steve said. 

“Yes, but we have not come to hear me complain about my job,” Thor said as he picked up a menu. As Steve looked over his own menu, a familiar voice piped up. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Steve looked up to see Angie looking down at him and he smiled as he stood. He hugged her fiercely and laughed as she hugged him back. 

“How you doing?” she asked. “Got that fancy job babysitting in Manhattan.” 

“I got my first paycheck today,” Steve said with a bit of pride sneaking into his voice. “And I’m here meeting my boyfriend, so I’m doing pretty good. I didn’t know you worked here.” 

“I do now,” she said. “Gotta get the money to get a place of my own so I can get Natasha back.” 

Steve smiled sympathetically. “Well if anyone can get her back, it’s you,” he said. 

“I still visit her a couple times a week,” Angie said. “But enough of that, what can I get you boys?” 

Steve had no idea how much he missed diner style food. Angie made sure to keep their drinks filled. Bucky had apparently decided that he only ever wanted to eat chicken nuggets and fries, though Angie brought out some apple slices to try and balance that out. Steve got himself a cheeseburger, and it was just as glorious and greasy and delicious as he remembered. Thor smiled as Steve bit into his burger and moaned. 

“Had I known that you were so… expressive, I might have made you burgers sooner,” Thor said with a wink. Through some miracle, Steve managed not to choke, but he did glare at Thor. 

“Jerk,” he said. Thor just smiled and laughed at him. 

“What does he mean, Mama?” Bucky asked. 

“Don’t you worry, Thor’s just being silly,” Steve said as he glared pointedly at Thor. Thor just smiled and went back to his food as though he were completely innocent. Steve kept eye contact as he took another bite out of his burger.

* * *

Lunch was over too quickly for Steve’s liking, but unfortunately, they both had their jobs to get back to. Thor walked Steve to the station where they parted. Thor kissed him lightly as they parted and bent to give Bucky a hug as well. 

“Thor, are you gonna come over tonight?” Bucky asked. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you, too, sweet boy,” Thor replied. 

“I’ll speak to whoever is in the lobby and get you approved,” Steve said. 

“Well then, I shall see you tonight,” Thor smiled. He kissed Steve one last time and Steve clung to his jacket, smiling against Thor’s lips. Thor hummed and they parted after a moment. 

“Ugh, gross,” Bucky protested. Steve and Thor laughed at him. 

“Until tonight,” Thor said as he turned to head towards his destination.

* * *

It was nearly 7 by the time Thor arrived. There was a knock and Steve got up from where he was playing with Tony and walked to the door. He carried Tony with him, despite his protests, because leaving a toddler unsupervised was a recipe for disaster. He opened it to find Thor, dressed in more casual clothes, dark blue jeans and a red polo shirt. His hair was down and fell on either side of his face to his shoulders. 

“Hey, welcome,” Steve said with a smile. “This is Tony Stark. Tony, this is my boyfriend, Thor.” 

“Hello, Tony,” Thor said with a polite smile. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Thor Odinson, a police chief.”

“You’re a policeman?” Tony asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Thor replied. Suddenly, Tony’s reservations about Thor were gone and he squirmed to be let down. As soon as Steve put him on the floor, Tony went to Thor and grabbed a finger and started walking towards his play room. He sat Thor down and handed him a stuffed dragon that had been surrounded by blocks. 

“Put your handcuffs on him,” he said. 

“Tony,” Steve warned. 

“Please?” Tony asked. Thor huffed a laugh. 

“Why am I putting handcuffs on the dragon?” 

“Because he was arre… arre… put in jail for eating a dog,” Tony said, pointing at a small stuffed dog that was laying on its back. “So the town put the dragon in jail.” 

“I see,” Thor said solemnly. He took out his handcuffs. 

“You gotta put them around the wings so he can’t fly away,” Tony said. 

“I understand,” Thor replied. He cuffed the dragons wings and Steve smiled in amusement. “What now?” 

Steve turned around and looked for Bucky. When he saw that Bucky wasn’t there, he went out and started looking around. He found him sitting by himself in the living room with his own toys. Steve sat down next to him. 

“Don’t you wanna say hi to Thor?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged. “You were excited to see him earlier today.” 

“He wants to play with Tony,” Bucky said. 

“I’m sure he would be happy to play with both of you,” Steve replied. 

“I don’t want him to play with Tony!” Bucky protested. “Why can’t he just play with me?”

“Because he’s a nice man and Tony wanted to play with him,” Steve replied. “But you can still play with them. You don’t have to stay out here all by yourself.” 

Bucky just hummed. Steve pulled him into his lap. 

“Are you afraid Thor’s gonna like Tony more than you?” Steve asked. Bucky sniffed and nodded. “Baby, you don’t need to worry about that. Thor will still like you even if he plays with Tony.” 

“How do you know?” Bucky asked. 

“I just do,” Steve said. “Because I know Thor and that’s the kind of person he is, right?” 

Bucky nodded. “I guess I can go play with them,” he said. “Thor is fun to play with.” 

“See?” Steve asked. “How about we play something that we can all play together?”

“Like what?” Bucky asked.

* * *

Through some stroke of luck, the Starks did turn out to have something like board games. They weren’t just chess and checkers and risk, either. They had games like _Sorry!_ , _Trouble_ , _UnoHungry, Hungry Hippos._

It was this last one that seemed to capture both Tony and Bucky’s approval and fascination. It lead to the four of them gathering around in the center of the play room as Steve got the game out. The first time they played, Bucky ended up winning, but the second time, it was Tony. This incited a sort of rivalry between them and as the four of them made their way through the various board games Steve had assembled, Bucky and Tony always ended up competing against each other. It lasted until about 8:30 when they started to yawn and struggle to stay awake. 

“Okay, I think it’s time for bed,” Steve announced. 

“No, one more game, Mama,” Bucky yawned weakly. “Please, just one more?” 

“You had one more game two games ago, it’s time for you to sleep, now,” Steve said. He picked up Tony and Thor gathered Bucky into his arms. “Thor,” Steve whispered. “Can you put Bucky to bed for me?” 

“Of course,” Thor replied. Steve showed Thor where their section of the home was before he took Tony to his room. Tony was already asleep by the time Steve tucked him into bed, so Steve turned off the light and crept out of the room. 

Thor met him in the living room 15 minutes later and sat down next to him. Steve sighed as he laid his head on Thor’s shoulder. Thor raked his fingers gently through Steve’s hair and Steve purred contentedly. 

“How are you doing?” Thor asked. 

“Good,” Steve murmured. “Taking care of two kids is harder than I thought it would be.” 

“I can imagine,” Thor replied.

“Especially when Bucky has taken a while to warm up to Tony,” Steve said. “He’s been jealous off and on of me spending time with him.” 

“I see,” Thor murmured. “Is that why you asked me to put him to bed?” 

“Sort of,” Steve said. “He was afraid you would like Tony more than him.” 

“Poor boy,” Thor said. “It must be hard for him.” 

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “It’ll be okay, though.”

“Good,” Thor said. Steve turned to him and placed a kiss to Thor’s lips. Thor hummed as he kissed him back. It was sweet and shallow, but also laced with need and desperation. “I missed you, little one.” 

Steve shivered at the sound of the nickname. “I missed you, too,” Steve breathed. “Missed kissing you.” 

He felt Thor grin against his lips as Thor captured his bottom lip between his teeth with a light nip. “Well, allow me to remedy that.” 

He deepened the kiss and Steve gasped as he felt Thor’s tongue tease at his lips. He opened them willingly and moaned as Thor’s tongue entered his mouth, even if it was just a little. It was nothing like the dominating, and often, clumsy attempts at kissing some of the alphas had tried on Steve before. Thor knew what he was doing, the kiss warming Steve’s body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

“Oh, fuck,” Steve whispered. 

Thor came off Steve’s mouth but before Steve could complain about it, Thor kissed his neck gently. Steve moaned and arched against Thor’s body. Thor rolled them down until he was on top of Steve on the couch. Steve’s mind stopped. In that moment, all he could think about was that there was an alpha on top of him, kissing him, holding him down. Thor must have sensed his unease because he pulled away. 

“What is wrong?” he asked. Steve took a deep breath. “I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Steve.” 

“It’s fine, just… not on top of me,” he said. Thor nodded.

“Would you like to be on top?” he asked. “Or we could be on our sides.” 

“Sides,” Steve replied. It took a bit of shifting around, but eventually, they were able to lay on the couch side by side with Steve on the outside. Thor looked at him with such tender affection that Steve couldn’t doubt that Thor had missed him. 

“May I kiss you again?” Thor murmured. 

Steve nodded Thor leaned in and kissed Steve gently. It was slow and sweet and the feeling of Thor’s arms around him, holding Steve close to him made his head spin. Thor slowly began to kiss Steve’s neck again and the feeling of Thor gently sucking on it made Steve’s toes curl. He moaned softly and Thor rumbled against him. The sound made Steve’s brain short circuit. All thought flew out the window as Thor kissed just beneath his ear. 

“May I see your body?” Thor asked. Steve could only nod mutely. Thor gently tugged at Steve’s shirt until he had pulled it off over Steve’s head. He took a moment to look upon Steve’s shirtless form and even though Steve knew that Thor had seen him naked, it felt different, like he was exposed. 

“I think about your body all the time,” Thor murmured. He bent down and kissed Steve’s collarbone. The touch sent a current of electricity through Steve’s body and he moaned more loudly than he meant to. He slapped a hand over his mouth. At the same time, he felt himself slicken at the touch. Thor grinned up at him. 

“I assume that felt good,” he rumbled. Steve nodded. “Excellent.” 

Thor sucked and kissed along Steve’s collarbone and it was only through some extraordinary willpower that Steve kept himself from shouting his pleasure into the silent house. Thor’s lips, his tongue, it all felt amazing against Steve’s skin. 

“Oh, God, Thor,” Steve breathed. When Thro brushed a thumb against Steve’s nipple, though, he bolted upright. 

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked. 

Nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. In fact, everything was going really well. Steve’s nipple, that had never been touched that way, was practically singing with pleasure. He could still feel the callus of Thor’s thumb against it, brushing across the sensitive flesh and making him feel alive. He could feel his cock hard as a rock in his pants and his ass wet with slick. 

“Steve, what is it?” Thor asked as he sat up. He laid a hand against Steve’s face gently. “Talk to me.” 

Steve crumpled. He moved forward and laid his head on Thor’s shoulder. Thor wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and held him. 

“I want you,” Steve breathed. “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone in my life. I’m just…” 

“It’s okay, Steve,” Thor murmured. 

“I just don’t… don’t know if I’m ready for… all that,” Steve continued. “But God, I want to be with you so much.” 

“You know,” Thor said. “Sex does not have to mean that I fuck you.” 

“I know that,” Steve said. “But I never… really learned to like sucking cock. I’m not really in the mood for that, either.” 

“That’s all right,” Thor said. “I could suck yours.” 

Steve looked up at him and blinked. Sure, he’d wondered what it was like, but… alphas didn’t suck cock… did they? Thor had said that he had dated other alphas. Maybe he did suck cock. Hell, maybe he enjoyed sucking cock. The thought, honestly, had Steve’s blush deepening. Thor, unfortunately, seemed to notice. 

“Do you like that idea, little one?” Thor murmured into his ear. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” 

Steve gasped and nodded. “Not… not here, though,” he said. 

“Where, then?” Thor asked. 

“My bedroom,” Steve said. Thor immediately scooped him up in his arms almost effortlessly. Steve squeaked as Thor strode out of the room. He went straight to the place where Steve lived in the penthouse and walked inside. He laid Steve out on his bed. He scented Steve’s groin and Steve knew that Thor could smell his slick. 

“One day,” Thor rumbled softly. “I want to taste you.”

Steve looked down. His entire traitorous body was turning pink as a peach. 

“You’re insane,” he breathed. Thor looked up at him with a wicked grin on his face. 

“Probably,” he agreed. He ran a hand over the curve of Steve’s ass. “But it will be worth it.” 

Instead of unbuttoning Steve’s pants as he expected, Thor pressed a kiss to Steve’s stomach. He kissed his way, slowly, tenderly, up the expanse of Steve’s torso. He stopped when he reached Steve’s chest and he took a nipple in his mouth. Steve arched off the bed beneath him with a silent moan. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his face. 

“Little one,” Thor protested. “Let me see your face. I want to see it when I pleasure you.” 

“I want to make sure we don’t wake a certain someone up,” Steve replied. Thor paused. 

“Fair point,” he said. 

He went back to kissing and sucking on Steve’s nipple. Steve moaned into the pillow as his body reacted. It was like Thor was a storm and Steve’s body was a sea and every time Thor bent down to touch him, Steve’s rose to meet him. There was nothing for Steve to do but arch up against Thor’s hot mouth, wordlessly pleading him to continue. 

Thor’s hands roamed over Steve’s body. Everywhere his fingers touched Steve’s heated skin it was like lightning struck him. Steve writhed beneath Thor’s body. Thor finally emerged from Steve’s nipple only to take the other one in his mouth as one of his hands rose to tease the slick, sensitive bud he’d just abandoned. Steve moaned half in pleasure and half in impatience.

“Thor,” he groaned. “Need it, please, I need it.” 

“What do you need, little one?” Thor murmured against his skin. He rose, kissing Steve’s collarbone gently, but no further. “Tell me what you need.” 

“Suck my cock, please,” Steve cried into his pillow. “Please, please I need it, I can’t take it anymore.” 

“As you wish,” Thor murmured. He reached down and unbuttoned Steve’s pants easily and pulled them down until Steve was totally naked. Steve peaked out from under his pillow to see Thor kiss his inner thigh. It felt incredible and Steve arched off the bed again, but he also groaned quietly in frustration. 

“Thor,” he complained. 

“Yes?” Thor replied cheekily. 

“Too many clothes,” Steve complained. 

Thor smiled and rose until he was kneeling over Steve. He pulled his shirt off and Steve’s mouth went dry at the sight of him. He was ripped. He knew that Thor was strong, but he hadn’t realized just how much muscle was on the man. He was objectively huge. 

Steve’s eyes felt to Thor’s groin as Thor moved to take his pants off and even though he knew what Thor’s (massive) cock looked like, he wasn’t prepared to see it in person. When Thor finally managed to pull his pants off, Steve couldn’t look away from his cock as it hung long and thick and red between Thor’s legs. Some part of him, some biological, instinctual part, wanted to roll over and present right then and there because this was the pinnacle of strong, healthy, virile alpha, good for protecting him and making pups. 

He shoved that last thought out of his head because it was the last thing he wanted to think about now. Later, though, he planned to think about it. In detail. 

“Fuck,” Steve breathed. 

Thor smiled and laid down between Steve’s thighs. Steve’s cock, while longer than many male omegas, was tiny in comparison to Thor’s. Thor didn’t seem to mind at all as he looked up from between Steve’s legs. His hands roamed over Steve’s stomach and he took Steve’s cock in his mouth. 

Steve gasped in shock at the feeling. Thor’s mouth was hot and it felt amazing. He understood, finally, why blowjobs were so popular, even if he didn’t enjoy giving them. Thor bobbed on Steve’s cock, sucking it eagerly and moaning around it. The vibrations felt incredible, it was the most amazing, most intensely good feeling Steve had ever felt in his life. 

Thor raised one of his hands to toy with one of Steve’s nipples. Steve thrust up against Thor’s mouth as he moaned softly. Thor hummed again around Steve’s cock and Steve knew he was gone. 

“Thor, Thor,” he gasped. “God, I’m close. I’m close, Thor.” 

Thor hummed and sucked harder on Steve’s cock. His pace grew faster and his tongue swirled around the head of Steve’s cock. Steve gasped as he came in Thor’s mouth, his cock pulsing as his come shot out of him. Thor hummed as though he enjoyed the taste of Steve’s come and kept sucking him until Steve was completely spent. 

Steve slumped down against the bed and Thor lay down next to him. Steve couldn’t speak, his brain was still catching up. 

“That was,” Steve breathed. “Damn…” 

“A good damn, I hope,” Thor teased. Steve didn’t even have the wherewithal to respond. He did look down and noticed that Thor’s cock was still hard. 

“You didn’t come,” he said. 

“It is not necessary,” Thor replied. “Tonight was about you.” 

“Well, if it’s about me,” Steve replied. “I wanna see you come.” 

“Steve, I mean it, I do not need it,” Thor said. 

“I know,” Steve said. “But… please. I could… watch? I wanna see it.” 

Thor looked at him for a moment. “You really want to see me come?” he asked. 

Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. “It’s… the thing I think about,” he said. “When I… you know.” 

“Well, far be it from me to deny you… imagery,” Thor said with a grin. “Do you have lube?” 

Steve handed him a bottle from the nightstand and Thor uncapped it. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and wrapped it around the thick shaft. His hand rose slowly, coating his cock in the lube and Steve was transfixed. He had wondered what this would be like, to see it in person with his mind clear. Thor moaned softly as he jerked himself slowly, his hand twisting around the head at the peak of each movement. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. Thor hummed and he started jerking his cock faster. The glistening length, Thor’s hand moving over the shaft, the sound of Thor’s grunts and moans in Steve’s ear. It was so much better than the one time Steve had video chatted with Thor during his heat. 

“Are you close?” Steve asked. Thor nodded. “I want to see it,” Steve whispered. “I want to see you come, alpha.” 

Thor growled with pleasure and Steve shivered at the sound. He grunted once more and his knot popped and come shot out of Thor’s cock onto Steve’s stomach. Just like before, Thor’s hand settled on his knot and squeezed it gently as he came. It was… a lot. The sight of Thor’s shaft and fingers covered in come would have been enough to get Steve going again, if he was ready for any more. 

When Thor’s knot went down, he rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He returned with a warm washcloth and tenderly cleaned the come off Steve’s stomach. Steve didn’t say anything. It was unlike any experience he’d ever had with an alpha. No one else had stopped to take care of him after sex. It was… nice, sweet even. When he was done, Thor lay down next to him, pulled the covers over them, and Steve laid his head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Steve said. Thor stroked his hair and Steve started to purr against Thor’s chest. Even the feeling of cuddling with someone naked was new and it felt good, comforting. 

“What do you want to do now?” Thor asked. 

“There’s a tv,” Steve said, nodding at the other end of the room. “We could watch something on something other than a tablet for once.” 

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Thor replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
